Una luz en medio de la inmensa oscuridad
by Melisa Mistick
Summary: En la terrible penumbra que son nuestras vidas, me sorprende que aún haya un poco de luz, aunque esa luz provenga de la llama más diminuta y frágil del universo. Capítulo final: La mejor decisión. ¡Muchas gracias!
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son enteramente de Marvel (con excepción de uno que otro OC que aparecerán por ahí).

* * *

**Prologo**

Tenía seis años la primera vez que la vi. Estaba en el parque cerca de mi casa jugando con Ava y Richard, mis primos, mientras Helen, mi hermana, nos vigilaba de cerca. El intenso sol del medio día había logrado aturdirme, por lo que decidí sentarme en uno de los tantos columpios. Fue entonces que la vi. Sentada en una de las tantas bancas que rodeaban la sección de juegos se encontraba una mujer. Recuerdo su cabello dorado que casi rivalizaba con el sol; recuerdo su piel blanca, casi transparente; pero lo que más recuerdo son sus ojos: grises, profundos e indudablemente sobre mí. Le mantuve la mirada hasta que Helen me gritó porque ya debíamos irnos.

Cinco años después, mientras corría en camino a la escuela, olvidé ver a ambos lados de la calle. Resultado: un coche me golpeó. No recuerdo muy bien nada del incidente. A decir verdad, la primera memoria que tengo es despertar en un hospital con mi mamá al lado de mi cama con cara de no haber dormido en varias noches. Sin embargo, podría jurar que, antes de caer al suelo por el impacto, la vi de nuevo. De pie en la acera de enfrente, con una sombría mirada en sus ojos y una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

Cuando cumplí 18 estaba con algunos "amigos" festejando. La combinación de alcohol y las mil y una drogas que tomé esa noche me causaron una sobredosis. La madre de todas las sobredosis. ¿Cómo sobreviví? Ese era un misterio que ninguno de los doctores pudo resolver y tampoco es que me interesara mucho saberlo; me contenté con saber que seguía viva. El punto importante es que, en ese diminuto momento antes de perder la consciencia, justo después de que todos me habían abandonado, huyendo para protegerse de la policía, vi su rostro, sentí sus manos acariciando mi cara, oí su voz etérea, repitiendo mi nombre y pidiéndome que no muriera.

La siguiente vez fue en medio de una batalla. Los Vengadores se encargaban de eliminar a nuestros enemigos en turno, mientras yo y Jane nos ocultábamos en lo que quedaba de un pequeño establecimiento. De repente, silencio, un profundo silencio, cortado casi al instante por un desgarrador grito que traspasó el aire. Recuerdo que el agarre de Jane contra mi brazo se acentuó; recuerdo que de la nada apareció ella, sentada frente a nosotras, recargada en la pared de enfrente, viéndome a mí, únicamente a mí; recuerdo sus labios moverse, como si recitará algo y después luz, mucha luz. Ya no sentía a Jane a mi lado. Ya no sentía el suelo. Cuando mis ojos recuperaron la capacidad de ver, deseé que jamás lo hubieran hecho. Un rostro rojo me dedicaba una cruel sonrisa impregnada de odio. "Nunca pensé que una estúpida mujer pudiera causarme tantos problemas" logré escuchar, a pesar del fuerte zumbido en mis oídos. Después, el vacio. Una caída libre que según todos los presentes fue de más de un kilometro. Cerré los ojos cuando mis pulmones ya no pudieron gritar más, cuando mi corazón dejó de latir. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba recostada en el suelo rodeada por varios pares de ojos de los cuales sólo pude reconocer los más cercanos a mí. Verdes, relampagueantes, hipnotizantes y llenos de una emoción que conocía muy bien, miedo.

Un año más tarde, durante un sueño, un sueño nada normal debo admitir, la volví a ver. Estaba cerca de un hermoso río, cuyo color inexplicablemente cambiaba cada vez que chasqueaba la lengua. Sentí una presencia a mi lado. Era ella, tan majestuosa como siempre. "¿Quién eres?" pregunté. Una sonrisa dulce y triste se posó en sus labios. "Una vieja amiga" respondió. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, observando el río que curiosamente se había tornado verde. "No cometas los mismos errores que yo" pidió en un tono suplicante la mujer. La miré extrañada y ella me devolvió una mirada desesperada. Acto seguido, desapareció frente a mí. Regresé mis ojos al río que ahora era rojo, un rojo tan profundo que parecía sangre.

Ahora, la veo. Está ahí, de pie, recargada en la pared cerca de la puerta, impasible. Mis oídos ya no son capaces de escuchar nada, a pesar del evidente caos que reina en la habitación; mi piel está tan congelada que tampoco puede sentir las dulces caricias del hombre delante de mí, mucho menos las pesadas lagrimas que caen sobre mi rostro; me cuesta demasiado trabajo respirar, tanto que duele; pero mis ojos pueden verla. Todo a mí alrededor se derrumba, yo misma ni siquiera sé porque sigo consciente, porque sigo viva; mas ella está ahí, tranquila, con una ligera sonrisa en la cara. Abre sus labios y, por extraño que parezca, puedo oírla. "Cierra tus ojos y descansa" me dice. ¿Y tú crees que eso no es lo que quiero? Sin embargo, no puedo. Porque sé que en el mismísimo instante en que lo haga, todo acabara, no sólo para mí, sino también para todos aquellos que quedan con vida. Sé que mi muerte sólo significará una cosa: el Ragnarok. "Todo estará bien" me asegura. Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez no. No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que cerré mis ojos, no sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa a ese hombre que desde el primer momento que apareció en mi vida la destruyó, la reconstruyó y la perfeccionó.

* * *

¡Hola! Sinceramente no tengo ni la más remota idea de que hago aquí, pero después de pasar las últimas semanas leyendo fics de Thor simplemente no pude evitar pensar en una historia propia. No sé si sea buena, no sé si tenga sentido, tampoco si lograré mantener a todos fieles a su personaje (en especial a Loki) mas quiero intentarlo. Son libres de criticarme (ya sea negativa o positivamente).

Adiós ;)


	2. Extraños indicios

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Marvel.

* * *

**1**

**Extraños indicios**

El característico estallido de una botella de champagne al ser abierta animó aún más la atmosfera de fiesta que reinaba en el penthouse de la Torre Stark. La música estaba a todo volumen y aún así se podía escuchar a la perfección la voz de Tony Stark, amplificada por un micrófono, prometiendo que la fiesta apenas comenzaba. La ocasión: celebrar el segundo aniversario de la derrota de los chitauri. La mayoría de los Vengadores no le encontraban motivo a festejar, sin embargo, Stark simplemente no podía desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad para convertir la Torre en un centro de entretenimiento.

Darcy veía todo desde la barra, sacando fotos con su celular y subiéndolas instantáneamente a internet.

- ¿No estaban prohibidas las cámaras? – preguntó una voz a su lado. Darcy volteó a ver a Steve Rogers, quien la miraba aprehensivamente. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios de la joven.

- Lo escondí muy bien al entrar – indicó Darcy.

- No quiero saber donde – expresó Steve tomando un trago del vaso de refresco que llevaba en su mano.

- Además, no hay gran problema – minimizó Darcy – Lo más seguro es que las bajen en una hora, tal vez un poco más con la protección que les puse.

- ¿Y entonces para qué lo haces? – inquirió el Capitán con su mirada fija en el centro del penthouse que ahora se había convertido en una pista de baile.

- No iba a dejar S.H.I.E.L.D. sin hacerlos enojar por última vez – respondió Darcy divertida – Aún no se me olvida el secuestro de mi amado iPod – Rogers negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

- ¡DARCY! – se escuchó a través del micrófono. La aludida dirigió su vista a la pista de baile. Tony acababa de comenzar una fila de conga con Thor y Barton justo detrás de él - ¡Trae al Capitán aquí!

Darcy levantó su pulgar en el aire, mientras Rogers rodaba los ojos.

- Vamos, Capi – lo apremió Darcy tomándolo del brazo – ¡A divertirse!

* * *

Sentado en una de las tantas mesas que rodeaban la pista de baile, acompañado por Natasha, Pepper y Jane, Bruce Banner observaba divertido a sus amigos. El hombre se había salvado de ser reclutado por Tony únicamente por el miedo que todos le tenían a que Hulk hiciera una aparición espontanea. Momentos como esos lo hacían agradecer la existencia del "otro tipo".

- Explícame algo, Pepper – comenzó Bruce – ¿Qué le ves a Stark?

- Sería demasiado difícil ponerlo en palabras – respondió Pepper antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

- Pues yo sigo sin comprenderlo – habló Natasha sin quitar su mirada de sus compañeros. La fila de conga ya daba la vuelta tres veces al lugar y auguraba con estrangularse a ella misma. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los tres Vengadores que iban al frente de ella bailando y cantando a todo pulmón.

- El amor es el amor – dijo una visiblemente borracha Jane observando el contenido de su vaso. Natasha le dedicó una mirada de cuestión a Bruce.

- Está un poco triste porque hoy fue el último día de Darcy en S.H.I.E.L.D. – explicó Banner – Y el lunes regresa a Nuevo México – Natasha pronunció un leve "Ah".

- ¡PEPPER! – se oyó el grito de Tony. La aludida levantó la mirada - ¡VEN Y BAILA CONMIGO!

La mujer únicamente le sonrió y regresó su mirada a sus compañeros de mesa.

- Aún puede cambiar de opinión – señaló Pepper – Tony le ofreció un buen puesto en Stark Industries, con buena paga, en el Departamento de Relaciones Públicas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Relaciones publicas? – cuestionó Bruce divertido.

- Si la compañía ha soportado todas las estupideces de Tony, puede soportar lo que sea – puntualizó Pepper. En ese momento, la música cambió abruptamente a una más calmada – Además es una fachada. Lo que a Tony le interesa son las capacidades de Darcy como hacker.

- No – negó una voz detrás de ella. Los cuatro voltearon a ver a Tony, quien le ofrecía su mano a Pepper – Lo que me interesa es bailar con mi sexy novia, así que toma mi mano y vamos al centro de la pista, ya.

- Creo que puedes mejorar eso, ¿no crees? – habló Pepper con una amplia sonrisa.

- Está bien – asintió Tony Stark para después hacer una pequeña reverencia – Por favor, señorita Potts, ¿me concedería esta pieza? – acto seguido, comenzó a aplaudirse asimismo – Y el Oscar de este año es para Tony Stark por la mejor interpretación del Capitán América – Pepper rodó los ojos – Oh, vamos, Pepper.

Pepper movió la cabeza negativamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Tony. El hombre la condujo al centro de la pista de baile, la cual ahora estaba repleta de parejas bailando.

- Stark se vuelve tan aburrido cuando le da por ser romántico – declaró Clint sentándose al lado de Natasha. Al otro lado de la mesa, Thor tomó asiento junto a Jane, quien al instante recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

- Las palabras Stark y romántico nunca van en la misma oración, Clint – indicó Natasha.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta muy entrada la noche. Darcy fue de las últimas en abandonar el lugar junto con Jane y Thor. Haciendo uso de uno de los tantos automóviles con chofer incluido que Tony había contratado para sus invitados, llegaron hasta el edificio donde la recién graduada estudiante vivía. Se despidió de la pareja e ingresó al inmueble. Sin mucho ánimo de usar las escaleras, oprimió el botón del ascensor, al tiempo que se quitaba los tacones. Odiaba esas máquinas de torturas, sin embargo, sus tenis no combinaban nada bien con su vestido rojo strapless.

Una vez dentro de su pequeño apartamento, tiró los tacones a un lado de la puerta y caminó hacia su cuarto. Sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa, se dejó caer sobre su cama, quedando bocarriba.

Hace tan sólo unas horas había dejado de trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D. o, mejor dicho, para Jane y eso le había dejado un mal sabor de boca que no le permitió disfrutar en absoluto la fiesta. La última fiesta de Tony Stark a la que sería invitada. Se sentó en la cama, se puso de pie y caminó hacia su baño, un pequeño cuarto de azulejos color crema en el suelo y azules en las paredes. Se miró en el espejo. El lunes dejaría Nueva York y volvería a Nuevo México. A pesar de que ella misma había tomado esa decisión, no podía evitar sentirse triste. La ciudad era increíble y la compañía lo era aún más. En verdad extrañaría a Jane, a Steve, a Erick, a Thor, a Bruce. Dios, ¡incluso extrañaría al imbécil de Tony! Sin embargo, era la mejor decisión que había tomado en los últimos dos años. Porque, sinceramente, ella no pertenecía a ese mundo de superhéroes y genios.

Al principio, cuando Jane le ofreció irse a trabajar con ella a S.H.I.E.L.D., no pudo decir que no. La idea era completamente excitante. No sólo le pagarían lo que le restaba de sus estudios, también le darían un sueldo inmejorable. El problema vino con el paso de los días. Se percató de que su importancia en S.H.I.E.L.D. era equivalente a la de un florero: meramente decorativa. Si bien ayudaba a Jane, a Erick y al doctor Banner con algunas cosas, como organizar los papeles o traerles café, era incapaz de ser realmente útil. No era científica y, aunque le parecieran interesantes los temas de los que discutían sus jefes, no se imaginaba especializándose en ello. A eso le podía sumar la impotencia que sentía cada vez que sus amigos desaparecían sin razón aparente y más tarde terminaba viéndolos en la televisión protagonizando alguna batalla. Ella no era fuerte, ni muy inteligente, sólo era una mujer promedio de 22 años. No tenía nada que hacer en una organización como S.H.I.E.L.D., hecho que Nick Fury se encargaba de recordarle cada vez que se topaba con ella.

Lanzó un suspiro mientras abría el compartimiento detrás del espejo, su pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios/maquillaje. Cogió un pequeño paquete de algodón, lo abrió y tomó un pedazo. Acto seguido, dejó el paquete en su lugar y agarró una botella. Le quitó la tapa y mojó con su contenido el algodón, para después regresar la botella al interior del compartimiento y cerrarlo. Comenzó a lavar su cara, recordando las primeras horas de ese día. Vaciar el casillero que amablemente la organización le había asignado fue sencillo, mucho más con la ayuda de Steve que aparentemente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Firmar más de 10 formularios sobre confidencialidad, también; tampoco es que ella conociera todos y cada uno de los secretos de S.H.I.E.L.D., pero si había sido parte de la investigación más importante hasta el momento, la de Jane. S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba más que ansioso de poder construir su propio Bifrost, hecho que, según Thor, no tenía muy feliz a Asgard.

Tiró el pedazo de algodón en el bote de basura ubicado junto al lavamanos. Despedirse… ese jamás había sido su fuerte. Realmente no había hecho muchos amigos en esos dos años, sin embargo, existían dos o tres internos de S.H.I.E.L.D. con los que forjó una especie de relación gracias a algunos gustos comunes. También estaba Erick, que mañana tomaría un avión a Washington, por lo cual no la despediría en el aeropuerto junto con Jane, Steve y Thor. Y por último, ellos tres. Presentía que la mañana del lunes en el aeropuerto no sería agradable. Jane no estaba contenta con su partida e incluso se las había ingeniado para que Tony le ofreciera un trabajo a la chica. Cuando Darcy lo rechazó, la desilusión de la astrofísica fue evidente toda la semana.

Salió del bañó, cambió su vestido por su pijama y se metió debajo de sus cobijas, haciendo una lista mental de lo que le faltaba empacar, aunque, conociéndose, seguramente olvidaría algo que Jane tendría que mandarle por correspondencia.

* * *

Si había una cosa que molestaba a Tony Stark era que lo levantaran temprano, en especial cuando la cabeza le dolía como en ese momento. La puerta de vidrio de la sala de reuniones de los Vengadores se deslizó para permitirle el acceso. Alrededor de la mesa circular ya se encontraban Steve, Bruce y Thor sentados.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué demonios Fury quiere una reunión a las ocho de la mañana? – preguntó Tony. Thor se encogió de hombros – No, mejor pregunta, ¿por qué diablos tenemos que hacerle caso? ¡Ni siquiera es nuestro jefe!

- ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? – inquirió Steve con los brazos cruzados. Tony tomó asiento en la silla más cercana.

- Porque Pepper tiene un gran poder de convencimiento – respondió Stark viendo el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante.

- Señores – los saludó Fury al ingresar a la habitación seguido por Natasha y Clint, este último con gafas oscuras y cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Nicky! Me gustaría decir que me alegra verte, pero no tengo ganas, ni fuerzas para mentirte – le regresó el saludo Stark, al tiempo que Natasha y Clint tomaban asiento en la mesa - ¿A qué se debe tan adorable reunión?

- Tenemos una situación – comenzó Fury colocándose frente a una inmensa pantalla empotrada a una de las paredes – Anoche, mientras ustedes disfrutaban de su fiesta…

- Que conste que te invité – interrumpió Stark, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte del único ojo de Fury.

- Una pequeña granja al sur de Arkansas fue atacada – continuó Fury ganándose la entera atención de todos los Vengadores – El saldo fue toda una familia muerta. La agente Hill está en camino para investigar la situación. Por ahora, lo único que tenemos es esta foto tomada por algunos vecinos.

Tocó la superficie de la pantalla y esta se encendió mostrando la imagen de un campo de cultivos completamente arrasado. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención eran una serie de extrañas marcas en la tierra.

- Creemos que visto desde el aire formarían una figura – explicó Fury – Eso lo sabremos en cuanto la agente Hill se comunique.

- Entonces, ¿para eso nos llamaste? ¿para mostrarnos fotos con pésima resolución? – cuestionó Tony molesto.

- Los llamé para que estuvieran al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo – declaró Fury cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalada.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que está pasando? – intervino Bruce – Porque, no sé ustedes, pero a mí me resulta muy extraño esto. Normalmente, cuando nos reúnen a todos es porque algo grande está detrás y, para ese momento, ustedes ya tienen toda la información. ¿Por qué alarmarnos si ni siquiera usted sabe lo que está pasando? A menos de que en verdad lo sepa, en cuyo caso, creo que debería decirnos toda la información.

Un tenso silencio se creó en la habitación y absolutamente todas las miradas estaban sobre Banner.

- Me encanta la adrenalina que se siente cada vez que Bruce da un acalorado discurso – rompió el silencio Tony - ¿A ustedes no?

- Estoy de acuerdo con Bruce – apoyó Steve pasando por alto el comentario de Stark - ¿Qué hay detrás de ese ataque?

- Casi al mismo tiempo que fue el ataque, los detectores de radiación gamma del Helitransporte se encendieron – reveló Fury – El nivel de radiación que marcaron fue parecido al que emitía el portal creado por el Tesseract hace dos años.

- Eso es imposible – habló Thor – El Tesseract está en Asgard resguardado por magia y vigilado cada minuto.

- Pero ese nivel de radiación gamma no sólo era característico del Tesseract, sino también del báculo que L… - comenzó Banner.

- Y las armas de los chitauri, doctor, no se olvide de ellas – interrumpió Tony antes de que Bruce cometiera el error de pronunciar la palabra prohibida. Si algo habían aprendido en los últimos dos años, era que por ningún motivo se podía decir el nombre de Loki o hacer cualquier referencia al desquiciado Dios del Engaño en presencia de Thor. Hacerlo te hacia merecedor de una mirada asesina de parte del Dios del Trueno, sin contar que el resto del día debían soportar a un Thor con un humor de los mil demonios, tormentas eléctricas incluidas. Por suerte, esta vez Thor había pasado por alto el desliz de Banner.

- ¿Cree que los chitauri estén detrás de esto? – preguntó Natasha.

- No podemos estar seguros de ello – respondió Fury -, pero lo mejor es prepararnos para cualquier eventualidad.

- Bueno, en vista de que nadie sabe nada, propongo que nos vayamos a descansar y disfrutemos de este bello sábado – habló Tony poniéndose de pie – Me avisan cuando Hill se comunique.

A continuación, salió de la sala de reuniones bajo la mirada del resto de sus compañeros y de Fury.

* * *

- ¿Para qué querrían volver los chitauri? – lanzó la pregunta al aire Steve. Todos los Vengadores se encontraban en la sala del penthouse de la Torre Stark.

- Parece que el mensaje no les quedó muy claro – respondió Stark sentado en el inmenso sillón, pasando los canales de la televisión con ayuda del control remoto.

- Lo que yo no entiendo, si son los chitauri, ¿por qué atacar una granja? – habló Barton sentado también en el sillón.

- Para dejar un mensaje – aventuró Natasha con su vista pegada a una tableta electrónica – Hill ya mandó las primeras imágenes.

- JARVIS, entra al sistema de S.H.I.E.L.D. y muéstranoslas – ordenó Stark sentándose recto.

Segundos más tarde, la imagen en la televisión fue sustituida por una foto aérea del campo de cultivo que Fury les había mostrado. Las marcas en el suelo formaban un círculo perfecto con un gran número de símbolos en su interior.

- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de qué es eso? – inquirió Tony.

- Se parce a la marca que hay en el punto del Bifrost en Nuevo México – señaló Barton.

- ¿Te parece conocido, Thor? – preguntó Steve. Thor negó con la cabeza.

- Es verdad que son similares, pero yo jamás he visto símbolos semejantes – respondió Thor.

- ¿Habrán encontrado algo más sobre la radiación gamma? – cuestionó Banner.

- Tanto la granja como el campo de cultivo manifiestan un nivel de radiación semejante al del Tesseract – informó JARVIS.

- Y las personas asesinadas muestran heridas provocadas por una tecnología diferente a la nuestra – añadió Natasha sin levantar su mirada de su tableta.

- Bueno, nada de eso confirma que sean los chitauri otra vez – opinó Steve – Podría ser otra raza extraterrestre.

El timbre de un teléfono dirigió toda la atención sobre Natasha, la cual sacó su celular y respondió la llamada. Tras algunos segundos de escuchar a su interlocutor, la mujer terminó la llamada con un simple "De inmediato, señor".

- Hubo otro ataque – anunció poniéndose de pie – Esta vez en una granja a las afueras de Liverpool, Inglaterra. Fury quiere que me encargue.

Y sin decir nada más, salió del penthouse.

Horas más tarde, el informe de Natasha mostraba lo mismo que el de Hill: todos los habitantes de la granja asesinados por armas de una naturaleza desconocida, una marca extraña en el campo de cultivo y niveles de radiación gamma similares. Ambas marcas ya estaban siendo analizadas por el Departamento de Lingüística de S.H.I.E.L.D. y por Tony, quien se negaba a quedarse sentado sin hacer nada.

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las seis de la tarde, Barton recibió una llamada de Fury. Debía ir a investigar otro ataque, esta vez en una granja de Australia, básicamente con las mismas condiciones, exceptuando el hecho de que esta vez los dueños de la granja no habían muerto sin antes dar un poco de pelea. Uno de los agresores había muerto en medio del ataque y tan sólo tuvieron que ver la foto de su cuerpo para estar cien por ciento seguros de quien era su nuevo enemigo o, mejor dicho, viejo enemigo: los chitauri.

* * *

Darcy dio un último vistazo al interior de su apartamento para asegurarse de que no se había olvidado de nada. A continuación, cerró la puerta y se encaminó a la planta baja del edificio, donde la dueña la esperaba para recibir las llaves del apartamento. Tras recibir buenos deseos de la mujer, salió del edificio y subió al coche de Jane. El viaje hasta la Torre Stark fue silencioso. La verdad es que Jane no había hablado mucho desde que llegó esa mañana para llevarla al aeropuerto. La astrofísica estaba bajo mucho estrés por lo que ocurría en S.H.I.E.L.D.: la nueva amenaza de una invasión extraterrestre. Darcy había considerado la posibilidad de quedarse, sin embargo, aunque lo hiciera, no habría nada en lo que ella pudiera ayudar. Por eso, prefería no estorbar.

El automóvil se detuvo frente a la Torre Stark y Darcy descendió de él con un "Ahora vuelvo". Entró al lobby encontrándose con Steve Rogers y Bruce Banner sentados en unos sillones platicando.

- ¡Hey! - saludó Darcy acercándose a los dos hombres. Steve sonrió y se puso de pie, alcanzándola a la mitad del camino - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Igual – respondió Steve, quien llevaba puesto la mitad de su traje – Lamento no poder acompañarte al aeropuerto como lo prometí. Debemos estar listos para cualquier cosa.

- No hay problema – dijo Darcy – Sólo trata de no salir muy lastimado. Ya sé que eres un superhombre y todo eso, pero aún así.

- Voy a extrañarte – expresó Steve con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

Darcy recordaba bien la primera vez que se topó con el Capitán América. Ocurrió durante su primera semana de trabajo en Nueva York, mientras llevaba su primer café del día a Jane y a Erick. Dando la vuelta en un pasillo, chocó con Steve Rogers, terminando ella y los cafés en el suelo. Su furia pronto desapreció al reconocer a la pared de músculos contra la que había colisionado. Su padre era un fan declarado del Capitán América, por asociación, ella también, razón por la cual no pudo evitar saltar como una niña de 10 años al entrar en una dulcería.

Las siguientes veces que lo vio fue durante pequeñas reuniones de los Vengadores a las que Thor invitaba a Jane y esta le suplicaba a Darcy que no la dejara ir sola. Aprovechando la oportunidad, la joven se había acercado a Rogers en incontables ocasiones para platicar. Después de la milésima vez que Steve la cuestionó sobre alguna referencia que a Darcy se le ocurrió lanzar en mitad de una oración, la castaña decidió que ya era tiempo de que alguien pusiera al tanto al Capitán de todo lo que se había perdido en los 70 años que pasó congelado. Le compró libros, los más representativos de la literatura universal del último siglo. Le mostró series de televisión, caricaturas y películas. Y consiguió enseñarle el funcionamiento de las computadoras, iPods e Internet.

Sin embargo, se podría decir que su amistad se selló una noche que Darcy halló al Capitán afuera de la Torre Stark, parado en medio de la lluvia, sin ninguna intensión de entrar. La mujer lo saludó y lo invitó a cenar. Por supuesto, siendo el caballero que era, no le permitió pagar la cuenta. El Capitán acababa de regresar de una misión en solitario. No podía contarle mucho a Darcy, así que la muchacha se dedicó a hablar de cualquier cosa. En algún punto, sin que Darcy pudiera comprender por qué, Steve comenzó a hablar de su vida pasada. Habló de Bucky, del Doctor Erskine, de sus compañeros de escuadrón, del Coronel Phillips, del padre de Stark,… de Peggy. Recordaba muy bien la nostalgia, el dolor, la angustia en la voz de Steve esa noche. También recordaba lo inútil que se sentía de no poder hacer nada por su amigo más que escucharlo.

El punto era que, a partir de esa noche, ambos se acercaron más, tanto que Tony comenzó a circular el rumor de que eran pareja; rumores que terminaron después de que Stark insinuó que el Capitán y Darcy eran "amigos con derechos" y Steve (una vez que Darcy le explicó divertida el significado) terminó estampando su puño contra la cara de Tony exigiendo respeto para su amiga. Varias veces Darcy había intentado pensar en Rogers de esa manera, mas le resultaba imposible verlo más que como un amigo, casi como un hermano mayor, sin contar el hecho de que ella sabía que el corazón del Capitán se había quedado 70 años atrás con Peggy.

- Oh no, no vamos a comenzar con los interminables llantos, ¿verdad? – soltó Darcy – Sólo me mudó de ciudad, aún existe Facebook y Twitter.

- Pero no es lo mismo – indicó Steve.

- Lo sé – asintió Darcy. Rogers eliminó el espacio entre ellos y abrazó a la joven, quien lo rodeó con sus brazos. Si, aún existían Facebook y Twitter, sin embargo, tenían una invasión alienígena a la vuelta de la esquina y cualquier cosa podía pasar. Cuando se separaron, Darcy comenzó a sentir cierto comezón en sus ojos, por lo cual decidió salir de ahí antes de que sus ojos se convirtieran en fuentes imparables – Bueno, ya me voy. Cuídate, Capi.

- Tú también – le dijo con una gran sonrisa Steve.

- Hasta luego, doctor Banner – se despidió Darcy del doctor, quien movió su mano en actitud de despedida. Echó un último vistazo a su amigo y regresó al lado de Jane en el automóvil – ¡Al aeropuerto, James!

Jane lanzó una carcajada, mientras encendía el coche y lo ponía en marcha. Arribaron al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo para que Darcy documentara su equipaje (dos mochilas y una caja). En el momento en que el altavoz llamó a los pasajeros de su vuelo, Darcy supo que en verdad era el final. En verdad estaba dejando la que había sido su vida durante dos años, su casa, su trabajo, sus amigos. Se despidió de Jane con un abrazo. Ninguna de las dos tenía algo que decir, así que prefirieron decirse un simple "Nos vemos". Acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó su camino a la puerta que su boleto y la voz en el amplificador de sonido le indicaban.

Años más tarde, en un instante de aburrimiento, Darcy se preguntaría qué habría pasado si los eventos de esa mañana jamás hubieran ocurrido. Seguramente, su vida sería diferente. Probablemente, estaría viviendo en Santa Fe, en un lindo apartamento, con un trabajo común. Tal vez tendría un gato mascota y un hombre normal como novio. O también podría estar sola.

Darcy no había dado ni tres pasos cuando el suelo comenzó a moverse con tal fuerza que la mandó a ella, a Jane y a muchos más al suelo. Asustada por el repentino terremoto que no paraba, Darcy se acercó como pudo a Jane. Ambas se abrazaron aterradas viendo hacia todos lados. Y de repente, salido de la nada, un rayo de luz muy intenso cegó por completo a las dos.

* * *

- ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA! – exclamó Tony. El inició del movimiento telúrico lo tiró a él, a Steve y a Bruce al suelo. Por su parte, Thor permanecía de pie, aunque con dificultad.

- Señor, los radares indican radiación gamma cerca de aquí – informó JARVIS. Bruce, que era el más cercano a la pantalla por la que habían estado monitoreando los radares de S.H.I.E.L.D., intentó ponerse de pie, consiguiéndolo por unos segundos, pero cayendo al suelo de nuevo. Thor por su parte, haciendo uso de todo su equilibrio, llegó hasta la pantalla.

- ¡Abajo debe decir dónde es! – exclamó Tony sujetándose del pilar más cercano que tenía.

- ¡MUCHACHOS, MIREN ESO! – los llamó Steve con su mirada fija en los ventanales del penthouse. Tony y Thor levantaron la mirada. A lo lejos se podía ver un rayo de luz atravesar el cielo y chocar contra la tierra.

- ¡¿Qué dice la pantalla, Thor?! – cuestionó Tony.

- ¡Aeropuerto John F. Kennedy! – respondió Thor después de unos segundos de silencio. Al instante, todo color desapreció del rostro del asgardiano – Jane.

Y sin más, Thor llamó a Mjolnir y se fue del lugar rompiendo los ventanales en el proceso.

- Hay que ir con él – saltó Tony apoyándose en el pilar para levantarse – Bruce, tú quédate y…

El pánico se apoderó de Tony y de Steve al momento que vieron a Banner en el suelo. El hombre estaba de rodillas con los puños cerrados, sus nudillos casi blancos. Su respiración era peligrosamente agitada y las facciones en su cara estaban transfiguradas por la ira.

- ¡Cambio de planes! – habló Steve - ¡Tú ve con Thor, yo me quedó aquí!

- ¡¿Podrás con él?! – inquirió Tony no muy convencido.

- ¡MUEVETE, TONY! – ordenó Steve.

Stark no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Activó su traje mediante las pulseras en sus muñecas y pronto se vio cubierto por su armadura. Acto seguido, salió despedido con rumbo al aeropuerto.

* * *

Cuando el terremoto paró, Darcy se dio cuenta de que estaba tirada en el suelo abrazada a Jane. La científica la soltó y se sentó a su lado. Darcy aún no veía muy bien gracias a la extraña luz enceguecedora, pero podía sentir el pánico que comenzaba a reinar a su alrededor. Gritos, llanto, pasos de personas corriendo de un lado al otro. Ella misma estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Sintió el brazo de Jane jalarla para que se pusiera de pie, tarea bastante difícil considerando lo mareada que estaba. Una vez de pie, se dejó guiar hasta los ventanales que daban a las pistas. En cuanto pudo enfocar su vista, lo vio. Todos y cada uno de los aviones habían sido reducidos a cenizas y a lo largo de la pista de aterrizaje se podía leer un mensaje en el asfalto: "No habrá planeta, no habrá luna desierta donde puedan escapar de mi irá. Raza humana, sus días están contados".

- ¡JANE! – escucharon las dos antes de que los fuertes brazos de Thor levantaran a Jane en el aire y la aprisionaran.

- ¡¿Ya viste eso?! – saltó Darcy señalando hacia los ventanales y sin importarle en absoluto interrumpir la escena. Thor dejó a Jane en el suelo y volteó a ver a lo que señalaba Darcy.

Al mismo tiempo, arriba en el cielo, Iron Man leía el mensaje.

* * *

- ¡Tenemos uno de los aeropuertos más importantes del mundo cerrado, una ciudad entera envuelta en el pánico y una declaración de guerra! – enumeró Fury paseándose de un lado al otro en la sala de reuniones de los Vengadores. Natasha y Clint iban en su camino de regresó a Manhattan y el resto de los integrantes del grupo estaban ahí.

Tras lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto, no sólo S.H.I.E.L.D. había tomado posesión del lugar, también el ejército y la Guardia Nacional. Jane, Darcy y Pepper (quien estaba en uno de los pisos administrativos de la Torre durante el incidente) se hallaban en el penthouse recuperándose del susto. Muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad, sin importar el llamado del gobierno a mantener la calma, habían emprendido el éxodo. Y los Vengadores simplemente no tenían nada que pudieran hacer.

- ¡Y por si fuera poco, aún no sabemos qué demonios significan todas esas marcas! – continuó Fury golpeando la mesa con fuerza - ¡Están jugando con nosotros y los dejamos hacerlo!

Todos miraban a Fury sin decir nada. No había mucho que decir además de lo que ya sabían.

- Thor, ¿cabe la posibilidad de que en Asgard sepan exactamente a lo que nos estamos enfrentando? - preguntó Fury fijando su ojo en el Dios del Trueno.

- Iré de inmediato a hablar con Heimdal – respondió Thor poniéndose de pie.

- Y ya que vas a Asgard, creo que podrías aprovechar el viaje para otra cosa – intervino Bruce. Después de su pequeño episodio hace unas horas, que por suerte no había terminado en la aparición de Hulk, era de esperarse que todos lo voltearan a ver con nerviosismo – Es obvio que nadie aquí conoce a los chitauri – Tony abrió la boca para rebatirlo – Si, peleamos contra ellos y los destruimos, pero, fuera de eso, lo único que sabemos sobre ellos es que son una raza guerrera. Nos están dejando mensajes que no podemos descifrar, están jugando con nuestros nervios antes de venir aquí. No sabemos de lo que son capaces, mucho menos quien los dirige…

- Ve al grano, Banner – lo apresuró Fury impaciente.

- Creo que necesitamos la ayuda de la única persona que los conoce y que los trató – concluyó Bruce -, Loki.

* * *

Y aquí está otro capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Antes que nada quisiera dejar en claro algo que no hice el anterior capítulo: Esta historia estará basada enteramente en las películas porque sinceramente nunca he leído ninguno de los cómics. Es muy probable que llegué a equivocarme en algunos datos, por eso pido su comprensión y que me avisen cuando llegué a equivocarme. Quiero agradecer a Aloine y a susan-black 7 por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	3. En la caja de la tortura

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**2**

**En la caja de la tortura**

_La sala del trono estaba repleta. El reino de Asgard se había reunido por una razón: conocer el castigo de Loki, Dios del Engaño. Había pasado una semana desde que Thor regresó con su hermano y el hecho de que este hubiera regresado esposado y amordazado provocó la sorpresa de todos. Sinceramente, no era una sorpresa para nadie que Loki se metiera en problemas; tampoco era el primer juicio por el que atravesaba. Sin embargo, esta vez era por cargos más allá de una simple broma: intento de genocidio, traición, asesinato, tratar de dominar Midgard._

_ Los murmullos cesaron en cuanto las puertas de oro se abrieron y entró en el recinto el Dios del Engaño, esposado, rodeado por cuatro guardias y seguido de cerca por Thor. La comitiva caminó hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros frente el trono de Odín. Tras algunos minutos de silencio, el Padre de Todo se puso en pie._

_- Loki, hijo de Odín – lo nombró Odín._

_- No soy tu hijo – corrigió Loki con indiferencia, viendo el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Thor rodó los ojos, preguntándose porque le había quitado la mordaza a Loki; sin duda alguna su hermano empeoraría su ya de por sí difícil situación con comentarios como esos. Odín se mantuvo estoico._

_- Estás aquí para ser juzgado por tus crímenes contra los reinos de Asgard, Johtunheim y Midgard – continuó Odín – Traicionaste a tu reino, trataste de eliminar a toda una raza y llevaste el horror de la guerra a un reino pacifico._

_- Si tu definición de pacifico es que se maten entre ellos – habló Loki, esta vez interesado en sus esposas._

_- Loki – le murmuró en tono de advertencia Thor, mas Loki optó por no oírlo._

_- Después de mucho deliberar he decidido tu castigo – prosiguió el Padre de Todo – A partir de hoy, ya no serás conocido como príncipe de Asgard y no se te permitirá salir de este reino. Reconstruirás con tus habilidades el Bifrost, ya que fue principalmente tu culpa su destrucción. Y, por último, aunque no puedo despojarte de ellos, tus poderes quedaran sellados y sólo los podrás usar en todo lo referente a la reconstrucción del puente._

_Por primera vez, Loki levantó su mirada hacia Odín, la palabra incredulidad escrita en todas sus facciones._

_- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Loki molesto - ¿Ese es mi gran castigo?_

_- Loki – dio un paso hacia él Thor._

_- ¡En verdad eres un anciano estúpido, Odín! – exclamó Loki - ¡Yo esperaba algo mejor, algo un poco más creativo, pero parece que el Padre de Todo no es más que un bufón! – los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. _

_- ¡No te permito que me hables así! – exclamó Odín golpeando el suelo con su cetro._

_- ¡Y YO NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HUMILLES DE ESTA MANERA! – gritó Loki fuera de sí - ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO, UN TRAIDOR, UN ASESINO! ¡MEREZCO UN CASTIGO JUSTO!_

_- ¡Mi decisión está tomada y no hablaré más del tema! – concluyó Odín - ¡Guardias, escóltenlo a sus habitaciones!_

_Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios de Loki._

_- Te vas a arrepentir de esto – advirtió Loki en un tono que más parecía amenaza – Te juro que te arrepentirás de esto, Odín._

_Y sin más, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la sala escoltado por los guardias, con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa que prometía problemas._

* * *

El silencio era sepulcral en la sala de reuniones hasta que la atronadora risa de Tony Stark lo rompió.

- Buena esa, Bruce – lo felicitó Stark aplaudiendo.

- No era un chiste – aclaró Banner con seriedad.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – inquirió Tony incrédulo - ¿Pedirle ayuda a Loki? Debiste golpearte la cabeza muy fuerte hoy en la mañana.

- No parece tan mala idea – opinó Thor convirtiéndose en el centro de atención. El asgardiano tenía una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, hecho que extrañó a todos los presentes. Sin duda la felicidad en el rostro de su amigo no era la reacción que esperaban en ese momento – Loki es muy precavido, seguramente investigó todo sobre los chitauri antes de involucrarse con ellos. Es nuestra mejor opción.

- ¡Ni si quiera es una opción! – exclamó Tony exasperado – Él fue quien los trajo aquí en primer lugar. Nos quería dominar, a nosotros, a la patética raza que somos. ¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que querrá ayudarnos? Y, aunque quisiera hacerlo, me niego a unir fuerzas con ese idiota.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Stark – lo apoyó Fury – No importa de cuanta ayuda pueda ser, Loki eventualmente se convertiría en un arma de doble filo de la que esta organización no se hará responsable.

- Entonces, yo me responsabilizaré – propuso Thor con determinación.

- Honestamente, Thor, ¿tú crees que Loki quiera ayudarnos? – cuestionó Steve. Ambos argumentos eran buenos y ciertos, sin embargo, de nada servía tener una pelea interna en ese momento por una cosa que ni siquiera era posible.

- No lo sé – respondió Thor –, pero sé que mi hermano aborrece los castigos y sería capaz de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para escapar del suyo.

- Lo preferimos encerrado en una mazmorra o lo que sea su castigo – dijo Tony.

- ¿Qué hay de su magia? Supongo que se la quitaron de algún modo – continuó Steve

- Oh no. No, no, no – saltó Tony – No puedes estarlo considerando, Capi.

- Si, mi padre la selló – declaró Thor – Mi hermano es completamente inofensivo.

- ¿Y te crees capaz de controlarlo? – preguntó Steve.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Tony sacando su teléfono celular y comenzando a marcar un número.

- ¿A quién le hablas? – inquirió Bruce.

- A Natasha y a Barton – respondió Tony oprimiendo el botón del altavoz – Estoy seguro de que ellos estarán en contra de esta locura – Banner rodó los ojos, al tiempo que Steve negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó, Stark? – cuestionó la voz de Natasha.

- Les llamó para informarles de la idea que se le ocurrió a Banner y que ahora la mitad del grupo apoya – comenzó Stark – Quieren traer a Loki para que nos ayudé con los chitauri. ¿Pueden creerlo?

El silencio se apoderó del otro lado de la línea por unos segundos.

- Eso es una locura – opinó Barton. Su voz se oía más lejos que la de Natasha.

- Puede ser, pero él es el único que conoce al enemigo – habló la mujer.

- Es peligroso – puntualizó Barton.

- Su magia fue sellada – informó Rogers.

- Y eso que, con su lengua es capaz de hacer los mismos estragos – señaló Clint.

- Esa es la opinión del hombre que trabajó para él – intervino Tony – Ah, no, espera… que estuvo bajo su control.

- No estamos haciendo un recuento de los crímenes de Loki – aclaró el Capitán – Estamos considerando que tan útil sería en este momento para nosotros.

- Ya sé, ¿por qué no hacemos una cosa? Votemos – propuso Stark.

- No estamos en la escuela, Stark – lo reprendió Fury que para estas alturas había tomado asiento en una de las sillas.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Tony, votemos – apoyó Steve con cierta sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa de victoria - ¿Quiénes están a favor de traer a Loki de Asgard?

Thor, Bruce y Steve levantaron la mano en el aire.

- Yo – expuso su voto la Viuda Negra. Se oyeron algunos murmullos incomprensibles del otro lado de la línea, que todos supusieron provenían de Barton.

- Eso sería una ventaja de cuatro contra tres, si contamos a Fury, aquí presente – declaró Rogers acentuando su sonrisa. Tony estaba haciendo un impresionante trabajo en controlar el deseo que sentía de borrarle la maldita sonrisa al Capitán de un puñetazo.

- Bien, pero si esto se sale de control, no me pidan ayuda – advirtió Stark cruzándose de brazos.

- Espero que sepan lo que están haciendo – expresó Fury, su expresión inalterable como siempre.

- Muy bien – dijo Steve descruzando sus brazos y poniéndose de pie – Tony, ¿crees que podamos usar la celda anti-Hulk que construiste?

- ¿Para qué destruya otra vez la torre? ¿Sabes cuánto tarde en reconstruirla? – cuestionó Stark y con un ademán de la mano añadió – Si claro, como quieran, pero las reparaciones las pagan ustedes.

- Y hay una copia de ella en el Helitransportador, ¿verdad? – preguntó el Capitán, a lo que Fury asintió – En ese caso, iremos en el Helitransportador hasta el punto del Bifrost en Nuevo México. Thor, irás a Asgard y traerás a Loki, únicamente si accede a ayudarnos.

- De acuerdo – asintió Thor.

- Nosotros te estaremos esperando en el aire para transportarlo hasta Nueva York – prosiguió el Capitán – Así que mientras más rápido lo hagamos, mejor.

- Los alcanzaremos en el punto del Bifrost – anunció Natasha antes de terminar la comunicación.

* * *

- ¿En verdad crees que sea una buena idea? – inquirió Jane. Ella y Thor estaban en la cocina del penthouse. Tony y Steve se preparaban en esos momentos, mientras Bruce había optado por descansar el resto de la tarde en su cuarto. Thor, recargado en la puerta de la habitación, lanzó un suspiro.

- Es una buena razón para sacar a Loki de… esa caja de tortura – respondió Thor – Mi padre no se negará.

- Entiendo lo que sientes sobre el tema, créeme que lo entiendo, sin embargo, Loki es peligroso – indicó Jane – Tú mismo me lo has dicho.

- Lo sé – aceptó Thor con la mirada baja – pero… quiero pensar que esta es una oportunidad para recuperarlo… para recuperar a mi hermano.

Jane lo observó por un momento, antes de dejar su lugar cerca de la cafetera y abrazar al rubio. Thor la rodeó con sus brazos, una débil sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

* * *

- Deben de estar muy desesperados – comentó Darcy recostada a lo largo de la cómoda cama de Steve. Desde que había regresado del ataque en el aeropuerto, la joven había tomado posesión de la cama y no parecía tener intención de moverse – Mira que traer al Lokito no es la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado.

El piso de la Torre Stark perteneciente al Capitán América era simple, con paredes color crema, piso alfombrado y cortinas azules. La primera habitación al entrar era la sala compuesta por una pantalla plana empotrada a la pared, dos sillones, uno largo y el otro individual, y una mesa de centro de madera. Al fondo, cerca de los ventanales, había una pequeña cocineta, que el Capitán jamás había usado en los ya dos años que llevaba viviendo ahí. A pesar de que cada uno de los Vengadores disfrutaba de su propio espacio y privacidad, era un contrato tácito entre todos reunirse a las horas de la comida en el penthouse.

Conectados a la sala estaban dos cuartos: un pequeño gimnasio de entrenamiento, con una caminadora, pesas y un saco de boxeo; y la habitación personal de Steve, con una cama king size, de sabanas color azul marino, una mesita de noche a la derecha, con una lámpara de lectura sobre ella, y otra pantalla plana empotrada a la pared enfrente de la cama. Pero, sin duda alguna, lo primero que llamaba la atención al entrar era el gran librero pegado a la pared, cerca de la puerta que conducía al baño, que rebosaba de libros y películas, todos regalos de Darcy.

- Los sobrenombres no son buenos – la reprendió Steve. El Capitán América ya se encontraba enfundado en su uniforme, con excepción de la máscara, sentado en el borde de la cama.

- Sabes que sólo los uso con los que me caen mal y el psicópata hermano de Thor es uno de ellos – se defendió Darcy – Me caía bien Coulson, aunque nunca sonreía.

- Si – asintió Steve. En ese momento, por el comunicador en su oreja, Stark le informó que estaban listos para irse – Me voy.

- Entonces, me despido – habló Darcy sentándose en la cama – No pienso estar aquí para cuando llegué el rey frustrado. Ya he tenido muchas emociones en un día.

- ¿A dónde irás? – preguntó Steve poniéndose de pie.

- Me quedaré con Jane – reveló Darcy – Tiene un cuarto extra en su casa, el que siempre usó cuando Thor pasa sus temporadas en Asgard. No me dejó llevarme nada de ahí, en caso de que viniera a visitarla en el futuro. Por lo menos tendré ropa para cambiarme en lo que recupero mis cosas.

- Esa es una buena noticia – sonrió Steve – Nos vemos – y salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta.

- ¡Suerte! – gritó Darcy hacia la puerta.

* * *

Acercó a su nariz una de las rosas que acababa de cortar. Adoraba el olor embriagante de las flores y, por extraño que pareciera, su favorito era el de esa flor midgardiana. Colocó la rosa en un cesto casi repleto de flores de diferentes tamaños y colores y continuó con su recorrido en los jardines del palacio. No había avanzado mucho cuando notó la presencia de alguien más. Frigga, la reina de Asgard, se encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol, no muy lejos de ella, leyendo un libro. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de acercarse y saludar, sin embargo, le parecía una falta de respeto interrumpir a la diosa en su lectura, así que optó por darse la media vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos.

- ¿No vas a saludarme, Sigyn? – inquirió la voz de Frigga deteniéndola. La aludida se giró e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- No quería importunarla, su majestad – se disculpó Sigyn alejando un largo mechón de cabello negro de su cara. Frigga sonrió, poniéndose de pie.

- Tú jamás podrías importunarme, querida – señaló Frigga acercándose a la Diosa de la Fidelidad - ¿Cómo has estado? No he tenido el placer de verte en varios días.

- Muy bien, su majestad – respondió Sigyn - ¿Y usted?

- He tenido mejores días – indicó Frigga ofreciéndole su brazo a Sigyn. La mujer más joven entrelazó su brazo con el de la reina y ambas comenzaron a caminar por el jardín.

- ¿Problemas? – preguntó Sigyn.

- Al parecer, Midgard se encuentra bajo una nueva amenaza – reveló Frigga admirando el cielo.

- Seguramente el príncipe Thor y sus compañeros mortales le harán frente sin problemas – aseguró Sigyn – Son de los guerreros más fuertes del universo.

- Se necesitará más que fuerza bruta para ganar esta guerra – estableció Frigga sin quitar su mirada del cielo. Sigyn levantó sus ojos en busca de aquello que llamaba tanto la atención de la otra mujer, mas no encontró nada, el cielo estaba totalmente limpio… De repente, un rayo atravesó el firmamento, cayendo justamente en el observatorio del Bifrost. Sigyn posó su mirada sobre Frigga. Todos en Asgard conocían de la habilidad de la reina de conocer el futuro, mas eso no evitaba que se sorprendieran.

- Parece que el príncipe ha vuelto – habló Sigyn.

- Antes de lo esperado – puntualizó Frigga sin disimular su preocupación.

* * *

- ¡Heimdall! – lo saludó Thor apenas puso un pie sobre el nuevo observatorio. El imponente guardián del Bifrost bajó su cabeza en señal de respeto – Tengo una pregunta para ti.

- Si desea preguntarme sobre el enemigo que acecha al reino de Midgard, lamento informarle que me es imposible verlo – declaró Heimdall. A pesar de que esperaba una respuesta como esa, Thor se sintió desilusionado.

- Si llegas a verlos, por favor, avísame – pidió Thor - ¿Mi padre?

- Se encuentra en la sala del trono discutiendo con miembros de la corte – informó Heimdall.

Thor le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir del observatorio y de ahí volar al palacio, en cuyas puertas lo esperaban Sif y los Tres Guerreros.

- ¡Thor! – le dio la bienvenida Volstagg levantando sus brazos en el aire - ¿Qué haces aquí? No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu última visita.

- Disculpen que no responda a sus preguntas, pero debo ver a mi padre de inmediato – indicó Thor entrando al palacio.

El Dios del Trueno recorrió los pasillos a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la sala del trono. Olvidando cualquier tipo de cortesía, abrió las puertas de par en par, encontrando a su padre sentado en el trono rodeado de cuatro ancianos. El rey de Asgard levantó la mirada hacia la puerta, al igual que sus acompañantes. Thor puso una rodilla en el suelo.

- Lamento la interrupción, su majestad, mas necesito consultarle sobre un tema de gran importancia – expuso Thor. El Padre de Todo hizo una seña a los ancianos para que lo dejaran solo con su hijo y pronto ambos fueron los únicos en la inmensa habitación.

- Supondré que el tema que quieres discutir es Midgard – aventuró Odín. Thor se incorporó y se acercó más al trono.

- En efecto, padre – asintió Thor – Mis compañeros y yo creemos que los chitauri son los causantes de los recientes ataques que han ocurrido en Midgard.

- Mis sospechas también apunta hacia ellos – apoyó Odín - ¿Qué es lo que tus compañeros y tú desean de Asgard? – Thor tragó saliva, buscando las palabras indicadas.

- Pensamos que el conocimiento de Loki sobre los chitauri podría sernos de utilidad – planteó Thor. Odín frunció el entrecejo sin poder creer la petición de su hijo mayor.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que libere a Loki de su castigo y permita que vaya a Midgard, después de que intentó dominarla, considerando que él es el principal culpable de que los chitauri busquen venganza sobre la Tierra? – cuestionó Odín. Si, puesto de esa manera (y de cualquier otra) la idea tenía la palabra locura impresa en ella.

- Si, padre – pronunció Thor falto de palabras.

- Aún sin su magia, tu hermano es peligroso – señaló Odín.

- Lo sé – admitió Thor para después añadir con determinación – Me comprometo a hacerme responsable de todos sus actos.

- ¿En verdad requieren de su ayuda o este es otro de tus intentos por liberar a Loki de su castigo? – inquirió Odín mirando acusadoramente a Thor. Este no pudo esconder su sorpresa – No creas que no me han informado de tus incursiones a la cámara de castigo.

- Me disculpo por mi comportamiento – habló Thor bajando la cabeza -, pero tú sabes lo que pienso sobre el castigo de Loki.

- Es un castigo justo – puntualizó Odín – y el hecho de que lo excuse por un tiempo de él, no significa que al final no volverá a la cámara de castigo.

- Comprendo eso, padre – aceptó Thor levantando la mirada – Sólo pido que le des una oportunidad a Loki para redimirse.

- Se la di – aclaró Odín con voz seca. Thor tuvo que respirar hondo y profundo para no estallar en un arranque de ira. Recordar ese minúsculo detalle lo hacía enfurecer – Tu hermano está más allá de cualquier tipo de salvación. Ya es hora de que lo aceptes, hijo.

- ¿Me permitirás llevarlo a Midgard? – preguntó Thor sin deseos de ahondar en el tema que tantas discusiones con su padre y amigos le había causado. Si no fuera por su madre, pensaría que era el único que aún guardaba esperanzas de recuperar a su hermano. Odín suspiró cansado y se puso de pie.

- Tienes mi permiso – declaró Odín – Ahora debes de convencerlo.

- Muchas gracias, padre – agradeció Thor con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro. Odín se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Thor lo siguió de cerca y ambos salieron de la sala del trono, encontrándose con una pequeña comitiva reunida ahí. Frigga, Sif, los Tres Guerreros y Sigyn veían expectantes a los dos hombres.

- ¿Ocurre algo, hijo? – inquirió Frigga.

- Madre, vine a pedir la liberación momentánea de Loki – informó Thor.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Sif, los Tres Guerreros y Sigyn al unísono.

- Requerimos de su ayuda en la Tierra – explicó Thor.

- No creo que sea momento para perder el tiempo – habló Odín reiniciando su camino. Thor lo siguió en seguida y Sif y los Tres Guerreros no dudaron en acompañarlos.

* * *

_Loki miraba por la ventana divertido, recargado en el marco. Desde ahí podía ver a la perfección las enormes llamas que estaban reduciendo a cenizas una parte de la ciudad. ¿Quién diría que la ciudad inmortal de Asgard se vería tan afectada por un simple incendio? Aunque si considerabas que el fuego había sido creado mágicamente por él, tomaba sentido la situación. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y Loki no necesitó girarse para saber quién era._

_- ¡Dime que no eres el culpable de eso! – exigió Thor aproximándose a su hermano y señalando con Mjolnir hacia el incendio. Loki giró su cabeza hacia el Dios del Trueno sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro. _

_- Pregúntale a Odín si ya se le ocurrió un mejor castigo para mí – pidió Loki disfrutando la cara furiosa de Thor – Espero que esta vez sea más creativo._

* * *

La celda de Loki se ubicaba en lo más profundo de las prisiones subterráneas del palacio. Una cámara de piedra totalmente aislada del exterior y cuyas paredes anulaban los poderes de cualquier persona que entrara en ella.

- Thor, esto es una locura – expresó Sif caminando al lado del Dios del Trueno. Odín iba algunos pasos delante de ellos, flanqueado por dos guardias – Loki jamás los ayudará. Es más, se convertirá en un problema para ustedes.

- Lady Sif tiene razón – apoyó Fandral.

- Prefiero no hablar del tema – dijo Thor – Nuestras discusiones siempre terminan mal.

- Terminan mal porque eres incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que tu hermano ya no existe – aclaró Sif. Thor se detuvo y la volteó a ver con furia.

- Muy bien, amigos, no creo que sea necesario recordarles que nos están observando – intervino Volstagg, señalando con su cabeza a Odín, quien seguía con su camino sin inmutarse. Thor y Sif se lanzaron una última mirada de reto y continuaron con el descenso.

* * *

_- ¡Te aprovechaste de que me encontraba en medio del Sueño de Odín para crear un desastre! – exclamó Odín de pie, paseándose enfrente de su trono. _

_La sala del trono estaba vacía ese día, con excepción de Odín, Thor y Loki, que nuevamente estaba esposado. Los asgardianos se habían volcado a la tarea de recuperar lo poco que las llamas infernales creadas por Loki no habían destruido. Un cuarto de la ciudad ahora no era más que escombros. El Padre de Todo acababa de despertar de su sueño sólo para encontrarse con esto. Decir que estaba molesto era poco, muy poco._

_- Lo hice – admitió Loki con una descarada sonrisa en su rostro. El agarre de Thor sobre Mjolnir se acentuó. No podía comprender porque su hermano había cometido tal atrocidad, mucho menos después de haber recibido un castigo tan benevolente por sus acciones pasadas. Odín golpeó el suelo con su báculo._

_- ¡Ya basta! – exclamó el rey bajando los escalones que lo separaban de Loki. Ambos dioses quedaron a pocos pasos de distancia, viéndose a los ojos – Quise ser compasivo contigo, a pesar de que no te lo merecías. Te di una oportunidad para remediar tus errores, sin embargo, es evidente que no te interesa en lo más mínimo redimirte. ¿Quieres un castigo justo? Lo tendrás._

_- Sorpréndeme – suplicó Loki con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz._

_- A partir de hoy, estarás aislado del mundo entero, encerrado en la celda más profunda de este palacio – anunció Odín - encadenado a una mesa de piedra, de la cual surgirán clavos de metal ardiente, uno por cada vida que creíste tener el derecho de terminar, que atravesarán tu cuerpo. Día y noche, ese será tu castigo. Sin comer, ni dormir, ni la opción de descansar, hasta que yo, Odín, Padre de Todo, te perdoné._

_Thor abrió los ojos como platos incrédulo. Si, quería que su hermano fuera castigado de forma ejemplar, pero eso no era un castigo, era una tortura. Separó sus labios con el fin de hablar en favor de Loki, mas algo lo detuvo. El Dios del Engaño sonreía complacido._

_- Ese si es un castigo digno del Padre de Todo – lo felicitó Loki – Ahora, dile a tus inútiles guardias que me escolten a mi morada. Tengo una cita con una mesa de piedra que no me quiero perder._

* * *

Finalmente, llegaron ante la puerta doble de piedra que daba acceso a la cámara. Thor recordaba muy bien la primera vez que bajó hasta ahí. Recordaba a su hermano escoltado por más de diez guardias entrar al cuarto. Recordaba las súplicas de Frigga y las negativas de Odín. Pero lo que más recordaba eran los gritos de dolor de Loki, que atravesaban las densas paredes de roca, gritos que con el paso de los días fueron decayendo.

El Dios del Trueno había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había intentado liberar a su hermano, en vista de que era totalmente imposible que Loki lo hiciera por su cuenta. Esta, sin duda, era una oportunidad única que el Dios del Engaño jamás perdería, aunque eso incluyera ayudar al grupo de mortales que frustró sus planes.

Odín posó la palma de su mano sobre la puerta. Un crujido rompió el silencio y la puerta se abrió de par en par. En el interior, un pozo de lava rodeaba la pequeña isla en la que reposaba la mesa de tortura. Odín golpeó con su báculo el suelo y, al instante, se formó un puente de mármol que unió la entrada con la isla.

- Te aconsejó que dejes a Mjolnir aquí – indicó Odín – Adentro te será imposible levantarlo.

Thor dejó su inseparable martillo en el suelo y penetró en la cámara. Se acercó con lentitud hacia la mesa de piedra y, cuando estuvo a un lado de ella, sintió como si alguien le hubiera robado el aire de sus pulmones. Ahí estaba su hermano, inmovilizado contra la mesa, con su cuerpo entero cubierto de diminutas heridas de las que brotaban hilillos de sangre. Todo color había desaparecido de su piel, tornándose casi transparente. Su rostro mostraba un rictus de dolor y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza. Su respiración era entrecortada.

- ¿Loki? – lo nombró. El Dios del Engaño abrió sus labios lentamente.

- ¿Qué… haces aquí? – preguntó con voz rasposa y en un tono tan bajo que a penas Thor pudo escucharlo.

- Necesito de tu ayuda, hermano – respondió Thor. A pesar del evidente dolor que recorría su cuerpo, Loki consiguió formar una leve sonrisa de burla en sus labios.

- El… poderoso Thor… ha venido… a pedir… mi ayuda – se burló Loki – Me muero… de curiosidad… ¿De qué… se trata?

- Los chitauri amenazan una vez más a la Tierra – informó Thor, provocando que Loki abriera los ojos de golpe – Creemos que tu conocimiento sobre ellos podría sernos de utilidad, Loki.

Loki dirigió su mirada a cualquier otro punto que no fuera Thor. Los chitauri. Los chitauri sólo significaban una cosa: Thanos. Y Thanos sólo significaba una cosa…

- No – se negó Loki rotundamente. El rubio le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad – No ayudaré a tus patéticos amigos… a salvar su ridículo planeta.

- Pero… - comenzó Thor.

- Mi respuesta es no – reiteró Loki.

- ¿Te estoy poniendo en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de escapar de esta caja de tortura y tu respuesta es no? – cuestionó Thor enojado - ¿Tanto me odias, hermano, que prefieres quedarte en este lugar?

- Tengo noticias para ti, Thor…, el universo no gira a tu alrededor – puntualizó Loki con veneno en la voz – Ahora…, lárgate y déjame en paz.

- ¿En paz? ¡¿Qué tipo de paz puedes tener encadenado a esa piedra?! – exclamó Thor.

Loki cerró sus ojos en señal de que la conversación había terminado. Thor permaneció unos minutos más ahí, con la esperanza de que su hermano cambiara de opinión y decidiera ir con él. Al final, suspiró derrotado y se encaminó a la puerta. Tal vez tenían razón, tal vez el Loki que él conocía y con el que creció ya no existía.

- Disfruta los últimos días que te quedan con tu mascota – habló Loki, deteniendo a Thor a la mitad del camino.

Con paso decidido, Thor se dio la media vuelta, regresó a la mesa y, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, rompió los grilletes que aprisionaban las muñecas y tobillos de Loki. El Dios del Engaño abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que Thor lo jalaba del cuello de su camiseta y acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de él.

- Te prohíbo que llames a Jane de esa manera – siseó Thor iracundo, para después cargarlo y echarlo sobre su hombro como si se tratará de un costal de arena.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – soltó Loki tratando de zafarse - ¡Bájame! ¡No voy a ayudarte! ¡Lo comprendes! ¡No voy a ayudarte!

- ¡No es opcional! – exclamó Thor.

Sin prestar atención a los gritos de Loki y de sus amigos, Thor subió hasta la superficie y, una vez allí, voló hasta el observatorio del Bifrost. Le ordenó a Heimdall que abriera el portal hacia la Tierra y lanzó a Loki en él. Se despidió del guardia, pidiéndole que le informara de cualquier cosa que pudiera averiguar de los chitauri, y se introdujo al vórtice. Cuando puso sus pies sobre la arena del desierto de Nuevo México, lo primero que vio fue a Loki, tirado en el suelo, jadeando por el dolor y la falta de aire. Se aproximó a él, lo agarró de la parte trasera de su camiseta, lo volvió a cargar y se dirigió al Helitransportador que sobrevolaba el área. Una vez que descendió en la pista de aterrizaje de la inmensa nave, tiró a Loki al suelo.

- ¡NO LOS VOY A AYUDAR! – gritó Loki fuera de sí desde el suelo, observando fijamente a Thor - ¡NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAN HACER POR SU ESTÚPIDO PLANETA! ¡ESTÁN CONDENADOS! ¡CONDENADOS!

- ¡Llévenlo a la celda! – ordenó Thor, iniciando su camino hacia el interior de la nave, ante la mirada confusa de sus compañeros de equipo y de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

- Quedamos en que sólo lo traerías si accedía a ayudarnos – indicó Steve de pie. Los Vengadores estaban reunidos en el puente de la nave. Tony, Natasha y Clint estaban sentados a la mesa, mientras Thor caminaban de un lado al otro blandiendo su martillo como si quisiera romper algo con él - ¿Por qué lo trajiste, Thor?

- ¡Porque no podía dejarlo ahí! – profirió Thor parándose. En su rostro era visible, en medio de la ira, el profundo dolor que todo esto le causaba - ¡Llevó dos años tratando de sacarlo de esa maldita cámara!

- Muy bien, antes de continuar con esto, tienes que contarnos en qué demonios consistía su castigo – intervino Tony viendo con interés la pantalla que levitaba frente a ellos en el centro de la mesa. En ella, se podía contemplar a Loki golpeando las paredes de vidrio de su celda, exigiendo que lo regresaran a Asgard – Porque, sinceramente, se ve más desquiciado que la última vez que lo vimos y parece como si un camión lo hubiera arrollado.

Thor lanzó un suspiro y se recargó en la pared más cercana a él.

- Cuando regresamos a Asgard, mi padre despojó a Loki de sus poderes y título, le prohibió que saliera del reino y lo condenó a reconstruir el Bifrost – relató Thor – Mi padre pensó que sería una oportunidad para que Loki se diera cuenta de su errores y se redimiera, sin embargo, no fue así. Después de concluir con la reconstrucción del Bifrost, Loki provocó un incendio en la ciudad, destruyendo una gran parte de Asgard. Mi padre enfureció y reconsideró su castigo. Lo aisló en una prisión, encadenado a una mesa de piedra, con clavos que le atravesaban el cuerpo día y noche, sin oportunidad de comer, dormir o descansar. Ese es el castigo de mi hermano.

La reacción fue general. Ninguno podía creer que Odín fuera capaz de aplicar tal tortura a su propio hijo.

- No diré que me compadezco de tu hermano, porque no lo hago, pero tu padre es un desgraciado – opinó Tony – Y yo que pensé que mi padre era malo.

- Sea como sea, a mi me parece más peligroso que hace dos años – comentó Natasha. El Loki en la pantalla acababa de caer al suelo exhausto y de rodillas.

- Estoy de acuerdo, deberíamos regresarlo a Asgard – apoyó Barton.

Steve tomó asiento, sin quitar su mirada de Thor. El Dios del Trueno veía a sus amigos suplicante. Natasha tenía razón, dos años de tortura con seguridad habían trastornado más la mente de Loki, sin contar que el Dios del Engaño se negaba a ayudarlos. La única acción sensata en ese momento sería devolverlo a Asgard. Sin embargo, Rogers comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos de su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de su hermano, de la persona con la que creció, con la que compartió risas, batallas, lagrimas.

- Sigamos con el plan – propuso Steve. Un brillo de esperanza apareció en los ojos de Thor – Loki no es una amenaza. Si lo fuera, ya habría usado sus habilidades para tirar la nave. Llevémoslo a Nueva York. Tal vez cambie de opinión y quiera ayudarnos. Y si no, tampoco causará problemas encerrado sin sus poderes. En cualquier escenario, me parece que nos beneficia más tener a Loki aquí que encarcelado en Asgard.

- ¿Estás sintiendo lastima por el pobrecito dios torturado? – preguntó Stark irónico y después añadió con seriedad - ¿Tengo que recordarte que, en ese mismo cuarto, – señaló la pantalla – asesinó a Coulson a sangre fría? – Steve cruzó los brazos.

- Apoyó a Rogers – expresó Natasha recargándose en el respaldo de su silla – He trabajado tantos años en este ámbito para poder reconocer el terror en la expresión de alguien. No sé por qué, pero Loki está aterrado – una sonrisa cruel se formó en los labios de la Viuda Negra - En mi opinión, creo que estar aquí será un peor castigo para Loki que regresar a su caja de tortura en Asgard.

Thor frunció el ceño, examinando la imagen de Loki en la pantalla. El Dios del Engaño se había sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su celda, su respiración agitada. _No sé por qué, pero Loki está aterrado_. Su hermano no era el tipo de persona que demostrara sus sentimientos con facilidad. A decir verdad, era raro notar algo debajo de su característica expresión estoica. Por supuesto, eso era antes… antes de que descubriera su verdadero origen, antes de que intentara matarlo, antes de que se dejara caer al negro abismo. ¿Aterrado? Y, si era así, ¿de qué?

* * *

Tras arribar a Nueva York, Loki fue conducido a la celda subterránea de la Torre Stark. Era una réplica exacta de la del Helitransportador, salvo que la cama era un poco más grande y cómoda y habían colocado una mesa de metal con dos sillas en medio. Una vez que estuvo dentro de ella, las paredes de vidrio fueron cubiertas por una capa de metal, hecho que Loki agradeció internamente. Sabía que había cámaras vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, pero prefería la ilusión de privacidad.

Se sentó a la mesa. El viaje, aunque corto, había sido suficiente para tranquilizarse y recuperar el control de sus acciones. No podía permitirse otro espectáculo como el de hace unas horas. No podía presentarse débil ante ese grupo de idiotas, mucho menos ante Thor. No les daría el gusto de burlarse de él.

Inspeccionó sus brazos. Las heridas provocadas por los clavos habían comenzado a cicatrizar a penas Thor lo apartó de la mesa de piedra y ahora eran prácticamente imperceptibles. Debía admitirlo, el alivió que su cuerpo sentía de ya no estar en esa cámara de castigo era indescriptible.

Recorrió con sus ojos la celda. Sin sus poderes, era imposible escapar. Tal vez podría esperar a que alguien abriera la puerta y entonces… No. Negó con la cabeza. No haría nada. Sólo esperaría. Eventualmente, cuando al fin comprendiera que no los iba a ayudar, Thor lo regresaría a Asgard. Únicamente era cuestión de paciencia. Y si en algo era experto, era en tener paciencia.

La puerta de la celda se abrió e ingresó al sitio Thor, con un folder en su mano derecha. Loki lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el rubio se sentó en la mesa frente a él.

- Loki… - comenzó Thor.

- Lo diré sólo una vez, Thor, y espero que tu diminuto cerebro lo comprenda – habló Loki con voz fría – No voy a mover ni un sólo dedo por ustedes. No me interesa el futuro de este patético planeta, ni de su raza. Me quedaré aquí, sentado, viendo como todo lo que aman desaparece en un pestañeo, en especial tu adorada mascota. Disfrutaré cada grito de desesperación y cada lágrima de dolor. Disfrutaré verlos perecer uno por uno, mientras suplican piedad…

Thor se puso de pie, sin deseos de escuchar nada más, y salió de la celda dejando a Loki una vez más solo. El Dios del Engaño sonrió satisfecho. Si, sólo era cuestión de paciencia.

* * *

Y aquí está otro capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. No estoy segura si logré mantener a Loki en personaje, pero por lo menos espero no haberlo hecho tan OOC. Bueno, Loki ya está en la Tierra y ahora sí, en el próximo capítulo, él y Darcy se conocerán. Quiero agradecer a lolerfreak, a Erika, a susan-black7, a fabianav2, a Marionne Danita y a Aloine por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes. Trataré de actualizar pronto.

Adiós ;)


	4. A través de mis ojos

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**3**

**A través de mis ojos**

Abrió sus ojos, incapaz de evadir un minuto más los gruñidos de su estomago. Bufó molesta, mientras salía de debajo de sus cobijas. Se puso de pie, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina del departamento de Jane. Como lo esperaba, el apartamento estaba vacío. Volteó a ver el reloj que estaba colgado a un lado de la puerta principal. 12:24. Si, tanto Jane como Thor ya debían de estar en la Torre Stark. A pesar de lo tarde que la pareja había llegado la noche anterior, Darcy pudo escuchar desde su cuarto partes de una airada conversación. Al parecer, traer de Asgard a Loki no había sido una buena idea. La muchacha no se sorprendía. Realmente los Vengadores debían ser muy tontos si creían que el Dios del Engaño movería un dedo a su favor.

Prendió el televisor para después dirigirse a la cocina. Sacó leche del refrigerador, un paquete de cereal de la alacena, un tazón, una cuchara y se preparó un simple plato de cereal con leche. Emergió de la cocina con la cuchara en su boca, se sentó en el sillón frente a la televisión, puso el tazón sobre sus piernas y comenzó a comer. La sala de la casa de Jane era pequeña, al igual que el resto de su departamento. Una televisión, un sillón largo, una silla y una mesita de centro. Darcy se había preguntado miles de veces porque Jane no se compraba algo más grande. Su salario le alcanzaba perfectamente para algo del doble de ese tamaño.

Terminó de desayunar, se dio un baño y se preparó para salir. Si bien no sería de ayuda en la Torre Stark, por lo menos podría disfrutar de un poco de compañía y de hacer enojar a Fury. Dios, el hombre en verdad detestaba su presencia. Y bueno, también tenía curiosidad. No todos los días puedes conocer al tipo que intentó esclavizar a toda tu raza.

Cerró la puerta de la casa detrás de ella, bajó los dos pisos de escaleras y se internó en las ahora tranquilas calles de Nueva York. Con menos de la mitad de su población habitual, Manhattan resultaba menos caótica que de costumbre. Le sorprendía ver la ciudad de esa manera y en cierto modo se preguntaba si era inteligente seguir ahí. Podría tomar un camión o conducir hasta Nuevo México.

En diez minutos estuvo frente a la imponente Torre Stark. Entró como si nada, saludando a la recepcionista que ya la conocía bien. Esperó a que la mujer le diera permiso de acceder. Tras una corta llamada al penthouse, la recepcionista le sonrió y le indicó que usará el elevador personal. Darcy no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Era la primera vez que le permitían entrar al elevador personal de Tony Stark sin estar acompañada de Jane o de Steve. La muchacha sonrió encantada y se dirigió al elevador, cuyas puertas se abrieron una vez que estuvo frente a él. Subió hasta el penthouse, donde encontró solamente a Thor y a Steve. El primero estaba sentado en la barra del pequeño bar de Tony observando con detenimiento una pantalla y el segundo, sentado en el sillón viendo las noticias en la televisión, las cuales hablaban de un extraño ataque ocurrido en una pequeña granja del sur de China.

- ¿Otro ataque? – preguntó Darcy tomando asiento al lado de Steve en el sillón. El hombre giró su cabeza hacia ella con seriedad.

- Si – asintió Steve – Y otra marca que nadie puede descifrar.

- ¿Y dónde están los demás? – inquirió Darcy fijando su mirada en Thor.

- Natasha y Clint fueron enviados a China, Bruce está abajo calibrando los detectores de radiación gamma y Tony se especializa en lingüística – respondió Steve relajándose un poco.

- ¿Y él? – preguntó la muchacha señalando a Thor, que parecía no haber notado la presencia de la recién llegada.

- Vigila a Loki – indicó Steve levantando su mirada hacia el asgardiano.

- No salió tan bien como esperaban, ¿eh? – comentó Darcy.

- Tampoco es que esperáramos mucho – señaló Steve – Era lógico que se negará.

- ¿Y dónde está? – inquirió Darcy con curiosidad.

- Abajo, en la celda anti-Hulk – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie – Trajeron tus cosas esta mañana – El Capitán caminó hacia la barra y cargó las dos mochilas y la caja con las pertenencias de Darcy hasta el sillón.

- Genial – festejó Darcy abriendo la caja y sacando su laptop de ahí – Al fin me siento viva – añadió abrazando la computadora. Steve rió. Darcy posó la laptop sobre la mesa de centro, la abrió y la prendió. Mientras esperaba que el sistema iniciara, sus ojos se posaron en uno de los tantos periódicos esparcidos a lo largo de la mesa. Todos informaba en sus portadas sobre lo ocurrido la mañana del día anterior, pero sólo el "Daily Bugle" poseía una foto con la mejor resolución posible del mensaje que los chitauri habían dejado - ¿Cómo consiguieron esa foto? – cuestionó tomando el periódico entre sus manos.

- Es una gran pregunta; Fury ya está en eso – respondió Steve – Se supone que nadie tiene acceso al lugar de los hechos.

- Peter Parker – leyó Darcy el pie de la foto y volteó a ver a Rogers – Oye, ¿no es el fotógrafo personal del Hombre Araña?

- Seguramente recibió ayuda de su arácnido amigo para conseguir la toma – señaló la gigantesca cara de Tony Stark apareciendo en la televisión. Darcy saltó y lanzó un grito asustada, logrando al fin que Thor despegara sus ojos de la pantalla que tenía frente a él.

- ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no hagas eso? – lo regañó Steve.

- Lo dejaré de hacer cuando deje de ser tan divertido – expresó Tony con una sonrisa engreída – Bajen a la sala de reuniones, hay nueva información de China – y su cara desapareció.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste, Darcy? – preguntó Thor con una ceja arqueada. Darcy sonrió divertida.

- Hace como dos horas – respondió Darcy – Te saludé y ni si quiera te diste cuenta.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió Thor avergonzado. Darcy lanzó una carcajada, al tiempo que Steve se levantaba del sofá.

- Acaba de llegar – aclaró Rogers encaminándose al elevador. Thor negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa jovial en su rostro – No nos tardamos, Darce.

Thor se puso de pie y siguió al Capitán América. Darcy los vio entrar en el elevador y, una vez que las puertas se cerraron, registró el lugar con la mirada. Era la primera vez que estaba en el penthouse de la Torre Stark sola. Sin duda alguna, ese día era especial. Fijó su atención en su laptop, abrió el navegador de internet, se puso de pie y se dirigió al pequeño bar de Tony en busca de algo comestible. Después de buscar en los múltiples estantes, halló una bolsa de papas fritas cerrada. Cogió la bolsa e hizo el ademán de regresar al sillón, mas se detuvo al instante. La pantalla por la que Thor estuviera minutos atrás vigilando a la nueva atracción de la Torre Stark seguía flotando arriba de la barra. Darcy volteó a ver a su alrededor para asegurarse de que se encontraba sola. Acto seguido, se acercó a la pantalla. En ella se podía ver a un hombre caminando por toda la habitación con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

Aunque nunca lo había conocido directamente, hecho que agradecía a todos los dioses, recordaba a Loki muy bien. Había visto su rostro múltiples veces en la televisión, fotografías y Youtube. Su expresión de "Soy el dios todopoderoso que viene a gobernarlos, agradézcanme", su mirada de psicópata y las lindas historias que Erick tuvo el placer de contarles le habían provocado incontables pesadillas nocturnas en los meses después del incidente en Nueva York. Y eso que jamás tuvo el gusto de toparse de cara con el desquiciado Dios del Engaño.

Sin embargo, por muy extraño que resultase, el hombre en la pantalla no se parecía en nada al loco que había traído a los chitauri a la Tierra hace dos años. Cierto, eran físicamente similares, pero algo era diferente, muy diferente y Darcy no podía precisar exactamente qué era. Obviando los cambios más visibles (su cabello era un poco más largo y su piel era tan pálida que casi rivalizaba con el blanco de las paredes de su celda), existía algo en su forma de caminar, de moverse, que hacía que la muchacha se sintiera raramente intrigada. Sin contar que por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo atractivo que el hombre en cuestión era.

- Muy bien, Darcy – se felicitó con sarcasmo, abandonando su lugar y regresando al sillón – Pensar en lo guapo que es un psicópata asesino serial que podría romperte el cuello con sólo verte. Muy bien.

Se sentó en el sillón e intentó concentrarse en su laptop. No obstante, cinco minutos después, se puso de pie, su computadora en un brazo y la bolsa ahora abierta de papas fritas en el otro, colocó el aparato a un lado de la pantalla y se sentó frente a ambos. Haciendo uso de esa brillante capacidad que le había permitido ver interminables maratones de series sin fallar ninguna tarea en la universidad, navegó por el internet sin quitar un sólo minuto su atención de la celda de Loki. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo sola en el penthouse, pero se encontró extrañamente desilusionada cuando vio salir del elevador a Steve, Tony y Bruce.

- ¿Qué haces ahí, Darcy? – cuestionó Steve no muy contento de verla ahí.

- Curiosidad – respondió Darcy.

- La curiosidad mató al gato, señorita Lewis – dijo Tony tomando asiento a su lado – JARVIS, pon la celda anti-Hulk en la televisión.

La pequeña pantalla sobre la barra desapareció y la imagen de Loki caminando de un lado al otro se posesionó del televisor.

- ¿Sigue caminando? Lleva horas haciéndolo – se quejó Stark.

- ¿Qué esperabas? No es como si tuviera algo más que hacer – indicó Bruce sentándose en el sillón de la sala. Por su parte, Steve permanecía de pie a la izquierda de Darcy.

- ¿Y Thor? – preguntó Darcy.

- Bajó a hablar con Loki – respondió Steve.

- ¿En verdad creen que los ayudará? – inquirió Darcy.

- No, pero Thor si – habló Tony – No queremos romperle la ilusión.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la celda se abrió, causando que Loki se detuviera y que Darcy y el resto de los Vengadores fijaran su atención en el inmenso televisor.

* * *

- Thor, que alegría verte – lo recibió Loki con falso regocijo - ¿A qué debo tu agradable visita? - preguntó, apoyándose en el punto más lejano a la puerta.

- Anoche hubo otro ataque – habló Thor acercándose a la mesa y dejando un folder sobre ella – y dejaron otra marca.

- Parece que mi discurso de anoche no fue lo suficientemente claro para ti, así que lo resumiré en palabras que puedas comprender – habló Loki sin moverse de su lugar – No voy a ayudarles.

- Hermano, comprendo que estés enojado con nosotros por frustrar tus planes, pero estamos hablando de la sobrevivencia de una raza entera – indicó Thor.

- Una raza tan patética que no merece existir – puntualizó Loki – Sobretodo tus amigos y tu querida mascota.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no te refieras a Jane de esa manera? – cuestionó Thor enojado recargando las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa. Loki sonrió divertido.

- Pero si eso es lo que los mortales son – señaló Loki – No veo porque te molestas tanto, Thor, si tú mismo te referías a ellos así. Mascotas, juguetes, muñecos…

- Eso era antes – lo interrumpió Thor.

- Impresionante lo que una linda cara puede conseguir – se burló Loki.

- Loki - exhaló Thor con cansancio.

- Thor – dijo Loki imitando al Dios del Trueno. Este negó con la cabeza.

- No has comido, ni descansado – decidió cambiar el tema. Loki rodó los ojos – Llevas dos años sin descansar, ni ingerir algún tipo de alimento.

- Tú preocupación me conmueve, Thor – expresó Loki con sarcasmo -, pero no pienso ingerir algo que con seguridad fue escupido por todos los Vengadores antes de llegar aquí.

* * *

- La idea me pasó por la mente – comentó Tony antes de meterse una papa frita a la boca. Steve rodó los ojos, mientras Darcy sonreía divertida.

* * *

- ¿Podrías ver las fotos? – pidió Thor tomando el folder y ofreciéndoselo a Loki.

- ¿Podrías regresarme a Asgard? – imitó Loki una vez más al rubio.

Thor bufó exasperado, dejó el folder en la mesa y salió de la celda. Después de unos segundos, el Dios del Engaño se enderezó, caminó hacia la mesa, tomó el folder entre sus manos y lo abrió. Inspeccionó la primera imagen. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba del lenguaje de los chitauri o, mejor dicho, de su líder. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en descifrarlo. Una fecha, una hora, un lugar y dos letras sueltas: 26 de julio, 21:13, Nueva York y las letras "D" y "L".

Cerró el folder, lo rompió por la mitad, tirando las dos partes al suelo, y reinició su caminata. 26 de julio, todo comenzaría el 26 de julio. No tenía idea de en qué fecha se encontraban, mas no planeaba seguir encerrado ahí para cuando Thanos hiciera su aparición. No. Debía buscar la forma para que Thor lo llevara de vuelta a Asgard lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Después de una tranquila noche de sueño, Darcy despertó la siguiente mañana encontrándose nuevamente sola en el apartamento. Desayunó, se bañó y se puso a la tarea de desempacar sus cosas. Su ropa pronto estuvo acomodada en el armario de su cuarto y los pocos libros que se había quedado con ella ordenados en un pequeño librero contiguo al armario. Sin nada más que hacer, la muchacha se sentó en el borde de la cama, con sus ojos fijos en el librero considerando sus opciones. Podría permanecer en la casa, ver televisión y navegar por internet o salir a ver esa nueva película que habían estrenado la semana pasada y que con el ajetreo de la mudanza no tuvo tiempo de ir a ver. También cabía la posibilidad de ir a la Torre Stark a acompañar a Steve o ver si Jane necesitaba ayuda con algo. La Torre Stark…

Tras el infructuoso intento de Thor de hacer cooperar a su hermano, los Vengadores se habían enfrascado en una discusión sobre la presencia de Loki en la Tierra y la inminente llegada de los chitauri. Sin muchos ánimos de ser espectadora de dicha pelea, Darcy descendió al piso en el que Jane trabajaba y pasó el resto del día ayudando a la astrofísica con su proyecto. No fue hasta la noche, cuando la muchacha intentó dormir, que el recuerdo de Loki caminando dentro de la celda anti-Hulk vino a su cabeza. Se quedó dormida preguntándose qué estaría haciendo el asgardiano. Si seguiría paseando o si estaría durmiendo. Si ya habría comido algo. Si no se aburriría de estar ahí encerrado viendo las mismas paredes, la misma cama y la misma mesa.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, se puso de pie, seleccionó seis libros, los metió junto con su laptop en una mochila que Jane había dejado tirada en la sala y salió con rumbo a la Torre Stark. Cuando llegó al edificio, la recepcionista le permitió pasar sin necesidad de anunciar su presencia. Una vez dentro del elevador empezó a cuestionarse seriamente. ¿Para qué llevaba los libros? Ni siquiera sabía si a Loki le gustaba leer. No. Mejor pregunta. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a ella lo que hiciera o no Loki? ¿Qué le importaba si se moría de aburrimiento en su celda? ¿O si seguía sin descansar y sin comer después de dos años de tortura? Si, Jane le había contado con lujo de detalles en qué consistía el castigo de Loki en Asgard. Darcy aún sentía nauseas al recordar las palabras de la astrofísica.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par sacando a Darcy de sus pensamientos. Entró en el penthouse hallando a Thor y a Steve sentados en la barra observando la pequeña pantalla del día anterior.

- Buenos días – saludó Darcy. Ambos hombres la voltearon a ver.

- Llegas justo a tiempo, Darcy – le sonrió Thor enérgico – La pizza que ordenamos no debe de tardar en arribar.

- ¿Tan tarde es? – soltó Darcy revisando su reloj de pulso. Las dos de la tarde. Si, ya era tarde – Esto de no tener un trabajo no es bueno para mis horarios – dejó la mochila en el suelo - ¿Y cómo va el Lokito?

- ¿Lokito? – repitió Thor antes de lanzar una fuerte carcajada – Me gusta.

- Igual – respondió Steve – Thor volvió a visitarlo esta mañana, pero sigue sin querer apoyarnos.

- Pues yo no sé en que estaba pensando, pero le traje unos libros – indicó Darcy cargando la mochila y dejándola sobre la barra – No sé si a Loki le gusté leer – La confusión se apoderó de los rostros de Steve y Thor.

- ¿Para qué le trajiste libros? – inquirió Steve.

- Me pareció que se aburre estando encerrado allá abajo – respondió Darcy. Steve la veía incrédulo, al tiempo que Thor sonreía.

- Mi hermano adora leer – declaró Thor – Creo que su cuarto tiene más libros que la biblioteca del palacio.

- Genial – festejó Darcy empujando la mochila hacia Thor – Entonces llévaselos. Sólo adviértele que si les pasa algo, sufrirá una muerte lenta y dolorosa – la cara de Thor se ensombreció.

- No creo que sea una buena idea bajar de nuevo – expresó Thor – Aunque Loki disfrute de la lectura, si soy yo o algunos de los Vengadores quien se los entregue, lo más seguro es que no los acepte – de repente, la cara del Dios del Trueno se iluminó - ¿Por qué no se los das tú, Darcy?

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Darcy y Steve al unísono.

- Mi hermano es completamente inofensivo en este momento y sólo entrarías, dejarías los libros y saldrías – la persuadió Thor – Steve y yo estaremos afuera de la celda en caso de que algo ocurra.

- Por supuesto que no, Thor – se negó Rogers poniéndose de pie – No voy a permitir que Darcy se arriesgue de esa manera. Está fuera de discusión.

- Pero… - comenzó Thor.

Darcy escuchaba a Thor y a Steve sin prestar realmente atención a sus palabras. Su mente ya estaba varios pisos abajo en la celda de Loki. Bajar y entregarle los libros personalmente. Muy bien, esa posibilidad jamás había cruzado su cabeza y no sabía exactamente que pensar. Una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que era una locura siquiera considerarlo. La otra parte, la más dominante, le decía que esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría de ver a la cara al psicópata que pensaba que su raza era tan patética como para existir.

- ¿Pueden dejar la puerta abierta? – inquirió Darcy considerando la propuesta.

- ¡Darcy! – la regañó el Capitán América.

- No me grites – dijo Darcy fingiendo un puchero – Sólo lo estoy pensado.

- Pues no lo pienses – apuntó Steve – Con poderes o sin ellos, Loki es un ser peligroso.

- Oye, cargué esto desde la casa de Jane hasta aquí – señaló la mochila – Voy a enojarme mucho si lo hice en vano.

- Por favor, Steve – pidió Thor – No me agrada ver a Loki de esa manera y sé que leer lo tranquiliza.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "de esa manera"? – cuestionó Darcy.

- Thor cree que algo tiene inquieto a Loki – explicó Steve masajeándose la sien izquierda – Por eso no come, ni duerme. Sinceramente, yo no percibo nada – lanzó un suspiro – Está bien – aceptó y Thor sonrió alegre – Si Darcy no tiene ningún problema, está bien. Pero lo haremos lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Si, Capitán! – exclamó Darcy saludando como un oficial del ejército. Steve rodó los ojos para después encaminarse al elevador.

- Te pagaré tus servicios con creces, Darcy – le aseguró Thor cargando la mochila.

- ¡Genial! Un dios me debe un favor – celebró Darcy andando tras Steve y Thor.

Los tres descendieron hasta un piso subterráneo que Darcy podía apostar se localizaba a varios metros de profundidad. Recorrieron un pequeño pasillo de paredes blancas que conducía a una gigantesca cámara metálica cuyo centro era la amurallada prisión anti-Hulk. A un lado de la celda, cerca de la puerta, se hallaba un panel de control, donde un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. monitoreaba el interior de la prisión. Thor se aproximó al agente.

- La señorita va a entrar un momento, por favor, abra la puerta – solicitó Thor. El agente inspeccionó con la mirada a Darcy de arriba abajo, regresó su atención al panel y oprimió un botón. Thor volteó a ver a la mujer y le ofreció la mochila – La puerta se abre automáticamente.

Darcy asintió, cogió la mochila, colgándosela al hombro, le dedicó una sonrisa a Steve y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió ante ella, titubeó un momento, interrogándose si en verdad era una buena idea todo esto. Volteó a ver a Steve y Thor. El primero la veía con duda y el segundo con apremio. Darcy inhaló, exhaló e ingresó a la celda. A penas puso un pie en el interior, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. "Ya no hay marcha atrás, Darcy" se dijo a si misma observando la puerta.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? – preguntó una aterciopelada voz a su derecha.

Darcy giró la cabeza para ver a su interlocutor. Loki, sentado en la cama, la veía con genuina curiosidad.

- Darcy Lewis – se presentó Darcy tratando de sonreír y haciendo caso omiso a la vocecita en su cabeza que le gritaba que huyera. Loki la examinó de pies a cabeza. Cabello despeinado, pantalones de mezclilla raidos y viejos, una playera con un extraño dibujo en ella debajo de una camisa a cuadros café. No tenía la apariencia de ser parte de la estúpida organización llamada S.H.I.E.L.D. y estaba seguro de que tampoco contaba con la edad necesaria para pertenecer a ella. Una niña mortal sin ninguna razón para estar ahí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Loki con interés.

- Vine a traerte un poco de entretenimiento – respondió Darcy acercándose a la mesa y poniendo la mochila sobre esta – Thor dice que te gusta leer – abrió la mochila y sacó uno por uno los seis libros – No sé exactamente que te guste leer, pero espero que alguno de estos te interese – levantó su mirada hacia Loki, quien la observaba con una ceja arqueada - Son míos, así que debo advertirte que si les haces algún rasguño, se me olvidará que eres un súper dios loco y psicópata y te haré pedazos. ¿Está claro?

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato. Loki trataba de descifrar si existía algún tipo de lógica en la presencia de esa mortal ahí, en el hecho de que únicamente hubiera venido para traerle libros y en la clara amenaza que acababa de recibir. ¿Acaso no sabía con quién estaba hablando? Era Loki, Dios del Engaño y el Caos, uno de los seres más temidos en los nueve reinos y esa estúpida niña lo trataba como si no le importara. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

Por su parte, Darcy estaba a punto de colapsar en un ataque de pánico. Los ojos entrecerrados de Loki simplemente la aterraban. Por suerte era una experta en mantener una expresión tranquila cuando lo ameritaba la situación. Años de soportar a su insufrible hermana y a todos los bravucones de la escuela le habían enseñado que, con personas como Loki, lo mejor era no mostrar ningún rastro de miedo. Si mostrabas temor, entonces estabas perdido.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a querer los libros o no? – preguntó Darcy controlando magistralmente su tono de voz. Dios, Thor en verdad tendría que compensarle esto con algo grande, muy grande.

- ¿Quién te mandó a aquí? – inquirió Loki en un tono amenazante y poniéndose de pie. Notar que el hombre era considerablemente más alto que ella aumentó el nerviosismo en su interior.

- La idea de los libros fue totalmente mía – respondió Darcy – Había planeado que Thor te los trajera, pero, considerando que su relación no es la mejor del mundo, me pidió que lo hiciera yo. Ahora me debe un gran favor que pienso cobrárselo muy caro.

- ¿De dónde conoces a Thor? – preguntó Loki llegando hasta la mesa.

Darcy tuvo problemas para responder, no por qué fuera una pregunta difícil, sino porque vistos desde esa distancia tan corta, los ojos de Loki la dejaron sin palabras. Eran de un tono verde que Darcy estaba segura nunca haber visto antes, relampagueantes e hipnotizantes. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de la muchacha era la falta de emoción en ellos. Eran como dos abismos, vacios y profundos.

- Lo conocí cuando cayó en Nuevo México – respondió Darcy sin apartar su mirada de la de Loki – Era asistente de Jane en ese entonces – Loki sonrió con arrogancia.

- Oh, claro, ahora te recuerdo – habló Loki – Eres la patética humana que estaba junto a Foster y Selvig cuando mande al Destructor a matar a Thor.

- La misma – asintió Darcy – Por cierto, tu juguetito destruyó el único restaurante bueno del pueblo, muchas gracias – añadió con sarcasmo.

- Lo lamento – pronunció Loki rompiendo el contacto visual con Darcy y revisando los libros – El plan era aniquilar todo el pueblo, incluyéndote. Lástima que Thor lo impidió.

- Si, es una pena – apoyó Darcy con el mismo tono sarcástico.

- Me quedaré con este, llévate el resto – indicó cogiendo uno de los libros.

- Bien – habló Darcy para después meter los cinco libros en la mochila. Se colgó la mochila al hombro – Cuando lo termines, mándamelo con Thor o alguien más.

- ¿No volverás por él personalmente para asegurarte de que no le haya hecho ningún rasguño? – rememoró Loki su advertencia con burla.

- No creo que me dejen volver a entrar – comentó Darcy. Acto seguido, avanzó hacia la puerta y, justo antes de salir, giró su cabeza hacia Loki, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez – Espero que ya no te aburras tanto.

Y sin más, salió de la celda. Loki pasó su mirada de la puerta al libro en sus manos, el cual admiró por varios minutos, un tanto confundido. ¿En verdad una ridícula mortal acababa de entrar a su celda a traerle un libro sólo porque pensaba que estaba aburrido? O definitivamente ya estaba alucinando por la falta de descanso y de alimento o esa mujer carecía de todo instinto de autopreservación y lógica.

Negó con la cabeza sin ánimos de darle importancia a las acciones de la muchacha. Regresó a la cama, abrió el libro y empezó a leer. Por lo menos ahora tenía algo con que pasar las horas.

* * *

Darcy se sorprendió al ver a Nick Fury, Tony y Bruce afuera de la prisión cuando salió. Tony y Bruce la miraban extrañados, al tiempo que Steve lucía una expresión de alivio y Thor una inmensa sonrisa.

- Misión completada, ahora me debes una cena en el mejor restaurante de Nueva York o tal vez unas vacaciones todo pagado al Caribe – señaló Darcy – Las vacaciones suenan como la mejor opción.

- Lo que tú desees, Darcy – aceptó Thor alegre.

Fury dio un paso adelante en dirección a Darcy, sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda y su rostro tan impasible como siempre.

- Señorita Lewis, le tengo una propuesta de trabajo – declaró Fury. Ni Darcy, ni los Vengadores pudieron ocultar su asombro. Nick Fury ofreciéndole trabajo, eso sí era una sorpresa.

- ¿De qué se trata? – inquirió Darcy cruzándose de brazos.

- Quiero que trabaje para S.H.I.E.L.D. como agente encubierto – expuso Fury. Steve abrió los ojos como platos, al parecer adivinando hacia donde iba la conversación – Su trabajo sería sacarle la información que necesitamos a Loki.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

- Usted es una mujer de 22 años, recién graduada de la universidad y sin ningún talento en especial – explicó Fury – Loki jamás la vería como una amenaza, por lo cual le será mucho más fácil ganarse su confianza que a cualquier miembro de S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Es oficial, hemos perdido a Nicky – declaró Tony juntando las palmas de sus manos.

- Eso es una locura – soltó Steve – Una cosa es que accediera a que entrara ahí durante unos minutos y otra muy diferente que permita que pasé más tiempo con ese monstruo – volteó a ver a Thor, cuya cara era de completa estupefacción – Sin ofender, Thor.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el Capi – apoyó Tony – Sólo recuerden lo que le hizo a la pobre Tasha; la traumatizó de por vida.

- Que bueno que no está aquí para oírte, sino te golpearía en lugares que no te agradarían, Tony – comentó Bruce.

- Disculpen, ¿acaso a alguien le interesa mi opinión? – preguntó Darcy convirtiéndose en el centro de atención.

- Por su puesto, señorita Lewis – habló Fury - ¿Cuál es su opinión?

Darcy vio al grupo de superhéroes falta de palabras. ¿Cuál era su opinión? Por Dios, únicamente había compartido menos de diez minutos con el Dios del Engaño y apenas había sido capaz de salir de la celda sin desmayarse. ¿Pasar más tiempo con él? ¿Ganarse su confianza? ¿Sacarle información? Tendría que estar loca para decir que sí.

- Voy a pensarlo – pronunció Darcy.

Acto seguido, se dirigió al elevador ansiosa de salir de ahí y respirar un poco de aire fresco. Por suerte, nadie intentó detenerla. Caminó con lentitud hacia Central Park, buscó una banca vacía en el inmenso parque, posó la mochila sobre ella y se sentó. _Voy a pensarlo_. ¿Qué demonios iba a pensar? ¿Si quería morir joven?

Repasó en su cabeza su visita a Loki. La curiosidad con la que la había recibido, que pronto se convirtió en amenaza y más tarde en burla. Ese hombre en verdad sufría de algún trastorno de bipolaridad o algo parecido. No obstante, lo que más estaba clavado en su cabeza eran sus ojos. A pesar de su cambiante estado de ánimo, en los pocos minutos que pudo contemplar su mirada, esta permaneció vacía. Era como ver a un muerto, como si toda esencia vital hubiera sido robada del interior del hombre. Darcy recordaba haber visto unos ojos similares cada vez que se veía al espejo cuando tenía 18 años.

Había escuchado varias veces a Thor hablar con Jane sobre Loki, por supuesto, sin que la pareja siquiera se enterara. Un hombre oculto detrás de la sombra de su hermano, ávido del reconocimiento de su padre o del que creía su padre. Un jotun (que, según la mitología y las palabras de Thor, era sinónimo de monstruo) criado en un mundo de perfección, fuerza y valentía. Le habían mentido durante milenios sobre su verdadero origen. Y, por si no fuera poco, excluyendo a Thor y la madre de este, todos tachaban a Loki de ser un caso perdido, sin posibilidad de salvación.

Darcy levantó su mirada al cielo. Aunque sus historias no tuvieran ningún punto de comparación, la muchacha sentía cierta empatía con Loki. Ella también era adoptada. No había descubierto la verdad de su origen a la mitad de una batalla, sino una tarde que, teniendo cinco años, su hermana furiosa le gritó las palabras "intrusa bastarda". Nunca había tenido problemas con ser adoptada, a pesar de que Helen se encargaba de restregárselo en la cara en cada oportunidad. Sus padres eran los mejores del mundo y agradecía cada día que la hubieran escogido a ella entre tantos bebes para ser su hija. También se había sentido fuera de lugar en la escuela y en el trabajo, en especial en S.H.I.E.L.D. Y también sabía lo que se sentía que el resto del mundo te creyera una causa perdida. Esos tres años de secundaria que pasó inmersa en el alcohol y las drogas la habían alejado no sólo de su familia, sino de sus amigos y de todo el mundo. Sinceramente, después de la sobredosis que había sufrido, nadie le daba más de una semana de vida.

En cierto modo, podía comprender a Loki. No excusaba todas las atrocidades que cometió, pero podía entender su razonamiento. Y era cruel e injusto no darle una segunda oportunidad. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Fury. No se creía capaz de sacarle información a Loki, mucho menos de ganarse su confianza, sin embargo, se sentiría complacida si podía hacer un poco menos insoportable la estancia del asgardiano en la Tierra. Además, no es como si tuviera otra cosa más interesante que hacer con su tiempo, ¿o sí?

* * *

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó una vez más Jane preocupada. Decir que la astrofísica había enloquecido en cuanto Darcy le contó sobre su nuevo trabajo era poco. Thor tuvo que hacer un excelente trabajo de convencimiento para que la mujer se tranquilizara un poco.

- Oh vamos, Jane, me van a pagar mejor que cuando trabajaba como tu asistente - puntualizó Darcy revisando los libros que había sacado de la inmensa biblioteca de la Torre Stark. Las dos se encontraban en la cámara que servía de vestíbulo para la celda anti-Hulk acompañados de todos los Vengadores (Natasha y Clint acababan de regresar de su misión en China), Fury y dos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony, Clint, Natasha y Bruce estaban frente al panel de control, observando los monitores, Thor y Fury se hallaban uno a cada lado de la puerta y Steve veía todo desde lejos, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared. Era más que evidente la inconformidad del Capitán América en todo este plan, sin embargo, debía agradecerle que, a diferencia de Jane, él no había cuestionado su sanidad mental, ni le había gritado histérico.

- Darcy… - empezó Jane.

- Estaré bien – aseguró Darcy echándose la mochila al hombro y abrazando su laptop.

- Muy bien, señorita Lewis – llamó la atención de todos Fury – Contará exactamente con una hora. No me importa que haga adentro, sólo traté de no enfurecerlo y de mostrarse amigable con él.

- ¿Puedo hacer chistes sobre su casco?, porque, enserio, alguien no puede usar un casco como ese sin esperar una que otra burla – cuestionó Darcy. La mirada asesina de Fury le dio su respuesta – Ok, no chistes de cascos.

- Ni de cualquier tipo – apuntó Fury comenzando a arrepentirse de su idea.

- Sí, señor – dijo Darcy. Fury le hizo una seña para que ingresara a la prisión.

La joven lanzó un suspiro y se encaminó al interior de la celda. Una vez que puso un pie adentro, Loki, sentado a la mesa, levantó la mirada del libro y la posó sobre Darcy. Una mueca traviesa se formó en sus labios.

- Así que te permitieron volver a entrar – habló Loki – Debes de ser una mujer muy persuasiva.

- Lo dudo, nunca pude enseñarle a mi perro que era malo comerse mis zapatos – apuntó Darcy acercándose a la mesa. Puso la mochila en el suelo y tomó asiento frente a Loki - La verdad es mucho más graciosa. Apuesto que te vas a reír un buen rato.

- Sorpréndeme – la retó Loki.

- A Fury se le ocurrió que como soy la persona más inofensiva e inútil sobre la faz del universo podría ganarme tu confianza y sacarte información sobre los chitauri – reveló Darcy. Loki arqueó una ceja sorprendido – Personalmente, creo que se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza o en verdad está muy desesperado. En fin, acepté el trabajo porque me prometió una buena paga y no tengo nada más que hacer. Así que ahora deberás soportarme una hora diaria. No te preocupes, será como si no estuviera aquí – hizo una pequeña pausa en espera de que Loki hablara, mas, ante la falta de respuesta, se agachó y subió la mochila a la mesa – Te traje más libros. No son míos, son de la biblioteca de la Torre – sacó los libros y los dejó sobre la mesa frente a Loki – Por cierto, debes decirme que tipo de libros te gustan.

El Dios del Engañó bajó su mirada a los libros e inspeccionó los títulos.

- La literatura midgardiana nunca ha sido mi favorita – expresó Loki tomando uno de los libros – Aunque existen ciertas excepciones.

- "Los hermanos Karamazov" – leyó Darcy el título del libro – Dostoyevski es un dios sin duda – guardó los demás libros y sacó su laptop – Quédatelo, para cuando termines el otro libro.

- Ya lo termine – anunció Loki disfrutando la cara de incredulidad de su acompañante.

- No juegues, es de 500 páginas, para leer un libro de ese tamaño en menos de veinticuatro horas debiste de haber leído toda la noche – soltó Darcy. "¿En verdad nunca duermes?"

- Soy un lector muy rápido – declaró Loki con un dejo de orgullo en la voz.

- No cabe duda de eso – apoyó Darcy abriendo su laptop y encendiéndola.

- ¿Piensas desperdiciar tu valiosa hora diaria conmigo jugando en tu aparato? – cuestionó Loki burlón - ¿Qué pensarán tus jefes de ti?

- Fury ya piensa muy mal de mí de todos modos – se encogió de hombros Darcy – Además, no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de usar wi-fi gratis – alzó su vista hacia Loki – A menos de que quieras hablar de tu vida y escuchar sobre la mía, en cuyo caso, comienza – le hizo una seña con su mano para que hablara. Loki sonrió divertido.

- Tengo una pregunta para ti, mortal – enunció Loki.

- Darcy – lo corrigió la muchacha – Mis padres no se mataron buscándome un buen nombre para que tú termines llamándome "mortal".

- ¿Te parece que "Darcy" es un buen nombre? – inquirió Loki.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Loki? – le regresó la pregunta Darcy. El Dios del Engaño pestañeó impresionado por la actitud de la mortal frente a él. ¿Por qué lo trataba con tanta familiaridad? ¿Acaso no le temía? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era él? - ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? – le cuestionó Darcy.

- ¿Sabes quién soy? – preguntó Loki curioso.

- Loki, Dios del Engaño y el Caos – respondió Darcy.

- ¿Estás consciente de todo lo que le hice a tus amigos y a tu mundo? – inquirió Loki. Darcy frunció el seño pensativa.

- Tratar de matar a Thor, dos veces. Causar que Jane pasara un año entero llorando por su novio extraterrestre. Traer una raza alienígena guerrera a destruir parte de Manhattan. Lavarle el cerebro a Erick y a Clint. Matar a Coulson – enumeró Darcy con calma – Si, estoy bastante consciente. ¿Por qué?

Loki la contempló por un momento atónito, para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cama, donde se acomodó y comenzó a leer. Ahora no le cabía ninguna duda: Darcy Lewis sufría de serios problemas psicológicos. Sin embargo, se negaba a darle importancia. Si la chica quería desperdiciar una hora de su día sentada en esa mesa, podía hacerlo. A él simplemente no le interesaba.

Darcy se encogió de hombros, cogió su iPod del interior del bolsillo de su pantalón, se colocó los audífonos en sus oídos y oprimió el botón de "play".

* * *

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te ofendas o te enojes? – preguntó Darcy dudosa.

Era el quinto día de su "misión especial" y debía admitir que se sentía un tanto desilusionada, pues el Dios del Engaño no hacía otra cosa que leer. Por otra parte, después de los dos primeros días, los Vengadores y S.H.I.E.L.D. llegaron a la conclusión de que el brillante plan de Fury jamás daría ningún fruto y habían optado por aprovechar esa hora en cosas más importantes que vigilar a la inservible interna. Los ataques a pequeñas granjas alrededor del mundo continuaban, al igual que la aparición de marcas. Los únicos que permanecían afuera cuidándola en caso de que Loki quisiera lastimarla (a estas alturas, Darcy dudaba seriamente que sucediera) eran Steve y Thor.

Loki alzó su mirada hacia ella. Ambos se encontraban en la mesa, uno delante del otro. Loki le hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara.

- ¿En verdad crees que los seres humanos no merecemos existir? – inquirió Darcy. El Dios del Engaño cerró su libro.

- He visto a tu raza durante milenios y en todo ese tiempo no han evolucionado en ninguna manera – expuso Loki – Es más, yo diría que se han deteriorado. Se matan entre ustedes y destruyen su planeta sólo para saciar sus más bajos instintos, sin importar las consecuencias, ni sentir una pizca de remordimiento. Padecen de un repulsivo complejo de superioridad y son incapaces de admitir sus errores y corregirlos. Al final, no son más que una raza de seres a los que les aterroriza aceptar su propia insignificancia.

- Interesante – fue lo único que la joven pudo decir – Pero… es decir… de acuerdo, admito que tienes razón en eso, pero no puedes encasillar a toda la humanidad en ese estereotipo.

- ¿Ahora me hablarás de las cualidades que convierten a tu raza en una especie única? – cuestionó Loki aburrido, devolviendo su atención a su libro.

- Nah, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo – señaló Darcy – Es sólo que no creo que sea tan simple, ¿sabes? No todo es negro y blanco, mucho menos gris, eso sería bastante ridículo – Loki arqueó una ceja confundido sin voltear a ver a la joven – Lo que quiero decir es que nada puede ser completamente malo, ni completamente bueno. Es cierto que la humanidad tiene muchos defectos, pero también posee virtudes. Si sólo te vas a concentrar en lo malo, jamás podrás notar y disfrutar las cosas buenas y que realmente valen la pena. Tú forma de ver la vida es muy cerrada.

- Y la tuya muy ingenua – escupió Loki dedicándole una fría mirada.

- Lo acepto, soy ingenua – asintió Darcy presintiendo que se estaba metiendo en problemas – Pero es mejor que ser un pesimista amargado como tú.

Loki separó sus labios para hablar, mas en ese momento sonó la alarma que determinaba el final de la visita de Darcy. La castaña volteó a ver el reloj de su computador. Aún le faltaban quince minutos para cumplir la hora. Bufó exasperada, se puso de pie, recogió sus pertenencias, le dirigió un leve "Hasta mañana" a Loki y salió de la celda anti-Hulk.

- ¿Pesimista amargado? – repitió Steve desde el panel de control. Thor a su lado hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no estallar en risas.

- Se me salió – se disculpó Darcy. Steve negó con la cabeza y Thor finalmente estalló en carcajadas.

- Vamos a comer – propuso Rogers cansado.

Al día siguiente, Loki la recibió con su acostumbrada apatía, al parecer olvidando su plática del día anterior. Darcy se acomodó en la mesa lista para navegar por internet, no obstante, de repente cambio de idea.

- Haces magia, ¿verdad? – comenzó Darcy – Eso te convierte en un mago, ¿no?, como Harry Potter.

Acostado en la cama y sosteniendo un libro delante de él, Loki giró su cabeza para verla extrañado.

- Desconozco a este "Harry Potter", pero personalmente prefiero el término hechicero, mortal ingenua – estableció Loki. Darcy rodó los ojos.

- ¿Y qué tipo de hechizos usas? ¿Cómo aprendiste a usar magia?, porque es un hecho que Thor no sabe usar ni una pizca de ella – interrogó Darcy – Digo, lanzar a Mew-Mew por los aires es genial, pero crear dobles de ti mismo lo es aún más.

- ¿Mew-Mew? – repitió Loki sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Su martillo, es que no sé pronunciarlo bien – explicó Darcy - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo aprendiste a usar magia? ¿Hay muchos hechiceros en Asgard? ¿Usas una varita mágica?

Loki la observó desconcertado. No recordaba haber conocido a alguien que le importara saber sobre su magia, mucho menos a alguien que considerara que hacer hechizos era más impresionante que la capacidad de levantar el mítico martillo Mjolnir. Darcy no ganaba nada con hacerle esas preguntas. ¿Realmente le interesaba la respuesta? La curiosidad en sus ojos parecía genuina. A no ser que… Una mueca de realización se formó en sus labios. Al fin estaba intentando sacarle información. Si, eso debía ser. Verdaderamente era una estúpida si creía que de esa manera iba a conseguir algún dato valioso. Se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la mesa, tomó asiento frente a ella y respondió todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

La hora transcurrió mucho más rápido que de costumbre para los dos y Loki se sintió un tanto desilusionado cuando Darcy tuvo que marcharse. Estaba seguro de que existía una segunda intención en la actitud de la muchacha, mas no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso al ser interrogado tan efusivamente de un tema que en Asgard únicamente causaba aburrimiento.

Los días posteriores se centraron en preguntas al azar. ¿Cómo es Asgard? (Darcy hizo un bosquejó del palacio en su computadora) ¿Cómo son los Nueve Reinos? (Habían usado tres días en esa pregunta, en especial porque Darcy exigía hasta el más mínimo detalle) ¿Por qué vivían en una monarquía? (Loki lanzó una carcajada cuando Darcy llamó a Odín "viejo retrograda") ¿Cómo era la comida en Asgard? (La incredulidad en la cara de la muchacha cuando le reveló que el chocolate no existía en Asgard fue hilarante) ¿Qué hacían para divertirse en Asgard? (En opinión de la chica, los asgardianos eran un pueblo de salvajes).

Por razones inexplicables para él mismo (posiblemente se debía al hecho de que apenas podía mantenerse consciente a causa del cansancio y la falta de alimento), Loki esperaba con ansias la visita de la mujer cada día y odiaba el momento en que esa maldita campana resonaba en su prisión, anunciando su partida. Darcy se había convertido en una distracción; esa hora diaria, en el único momento en que se permitía olvidarse de Thanos y su inminente llegada. Por supuesto, si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su existencia, era que los pequeños placeres de la vida tarde o temprano desaparecían.

Esa mañana se cumplían exactamente dos semanas desde la primera vez que Darcy apareció en su celda trayéndole libros para que se entretuviera. Estaba en la cama leyendo cuando la puerta de su prisión se abrió. No necesitaba girar su cabeza para saber de quién se trataba.

- Buenos días, hermano – lo saludó Thor con una ligera sonrisa.

- Te ahorraré tu discurso de cada día – cortó Loki sin verlo – Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

- Loki… - empezó Thor.

- Darcy me contó que Selvig, Stark y Banner están construyendo una bomba para destruir un portal con las mismas características que el que abrí hace dos años – manifestó Loki – Mándales mis mejores deseos – pidió en tono sarcástico – Dudo que les sea de utilidad.

- Por favor, Loki – pidió Thor agotado.

- Por favor, Thor, lárgate – solicitó Loki – Hoy no tengo paciencia para soportarte.

Thor hizo el ademán de añadir algo más, pero se contuvo. Suspiró derrotado y salió de la prisión, encontrándose con Darcy y Steve platicando animadamente sobre un programa que habían visto la noche anterior. La castaña frunció la boca al ver la desanimada cara de Thor. Era tan difícil ver al Dios del Trueno triste y la mayoría de las veces el culpable de ese estado de ánimo era Loki con su indiferencia y frialdad.

En verdad no podía entender la actitud de Loki contra su hermano. Ella mataría por tener un hermano como Thor. Alguien que sin importar nada siguiera amándote y preocupándose por ti. Helen jamás había sido una buena hermana.

Se despidió de los dos Vengadores e ingresó a la celda determinada.

- No crees que fuiste un poco rudo con Thor – le recriminó Darcy soltando su mochila sobre la mesa. Loki rodó los ojos.

- ¿Abogarás por él? – preguntó Loki taciturno – Preferiría hablar de otro tema que no fuera el imbécil de Thor.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo infantil que eres cuando se trata de hablar de tu familia? – inquirió Darcy. Loki bajó su libro y observó a la chica amenazantemente.

- Yo no tengo familia – puntualizó Loki.

- Por supuesto que la tienes, tu hermano se la pasa todas las horas del día vigilándote y preocupándose porque no duermes, ni comes – señaló Darcy sentándose a la mesa – No tienes idea lo afortunado que eres de tener un hermano como Thor.

- No, tú eres la que no tiene ni idea lo que es tener un hermano como Thor – soltó Loki furioso aproximándose a la mesa.

- Tienes razón en eso – asintió Darcy tranquila – Pero aún así creo que eres muy injusto con Thor.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me interesa tu maldita opinión? – escupió Loki posando las palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa – Eres una patética humana, insignificante y estúpida, una anomalía en esta despreciable organización. No eres nada, absolutamente nada en comparación a mí. Si yo quisiera podría hacerte pedazos, miembro por miembro y disfrutar cada uno de tus gritos de suplica y de dolor.

- ¿Así? – brincó Darcy poniéndose de pie iracunda y causando que su cara y la de Loki quedaran a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Si creía que le iba a permitir que la insultara y la amenazara, estaba muy equivocado - Pues tú no eres nada más que un patético perdedor, frustrado con la vida. ¿Te crees superior a mí? – lanzó una carcajada - Me das lastima, Loki, porque sin importar cuánto lo intentes siempre serás el segundo lugar en todo, la sombra de Thor, un monstruo…

Lo siguiente que Darcy sintió fue un agudo dolor en la espalda acompañado por una sensación de ahogo. Tardó una fracción de segundo en comprender que Loki la había lanzado contra la pared y tenía sus manos sobre su cuello. Otra fracción de segundo para percatarse de que, a pesar de que las manos de Loki le rodeaban el cuello, no la estaba estrangulando. Una fracción más para poder registrar en su cerebro que, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, los ojos de Loki mostraban algo diferente al vacío al que estaba acostumbrada. Eran un mar de emociones al que Darcy no tuvo oportunidad de sumergirse.

Al instante, los fuertes brazos de Thor jalaron a Loki lejos de Darcy, tirándolo al suelo en el proceso. Impulsada por la adrenalina que saturaba su cuerpo, Darcy abandonó el sitio corriendo a toda velocidad, sin escuchar a Steve o a Thor, ni prestar atención en la mueca de culpabilidad en el rostro de Loki.

* * *

Y aquí está otro capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Pues al fin se conocieron y ya comenzaron a relacionarse. Ahora tendremos que ver cómo reaccionan todos al pequeño arranque de ira de Loki. Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas en cuanto al encuentro.

Quiero agradecer a Nymide, a lolerfreak, a Marionne Danita, a editasnape, a susan-black7 y a caaroowcullen por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	5. Una luz en medio de la inmensa oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**4**

**Una luz en medio de la inmensa oscuridad**

Entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y poniéndole el seguro. Recargó su espalda sobre la superficie de la puerta y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Su respiración era acelerada al igual que su ritmo cardiaco. Había corrido a toda velocidad desde la Torre Stark hasta el departamento de Jane, su cabeza exigiéndole que huyera al lugar más seguro posible. Sin poderlo impedir, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su ojos y su cuerpo a temblar sin control. Decir que estaba aterrada era poco. Nunca nadie había intentado estrangularla y definitivamente no era una sensación placentera. Se maldijo a sí misma y a su estúpida boca que no podía quedarse callada por un momento. ¿Para qué le recriminó su trato con Thor? ¿Por qué demonios lo insultó? ¿Acaso era incapaz de hacer exactamente su trabajo sin meterse en problemas?

Se dejó caer al suelo sin parar de llorar. Una cosa era segura: sin importar lo que pasará, jamás regresaría a esa celda. Ella no había nacido para soportar circunstancias como esas. Era una simple joven recién graduada de la universidad con una gran vida por delante. Una aburrida vida tal vez, pero tranquila, sin superhéroes, ni villanos, ni dioses nórdicos con serios problemas psicológicos. Si, definitivamente no volvería a poner un pie dentro de esa maldita prisión.

* * *

Caminaba furioso a lo largo de la celda. Después de tener que soportar el regaño de Thor y las palabras de advertencia del afamado Capitán América, Loki se había quedado solo en su prisión. "Fue su culpa" se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza "Fue su maldita culpa". Y si era su culpa, ¿por qué se sentía él culpable? ¡Ella fue la que se atrevió a levantarle la voz e insultarlo! Lo menos que se merecía era morir. Y entonces, ¿por qué no la mató? Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, considerando un pequeño detalle que hasta ahora había pasado por alto. Matar a Darcy habría sido su boleto de regreso a Asgard. Y lo hubiera podido hacer. Aún sin sus poderes, su fuerza era mil veces superior a la de esa insignificante mortal. Habría podido estrangularla o romperle el cuello antes de que Thor y el Capitán aparecieran en su rescate. ¿Por qué demonios no lo hizo?

Pateó una de las sillas (la que Darcy siempre usaba) tirándola al suelo. Había perdido una oportunidad de oro que no se repetiría, porque, si de una cosa estaba seguro, era que la patética humana no volvería a regresar.

- Mejor, así ya no perderás el tiempo en trivialidades – habló una profunda y gruesa voz detrás de él.

La sangre en su cuerpo se congeló y el poco color que su piel mantenía desapareció al instante. Giró sobre si mismo lentamente. Completamente paralizado por el miedo, observó al gigantesco monstruo que estaba de pie a unos pasos de él. Ojos de un color azul celeste inyectados en sangre, piel roja, facciones cuadradas y una sonrisa digna de un cazador que acaba de encontrar a su evasiva presa. Thanos.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos, Loki – lo saludó sin borrar esa tétrica sonrisa de sus labios – No sabes cuánto deseaba verte.

Thanos se desvaneció, reapareciendo detrás de Loki, a pocos centímetros del hombre.

- Me debes una y es hora de que empieces a pagarme, ¿no lo crees? – señaló Thanos posando su dedo índice sobre la sien derecha de Loki.

El Dios del Engaño sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza. De repente, el pacifico silencio de la celda anti-Hulk se vio rotó por múltiples gritos de terror que Loki estaba seguro únicamente sonaban en su mente. Entre ellos podía distinguir la voz de su madre, la de Thor, la de Odín. Tapándose los oídos en un intento vano de callar los lamentos, se dio la vuelta, al fin recobrando la movilidad de su cuerpo. Thanos se había marchado.

* * *

Darcy se despertó hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Se estiró, provocando que todo su cuerpo se quejara de dolor, en especial su espalda.

- Dormir en el suelo no es una buena idea – masculló incorporándose lentamente.

A juzgar por la oscuridad de su habitación, la muchacha supuso que ya era de noche. Se puso de pie, abrió la puerta y salió de su cuarto. Se dirigió a la cocina, mas se detuvo al ver a Jane, Steve y Thor en la sala, al parecer esperándola. Los tres se pusieron de pie al instante, Jane y Steve con una mueca de preocupación y Thor una de culpabilidad.

- Estoy bien – aseveró Darcy antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar.

- ¿En verdad? Porque si no podemos ir al hospital y… - comenzó Jane acercándose a la chica.

- No es necesario, en serio estoy bien – la cortó Darcy haciendo énfasis en la palabra "bien" – Sólo necesito comer y dormir en mi cama – Jane posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la jaló hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo. Eso fue lo único que necesito Darcy para comprender que Jane estaba tan asustada (o tal vez un poco más) que ella. La chica rodeó con sus brazos a Jane y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Steve y a Thor.

- Darcy, realmente lo lamento – se disculpó Thor. Darcy negó con la cabeza.

- No es tu culpa – indicó Darcy. Jane se alejó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

- No te preocupes, no tendrás que volver a allá adentro – manifestó Jane – Fury ya entendió que todo esto fue una tontería.

- Genial, porque no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo – expresó Darcy.

Tras cenar un pedazo de pizza y tomar una pastilla para el dolor, Darcy regresó a su habitación, se puso su pijama, se introdujo entre sus cobijas y trató de dormir. Pasadas tres horas sin poder dormir (cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la sensación de ahogo se apoderaba de ella), invitó a Steve a dormirse en su cama. El Capitán América había decidido quedarse esa noche ahí para dormir (o, mejor dicho, cuidarla) y el sillón de la sala de Jane simplemente era demasiado pequeño para él como para negarse a la invitación de su amiga. Una hora más tarde, Darcy se quedó dormida, acurrucada en los brazos de Steve.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron en relativa paz. Darcy había hecho un voto personal de no mencionar el incidente en la celda anti-Hulk o preguntar sobre Loki. Tampoco había vuelto a la Torre Stark, en caso de que su curiosidad la condujera a la prisión subterránea. Aprovechaba las horas de día navegando por internet, viendo la televisión o saliendo a caminar por Central Park. Y en la noche, antes de quedarse dormida, se preguntaba cómo estaría Loki. Darcy no quería analizar mucho la inexplicable decisión de Thor de mudarse temporalmente a la Torre Stark. Se decía a si misma que era por los incesantes ataques a granjas y campos de cultivo, mas la expresión de tristeza y preocupación en la cara del asgardiano, cada vez que lo veía, indicaba una razón diferente. En cierto modo, su vida regresó a la normalidad.

Esa noche estaba recostada en el sillón, cambiando los canales en busca de algo bueno que ver, cuando Jane y Thor llegaron a la casa. Después de saludarla, Jane se dirigió a su cuarto para dejar sus pertenencias y Thor tomó asiento en una de las sillas observando el televisor. El semblante derrotado del Dios del Trueno llamó la atención de Darcy. No recordaba haber visto a Thor tan abatido como en ese momento. Se incorporó y se sentó en el sillón.

- ¿Todo bien, grandote? – inquirió Darcy picando a Thor con el control remoto. El rubio giró su cabeza hacia ella y le dedicó una dulce y cansada sonrisa.

- Si – mintió Thor.

- ¿Todo bien con Loki? – preguntó Darcy. Thor pestañeó sorprendido. A lo largo de esa semana, había sido prácticamente una ley no nombrar al Dios del Engaño dentro de la casa. Thor bajó la cabeza y negó - ¿Qué le pasa? – cuestionó tratando con todas sus fuerzas que su voz sonara indiferente. Rayos, ¿por qué le preocupaba el bienestar de ese idiota?

- No lo sé – respondió Thor preocupado – Loki está…

- He pensado que podríamos ordenar comida china para cenar, ¿qué les parece? – propuso Jane irrumpiendo en la sala.

- Me disculparán si no ceno con ustedes, mas debo volver a la Torre de inmediato – indicó Thor poniéndose de pie. Se aproximó a Jane, le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios y se marchó del apartamento.

- ¿Comida china? – inquirió Darcy.

- Comida china – repitió Jane antes de dirigirse a la cocina en busca del número telefónico del restaurante chino que se encontraba a dos cuadras del edificio.

La plática durante la cena se centró en la bomba que Erick, el doctor Banner y Stark estaban perfeccionando para destruir el portal que seguramente los chitauri utilizarían con el objeto de transportarse a la Tierra. Jane se fue a dormir temprano, dejando a Darcy sola en el sofá viendo un capítulo repetido de _House_. Una vez que el programa terminó, la muchacha apagó la televisión y se retiró a su cuarto. Se puso su pijama, se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Sin embargo, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de Thor. Algo le ocurría a Loki, algo lo suficientemente malo como para poner a Thor en ese estado, y, por razones inexplicables, eso provocaba una sensación de angustia en el pecho de la castaña.

Se acostó sobre su espalada. ¿Por qué le importaba? El tipo había intentado matarla, sin contar las hermosas palabras que le escupió en la cara antes de hacerlo. No se merecía su preocupación. Y entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Rememoró el incidente en la celda anti-Hulk. Ambos se habían dicho palabras muy hirientes, así que, en cierto modo, ella tenía parte de culpa en la reacción del asgardiano. Tampoco podía olvidar el hecho de que Loki nunca trató de estrangularla, tal vez ese era su plan, pero algo lo había detenido. ¿Qué? Sinceramente, a Darcy no le importaba. Y por último, estaban sus ojos, esos verdes abismos que por primera vez le mostraron algo más que el inmenso vacío.

Después de dos semanas de convivir con él, si a eso se le podía llamar convivir, Darcy había comenzado a pensar que tal vez los demás tenían razón y Loki estaba más allá de todo tipo de salvación. No se guiaba por sus acciones pasadas, ni sus palabras o el trato que le daba, sino por sus ojos. Los ojos son el espejo del alma, dicen, y si en los ojos de Loki no se percibía nada, era porque dentro de él no existía nada más que el vacío. Ver emociones en su mirada, comprobar que sus teorías eran incorrectas, le causaba un extraño alivio y felicidad, pues significaba que en el interior del Dios del Engaño aún se hallaba esa persona a la que Thor tanto amaba.

De un saltó se puso de pie, cogió su laptop que reposaba en el librero, la colocó sobre su cama y la encendió. Mientras el sistema iniciaba, se dirigió a su armario y hurgó entre su ropa en busca de un dispositivo parecido a una memoria USB. Finalmente, lo encontró dentro de un calcetín al fondo del último cajón. Se acomodó frente a su computadora, insertó el aparato en uno de los puertos USB y contempló la pantalla, aguardando a que el programa se ejecutará. Segundos más tarde una ventana totalmente negra apareció en la pantalla. Darcy se tronó los dedos y comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

Incapaz de poder dormir, Tony Stark se encontraba en el laboratorio donde Bruce, Selvig y él llevaban dos semanas construyendo una bomba que haría volar en pedazos cualquier portal que los chitauri usarán para llegar a su planeta. O por lo menos ese era el plan. Estaba revisando unos cálculos cuando la voz de JARVIS se hizo escuchar en la habitación.

- Señor, tenemos un intento de intrusión en el sistema de seguridad – anunció JARVIS. Tony arqueó una ceja sorprendido, quitando su atención de la pantalla que flotaba frente a él.

- Averigua quién es – ordenó Tony un tanto molesto. Le mandaría un regalo de consolación al idiota que se creía lo suficientemente bueno como para hackear su impenetrable sistema informático.

– Se trata de la señorita Lewis, señor – informó JARVIS.

- ¿Darcy? – preguntó Stark incrédulo. Conocía del largo historial de Darcy hackeando la red de S.H.I.E.L.D., pero la joven jamás había intentado acceder al sistema de Stark Industries - ¿Adónde quiere entrar?

- A las cámaras de la celda anti-Hulk, señor – informó JARVIS. Tony se cruzó de brazos.

- Interesante – dijo Tony – Muy interesante.

- ¿Le permito el acceso? – inquirió JARVIS. Stark lo consideró por un momento.

- ¿Por qué no? – respondió Tony. Suponía que eso causaría problemas en un futuro, sólo esperaba que no a él.

* * *

"Bienvenido, señor Stark" leyó Darcy en la pantalla. La muchacha sonrió triunfalmente agitando sus brazos en el aire. Introdujo un par de códigos más y otra ventana se abrió, mostrando la imagen de la prisión subterránea. La configuró para que llenara toda la pantalla y la observó. Lo primero que le sorprendió fue la presencia de Thor sentado a la mesa. Lo segundo, Loki. El Dios del Engaño estaba sentado en la cama inmóvil, sus largas piernas extendidas sobre esta y su cabeza recargada en la pared. Por un momento, Darcy creyó que estaba dormido, mas, al cambiar a otra de las cámaras, pudo ver su rostro. Pálido (más de lo que Darcy recordaba), con ojeras pronunciadas, la mirada perdida y un rictus de terror. También notó que movía sus labios, aunque dudaba que se estuviera comunicando con Thor.

Darcy pasó la noche recostada en su cama viendo la pantalla de su laptop en espera de que Loki se moviera, hablara o por lo menos se durmiera. Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, se quedó dormida. Al despertar, eran casi las once de la mañana y Loki permanecía en el mismo lugar sin hacer nada. Thor ya no se encontraba en el interior de la celda; probablemente habría ido a descansar.

Se puso de pie, se dio un baño, se arregló, apagó la computadora, la metió en la mochila que había estado usando en las últimas semanas y salió del departamento. Caminó hasta la Torre Stark considerando todas sus opciones. Sin lugar a dudas no podía bajar a la cámara subterránea y entrar a la celda anti-Hulk como si nada. Necesitaba un permiso especial. Fury no era una opción; después de lo ocurrido lo más seguro es que el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. la mandaría directamente a un psiquiátrico si le pedía permiso para visitar a Loki. ¿Thor? No, el rubio ni siquiera podía verla sin mostrar un poco de culpabilidad en sus ojos. Además, Jane lo mataría si se atrevía a ponerla en riesgo otra vez. Eso reducía sus posibilidades a una sola: Steve.

Ingresó al gigantesco edificio, saludó a la recepcionista y se dirigió al elevador. Subió hasta el piso donde se ubicaba la biblioteca, seleccionó tres libros rápidamente y prosiguió hasta llegar al penthouse. Al parecer, la suerte estaba de su lado, pues Steve estaba solo en el sitio, sentado en el sillón y viendo CNN en la televisión.

- Hay cosas mejores en la tele que las noticias – apuntó Darcy llegando hasta el sillón, pero sin sentarse. Steve la volteó a ver sonriendo.

- Monitorear las noticias es lo único que puedo hacer – indicó Steve – Considerando que no soy un experto en explosivos, ni mucho menos un hombre de ciencia.

- Necesito pedirte un favor, Steve – soltó Darcy.

- Lo que tú quieras, Darce – asintió Steve.

- Seguramente pensarás que estoy loca y lo más probable es que lo esté, pero necesito bajar a la celda anti-Hulk – elaboró Darcy. El rostro de Rogers se endureció, provocando que Darcy se pusiera nerviosa – Es que pasé toda la noche viendo a Loki por las cámaras de la celda y se veía tan mal. Y Thor tiene esta cara de "mi hermano se está muriendo", aunque realmente no se está muriendo. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en él y de preguntarme cómo estará. Y sé que es un asesino serial y un imbécil, pero no creo que sea tan malo como ustedes creen. Y probablemente esto es una pésima idea, la peor que he tenido en toda mi vida y eso es decir mucho, porque cuando era niña mis primos y yo…

- Está bien – la interrumpió Steve poniéndose de pie, la sonrisa había vuelto a sus labios – Vamos.

- ¿Qué? – pronunció Darcy incrédula.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver a Loki, no? – preguntó Steve. Darcy asintió con la cabeza – Entonces, vamos.

- Ok – dijo Darcy dudosa siguiendo al Capitán al elevador. Los dos entraron a este. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, la joven giró su cabeza para ver a Rogers - ¿Cuánto lleva así?

- Primero otra pregunta – respondió Steve - ¿Cómo conseguiste ver a Loki?

- Me metí al sistema de la Torre Stark desde mi computadora – confesó Darcy. Steve negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

- La noche del día que te atacó, según los reportes de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., se la pasó caminando de un lado al otro como un loco – reveló Steve con seriedad – A partir de la madrugada del día siguiente, se sentó en su cama y no se ha movido de ahí desde entonces. Creemos que está en una especie de trance, pues, sin importar lo que hagamos, no reacciona.

- Pero habla… bueno, yo noté que movía los labios – señaló Darcy.

- Según Thor, está recitando conjuros – explicó Steve.

- ¿Y eso no es peligroso? – inquirió Darcy con una ceja arqueada.

- Thor pasó una tarde escuchándolo – expuso Steve – No pudo entender la mayoría, sin embargo, los pocos que pudo reconocer eran conjuros de protección.

- Espera un momento, ¿Loki puede usar su magia? – cuestionó Darcy. "Qué bueno que traje mi taser".

- No, sus poderes están totalmente sellados – aseguró Steve – Thor cree que está usando la magia residual en su cuerpo.

- ¿Magia residual? – repitió Darcy. Steve lanzó un suspiro.

- En palabras más comunes para nosotros, su energía vital – aclaró Rogers – Un ser como Loki puede convertir su energía vital en magia.

- Déjame ver si entendí, ¿me estás queriendo decir que la poca energía que le quedó a Loki después de dos años de tortura la está usando en conjuros de protección? – preguntó Darcy. Justo en ese momento, las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

- Exactamente – asintió Steve saliendo del elevador junto con Darcy. Atravesaron el pequeño pasillo que los conducía a la cámara metálica donde se hallaba la prisión de Loki.

- Pero, si hace eso, ¿no podría… morir? – cuestionó Darcy sintiéndose repentinamente incomoda.

- Quedaría en algo parecido a un estado de coma antes de drenar por completo su cuerpo – indicó Steve, para después acercarse al agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. que monitoreaba el interior de la celda – La señorita tiene mi permiso para entrar. Por favor, ábrale la puerta.

El agente movió la cabeza afirmativamente y oprimió el botón que abría la puerta.

- Estaré aquí afuera por si me necesitas – aseguró Steve.

- Gracias – agradeció Darcy.

Se encaminó a la puerta y se introdujo en la celda. Inmediatamente, su mirada se clavó en la cama, donde Loki seguía inmóvil. Se acercó a la mesa, sobre la cual dejó la mochila.

- Hola – saludó Darcy sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta o reacción – Ok – masculló sentándose en la silla, sin apartar su vista del asgardiano.

Abrió la mochila y sacó su taser. Revisó que tuviera puesto el seguro y la dejó caer sobre la mesa, causando un ruido metálico que se extendió por toda la prisión. Repitió la acción dos veces más con la esperanza de que Loki la volteara a ver y le gritara que parara. Mas eso no ocurrió. Se colgó el taser en su pantalón, se puso de pie y se aproximó a Loki con lentitud. Estando frente a la cama pudo escuchar claramente las palabras que el hombre pronunciaba. Revisó con la mirada al Dios del Engaño, notando que las puntas de los dedos de sus manos habían adquirido una coloración azul, al igual que los bordes de sus orejas. Se agachó un poco para poder ver a la cara a Loki y dio un paso atrás asustada al ver sus ojos. Rojos, totalmente rojos. ¿Por qué eran rojos? Los examinó por un momento percatándose de dos cosas: 1) sin importar la coloración, seguían siendo los ojos de Loki; y 2) si no se equivocaba, era miedo el que podía percibir en ellos.

- ¿Loki? – lo llamó Darcy con voz queda. El Dios del Engaño permaneció estático, sin reparar en su presencia.

Darcy suspiró y se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la cama. Trató de pensar en algo, lo que fuera, que pudiera sacar a Loki de ese estado. No sabía porque, mas ver al hombre así, como un niño indefenso, drenando su cuerpo de toda energía, le partía el corazón. Un niño indefenso. Darcy se puso de pie de un salto, casi tropezando con sus pies. Fue hacía su computadora, la encendió y esperó impacientemente a que el sistema se abriera. Realmente debía comprarse una nueva laptop; esta ya había pasado sus mejores días hace mucho tiempo. En cuanto la computadora mostró la pantalla de inicio, la muchacha abrió rápidamente iTunes, exactamente la lista de reproducción que ella misma utilizaba para relajarse, le subió todo el volumen al aparato y le dio "click" al botón "play". Al instante, el silencio de la celda anti-Hulk fue reemplazado por una tranquila canción instrumental.

Darcy regresó a su lugar aún lado de la cama, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la música sirviera de algo. Ella misma era prueba irrefutable de que la música poseía propiedades terapéuticas. Solía escuchar su iPod cuando se despertaba a mitad de la noche gritando y no tenía a nadie cerca de ella para tranquilizarla. Apoyó su cabeza en el borde de la cama mirando a Loki. Diez minutos después, los ojos del asgardiano empezaron a cerrarse lentamente hasta quedar completamente cerrados. Se mantuvo recitando algunos minutos más, pero finalmente cayó en un profundo sueño, o al menos eso esperaba Darcy. La mujer se incorporó satisfecha, se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a navegar por internet sin dejar de vigilar a Loki un solo minuto.

* * *

- Buenos días – saludó un desanimado Thor entrando al laboratorio donde Jane, Tony, Bruce y Erick estaban reunidos.

- Buenas tardes, dirás – lo corrigió Tony divertido. Los cuatro científicos, si a él se le podía considerar uno, estaban alrededor de una mesa sobre la que reposaba una representación holográfica del portal que Loki había usado dos años antes – Son un poco más de las dos de la tarde.

- ¿Descansaste? – inquirió Jane preocupada. Thor asintió con su característica sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa más cercana a la puerta.

- Que no te mienta, Jane, se pasó toda la noche vigilando a su hermanito – reveló Tony – Si no fuera por el Capi, seguiría ahí – Thor suspiró cansado.

- No puedo evitarlo – dijo en tono de disculpa – Mi hermano me necesita.

- Lo que tú digas – soltó Stark.

- JARVIS, ¿podrías mostrarme a mi hermano? – pidió Thor.

- Enseguida, señor – habló JARVIS. Al instante, una pantalla apareció frente a él mostrándole el interior de la prisión. Thor abrió la boca atónito.

- Comprendo que Loki esté pasando por un mal momento, pero desvelarte no lo solucionará – indicó Banner sin darse cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Thor – Tenemos una invasión a la vuelta de la esquina y todos debemos estar…

Thor se puso de pie tan rápido que el banco donde estaba sentado cayó al suelo causando un ruido sordo. A continuación, salió corriendo del laboratorio a toda velocidad sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. Jane, Tony, Bruce y Erick se vieron entre sí antes de dirigirse a la pantalla para saber que había hecho reaccionar a Thor de esa manera.

- No puede ser – exclamó Jane antes de ir detrás de Thor. Los otros tres hombres no necesitaron pensarlo dos veces para seguirla.

* * *

Steve leía con detenimiento uno de los tantos periódicos de ese día, turnando su mirada entre los monitores de la celda anti-Hulk y un artículo sobre economía, cuando varios pasos provenientes del pasillo contiguo hicieron que él y el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. levantaran sus cabezas alarmados. El primero en entrar a la cámara fue Thor, quien de inmediato se acercó a los monitores.

- ¿Qué hace Darcy allá adentro? – preguntó Jane molesta al llegar junto con Selvig, Tony y Bruce - ¿Cómo entró?

- Yo la dejé entrar – respondió Steve.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? – exclamó Jane.

- Está durmiendo – señaló Thor con la boca abierta – Está durmiendo.

Jane oprimió uno de los botones en el panel de control, el que abría la puerta, y se adentró a la prisión. Marchó hasta la mesa, cerró la computadora de Darcy de un solo golpe, agarró el aparato entre sus manos, cargó la mochila de la chica y le hizo una seña para que abandonara el lugar. Darcy, que había visto toda la escena paralizada por la sorpresa, se puso de pie y salió de la celda, no sin antes voltear a ver a Loki. El Dios del Engaño continuaba profundamente dormido.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? – estalló Darcy una vez que estuvieron afuera.

- ¡No, ¿qué demonios te pasa a ti, Darcy? – le espetó Jane dejando las cosas de la muchacha a un lado del panel de control - ¡¿Qué hacías allá adentro? ¡¿Quién te mandó ahí? ¡¿Fue Fury otra vez? – giró su cabeza hacía Thor, quien dio un paso atrás - ¡¿O fuiste tú?

-Te aseguro que no fui yo – se defendió Thor.

- ¡Fui yo, ok, fui yo quien decidió regresar ahí! – indicó Darcy.

- ¡¿Por qué? – cuestionó Jane - ¡Ese desgraciado casi te mata!

- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Jamás intentó estrangularme! – aclaró Darcy moviendo sus brazos para hacer más énfasis - ¡Tal vez fue su plan, pero no lo hizo!

- ¡¿Y para eso bajaste? ¡¿Para qué terminé el trabajo? – interrogó Jane.

- ¡Jane! – la regañó Thor.

- ¡Tú cállate, que esto es tú culpa! – le recriminó Jane. El Dios del Trueno frunció el ceño dolido - ¡Si no la hubieras mandado la primera vez, no estaríamos aquí!

- ¿Podrías calmarte un minuto, Jane? – pidió Darcy.

- Me tranquilizaré cuando me expliques por qué volviste a bajar – puntualizó Jane.

- Supe que Loki estaba mal y quise venir a verlo – explicó Darcy.

- ¿Por qué? – intervino Selvig.

- Porque… no lo sé… – tartamudeó Darcy – Porque pensé que era lo correcto.

- ¿Lo correcto es poner tu vida en riesgo? – inquirió Jane - ¡Es peligroso!

- ¡Está catatónico, Jane! – puntualizó Darcy - ¿No puedes olvidar por un momento todo lo que hizo y sentir un poco de compasión por él?

- ¿Compasión? – repitió Selvig - ¿Acaso el sintió compasión mientras trataba de conquistar nuestro mundo? Él no se merece nuestra compasión.

- ¡Lo tratan como si fuera un monstruo y no lo es! – exclamó Darcy indignada.

- Tú no lo conoces, Darcy. Que hayas "convivido" con él dos semanas no significa que lo conozcas – manifestó Selvig - ¿Puedes por una vez dejar de comportarte como una adolescente enamorada y madurar?

- ¿Adolescente enamorada? ¿Adolescente enamorada? – repitió Darcy fuera de sí - ¿Saben algo? ¡VAYANSE AL INFIERNO! – gritó haciendo a todos saltar - ¡NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑA ESTÚPIDA QUE NO SABE TOMAR SUS PROPIAS DESICIONES! ¡TAMPOCO SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA ADOLESCENTE ENAMORADA! ¡NI SOY COMO JANE QUE CON VER UNOS LINDOS OJOS AZULES SE DERRITE Y JURA AMOR ETERNO! ¡SOY UNA PERSONA NORMAL TRATANDO DE VIVIR EN UN MALDITO MUNDO DE SUPERHEROES Y SUPERVILLANOS! ¡NO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE TENGA SENTIDO COMÚN CUANDO ES EVIDENTE QUE NADIE AQUÍ LO TIENE! – hizo una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aliento y recoger sus cosas – Voy a seguir visitando a Loki, te guste o no. Es mi maldita vida y yo soy la única que puede decidir sobre ella.

Y sin decir nada más, se marchó del lugar bajo la mirada atónita de todos.

- Eso estuvo intenso – comentó Tony en un intento de cortar la tensión. Bruce asintió en apoyó.

- ¿Por qué la dejaste entrar? – cuestionó Jane a Steve con los brazos cruzados y los ojos llorosos - ¿Por qué le seguiste el juego?

- Porque ni para ella, ni para Thor – señaló con la cabeza al Dios del Trueno detrás de él – es un juego.

A continuación, se puso de pie e hizo el ademán de irse.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo? – preguntó Thor regresando su mirada a los monitores. Rogers lo volteó a ver con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Música – respondió Steve, para después salir en camino al elevador.

- Música – repitió Thor sonriendo - ¿Cómo no pensé en eso?

* * *

Se sentó en una de las tantas bancas de Central Park respirando agitadamente. Podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con escapar en cualquier momento. Estaba furiosa. Suponía que Jane y Erick actuarían de esa manera y en cierta forma se había preparado mentalmente para ello, mas una cosa era pensar que estaba loca y otra muy diferente llamarla estúpida.

Percibió que alguien tomaba asiento a su lado y desde el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Tú también vas a decirme lo estúpida e infantil que soy? – inquirió Darcy cruzándose de brazos.

- Si fuera a hacerlo, lo habría hecho hace dos horas cuando me pediste el favor – puntualizó Steve. La castaña giró su cabeza para encararlo.

- No lo entiendo, cuando Thor me pidió llevarle los libros a Loki o cuando Fury me ofreció ese tonto trabajo, tú fuiste el primero en oponerte – apuntó Darcy - ¿Por qué ahora me dejaste entrar a la celda como si nada?

- Porque fue tu idea, no la de Thor o la de Fury – expresó Steve con simpleza.

- Creo que sigo sin entender – declaró Darcy confundida. La sonrisa en los labios de Steve se acentuó.

- La primera vez que te conocí pensé que eras una admiradora más que me acosaría por fotos y autógrafos – confesó Steve un poco avergonzado – Te estuve evitando durante dos meses – Darcy lanzó una carcajada. Eso explicaba porque trabajando en la misma torre donde vivía el Capitán América no lo había visto ni una sola vez después de su accidentado primer encuentro – Después, Thor te invito a la reunión que hicimos por su regreso y la reconstrucción del Bifrost y me di cuenta de que sería demasiado descortés de mi parte no saludarte, así que lo hice y tú… tú empezaste a hablar y hablar y hablar.

- Si, es imposible cerrar mi boca - admitió Darcy – Y fue Jane quien me invitó.

- El punto es que hablaste de todos los temas posibles, me preguntaste sobre una infinidad de cosas, pero nunca mencionaste al Capitán América – señaló Steve – No me pediste una foto, ni un autógrafo. Tampoco me preguntaste sobre mis misiones o sobre mi vida hace 70 años. Me preguntaste sobre mi comida favorita y mis hobbies. Y cada vez que nos encontrábamos era lo mismo. Incluso cuando te ofreciste a mostrarme todo lo que me había perdido, lo hiciste sólo por hacerlo, sin esperar nada a cambio – hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando en sus próximas palabras – Esa noche que me encontraste afuera de la Torre Stark… Darcy, eres la única persona con la que he hablado sobre eso. ¿Sabes por qué?

- ¿Por qué estás secretamente enamorado de mí? – aventuró Darcy en son de broma. Steve movió negativamente la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- No realmente, lo lamento – negó Rogers.

- Oh, no te preocupes, no eres mi tipo – dijo Darcy. Steve la volteó a ver a los ojos.

- Lo hice porque sabía que me escucharías a mí, no al Capitán América – expresó Steve – Porque para ti soy Steve Rogers, el chico de Brooklyn, el hombre perseguido por sus fantasmas, el que despertó en una época aún más caótica que la que dejó atrás. Para ti no soy un símbolo, sino una persona común y corriente. Y es lo mismo con los demás. Convives con superhéroes todos los días y no te importa, los tratas como si fueran personas normales. Algunos pensaran que es falta de buen juicio, pero yo creo que es algo mejor que eso. A ti no te importan las hazañas de alguien, los crímenes que haya cometido o lo sorprendente de sus superpoderes; a ti te importa la persona, Darcy – tomó la mano de la chica y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella – Si decidiste bajar a la celda anti-Hulk otra vez, es porque seguramente viste algo en Loki, algo que al resto de nosotros nos cuesta trabajo ver o no queremos ver. Yo creo, y Thor también lo cree, que convivir con una persona como tú ayudará a Loki en alguna forma.

- No sé si tengas razón – habló Darcy con tristeza dirigiendo su mirada al frente – Sinceramente, yo creo que lo mío es más una tendencia suicida que un acto humanitario.

- También cabe esa posibilidad – aceptó Steve divertido. Darcy sonrió levemente.

* * *

Un grito de terror lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Al primero, lo siguió otro y así consecutivamente hasta que su cabeza se vio inundada por lamentos una vez más. Se llevó las manos a sus oídos, aún sabiendo que eso no aplacaría las voces. Sintió la mano de alguien posarse sobre su hombro y giró rápidamente para encarar al intruso. Se trataba de Thor, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza. Thor estaba ahí y los gritos habían regresado. Una semana de concentración perfecta arruinada.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Loki apartando la mano de Thor de su hombro y destapándose las orejas – ¡¿Qué hiciste?

- No sé a qué te refieres, hermano – expresó Thor confundido.

- ¡Vete! – exigió Loki poniéndose de pie y apuntando con su mano a la puerta. Necesitaba paz para poder concentrarse de nuevo en sus conjuros y tener que lidiar con Thor y los lamentos en su mente a la vez no era la definición de paz.

- No – se negó Thor con determinación – No sé qué está pasando, hermano, pero debes saber que estoy aquí, que no estás solo. Lo que sea que te atormente, lo podemos combatir juntos.

- ¡LÁRGATE! – gritó Loki extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Thor. Una fuerza mágica invisible empujó al rubio hasta el otro lado de la celda tirándolo al suelo. Loki se tambaleó sobre sus pies exhausto, su vista fija en su mano derecha, la cual se había teñido enteramente de un repulsivo color azul – Lárgate.

Thor entrecerró sus ojos furioso, se incorporó y abandonó el lugar. Por mucho que deseara permanecer al lado de su hermano y protegerlo de aquello que lo estaba torturando, no ganaría nada si hacía que Loki desperdiciará la poca energía que le quedaba en echarlo.

Loki se dejó caer en la cama y empezó a recitar sus conjuros. Poco a poco los gritos fueron disminuyendo, hasta que el silencio envolvió por completo su mente. Silencio… hermoso y pacifico silencio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Darcy salió de casa de Jane al mismo tiempo que la astrofísica disfrutaba de su desayuno. El seco saludo que ambas mujeres se dedicaron era prueba suficiente de que ninguna olvidaba aún el pleito del día anterior. Recorrió las calles hasta la Torre Stark pensando en una sola cosa: su desayuno. Podría haber desayunado con Jane y aprovechar para limar asperezas con la mujer, sin embargo tenía un mejor plan en mente. Ingresó al edificio, se encaminó al elevador, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó un número.

* * *

- Yo pienso que tendremos lista la bomba en dos días – anunció Tony. Los Vengadores estaban reunidos alrededor de la barra del pequeño bar desayunando.

- Aún tenemos que revisar los cálculos de ayer – indicó Banner.

- Los revisé durante la noche – reveló Tony.

- Parece que Thor no es el único que se desvela últimamente – comentó Clint antes de darle una mordida a su pan tostado con mantequilla. El timbre de un teléfono mandó todas las miradas hacia Steve. El Capitán América sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, vio la pantalla, oprimió el botón para responder y se llevó el aparato al oído.

- Hola, Darce – saludó Steve. Thor levantó su mirada de su desayuno.

* * *

- Buenos días, Capi – le regresó el saludo Darcy emergiendo del elevador – Estoy abajo en la cámara subterránea. ¿Puedes venir para que me dejen entrar?

* * *

- No es necesario, ya le di la orden al agente para que te permita el acceso – informó Steve. Thor se puso de pie, en una mano su plato repleto de huevos fritos y en la otra su taza, mejor dicho, tarro de café, y se encaminó al elevador – Aún así, Thor va para allá.

* * *

- Genial – le sonrió Darcy al estoico agente de S.H.I.E.L.D., quien oprimió el botón que abría la puerta – Dile que me traiga unos huevos fritos con mucho tocino, un jugo de naranja y algo de fruta. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

* * *

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó Steve confundido, mas Darcy ya había colgado.

* * *

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo e ingresó en la celda. Puso sus cosas sobre la mesa y fijó su vista en Loki. El asgardiano estaba acostado en la cama, su largo cuerpo apenas encajando en ella.

- ¿Loki? – lo llamó Darcy.

Al no recibir respuesta, la muchacha sacó su laptop y la encendió. Se acercó lentamente al hombre. Se encontraba en un estado idéntico al del día anterior, con sus ojos abiertos y pronunciando palabras en un lenguaje incomprensible para Darcy. La muchacha recorrió con su mirada a Loki, deteniéndose en su mano derecha, la cual reposaba sobre su estomago junto con la otra. Era azul y, si se acercaba más, podía notar unas extrañas marcas en ella. ¿Por qué era azul? Se cruzó de brazos inquieta y regresó a la mesa, donde su laptop ya mostraba la pantalla de inicio. Abrió el reproductor de música otra vez y le dio click al botón "play". Al tiempo que la melodía se extendía por toda la prisión, se aproximó una vez más a Loki. Esta vez el hombre no tardó mucho en cerrar sus ojos y quedar profundamente dormido. Darcy aguardó unos minutos antes de alargar su mano y rozar con sus dedos la mano azul de Loki. Helado, completamente helado.

- Es oficial, ya me asustaste – masculló Darcy cruzándose de brazos nerviosa. No conocía mucho de seres de otros planetas como Loki o Thor, pero para ella la baja temperatura y el tono azul en la piel eran claros indicadores de que algo no estaba nada bien.

- Buenos días, Darcy – la saludó la voz de Thor. La chica se llevó una mano al pecho espantada, para después encarar al Dios del Trueno. Este llevaba dos bandejas repletas de comida, una más que la otra.

- Está azul y frío, muy frío – informó Darcy alarmada señalando al dormido Loki. Thor dejó las dos bandejas sobre la mesa y echó un vistazo hacia su hermano.

- Es normal – la tranquilizó Thor – Así es como luce un gigante de hielo.

- Ah – soltó Darcy aliviada.

- Está drenando su cuerpo al punto que ni siquiera es capaz de mantener su apariencia asgardiana – explicó Thor afligido, sentándose a la mesa.

Darcy permaneció en su posición observando a Loki por un largo rato. Acto seguido, fue hacia la mesa y se sentó en la silla restante. Thor había comenzado a comer, así que siguió su ejemplo.

- ¿Sabes cuál es mi color favorito? – inquirió Darcy clavando su tenedor en una tira de tocino. Thor sonrió juguetón.

- No se lo digas a mi hermano, podría tomarlo como una burla o un insulto – le advirtió Thor antes de darle un trago a su tarro de café.

Después de terminar con su desayuno, Thor se retiró de la celda, dejando a Darcy sola. La chica pasó el día entero ahí, con la música prendida, navegando por internet y vigilando a Loki, que permaneció dormido todo el tiempo. Cuando se marchó, dejó un libro, una recopilación de las obras de Shakespeare, sobre la mesa y le susurró un "Hasta mañana" a Loki.

Dos horas más tarde, Loki abrió sus ojos. Extrañado por la falta de luz, tardó algunos minutos en llegar a la conclusión de que otra vez se había quedado dormido, por cuánto tiempo, no lo sabía. Gruñó molesto e hizo el ademán de reiniciar con sus conjuros, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo en el acto. El silencio. Su cabeza estaba en silencio, los gritos se habían callado. Se sentó en la cama, acto que provocó que todas las luces de la prisión se encendieran al instante. Volvió a gruñir, mientras su vista se acostumbraba al repentino cambio de iluminación.

Sentado ahí inmóvil, esperó un tiempo a que los lamentos regresaran o a que apareciera Thanos con su siguiente tortura. Mas ninguno de los dos escenarios ocurrió. Sintiéndose un poco aliviado, dejó escapar un suspiro. Bajó su mirada hacia su mano, la cual había recuperado su coloración normal. Al parecer, había dormido lo suficiente para que su cuerpo recuperara energía. Levantó su cabeza, recargando su espalda en la pared. Debía admitirlo, en verdad necesitaba el descanso, pero con Thanos preparando su venganza era algo imposible.

Escaneó con sus ojos la celda, posando su atención en la mesa. Se puso de pie y se acercó a esta. Sobre ella reposaba un libro. Lo contempló un momento, tratando de deducir su procedencia, y luego lo cogió entre sus manos. Se sentó a la mesa, abrió el libro y de inmediato sus ojos se clavaron en la esquina inferior derecha de la primera página. "Propiedad de Darcy Lewis" leyó, escrito en cursiva y con lápiz. ¿Cómo había llegado un libro de Darcy hasta su prisión? ¿Acaso sus ineptos jefes eran lo suficientemente inconscientes como para obligarla a regresar? ¿Y para qué? La mortal no había conseguido ningún dato valioso hasta ahora, lo más lógico era que le dieran el trabajo a alguien más capacitado.

Loki alzó su mirada del libro, sintiéndose incomprensiblemente ansioso porque fuera el siguiente día.

* * *

- De-li-cio-so – señaló Darcy aproximando su nariz al plato de hot-cakes que reposaba sobre la bandeja que Thor cargaba en sus brazos, junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja y una plato repleto de fruta - ¿Es mío?

- Si se lo quitas antes de que se lo coma – puntualizó Steve sentando frente al panel de control. Un ligero tono rojo se posesionó de las mejillas del Dios del Trueno, al tiempo que le ofrecía la bandeja a Darcy.

- ¿Y cómo está nuestro Lokito favorito? – preguntó Darcy tomando la bandeja entre sus manos.

- Despertó unas horas después de que te marchaste – informó Thor – Ha estado leyendo desde entonces.

- Genial, ya no parece un zombi – festejó Darcy echando un vistazo a los monitores. El Dios del Engaño se encontraba sentado en la mesa leyendo – Bueno, entraré – se encaminó a la puerta y antes de atravesarla volteó a ver a los dos Vengadores - Si me pasa algo, eviten que Jane y Erick vayan a mi funeral a decirle a mi tumba "te lo dije".

En cuanto puso un pie en el interior de la celda, Loki quitó su atención del libro y la dirigió a ella. Ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio por lo que pareció horas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – rompió el silencio Loki cerrando el libro - ¿Tus superiores te creen tan poca cosa que no temen perderte?

- Auch, eso dolió – dijo Darcy fingiéndose ofendida, al tiempo que se acercaba a la mesa y dejaba la bandeja sobre ella. Los ojos de Loki se desviaron un segundo hacia el contenido de la bandeja – Y para tu conocimiento, ya no tengo superiores. Estoy oficialmente desempleada de nuevo. Muchas gracias – se sentó en la silla frente a él - ¿Me extrañaste?

- Si ya no trabajas para S.H.I.E.L.D., ¿qué haces aquí? – reiteró su pregunta Loki confundido. Darcy se encogió de hombros, cogiendo su tenedor y cuchillo entre sus manos.

- Supe que estabas mal, me dio curiosidad, hackeé la red de Stark Industries, te vi catatónico, le pedí a Steve que me dejará bajar, bajé, Jane y Erick se enojaron, yo me enojé con ellos y aquí estamos – enumeró Darcy cortando uno de los hot-cakes – En resumen: soy suicida. ¿Quieres? – señaló con su dedo el plato. Loki negó con la cabeza, viendo a Darcy como si fuera el misterio más grande del universo. A estas alturas, comenzaba a considerar que probablemente lo era.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Loki por primera vez en su vida falto de palabras.

- No lo sé, desde niña soy así – respondió Darcy – Supongo que me agrada la adrenalina. No, sinceramente, no. Preferiría tener una vida normal. A veces creo que no debí de meter mi solicitud para ser asistente de Jane. Aunque esa historia es bastante graciosa. Es decir, una estudiante de Ciencias Políticas trabajando para una astrofísica. ¿Comprendes lo ridículo que es? Siempre me he preguntado si…

- ¿Por qué? – repitió Loki interrumpiendo a Darcy en tono amenazante - ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién te mandó? ¿Qué ganas al venir? ¿Quieres información? ¿Quieres ponerme de tu lado y del de tus amigos? ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, estúpida mortal?

Darcy dejó sus cubiertos sobre su plato, se cruzó de brazos y clavó su mirada en la de Loki.

- Número 1, mi nombre es Darcy – habló la joven con seriedad, un tono que pocas veces Loki había escuchado – Número 2, no ganó nada al venir aquí. Me pelee con mis amigos y cabe la posibilidad de que termines asesinándome, como a Coulson o a todas esas personas inocentes. Número 3, si estás de nuestro lado o del de los chitauri, no me importa. Número 4, nunca he tratado de sacarte información y tú no puedes darme nada que me interese. Número 5, nadie me mandó, estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad. Y número 6, tal vez te cueste creerlo, pero hay personas que se preocupan por tu bienestar. ¿Alguna otra pregunta o ya puedo disfrutar de mi desayuno en paz? – al no recibir respuesta, continuó desayunando.

Loki mantuvo su vista sobre Darcy sintiéndose incómodo. ¿Le estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿En verdad no quería nada de él? No, debía haber un truco ahí. No podía estar diciendo la verdad. No podía arriesgar su vida únicamente porque le preocupaba su bienestar. ¿Por qué le preocuparía su bienestar? No eran amigos, no eran absolutamente nada. No lo conocía y si lo conociera, no estaría ahí. La única explicación lógica era que Darcy sentí lastima por él. El simple pensamiento lo hizo enfurecer. Él no necesitaba la lastima de nadie, mucho menos la de una insignificante humana como ella. Podría matarla por su insolencia, por estar ahí enfrente de él, por hablarle como si se tratara de cualquier persona. Podría matarla. Debería matarla. Esa maldita mortal no merecía otra cosa que la muerte. Sonrió con triunfo. Matarla lo regresaría a Asgard, lejos de Thor y sus inútiles amigos, lejos de Thanos. Si, Darcy Lewis debía morir.

- Ah, por cierto… perdón – se disculpó Darcy viéndolo a los ojos una vez más con un poco de culpa. La sonrisa en los labios de Loki desapareció. ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? – Por todo lo que te dije la última vez. Me hiciste enojar y tengo un extraordinario talento para herir a las personas cuando estoy enojada. Lo lamento – la sinceridad en su voz y en su mirada le causaron a Loki una sensación de vacío en el estomago. Darcy sonrió levemente – No creo que seas un perdedor, sólo creo que si no has logrado nada de lo que te has propuesto hasta ahora es porque realmente no te interesaba. Cuando alguien desea algo con todas sus fuerzas, lo hace realidad sin importar nada. En cuanto a lo de ser la sombra de Thor… bueno, eso es una tontería. Los dos son completamente diferentes, ni siquiera hay un punto de comparación. Ninguno de los dos es mejor que el otro. Y… no creo que seas un monstruo. Si lo fueras, ya me habrías matado.

La chica bajó su mirada hacia su mochila que reposaba en el suelo, sacó su computadora y la encendió en silencio. Por su parte, Loki se puso de pie, con el libro entre sus manos, y se dirigió a la cama. _No creo que seas un monstruo_. Se sentó en la cama, incapaz de ver a la castaña. _Si lo fueras, ya me habrías matado_. Levantó su mirada hacia Darcy, quien le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, para después tomar un trago de jugo de naranja. _No creo que seas un monstruo. Si lo fueras, ya me habrías matado_. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, sintiendo como la culpa, el remordimiento, el dolor y el odio se posesionaban lentamente de su pecho. La había insultado, amenazado y lanzado contra una pared. La había tratado con la punta del pie, como si se tratara de una basura. Y ella estaba ahí, sentada, sonriente, sinceramente preocupada por él y pidiéndole disculpas. Cerró sus manos en puños, respirando con dificultad. Si, era un monstruo, un despreciable monstruo. Sólo un monstruo consideraría matar a una persona como Darcy. Sólo un monstruo se atrevería a lastimarla. Y él era un maldito monstruo.

* * *

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron en relativa calma, sobre todo para Darcy, quien se la pasó navegando por internet y platicando por medio de Facebook con Steve y esporádicamente con Tony. El billonario, playboy y filántropo no paraba de preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos hacia Loki y de proponerle planes un tanto indecorosos para sacarle información al Dios del Engaño. Darcy había optado por seguirle el juego.

En cuanto a Loki, una vez que logró tranquilizarse, continuó con su lectura. Se extrañó cuando la alarma que anunciaba la partida de Darcy no sonó pasada una hora y, cuando la muchacha salió por un momento solamente para recoger otra bandeja de comida (de la cual le volvió a ofrecer), llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía ningún plan de irse pronto.

En cierto momento, guiado por una leve risa, el asgardiano hizo a un lado el libro y clavó sus ojos en la mujer sentada en la mesa. Darcy hacia su más grande esfuerzo en no estallar en risas. Lo que sea que estuviera viendo en ese absurdo aparato en verdad debía ser hilarante. No recordaba haberla visto sonreír de esa manera. Feliz, divertida, risueña. Con él siempre usaba esa sonrisa casi imperceptible o una impregnada de sarcasmo. Verla así le provocaba un insólito calor en el pecho, un calor que se extendía lentamente a lo largo de su cuerpo. Darcy lo volteó a ver, al parecer notando el escrutinio bajo el que se encontraba.

- Perdón, es que Steve y Tony se están peleando – explicó Darcy con una esplendida sonrisa – Siempre es tan gracioso verlos pelear.

- ¿Y por qué pelean esta vez? – preguntó Loki curioso.

- Cosas sin importancia - respondió Darcy insegura de como tomaría Loki el hecho de que él era parte de la disputa también. De alguna forma, que Darcy aún no definía, Steve se había colado en la plática que mantenía con Tony. No era necesario decir que el Capitán América no le encontró nada de divertido a las proposiciones de Stark.

En ese momento, el celular de Darcy, que reposaba sobre la mesa, empezó a vibrar. La castaña lo tomó entre sus manos y oprimió uno de los botones para leer el mensaje que acababa de llegarle. Se sorprendió al ver que el remitente era Jane. "¿Podemos platicar?" Darcy suspiró y escribió rápidamente la respuesta. "Claro" Segundos más tarde un nuevo mensaje apareció en la pequeña pantalla de su celular. "Bien. Te invito a cenar. Nos vemos en la recepción."

- Bueno, me voy - anunció Darcy guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

- Supondré que vendrás mañana - aventuró Loki reabriendo su libro.

- Amenos de que no quieras - puntualizó Darcy metiendo su laptop en su mochila.

- Haz lo que desees, sinceramente, no me interesa - estableció Loki con apatía. Darcy se colgó la mochila al hombro.

- Hasta mañana, Loki - se despidió Darcy.

Acto seguido, abandonó la prisión. Loki observó la puerta inmóvil, notando como el calor dentro de su pecho se convertía lentamente en un frío que helaba el resto de su cuerpo.

* * *

- Hey, ¿más tranquila o preparamos el segundo round? - preguntó Darcy en forma de saludo a Jane. La astrofísica, parada cerca de la inmensa puerta de cristal, giró su cabeza hacia ella con una leve sonrisa.

- Vengo en son de paz - expresó Jane - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Hoy tengo ganas de una pasta - señaló Darcy encaminándose a la salida.

- Conozco un buen restaurante cerca de aquí - dijo Jane siguiendo a la joven.

Ambas se mantuvieron en absoluto silencio durante el camino al restaurante. No fue hasta que les asignaron una mesa que Jane decidió hablar.

- Lamento lo del otro día - se disculpó Jane - Creo que fui muy ruda contigo.

- Yo no diría ruda - indicó Darcy.

- Lo siento, Darcy - dijo Jane afligida - Es solo que... No entiendo porque volviste a la prisión subterránea. Me asuste.

- Eso lo comprendo totalmente, Jane - expresó Darcy - pero tú y Erick me trataron como una niña estúpida sin ningún tipo de criterio. Por Dios, ni siquiera mi madre me trata así y ya conoces lo especial que es.

- Lo sé, lo sé - suspiró Jane cansada - Creo que exageré un poco.

- Demasiado - puntualizó Darcy. Jane alargó sus manos para reposarlas sobre las de Darcy.

- Nunca he sido persona de muchos amigos, Darce - dijo Jane - y tú eres mucho más que una amiga para mí. Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve - Darcy sonrió - No sé qué haría si algo te pasara - entrelazó sus manos con las de Darcy - No quiero que te hagan daño. Loki ya lo hizo una vez y es muy posible que la próxima vez no sea tan "misericordioso". Pudo haberte matado, Darcy.

- Lo sé, créeme que lo sé - admitió Darcy - Sé que podría matarme en cualquier momento.

- Entonces, ¿por qué volviste? - cuestionó Jane sin comprender. Darcy se encogió de hombros.

- Sentí que era lo correcto - respondió con sinceridad Darcy - Además, no me parece que Loki sea tan malo como todos lo ven - pensó un momento sus palabras antes de añadir - Creo que aún sigue ahí.

- ¿Quién? - inquirió Jane confundida.

- La persona por la que Thor tanto se preocupa - explicó Darcy - El hermano con el que creció. Creo que aun está ahí, envuelto en odio, pero ahí está.

- ¿Por eso bajaste? ¿Para recuperar a ese Loki? - preguntó Jane incrédula. Darcy se echó a reír divertida.

- Oh claro, haré que Loki deje el lado oscuro y se convierta en un santo - señaló Darcy con sarcasmo - Por favor, Jane, eso ni Thor podría hacerlo.

- ¿Y entonces cuál es tu plan? - inquirió Jane aún perdida.

- No tengo ningún plan, nunca tuve uno - apuntó Darcy - Sólo quiero que su tiempo en la Tierra sea un poco menos insoportable. Al fin y al cabo, su destino es regresar a su caja de tortura en Asgard. No hay nada de malo en que disfrute de unos cuantos días de paz.

- ¿Por qué te importa Loki? - preguntó Jane.

- Sinceramente, no tengo ni la más remota idea - confesó Darcy y era la verdad. Ni ella misma podía precisar porque le importaba el bienestar de Loki. Tal vez Erick tenía razón y sus acciones eran las de una ridícula quinceañera enamorada, sin embargo Darcy no creía en el amor a primera vista. Era cierto que Loki era por mucho el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en su vida, pero de eso a enamorarse de él existía un inmenso abismo. Su frialdad, apatía, inexpresividad y el hecho de que en cualquier momento podría matarla eran suficientes razones para evitar que cualquier sentimiento profundo creciera en ella. No, Darcy no era tan fácil. A lo largo de su corta existencia, había cometido el error de entregarles sus sentimientos y confianza a las personas equivocadas. Había aprendido de la peor manera que no todo lo que brilla es oro y no todo chico guapo y con una esplendida sonrisa es bueno. No, no estaba enamorada de Loki, simplemente sentía empatía por él. Probablemente le caía un poco bien, pero nada más.

* * *

Loki caminaba por su prisión nervioso. Revisó una vez más el reloj que Darcy le había regalado una semana atrás (después de que él le preguntará por milésima vez qué día y qué hora era). 10:20. La muchacha estaba retrasada por veinte minutos. Gruñó exasperado. Normalmente no le prestaba atención a los retrasos de Darcy (la chica siempre llegaba a la celda alrededor de las diez de la mañana todos los días) pero ese día era diferente. Hoy era 26 de julio, el día que todo comenzaría, y la idea de no tener a la joven a la vista y en un lugar seguro le ponía los nervios de punta.

Lanzó un suspiro pasando sus dedos por su largo cabello. ¿Por qué demonios le interesaba el bienestar de esa patética humana?

Tras su reaparición en su celda, dos semanas atrás, la chica había hecho una costumbre bajar a diario y pasar el día entero ahí. Los primeros dos días transcurrieron en absoluto silencio, sin embargo, al tercero, Darcy arribó con la colección entera de Harry Potter y lo obligó a leerla de principio a fin. Loki tardó dos días y medio en terminarla y, cuando lo hizo, ambos se enfrascaron en una absurda disputa sobre la saga. De Harry Potter, pasaron a discutir sobre literatura de "mejor nivel", como decía Loki, y sin razón aparente terminaron hablando sobre política, religión, música, series de televisión y películas. A diferencia de Thor, Loki poseía un vago conocimiento de la cultura terrestre actual, aunque no el suficiente como para mantener una conversación lineal con alguien como Darcy, que lanzaba una referencia cultural cada cinco minutos. El Dios del Engaño apreciaba las pláticas con Darcy. Le gustaba como era capaz de cambiar el tema de conversación inesperadamente sin perder el hilo del tema anterior. Le encantaba escuchar sus ácidos comentarios y ese tono sarcástico que prácticamente nunca desaparecía. Disfrutaba verla sonreír y su risa le provocaba un extraño y grato cosquilleo en el pecho. Era realmente impresionante la incapacidad de la joven de mantenerse un momento en silencio. Ni siquiera cuando veían una película (hacía cinco días que Darcy se había presentado con una laptop prestada por Tony Stark que, a diferencia de la suya, podía leer esos objetos circulares conocidos como DVDs).

Pero, lo que más gozaba Loki era la familiaridad con la que la castaña lo trataba. Le había costado mucho tiempo (incluidas las dos semanas antes de que la lanzara contra la pared de la celda) para comprender que su actitud hacia él no era producto de algún problema psicológico o un intento de faltarle el respeto y burlarse de él. No, en realidad, a la chica no le importaba en lo absoluto quien era él. Ante sus ojos no era Loki el Dios del Engaño, hijo adoptivo de Odín y Frigga, hermano de Thor, asesino, traidor y monstruo. Para ella sólo era Loki, sin títulos, sin pasado, sin nada. Únicamente Loki.

Se detuvo en su camino y giró sobre sus talones al escuchar los pasos de Darcy entrar a la celda. La muchacha cargaba con una bandeja repleta de comida en sus manos, su mochila colgada al hombro y un folder debajo de su brazo derecho.

- ¡Buenos días, Lokito! – saludó Darcy alegre. Loki rodó los ojos ante el conocido apodo. Después de que se le escapara en medio de una discusión sobre la economía mundial, la joven no paraba de usarlo - ¿Qué crees que te traje? – inquirió entusiasmada, dejando la bandeja y el folder sobre la mesa.

- No puedo imaginármelo – respondió Loki tomando asiento en una de las sillas y, revisando el contenido de la bandeja, comentó - Cada vez traes más comida.

- No es mi culpa, tú eres el que se roba la mitad de MIS desayunos y de MIS comidas – puntualizó Darcy sacando su laptop de su mochila.

- Lo lamento, evitaré hacerlo a partir de ahora – se disculpó Loki con burla para después coger un plato de fruta (de los dos que reposaban sobre la bandeja), un tenedor y comenzar a comer.

- Ah, antes de que se me olvide – soltó Darcy agarrando el folder y ofreciéndoselo a Loki. El hombre lo cogió, lo hizo pedazos y los tiró al suelo. Hacia una semana que Thor había optado por evitar sus visitas a Loki y mandar a Darcy con las fotografías de las marcas que seguían apareciendo alrededor del mundo – Tú lo vas a recoger – indicó Darcy colocando la laptop frente a Loki.

- Estoy seguro de que el hombre de hierro posee un magnifico servicio de limpieza – expuso Loki, mientras Darcy arrastraba la otra silla hasta ponerla a su lado.

- Como si alguien quisiera bajar – habló Darcy sentándose.

- ¿Y qué me trajiste? – inquirió Loki observando como la mujer buscaba un archivo en su computadora.

- Es imposible que no sepas quien es House, así que descargué mis capítulos favoritos – expresó Darcy dándole click a un archivo. Al tiempo que el programa llamado _House_ empezaba a reproducirse, Darcy tomó su plato de fruta y comenzó a comer con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios – Te va a caer bien. Él odia a la humanidad tanto como tú – repensó sus palabras – Bueno… tal vez no tanto.

* * *

- He llegado a la conclusión de que los seres humanos son incorregiblemente sentimentales – opinó Loki al tiempo que los créditos de la película Wall-E corrían en la pantalla de la laptop. Darcy le sacó la lengua y Loki rodó los ojos ante la reacción tan infantil de la mujer.

- Y tú estás tristemente amargado – espetó Darcy.

Una vez que el pequeño maratón de _House_ concluyera, justo a la hora de la comida, pasaron las siguientes dos horas hablando sobre trivialidades, como ya era costumbre, para más tarde ver algunas películas. La primera, sobre un pez que recorría el mundo en busca de su hijo, le pareció completamente ilógica y nada creíble, aunque debía admitir que era entretenida. La segunda, de nombre _Stitch_, le había incomodado al punto que le exigió a Darcy detenerla. Y esta última era tan… sentimental.

Darcy observó la hora que marcaba el computador y abrió sus ojos como platos.

- No juegues, ya es muy tarde – saltó la muchacha poniéndose en pie. Loki bajó su mirada al reloj en su pulsera. 20:57. La hora que la marca especificaba eran las 21:13.

- Siempre he tenido una duda, ¿alguien te acompaña a tu casa cuando te marchas de aquí? – cuestionó Loki mirando como Darcy guardaba todo en su mochila con rapidez. Darcy lo volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada.

- Jane y Thor – respondió Darcy - ¿Por qué? No me digas que te preocupa el bienestar de esta insignificante humana.

- Por supuesto – asintió Loki con una sonrisa maliciosa – Si te ocurre algo, quien me traerá mi comida y me divertirá todo el día – puso su mano sobre su barbilla en forma pensativa - Aunque un día de paz y tranquilidad no me vendría nada mal.

- Podría cumplirte eso – indicó Darcy colgándose la mochila a su hombro – Mi garganta me ha dolido todo el día, así que es posible que me resfríe en los próximos días – le dedicó una dulce sonrisa - En fin, nos vemos mañana, Loki.

Loki la siguió con la vista hasta que atravesó la puerta de la celda.

- Hasta mañana, Darcy – murmuró, sintiéndose intranquilo una vez más.

* * *

Darcy guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, revisó que su taser estuviera en su lugar, colgada de su cinturón, y salió de la inmensa Torre Stark. En cuanto notó la ausencia de Thor y Jane en la recepción (usualmente la astrofísica terminaba con su trabajo a las ocho de la noche), se comunicó con Jane para saber donde se encontraba. La mujer seguía con Erick, Fury y los Vengadores en el laboratorio probando el último prototipo de la bomba y no parecía que fueran a terminar pronto. Darcy estaba agotada y no tenía deseos de esperar a su amiga hasta quien sabe qué hora. Era uno de esos días en los que sólo quería llegar a su casa, ponerse su pijama y meterse en la cama. Culpaba totalmente al dolor en su garganta y al inminente resfriado que pronto le daría.

Consideró por un momento usar un taxi, mas recordó que hacía días que no cargaba dinero con ella. Pasaba todo el día con Loki en su celda y sus alimentos le eran proporcionados por el increíble chef personal de Tony Stark, así que Darcy no le veía ninguna razón a llevar su cartera.

Suspiró cansada e inició con tranquilidad el camino rumbo al edificio de Jane, sin percatarse de las dos largas figuras, paradas al otro lado de la acera, que pronto la siguieron silenciosamente.

* * *

Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Para todos aquellos que esperan un poco de acción, la invasión comienza el próximo capítulo.

Quiero agradecerle a Synese Noreen, a Nymide, a caaroowcullen, a susan-black7, a lolerfreak (supongo que eres tú, aunque en el comentario apareces como Guest), a Mcfly19 (yo siempre respondo todos los reviews que me llegan) y a caminantdlaluz por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Trataré de actualizar pronto.

Adiós ;)


	6. Cuando todo se hizo pedazos

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**5**

**Cuando todo se hizo pedazos**

Las puertas transparentes del hospital se abrieron de par en par, cediendo el paso a una pálida y frenética Jane, seguida de cerca por Thor, Steve, Bruce y Tony. Los Vengadores, Fury, Pepper y Jane se encontraban en el laboratorio personal de Stark cuando el celular de la astrofísica recibió la inesperada llamada de un paramédico informándole que acababan de asaltar a Darcy y que la estaban trasladando al centro de salud más cercano. El hecho de que la muchacha estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para darle el número de su amiga al paramédico tranquilizaba un poco los nervios de Jane.

- Buenas noches – saludó Jane abalanzándose sobre el puesto de enfermeras y ganándose la atención de una de ellas, una mujer delgada, de cabello rubio ceniciento y ojos verdes saltones – Me podría dar información de Darcy Lewis, por favor – la enfermera buscó en la computadora, que reposaba sobre el escritorio frente a ella.

- La paciente fue ingresada hace unos minutos víctima de un asalto. Se encuentra estable – anunció la mujer – En un momento, vendrá el doctor a hablar con ustedes.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció Steve.

- No debí permitir que se fuera sola – se recriminó Jane, al tiempo que se dirigían a la sala de espera – Debí irme con ella.

- No te culpes por una situación que está fuera de tus manos, Jane – habló Thor posando una de su manos sobre la espalda de Jane.

- Además, hablamos de Darcy – comentó Tony – De seguro esos idiotas terminaron peor que ella - Los cinco tomaron asiento en sillas cercanas a la puerta de la sección de Urgencias.

- Familiares de la paciente Darcy Lewis – los voceó un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello gris y relamido, ojos azules, complexión delgada y vestido con una bata blanca. Jane y Steve se pusieron de pie de un salto.

- Somos nosotros – indicó Jane acercándose al doctor. El hombre recorrió con la mirada las caras de los cuatro hombres detrás de Jane.

- Soy el doctor Rilley – se presentó el hombre con una delicada sonrisa – La paciente sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le provocó una ligera contusión. Aunado a eso, tiene una costilla rota y una profunda herida en su brazo izquierdo, al parecer producto de su forcejeo con los criminales – Tony y Thor sonrieron con orgullo – Está consciente y, sin contar su estado anímico, bien; sin embargo, me gustaría que permaneciera la noche en observación, sobre todo por la contusión.

- Por supuesto, doctor – asintió Steve.

- ¿Podemos verla? – preguntó Jane.

- Sólo puedo permitir el acceso a una persona – respondió el médico.

- Ve tú, Jane – la instó Steve. Jane sonrió con agradecimiento y siguió al doctor al interior de la sala de Urgencias.

- Bueno, iré a ver lo del pago – señaló Stark para después encaminarse a la recepción.

- Y yo le hablaré a Natasha y a Clint – dijo Bruce sacando su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

* * *

Darcy no recordaba haber sentido un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte como el de ese momento. Y las punzadas en su brazo y costado izquierdo no se quedaban atrás. ¿A qué hora le comenzarían a hacer efecto los malditos medicamentos?

Respiraba con dificultad gracias al dolor y al impresionante trabajo que estaba haciendo por no estallar en llanto. No importaban las dulces sonrisas de las enfermeras, ni las palabras de calma y apoyo del doctor. Se sentía aterrada, vulnerable y sola, terriblemente sola. Repetía incansablemente la escena en su cabeza y se cuestionaba una y otra vez lo mismo: ¿por qué?

La cortina, que la aislaba del resto de la ajetreada sala de Urgencias, se abrió de un lado, dejando ver a Jane y al amable doctor, cuyo nombre no recordaba.

- ¡Jane! – exclamó Darcy aliviada de ver una cara conocida. La aludida se aproximó a ella y la abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarla. Y con ese simple acto, Darcy empezó a llorar.

- Tranquila, todo está bien – murmuró en su oído Jane, acariciando su espalda

- E… eran gi…gigantes, Jane – sollozó Darcy aferrándose a la astrofísica con toda la fuerza que su brazo sano guardaba – ¡Gigantes! Y… y no… no… se caían. Los electrocuté… y… y… no se caían, Jane.

- Está bien – repitió Jane – Ya pasó, Darcy, ya pasó.

- ¡Y se llevaron mi laptop! – soltó Darcy, causando una ligera sonrisa en los labios de su acompañante – ¡Y mi iPod! ¿Qué tiene el mundo en contra de mis iPods?

La muchacha se desahogó por varios minutos más, siendo interrumpida por el doctor Rilley, quien traía la orden de reubicarla en una habitación privada, auspiciada por Tony Stark. Darcy no estaba contenta de tener que pasar la noche en observación, mas no hubo mucho que pudiera decir o hacer ante la cara estricta de Steve y de Jane. Después de asegurarse de que la joven se hallaba en perfectas condiciones, Tony y Bruce se retiraron a la Torre Stark. Por su parte, Jane, Thor y Steve se instalaron en la pequeña habitación, la primera acostada en la cama al lado de Darcy, el Capitán sentado en una silla colocada junto a la cama y el Dios del Trueno en un sillón que no era lo suficientemente grande para él.

Incapaz de dormir, no sólo por prescripción médica, la muchacha comenzó a hablar sin poder detenerse. Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, en especial para Darcy, quien contaba los minutos para poder salir de ese edificio. Finalmente, a las ocho en punto, el médico arribó al cuarto acompañado de dos enfermeras con el objeto de realizarle algunos exámenes. Una hora más tarde, los resultados de los exámenes mostraban que la inflamación en su cerebro había desaparecido. Darcy podría haber saltado de felicidad cuando el doctor Rilley la dio de alta, sin embargo, apenas podía mantenerse en pie debido al cansancio. Tras escuchar las últimas indicaciones del médico (técnicamente, Steve y Jane fueron quienes las escucharon), abandonaron el hospital.

Se transportaron en uno de los automóviles privados de Tony hasta el departamento de Jane. En cuanto llegaron, Darcy se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, deseosa de introducirse entre sus cobijas y dormirse todo el día. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, recostó su cabeza sobre su amada almohada y cerró sus ojos. Empezaba a relajarse cuando recordó cierto detalle. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó tan rápido que, al instante, un fuerte mareo se posesionó de su cabeza.

- ¡THOR! – gritó Darcy masajeándose la sien derecha. En cuestión de segundos, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y entraron Thor, Steve y Jane alarmados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Jane. Darcy cogió una libreta que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche y una pluma. Escribió velozmente unas cuantas palabras, arrancó la hoja y se la ofreció a Thor. Este cogió el pedazo de papel y lo leyó confundido.

- Ve a la biblioteca de la Torre por este libro y dáselo a Loki – pidió Darcy – Le prometí que se lo llevaría hoy. Y dile que lamento no poder ir hoy, aunque dudo que le importe.

Acto seguido, se volvió a acostar y cerró sus ojos, ante la mirada incrédula de Jane y de los dos Vengadores. Los tres salieron del cuarto en silencio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Una vez afuera, se vieron entre sí.

- La asaltaron, tiene una costilla rota, una herida en el brazo y aún así se preocupa por Loki – habló Jane – Sólo Darcy.

Steve y Thor asintieron en apoyo.

* * *

Golpeaba con la punta de sus dedos la superficie de la mesa, al mismo tiempo que releía las últimas páginas del libro que sujetaba en su otra mano. Las primeras horas de la noche anterior las pasó caminando de un lado al otro en su celda, esperando el momento en que la venganza de Thanos y los chitauri iniciara. Sin embargo, alrededor de la una de la mañana, llegó a la realización de que nada ocurriría ese día; lo cual lo llevó a considerar los diferentes escenarios: o erró al descifrar el mensaje de Thanos o éste cambió de planes. Veía más factible la segunda opción, aunque una equivocación de su parte también era posible. Sin importar la razón detrás de la aparente calma en la ciudad, Loki se sentía en cierto modo aliviado.

La puerta de la prisión se abrió y Loki levantó la mirada con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que pronto se transformó en una mueca de disgusto al ver que no era Darcy quien acababa de llegar, sino Thor.

- Thor, cuánto tiempo sin verte – lo saludó Loki cerrando el libro y poniéndolo en la mesa - ¿A qué debo tú agradable visita?

- Me alegra verte bien, hermano – habló Thor con una esplendida sonrisa, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa. Puso sobre la mesa un libro un tanto voluminoso – Darcy me solicitó que te trajera este libro.

- ¿Encontró algo más interesante que hacer? – inquirió Loki con indiferencia, a pesar del vacío que se posesionaba lentamente de su pecho. Que Darcy mandara a Thor con el libro significaba que la muchacha no lo visitaría ese día.

- No, está enferma – aclaró Thor - Nada grave, un simple resfriado.

Loki miró por un momento a Thor. El Dios del Trueno era un pésimo mentiroso y para Loki (que no sólo era el Dios de las Mentiras, sino que también lo conocía como a la palma de su mano), no era difícil notar cuando intentaba ocultar la verdad. Darcy no estaba enferma y, si lo estaba, no era de un "resfriado".

- Qué lástima, mándale mis saludos y mis deseos de que se recupere – dijo Loki con el mismo tono taciturno – Ahora, retírate.

- Loki… - comenzó Thor, mas la glacial mirada de Loki lo detuvo en seco.

El rubio se puso de pie decepcionado y dejó solo al Dios del Engaño. Loki tomó el nuevo libro entre sus manos, lo abrió y empezó a leer de inmediato. No tenía ningún interés en que su mente divagará sobre las múltiples razones por las que Darcy había decidido no bajar ese día, mucho menos se permitiría contrariarse por ello.

* * *

Se adentró al laboratorio revisando su tableta electrónica, sin prestar mucha atención al impresionante arsenal de armas que reposaba sobre todas y cada una de las mesas. Tony llevaba la última semana perfeccionando su armadura e inevitablemente eso lo predispuso a mejorar las armas de sus compañeros de equipo.

- Me voy – anunció Pepper deteniéndose frente a la mesa donde Tony "jugaba" con uno de los guantes de su traje. Stark alzó la cabeza y se quitó las gafas protectoras que estaba usando – Sólo vengo a despedirme. Mi avión sale en veinte minutos.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Tony completamente desorientado.

- La junta en Chicago – indicó Pepper y ante la cara de confusión del hombre añadió – A la que debías ir, pero te negaste – Aún nada – La de energía sustentable.

- Ah, esa – recordó Tony volviéndose a colocar las gafas – Buen viaje.

- Trata de no destruir mi 12% de la Torre mientras no estoy – pidió Pepper dándose la media vuelta.

- Te ofrecí el 15 y no lo quisiste – apuntó Tony. Pepper negó con la cabeza, devolviendo su atención a su tableta, mientras caminaba a la puerta - ¡Hey! ¿No se te olvida nada?

- No creo – dijo Pepper antes de salir del laboratorio.

- Y luego dicen que yo soy la parte disfuncional de esta pareja – masculló Tony reiniciando con su trabajo.

* * *

Tras veinticuatro horas de merecido descanso, Darcy despertó al siguiente día renovada. Su brazo y su costado aún le dolían, a pesar de las medicinas que le recetó el doctor, y cada vez que recordaba la pérdida de su laptop, su iPod y sus DVDs se enfurecía, mas se esforzaba en ver el lado positivo. Estaba viva y eso era lo único importante. Se dio un baño, el cual duró más de lo acostumbrado gracias al dolor en todo su cuerpo. Una vez seca y vestida, sus ojos se clavaron en su reflejo en el espejo, reparando por primera vez en el negro moretón que adornaba la mitad izquierda de su cara. Las escenas de la noche anterior pronto inundaron su mente, haciéndola temblar. Iba caminando tranquilamente, le faltaban dos calles para llegar al edificio, dos malditas calles. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de los dos hombres siguiéndola? Cuando lo hizo, ya la habían acorralado en un oscuro callejón. Rememoró sus infructuosos intentos de electrocutarlos y el forcejeo para impedir que se llevaran sus cosas. Recordó la puntiaguda navaja cortando la piel de su brazo y el momento en que la golpearon de lleno en la cara, dejándola inconsciente. Lo siguiente de lo que se acordaba era de un dúo de paramédicos subiéndola a una camilla.

Se rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más. Se talló los ojos con fuerza. Se rehusaba a llorar otra vez. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente para tranquilizarse, mientras sacaba de su botiquín los instrumentos necesarios para cambiar los vendajes en su brazo. Acomodándose en su cama, se dispuso a seguir las instrucciones de Jane (la astrofísica le había cambiado el vendaje antes de dormir la noche anterior) y descubrió su brazo. Libre de vendas, Darcy pudo notar por primera vez que la herida poseía una extraña forma. Parecía como si el asaltante se hubiera tomado su tiempo para hacerle un diseño de grecas. Los hechos habían sucedido tan rápido que Darcy no podía explicarse cómo era posible eso. Además, apostaría lo que fuera a que los bordes de la cicatrización tenían un sospechoso color negro.

- Darcy, el desayuno ya está listo – informó Jane al otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¡Voy! – exclamó Darcy.

Haciendo a un lado los pensamientos paranoicos en su cabeza, limpió la zona afectada, se vendó con gasas nuevas y se encaminó a la cocina donde Jane y Steve la esperaban para desayunar.

De camino a la Torre Stark, consideró la explicación que podría darle a Loki sobre el moretón en su cara. La costilla y su brazo se encontraban ocultos debajo de su holgada ropa, pero se negaba a cubrirse de maquillaje la cara. También se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría. Sabía por Thor que el Dios del Engaño no había sido informado del asalto. Lo más seguro era que se burlara de ella. Por muy amable que la tratará la mayor parte del tiempo, no existía día en que pudiera salvarse de algún comentario hiriente de su parte.

Se separó de Jane y Steve en la recepción, pues sus amigos se dirigían a los pisos superiores. Sola en el elevador, lanzó un largo suspiró. En momentos como ese le era inevitable cuestionarse si Loki se preocuparía por ella, por su bienestar. Realmente lo dudaba. ¿Por qué lo haría? No eran absolutamente nada, ni siquiera amigos. Únicamente era la muchacha lo suficientemente desquiciada como para aprovechar las horas de su día entreteniéndolo. Suspiró otra vez al abrirse las puertas del elevador. Salió de este y recorrió el pequeño pasillo hasta arribar a la cámara metálica donde se hallaba la celda anti-Hulk. Saludó al agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. e ingresó a la prisión. Sus ojos se fijaron en Loki. El asgardiano se encontraba en la cama recostado, leyendo.

- Hey, ¿disfrutaste de tu día libre de Darcy? – preguntó la joven sentándose a la mesa y sin despegar su mirada de Loki. El hombre sonrió de lado.

- Como no tienes idea – respondió Loki sin voltear a verla. Darcy sonrió con tristeza. Si eso era cierto o no, realmente no importaba.

- Pues esta vez no te traje nada – señaló Darcy recargando su codo derecho sobre la mesa y su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano – No tenía ganas de cargar, ni de subir a la biblioteca, así que tendrás que esperar a que Steve me traiga los libros que le pedí y otra de las laptops de Tony. Eso me recuerda que no me he metido a Tumblr desde hace dos días.

- Esa si es una verdadera tragedia – habló con sarcasmo Loki cerrando el libro y sentándose en la cama. A penas se posaron en la figura de Darcy, sus ojos se clavaron en el oscuro moretón en su frente y parte de su mejilla. Lo sabía, Darcy no faltó el día anterior por ningún resfriado - ¿Qué te pasó? – inquirió, ocultando magistralmente la inexplicable furia en su pecho.

- Nada importante, sólo me asaltaron – explicó Darcy, minimizando la situación – Se llevaron todas mis cosas y me dieron un buen golpe – señaló el moretón en su cara – Me gustaría decir que les di su merecido, pero eso sería una gran mentira.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Loki sin percatarse que estaba estrujando con demasiada fuerza el libro en sus manos. Por suerte, Darcy tampoco reparó en ello.

- Antier, en camino a la casa de Jane – respondió Darcy.

- ¿No me dijiste que siempre te acompañaban Thor y tu amiga al regresar a tu hogar? – cuestionó Loki con un ligero tono de irritación. Darcy arqueó una ceja confundida. ¿Por qué le hacía tantas preguntas?

- Bueno, Jane estaba con los Vengadores en una prueba de armas o algo parecido y yo no quise esperarla, así que me fui – expuso Darcy.

- En verdad eres una mortal increíblemente inconsciente o terriblemente estúpida – opinó Loki con crueldad. Si Thanos hubiera seguido su plan, si todo hubiera comenzado a esa hora, Darcy habría estado sola, indefensa.

- Oye, ya me siento lo suficientemente estúpida sin que tú me des tu opinión sobre el asunto y no es como si te importara – saltó Darcy enojada – Me duele mi cabeza, la herida en mi brazo me punza y no tengo ninguna intención de soportar tu maldito genio, así que mantén tu boca cerrada o me largo – los ojos de Loki se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Herida en el brazo? – repitió Loki.

- Si, eso es lo que te pasa por forcejear con unos tipos del doble de tu tamaño – puntualizó Darcy.

- ¿Usaste tu ridícula arma con ellos? – inquirió Loki calmado, mientras el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él. _26 de julio_.

- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – propuso Darcy.

- ¡Responde la maldita pregunta! – exigió Loki exasperado. _21:13_

Darcy lo miró extrañada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

- Si, pero de nada sirvió – indicó Darcy incomoda. Loki se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa con una rapidez que asustó a Darcy.

- Déjame verla – demandó Loki en el tono más amable y templado del que fue capaz. _Nueva York_.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Darcy alejando su brazo izquierdo del hombre. Loki rodó los ojos, se aproximó a Darcy y cogió su brazo - ¡Hey, me lastimas! – se quejó Darcy sin moverse. Presentía que cualquier intento de zafarse del agarre únicamente le provocaría más dolor, sin contar el hecho de que estar tan cerca del asgardiano la hacía recordar la vez que la lanzó contra la pared. Loki descubrió el brazo de la joven y arrancó los vendajes de un solo tirón.

_DL_. Reconocía la forma de la herida y la coloración negra en sus bordes también. Los había visto antes. Soltó el brazo de Darcy, quien se lo cubrió y lo acercó a su pecho, junto con su brazo sano, viendo a Loki asustada. _26 de julio, 21:13, Nueva York, DL_. DL. Darcy Lewis.

- ¡Quien quiera que esté afuera vigilándonos, dígale a Thor que veré las fotos y que las traiga ahora! – habló Loki.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Darcy sin comprender.

- No te asaltaron, te atacaron – explicó Loki comenzando a caminar por la celda – La herida en tu brazo no es una simple cortada. Es una marca de los chitauri.

- ¿Qué? – repitió Darcy incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra. Loki analizó sus siguientes palabras.

- Existen ocasiones en las que Thanos, el líder de los chitauri, prefiere jugar con sus víctimas antes de destruir sus planetas – expresó Loki – Los atacan y los marcan como su propiedad.

- Como al ganado – pronunció Darcy, su respiración agitada - ¡¿Me marcaron como al ganado?!

- No sólo eso – apuntó Loki dándole la espalda – Al momento de marcarlos, les suministran un veneno. Este se extiende por el cuerpo matando al individuo lenta y dolorosamente.

Darcy repitió las palabras de Loki en su cabeza una y otra vez. La habían marcado… los chitauri… para matarla… lenta y dolorosamente… matarla… matarla…

- ¿Voy a morir? – murmuró Darcy pálida y sin aire. Loki se giró y la miró colérico. Preocupada por su inminente muerte, la muchacha hizo caso omiso a la ira presente en la expresión y en la mirada del asgardiano. Sólo quería una respuesta, mas nunca se esperó la que recibiría.

- ¡ESTE INSERVIBLE PLANETA PUEDE EXPLOTAR SI QUIERE, PERO A TI NO TE VA A PASAR NADA! – gritó Loki fuera de sí - ¡¿QUEDA CLARO?!

Darcy movió su cabeza afirmativamente, su mente hecha un completo lío. La marcaron como al ganado. Un veneno corría por su sangre. Iba a morir, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Loki estaba preocupado. Estaba preocupado. Preocupado. Por ella. ¿En verdad?

La puerta de la celda se abrió e ingresaron Thor, Tony y Steve en ella. Darcy se puso de pie de un salto, corrió hacia Steve y se lanzó en sus brazos.

- Pero, ¿qué… - tartamudeó el capitán extrañado.

- ¡Me marcaron! ¡Me marcaron! – exclamó frenética Darcy - ¡Para matarme!

- ¿De qué hablas, Darcy? – cuestionó Steve sin entender absolutamente nada.

- Supondré que ustedes y su ridícula organización poseen los mejores sanadores del mundo – intervino Loki antes de que Darcy abriera la boca de nuevo - Llévala con ellos y que revisen la herida en su brazo. No la asaltaron, los chitauri la atacaron y la marcaron como su propiedad. Al marcarla, la envenenaron.

- ¿Qué? – soltaron Thor y Tony. Steve simplemente le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, cargó a Darcy entre sus brazos y salió del sitio.

- Explícate – dijo Tony.

- Ya se lo explique a Darcy, que no hayan estado aquí presentes no es mi problema – respondió Loki estirando su mano hacia Thor – Las imágenes.

Thor le entregó un folder a Loki, al mismo tiempo que Stark abandonaba la celda para ir a ver las grabaciones en el panel de control. Loki estudió la primera imagen, sin descubrir nada nuevo o que hubiera pasado por alto la primera vez que la observó. Pasó a la siguiente imagen. Una fecha, una hora, un lugar y tres letras. La siguiente. Una fecha, una hora, un lugar y dos letras. Y las demás parecían ser coordenadas. Nada, absolutamente nada que le diera una pista de que veneno le habían inyectado a Darcy o como detenerlo. Su única opción era averiguarlo por su parte y crear un antídoto. Para eso necesitaba estar fuera de esa prisión y la única forma de conseguirlo era…

- Necesito una versión más grande en la que pueda ver todos los detalles – indicó Loki cerrando el folder y levantando su mirada hacia Thor

Ganándose la confianza del imbécil de Thor y sus amigos.

- Por supuesto – asintió Thor sonriendo y giró su cabeza hacia Stark, quien regresaba al interior de la celda en ese momento – Tony…

- Vamos arriba – apuró Tony.

- ¿Tan sencillo? – cuestionó Loki con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad.

- No tienes poderes, así que podemos de un golpe dejarte inconsciente y regresarte aquí en caso de que se te ocurra algo – exteriorizó Tony – Y llevamos mes y medio tratando de sacarte información. ¿Crees que vamos a desaprovechar este pequeño lapsus de altruismo?

- Bien pensado – lo felicitó Loki.

Subieron hasta la sala de reuniones, donde el resto de los Vengadores junto con Nick Fury los recibieron sacando sus armas y apuntando con ellas a Loki.

- No es necesario, está de nuestra parte… por ahora – los tranquilizó Tony. Natasha y Clint se vieron entre sí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Fury bajando su pistola.

- Mis motivos son irrelevantes para ustedes – respondió Loki cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda y sonriendo con superioridad.

- JARVIS, muéstrale las fotografías de las marcas a Loki en la mejor resolución que tengas – pidió Stark.

- Sí, señor – asintió JARVIS. Al instante, múltiples imágenes aparecieron flotando arriba de la superficie circular de la mesa.

– Solo pícalas y se harán más grandes – explicó Tony, volteando a ver a Loki - Cualquier duda, pregúntale a JARVIS

El Dios del Engaño se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento en una de las sillas. Tony le hizo una seña a los demás para que lo siguieran afuera. Todos fueron tras él, dejando a Loki solo.

- ¿Me puedes explicar esto, Stark? ¿Por qué demonios Loki está allá adentro y no en su celda? – exigió Fury con tono autoritario.

- Accedió a ayudarnos – señaló Tony como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Natasha sin quitar su mirada del interior de la sala.

- El asalto de Darcy no fue tal – explicó Tony – Los chitauri la atacaron y la envenenaron. Lo más probable es que muera si no encontramos un antídoto – Bruce hizo el ademán de hablar, mas Tony lo detuvo haciendo un gesto con su mano - Al parecer, así es como Thanos, el jefe de los chitauri, trabaja. Elimina a la raza y después destruye el planeta, lo cual me hace pensar que Darcy no es la única infectada. Para responder tu pregunta, Banner, Darcy debe estar en los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D. en el ala médica.

Bruce asintió en conocimiento y se encaminó al elevador.

- Bruce, avísale a Jane, por favor – pidió Thor. Bruce oprimió el botón para llamar el elevador.

- No te preocupes – pronunció Banner entrando al elevador.

- Déjame ver si entendí, ¿Loki aceptó ayudarnos por Darcy? – cuestionó Natasha escéptica.

- Wooooh, yo nunca dije eso – saltó en forma defensiva Tony – Pero el video que vi hace un rato dice mucho más que eso – Thor, Natasha y Clint arquearon una ceja, mientras Fury se cruzaba de brazos – El punto es que lo mejor es aprovechar esto y sacarle todo lo que podamos. ¡Ya tenemos el nombre de nuestro enemigo!

- Me encantaría ver ese video del que hablas – expresó Fury.

- Esa es una verdadera lástima, Nicky, porque lo borré – reveló Tony con su característica sonrisa despreocupada. Fury rodó los ojos exasperado.

- Pondré a S.H.I.E.L.D. a buscar indicios de más personas infectadas – anunció Fury – Cualquier información, agente Romanoff, agente Barton, pónganme al tanto.

Y sin decir nada más, Fury se retiró.

- Entonces, ¿ahora confiamos en Loki? – preguntó Clint cruzándose de brazos – Que certeza podemos tener de que nos dará información verídica. Es el Dios de las Mentiras después de todo.

- Créeme, Katniss, él es el más ansioso por conseguir respuestas – aseguró Tony. Acto seguido, entró a la sala de reuniones, seguido de cerca por sus compañeros. En el interior, Loki observaba una de las imágenes, mientras hacía algunas anotaciones en una pequeña libreta, que reconocieron como propiedad de Bruce – Algún avance, Lokito.

- Te agradecería que no me llamarás así – siseó Loki sin voltear a ver a su interlocutor. Por su parte, Natasha había tomado asiento al lado de él y revisaba dos hojas sueltas que reposaban en la mesa. Tomó las dos hojas y leyó las anotaciones.

- 26 de julio, 21:13, Nueva York, DL – leyó en voz alta la Viuda Negra ganándose la atención de Tony, Thor y Clint. Loki permaneció inmutable, sus ojos clavados en la imagen frente a él – 26 de julio, es decir, hace dos días. 21:13, la hora en que supongo atacaron a Darcy. Nueva York, esa es obvia. Y DL. Darcy Lewis.

- ¿Eso estaba en las marcas? – inquirió Clint incrédulo.

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que Thanos nos está diciendo su plan con especificaciones? - preguntó Tony sorprendido. Loki sonrió de lado.

- No exactamente – precisó Loki – Les ofrece datos importantes, pero a la vez sin ningún sentido. Sin importar que hubieran descifrado esto con anterioridad, jamás habrían podido evitar lo que le ocurrió a Darcy porque las palabras no contenían ningún significado.

- Tendríamos la fecha, la hora, el lugar, pero las dos letras serían un misterio – comprendió Tony.

- Aquí el verdadero misterio es por qué Darcy – cuestionó Thor.

- Porque nuestro querido Thanos debe ser del tipo de "persona" que disfruta jugar con su comida antes de comérsela, ¿o me equivocó, Loki? – aventuró Stark.

- No, no te equivocas – admitió Loki.

- Darcy es amiga, casi hermana, de Jane; una de tus amigas más cercanas, Thor; y, por último, pero no por ello menos importante, es la chica del Capitán América – enumeró Tony.

- Su plan es atacar a las personas importantes para nosotros – concluyó Clint.

- Si es así, hay que actuar pronto – intervino Natasha viendo la segunda hoja suelta – 28 de julio, 12:30, Chicago, VPP – levantó su mirada hacia sus compañeros - ¿Alguna idea?

- Faltan cinco minutos para las 12:30 – señaló Clint echando un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca.

- Muy bien, piensen rápido - instó Tony.

La sala de reuniones se sumió en un profundo silencio, solamente roto por el ruido que Loki causaba al escribir en la libreta. Fue cuestión de segundos para que Tony entreabriera la boca helado, todo color desapareciendo de su rostro. A continuación, salió a toda velocidad de la sala de reuniones, alarmando al resto de los Vengadores.

- Pepper – musitó Natasha en realización – Pepper está en Chicago.

* * *

- Responde, responde, responde – repetía una y otra vez Tony con su celular pegado a la oreja. Salió del elevador al llegar al penthouse – JARVIS, mi armadura, ¡ya! - corrió hacia su pequeña plataforma de aterrizaje, donde JARVIS preparaba la armadura – Maldita sea, Pepper, responde.

* * *

- Vamos al hotel, necesito cambiarme para el almuerzo de la una – apuntó Pepper al entrar en la limusina.

- Como usted ordene, jefa – asintió Happy desde el puesto del conductor.

Pepper se acomodó en su asiento y sacó su celular de su bolsa. Solía apagarlo durante una reunión, en especial porque Tony tenía la mala costumbre de interrumpirla con tonterías. Lo encendió y se sorprendió al ver el gran número de llamadas perdidas, todas ellas de parte de Tony. Se dispuso a regresar la llamada, mas, de repente, su visión se nubló y lo único que sus oídos podían escuchar eran explosiones y gritos de auxilio.

* * *

Cuando Tony y Thor (considerando que era el único capaz de volar a la misma velocidad que la armadura de Iron Man, acompañó a su amigo) arribaron al lugar de los hechos, se encontraron con una calle de varios kilómetros de longitud enteramente destruida. El asfalto había sido arrancado del suelo. Los edificios a penas se mantenían en pie. Algunos automóviles estaban volcados y otros simplemente habían sido reducidos a chatarra. Innumerables cuerpos, con vida o sin ella, reposaban tirados a lo largo de la zona. Las pocas personas conscientes iban de un lado al otro. Las sirenas de ambulancias y policías se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Thor descendió para ayudar, mientras Iron Man sobrevolaba la zona en busca de Pepper. La localizó junto con Happy ayudando a una pareja de ancianos y los que parecían ser sus nietos a salir de un coche.

- ¡Tony! – exclamó Pepper aliviada al verlo aterrizar. La mujer tenía algunos moretones en la cara, una herida en la frente y se agarraba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo.

- Necesitamos un poco de ayuda aquí, señor – señaló Happy. Este lucía bien, salvo unos cuantos moretones y raspones en la cara.

Iron Man se acercó al automóvil y de un jalón arrancó la puerta permitiendo la salida de los niños y sus abuelos. Acto seguido, se quitó la máscara del rostro y volteó a ver a Pepper.

- ¡Estamos en plena invasión alienígena! – puntualizó Stark elevando sus brazos al cielo - ¡¿Quién apaga su celular en medio de una invasión?!

- ¡Es tú culpa! – exclamó Pepper en tono defensivo - ¡Si no me hablarás para contarme cada ridiculez que se te ocurre no tendría que apagar el celular!

- ¡Pero esto era una emergencia! – aclaró Tony.

- ¡¿Y cómo sabría que iban a volar la calle entera?! - preguntó Pepper.

- ¡¿Y cuál demonios crees que es la definición de emergencia?! – profirió Tony exasperado.

- ¡JEFES! – gritó Happy ganándose la atención de la pareja - ¿Podrían continuar con su discusión en otro lugar, no lo sé, un hospital? La señorita Potts tiene una herida muy fea en el brazo y deberían revisársela.

- Estoy bien – aseguró Pepper

- No, no lo estás – refutó Tony perturbado y con sus ojos fijos en el brazo de Pepper. La mujer arqueó una ceja confundida.

* * *

Admiraba el techo, chasqueando su lengua, su mente totalmente en blanco. No quería pensar. No quería sentir, aunque el dolor en su brazo y en su costado aumentara cada minuto. Después de que llegará a los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D. (los cuales se ubicaban a unas cuantas calles de la Torre Stark), los doctores tuvieron que aplicarle un sedante para sacarla del estado de pánico en el que estaba. Para sorpresa de los médicos, la muchacha permaneció despierta, tranquila, pero despierta. Los analgésicos que le suministraron tampoco hicieron efecto, como ninguna de las medicinas que había ingerido en las últimas horas. Darcy no recordaba que le hubieran hecho tantos exámenes en toda su vida. Ahora se encontraba en una pequeña habitación blanca, recostada sobre una confortable cama de hospital, acompañada por Jane y Steve, uno a cada lado de su cama, esperando los resultados.

La puerta se abrió, cediéndole el paso al doctor Banner. La expresión dura en la cara del siempre afable científico era una advertencia de que las noticias que acababa de recibir no eran para nada buenas.

- Marcaron a Pepper – informó Bruce. Jane se llevó una mano a la boca y Steve suspiró derrotado. Por su parte, Darcy hundió más su cabeza en su almohada – Tony y Thor la traen para acá; no tardarán en llegar – Banner tomó asiento en una silla colocada al lado de la de Jane – Loki sigue traduciendo los signos. Uno de ellos parece referirse a ti, Jane – La mujer palideció – Los demás podrían ser coordenadas.

- ¿Coordenadas? – repitió Steve - ¿De qué?

- Ni idea – respondió Banner.

En ese momento, un hombre vestido de bata blanca irrumpió en el cuarto. Darcy se incorporó rápidamente, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Y bien, doc, cuánto me queda? – inquirió Darcy.

- ¡Darcy! – la regañó Jane. El hombre (alto, fornido, de cabello rubio, relamido hacia tras, y ojos color miel) les dedicó una mirada que Darcy reconoció a la perfección. La había visto muchas veces después de su pequeño encuentro con la muerte a los dieciocho años y cuando su abuela enferma quedó desahuciada. Esa mirada que los doctores únicamente guardaban para los condenados a muerte.

- Los exámenes sanguíneos arrojan la presencia de una sustancia extraña y desconocida en su cuerpo – comunicó el doctor, para después aproximarse al aparato que usaban para leer las radiografías. Colocó una y volteó a ver a los cuatro – Esta es la radiografía que le tomaron al ingresar en el hospital hace dos días – su brazo lucía perfecto. El médico puso al lado otra imagen – Esta es la de hoy.

Darcy sintió nauseas. Los huesos de todo su brazo eran negros, tan negros que casi no se distinguían en la radiografía.

- Son menos de cuarenta y ocho horas de diferencia – apuntó Bruce poniéndose de pie para inspeccionar ambas imágenes.

- Y no es la única zona afectada – manifestó el doctor – Su pulmón y su riñón izquierdo también están comprometidos.

- Eso es demasiado daño en tan poco tiempo – formuló Jane preocupada.

Horas… daño interno… tejido muerto… muerto. La cabeza de Darcy daba vueltas. Se estaba muriendo, lenta y dolorosamente, tal y como Loki lo había predicho. Trató de concentrarse en el doctor, en Jane, en Bruce, en Steve, mas sus voces sonaban lejanas y distorsionadas, como si ella estuviera detrás de una pared de cristal. Cura… hablaban de una cura… estaban buscando una cura… ¿existía una cura?

- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó en un aliento Darcy. Todos giraron su cabeza hacia ella - ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

- No hables así – dijo Jane con firmeza - S.H.I.E.L.D. tiene a los mejores especialistas del mundo, hallaran una cura y estarás bien.

- ¿Cuánto? – repitió Darcy. El doctor se notó incómodo.

- A este ritmo, el daño será total en tres días – estableció el doctor.

Tres días… se moriría en tres días. Bruce, Jane y Steve cuestionaron al doctor sobre la supuesta medicina y esta vez Darcy prestó absoluta atención. Analizarían su sangre, practicarían con todos los elementos de la naturaleza, descubrirían una cura, eso era una hecho. Sin embargo, lo que también era un hecho, leyendo entre líneas, es que no lo lograrían a tiempo. Para cuando terminaran con todos sus experimentos, ella ya estaría muerta y, desgraciadamente, Pepper también. Bajó su vista al suelo, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más. Dios, estaba tan harta de llorar, pero, vamos, tenía derecho. Se iba a morir.

- Cuando tengan la cura me avisan – habló Darcy poniéndose de pie.

Acto seguido, salió del cuarto, sin deseos de escuchar nada más.

* * *

Fury, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha y Clint observaban anonadados el mapa mundial que mostraba la pantalla de la sala de reuniones. Loki veía con cierto disfrute las caras estupefactas y un tanto aterradas de los Vengadores y del director de S.H.I.E.L.D. Si su mente no estuviera ocupada en asuntos más importantes, como detener el veneno que mataría en tres días a Darcy, realmente aprovecharía el momento para reírse en sus caras.

- Muy bien, dime que hay alguna forma de parar esa porquería antes de que avance más – irrumpió en la sala Tony con cara de pocos amigos. Loki lo volteó a ver e hizo el ademán de contestar, mas la atención de Iron Man había viajado hacia la pantalla – Pero, ¿qué demonios?

A lo largo del mapa estaban marcadas más de treinta ciudades, todas ellas de gran importancia para la humanidad, tomando en cuenta los comentarios de la Viuda Negra cada vez que Loki le entregaba una coordenada.

- ¿Alguien puede ponerme al corriente? – solicitó Tony.

- Las marcas en los campos de cultivos eran coordenadas – explicó Natasha. El Capitán América giró su cabeza para ver a Loki a la cara.

- Loki, ¿es posible que abran un portal al mismo tiempo en cada uno de esos puntos? – exteriorizó Steve la pregunta en la cabeza de todos los reunidos. Una mueca maliciosa se formó en el rostro del Dios del Engaño.

- Es una posibilidad – concedió Loki.

La reacción fue unánime: horror. Loki sonrió divertido. A duras penas lograron vencerlo hace dos años los seis juntos. ¿Cómo iban a detener una invasión simultanea en diferentes puntos del planeta, con miles de chitauri e incluso Thanos incluido? Por Odín, no se había percatado de lo hilarante que sería observar eso. Bueno, lo hilarante que sería si cierta joven de cabello ondulado y ojos azules no fuera parte de la situación. Gruñó por lo bajo. ¿En qué maldito momento esa insignificante humana se había vuelto tan valiosa para él? No era nada más que una mortal sin ningún tipo de capacidad particular, ruidosa, molesta e insoportable. Y, aún así, la simple idea de verla morir, ya fuera por el veneno o por la invasión de los chitauri, simplemente no le agradaba.

Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en la poca magia que Odín fue incapaz de arrebatarle. Conservaba la suficiente para ganar un poco de tiempo para la chica, por lo menos en lo que producía un antídoto. Agradeció su suerte y la de Darcy. Ahora que la mujer del hombre de hierro estaba en la misma situación, seguramente tendría su entero apoyo en el tema. Sin contar al Capitán, al doctor y a Thor.

- ¿Me gustaría ver a la señorita Lewis? – expresó Loki irguiéndose. Todos lo voltearon a ver.

- ¿Alguna idea de cómo detener ese estúpido veneno? - inquirió Tony interesado.

- Probablemente – respondió Loki en tono neutral. Era impresionante lo predecibles que eran los seres humanos. Tony lo miró escéptico, al tiempo que Steve se ponía de pie.

- Acompáñame, está en mi cuarto descansando – lo invitó Rogers, dirigiéndose a la salida. Loki fue tras él, seguido de cerca por Thor.

* * *

Darcy estaba acostada en la amplia cama de Steve, echa un ovillo debajo de las cobijas. La fuerte música que emanaba de los audífonos del iPod del Capitán América la mantenía absorta del mundo exterior. Le gustaba hacer eso desde niña, ocultarse del mundo cada vez que se sentía triste, sola, aterrada. Deseaba hablarles a sus padres, agarrar un camión y huir a Nuevo México. Esconderse en los fuertes brazos de su papá, que siempre la protegieron de los monstruos cuando era niña, y recibir los incansables besos y caricias de su mamá. Patético, se había convertido en una niña de cinco años, mas no podía evitarlo. No puedes decirle a alguien que se va a morir y esperar que sonría y acepté el hecho como si nada. Y su brazo cada vez le dolía más.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y la movió ligeramente. Se secó las lágrimas con la cobija y salió de su pequeño escondite. Pestañeó varias veces. Se esperaba a cualquier persona, menos a Loki sentado en el borde de la cama. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos el incomprensible dolor en la mirada del asgardiano. Darcy se sentó, se echó para atrás el cabello y trató de sonreír, sin conseguirlo.

- ¿Cómo van allá abajo? – preguntó Darcy intentando que su voz sonara normal.

- Los dejé en medio de un ataque de pánico – respondió Loki con naturalidad, quitando su mirada de ella. Verla así, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, pálida, golpeada, sin ánimo y con la voz temblorosa, le provocaba una mezcla de sentimientos que no le gustaba. Furia, dolor, desesperación, deseo de venganza. Pero, por sobretodo, sentía la inmensa necesidad de abrazarla, de protegerla. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Así de mal? Vaya – habló Darcy bajando su vista hacia sus manos, donde sujetaba con fuerza el iPod de Steve - ¿Alguna esperanza de que ganemos?

- Sinceramente, lo dudo – declaró Loki regresando su vista hacia la joven – Me permites ver tu brazo.

Darcy alzó su cabeza, clavando sus ojos en los de Loki y sonriendo con burla.

- ¿Me vas a quitar los vendajes otra vez? Porque no voy a limpiarme la herida cada vez que el señor quiera revisar mi brazo – especificó Darcy divertida. Loki sonrió levemente, francamente feliz por el cambio de ánimo de la mujer.

- No será necesario hacerlo – aseguró Loki. Darcy lanzó un suspiro, se descubrió el brazo y se lo ofreció a Loki. El hombre alargó su mano para tocarla, mas Darcy alejó su brazo asustada.

- Sólo… controla tu fuerza, en verdad me duele y los estúpidas analgésicos no sirven de nada – pidió Darcy acariciando el vendaje en su brazo. Loki tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no explotar en un arranque de ira frente a Darcy.

- No te preocupes – pronunció Loki.

Darcy lo vio con desconfianza por un momento. Le acercó su brazo dudosa y Loki lo sujetó con ambas manos.

- Sé que es difícil para ti, mas pasé lo que pasé, mantén tu boca cerrada – advirtió Loki.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Darcy.

Un penetrante calor atravesó los vendajes, colándose por los poros de su piel hasta llegar a sus huesos. Darcy se mordió el labio inferior con el objeto de permanecer callada, su mirada alternando entre su brazo, las manos de Loki y el rostro de este. La expresión del Dios del Engaño era de total concentración. Intuía que estaba usando su magia o, mejor dicho, su energía vital en ella y la idea no la complacía. No porque temiera que la dañara, sino por el hecho de que desperdiciaba su magia (que podría usar en cosas más importantes) en ella. ¿Acaso debía recordarle que estaba condenada a muerte? No es como si pudiera curarla, ¿o sí?

Las manos del hombre empezaron a temblar, al mismo tiempo que se tornaban en un color azul celeste, prueba inequívoca de que Loki estaba usando más magia de la que debería.

- Loki - musitó Darcy alarmada, recibiendo una rápida y amenazante mirada de parte de los rojos ojos del asgardiano.

Genuina preocupación se apoderó de ella al notar que su cara presentaba manchas azules y ciertas marcas atravesaban su frente y mejillas. ¿Pero cuánta magia necesitaba? ¿Por qué se drenaba de esa manera? Una cosa era provocarse un estado de coma para protegerse a él mismo de sabrá dios qué y otra muy diferente hacerlo para curarla, si es que eso era lo que hacía. ¿En verdad le importaba tanto lo que le pasará? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Qué ganaba él? Se golpeó internamente la frente. ¡Dios, estaba actuando como él, preguntándose prácticamente lo mismo que él le preguntó dos semanas atrás cuando volvió a la celda anti-Hulk! ¿Acaso era muy difícil pensar que, en el poco tiempo que convivieron juntos, se ganó un poco del aprecio de Loki? Ella misma no podía negar que estimaba al asgardiano y que probablemente lo extrañaría cuando retornara a Asgard. Pocas personas podían seguir el hilo de sus conversaciones y aguantar su peculiar sentido del humor. El sonido de su voz le causaba un agradable cosquilleo en el estomago y sus sonrisas (eran pocas las veces que sonreía sinceramente), escalofríos en su espalda. La forma en la que le debatía cualquier tema la emocionaba y escuchar su opinión, fuera buena o mala, sobre las cosas que le apasionaban en su vida, le encantaba. Y no había necesidad de recordar lo atractivo que era.

Loki soltó el brazo de Darcy, respirando con dificultad, su cara perlada por el sudor. Se encontraba demasiado cansado como para moverse y tampoco lo habría hecho si de eso dependiera su vida. No planeaba mostrarles su verdadera forma ni a Thor, ni a sus ineptos amigos. Su verdadera forma. Volteó a ver a Darcy, listo para escucharla gritar de terror y verla huir del sitio. La muchacha admiró su brazo un momento incrédula, para después alzar su vista hacia él. ¿Era preocupación la emoción en su mirada?

- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – demandó Darcy histérica - ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Planeas matarte?! ¡Porque si ese es tu plan, déjame decirte que tienes un serio problema psicológico!

- ¿Perdón? – susurró Loki confundido.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Ya no me duele! – reiteró Darcy.

Tenía a un jotun frente a ella… ¡Tenía a un monstruo a menos de un metro de distancia de ella! ¿Y estaba preocupada? ¿Por él? Esa mortal era sin lugar a dudas el ser más incomprensible con el que se había topado en su larga existencia.

- ¡Loki! – lo llamó para recuperar su atención.

- ¡Trató de salvarte la vida, mortal! – exclamó Loki molesto - ¡Podrías mostrar agradecimiento!

- Oh, créeme, te lo agradezco – afirmó Darcy - ¡Pero no existía un método que no implicara usar tu energía vital, idiota! – Loki la miró ofendido - ¡Y me llamó Darcy!

- ¡¿Por qué, por los Nueve Reinos, me preocupo por tu insignificante vida?! – se cuestionó - ¡No te lo mereces!

- ¡Oh, por supuesto que me lo merezco! ¡¿Quién trajo a los chitauri primero?! – argumentó Darcy.

- La venganza de Thanos se la puedes atribuir a tus amados superhéroes – puntualizó Loki.

- ¡Tú los trajiste! – indicó Darcy.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose mandó la atención de los dos al objeto en cuestión.

- ¡ESTOY BIEN, MALDITA SEA! – gritó Darcy frenética - ¡LARGO!

La puerta se cerró y pasos agitados se oyeron al otro lado. Inseguro de cómo proceder, Loki devolvió su mirada a Darcy. La joven tenía su cara oculta detrás de las palmas de sus manos y murmuraba palabras inentendibles para el asgardiano. Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Darcy se descubrió el rostro y se echó para atrás el cabello, luciendo más tranquila.

- Perdón – se disculpó viéndolo a los ojos – Como comprenderás, no ha sido un buen día para mí – Loki asintió en entendimiento - ¿Qué me hiciste?

- Retrasé la propagación del veneno – expuso Loki – En lugar de tres días, ahora dispones de una semana aproximadamente, tiempo suficiente para elaborar un antídoto.

- ¿Puedes hacer un antídoto? – inquirió Darcy esperanzada – ¿Para Pepper y para mí? – Loki frunció el entrecejo.

- Salvar a la mujer de Stark no es parte de mi plan – estableció Loki.

- Pues inclúyela, porque somos las dos o ninguna – determinó Darcy. Loki la miró incrédulo.

- ¿Te ofrezco tu salvación y me pones condiciones? – le reprochó Loki.

- Tanto Pepper como yo merecemos vivir – señaló Darcy – Además, no quiero imaginarme como se pondrá Tony si algo malo le pasa.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Loki fatigado, llevándose una mano a la frente. Estaba demasiado cansado como para rebatir a la joven.

- Deberías descansar – propuso Darcy.

Loki se secó el sudor de la frente con el borde de la manga de su abrigo.

- Necesito un cuchillo – indicó Loki con la vista fija al frente.

- Y eso no sonó para nada psicópata – comentó Darcy con sarcasmo - ¿Para qué?

- Preciso probar tu sangre – respondió Loki. Darcy arqueó una ceja.

- Ok, Edward – dijo Darcy dándole palmaditas en el hombro. El hombre decidió hacer caso omiso al nombre; suponía que se trataba de una de las tantas referencias que no entendía y que, sinceramente, no le interesaba comprender – Creo que puedes saciar tus instintos vampíricos en otro lugar.

- Tu sangre contiene el veneno – aclaró Loki impaciente – Si tuviera mis poderes, la analizaría con magia; sin embargo, dada mi condición, la única forma de descifrar sus propiedades es utilizando mis sentidos.

- Ah, en ese caso, no necesitas un cuchillo, amigo – aseveró Darcy poniéndose de pie – Tú acuéstate, acomódate y deja todo en manos de Darcy.

Y salió del cuarto, bajo la mirada desconcertada de Loki.

Medía hora más tarde, cuando regresó al cuarto con una muestra de su sangre y la de Pepper, se encontró con Loki acostado en la cama, profundamente dormido.

* * *

Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero les haya gustado. Aún no estoy muy seguro de la parte final, pero si no lo terminaba aquí, no sólo sería muy largo, sino que ya no sabría donde cortarlo más adelante. He regresado a clases (y tengo otros dos fics que actualizar) por lo cual me tardaré un poco en subir el nuevo capítulo.

Muchas gracias a susan-black7, a caminantdlaluz, a RemyStrawberry, a Mcfly19 y a caaroowcullen por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	7. Contra reloj

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel, con excepción de algunos OC que aparecen por ahí.

* * *

**6**

**Contra reloj**

- A partir de la agresión que sufrió la señorita Lewis, han ocurrido ataques de la misma naturaleza alrededor del mundo – informó Hill – Al principio, fueron descartados por ser considerados asaltos, pero todas las victimas presentan la misma marca que la señorita Lewis y la señorita Potts.

Los Vengadores se encontraban en la sala de reuniones una vez más. Casi era medianoche, mas eso no había detenido a Nick Fury de reunir a los superhéroes para discutir la nueva y escalofriante situación.

- ¿De cuántas personas estamos hablando? – preguntó Steve cruzado de brazos desde su silla.

- Miles – respondió Hill de pie cerca de la pantalla incrustada a la pared – Y el número aumenta cada minuto.

- En pocas palabras, piensan acabar con la raza humana antes de destruir el planeta – señaló Bruce limpiando sus lentes con el borde de su camisa.

La sala se sumió en un profundo silencio, únicamente roto por los incesantes pasos de Tony Stark, quien daba vueltas por el lugar sin quitar su vista de una tableta electrónica.

- Loki hará un antídoto – indicó Thor.

- Corrección: Loki hará un antídoto para Darcy – habló Tony secamente sin voltear a ver al Dios del Trueno.

- Y para Pepper – apuntó Thor. Tony se paró en seco y giró su cabeza hacia Thor, una mueca de impaciencia en su rostro.

- ¿Eres idiota o te haces? – inquirió Stark molesto. Thor frunció el entrecejo ofendido, al tiempo que los demás le dedicaban miradas de advertencia a Tony – Lo único que le importa a tu desquiciado hermano es Darcy y si le aseguró a ella que le daría del antídoto a Pepper, fue para quitársela de encima. Usa tu cerebro por una vez en tu vida, Thor.

- Tony, comprendemos que estés nervioso por lo de Pepper, sin embargo, no vas a ganar nada desquitándote con nosotros – lo reprendió Steve pasando su mirada de Thor a Tony. El asgardiano miraba con furia a Stark, sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

Después de regresar a la Torre Stark con Pepper y que la mujer fuera revisada de pies a cabeza por los médicos de SHIELD y los doctores personales de Tony, el billonario presentaba un humor de los mil demonios y buscaba cualquier escusa para comenzar una pelea con alguien, el que fuera. Hasta ahora nadie había cedido a sus provocaciones, mas, si existía alguien en el mundo capaz de sacar de sus casillas al hombre más prudente, ese era Tony Stark. Y la paciencia de todos se terminaba poco a poco.

- Cierto – apoyó Tony sarcástico – Y tampoco voy a ganar nada estando aquí encerrado.

Y sin más, abandonó la sala de reuniones. Bruce lanzó un suspiro de alivio, mientras colocaba sus lentes sobre su nariz.

- Stark tiene razón, no podemos depender de Loki – tomó la palabra Natasha – Pero podemos tomar ventaja de la situación – Fury le hizo una seña para que prosiguiera - Loki fabricará una cura para Darcy. Lo que debemos hacer es apuntar la receta y hacerla nosotros por nuestra cuenta.

- Esperando que funcioné – comentó Clint. Todos los ojos se posaron sobre él interrogantes – Hablamos como si fuera un hecho que Loki conseguirá salvar la vida de Darcy. ¿Y si a pesar de sus esfuerzos no sirve?

- Para eso S.H.I.E.L.D. dispone de los mejores bioquímicos del mundo, agente Barton – puntualizó Fury – Si Loki falla, puede estar seguro de que nosotros no lo haremos.

- El problema es el tiempo – intervino Bruce – El veneno se esparce rápido por el sistema. Basándonos en las radiografías de Darcy, una persona posee cinco días de vida aproximadamente después de ser marcada. Y eso sin establecer otros factores, como el metabolismo o el sistema inmune de la persona. Sin importar quien haga el antídoto, la realidad es que miles de vidas inocentes terminaran mucho antes de que seamos capaces de producirlo en masa y distribuirlo por el mundo.

- Y eso sin contar la inminente invasión alienígena – mencionó Barton.

- Hablando de eso – se enderezó en su asiento Fury – Considerando como una posibilidad una invasión que ocurrirá simultáneamente en varios puntos del mundo, será necesario establecer alianza con otros grupos de superhéroes. Nosotros no estamos preparados para manejar solos una situación de este tipo – tomó dos folders de tres que descansaban sobre la mesa y le entregó uno a Steve y otro a Bruce – Los X-Men y los 4 Fantásticos – tanto Steve como Bruce abrieron los expedientes - S.H.I.E.L.D. mantiene una relación diplomática con ambas organizaciones, pero sería de mucha ayuda que una representación de Los Vengadores fuera personalmente a hablar con ellos – fijó su único ojo en Bruce – Doctor Banner, ¿me parece que usted conoce al doctor Reed Richards?

- Tuve el gusto hace unos meses – respondió Bruce.

- Y, Capitán Rogers… - comenzó Fury.

- Yo iré a la Mansión X – interrumpió Steve cerrando el folder. Fury movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Agente Romanoff, agente Barton, ustedes tendrán una misión especial – apuntó Fury deslizando el último folder por la superficie de la mesa hacia Natasha y Clint. La mujer lo cogió entre sus manos, lo abrió y ambos agentes observaron su contenido.

- ¿Spider-Man? – preguntó Natasha levantando la cabeza.

- Quiero saber quién es y dónde encontrarlo – aclaró Fury – Al parecer, nuestro amigo enmascarado nos ha estado ayudando sin saberlo. Ha evitado que varios civiles terminen marcados. Desgraciadamente, hasta ahora no ha podido atrapar a ningún chitauri.

- Por supuesto, señor – asintió Clint.

- Bien – pronunció Nick Fury irguiéndose – Descansen, mañana será un día difícil.

* * *

Se acostó sobre su espalda, incapaz de dormir. El dolor en su brazo había vuelto y su cabeza no paraba de pensar en mil y un cosas a la vez. Se sentó y echó un vistazo al otro lado de la inmensa cama. Jane dormía tranquilamente. Realmente había sido todo un reto lograr que la astrofísica se quedara dormida y Darcy no planeaba despertarla por tonterías. Apartó las cobijas, se puso de pie y salió del cuarto de Steve. Caminó hacia la salida, no sin antes hacer una pequeña escala en la sala, donde el Capitán América descansaba acostado en el sillón. Se introdujo en el elevador y oprimió el botón para bajar al piso de Thor. Cuando emergió del ascensor, su atención de inmediato se clavó en el Dios del Trueno. Sentado en el sillón, viendo la televisión en un sonido muy bajo, Thor giró su cabeza y la recibió con una sonrisa.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – inquirió Thor haciéndole una seña para que la acompañara en el sillón. Darcy se acercó y tomó asiento.

- Parece que somos dos – comentó Darcy dirigiendo sus ojos al televisor. El canal de deportes. Thor adoraba el canal de deportes.

- ¿Cómo está Jane? – preguntó Thor.

- Dormida – respondió Darcy. Thor sonrió con tristeza - ¿Por qué no vas con ella? Yo vigilo al Lokito – la expresión del rubio se suavizó.

- Mi hermano te agrada, ¿no es así? – estableció Thor.

- No lo voy a negar – admitió Darcy – No es mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero me cae bien – se acomodó en el sillón – Además, si me salva la vida, le estaré en deuda eternamente – lanzó un suspiro – Ese no es un buen escenario.

- No creo que mi hermano te pida algo a cambio – expresó Thor.

- Si, yo tampoco lo creo – apoyó Darcy masajeando su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha. Volteó a ver al hombre – Ahora ve con Jane. Si el mundo se va a acabar, es mejor aprovechar cada minuto, ¿no lo crees?

Una gigantesca sonrisa iluminó el rostro del Dios del Trueno.

- Cualquier novedad, avísame – pidió Thor levantándose de su lugar. Darcy asintió con la cabeza.

Siguió con su mirada al rubio hasta que entró al elevador y las puertas de este se cerraron. Tomó el control remoto, apagó la televisión y se encaminó al cuarto de Thor. El piso del Dios del Trueno no era muy diferente al de Steve. La única diferencia residía en que el color predominante era el rojo y todos los muebles eran gigantescos.

Empujó la puerta lentamente y se adentró en la habitación con cautela. Permaneció unos momentos cerca de la salida, admirando a Loki. Dio algunos pasos hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde a la altura de los pies de Loki. Era impresionante lo pacifico que Loki lucía dormido. Incluso podía olvidar por un momento el peligro que conlleva estar sola con él en el mismo cuarto.

Tras quedar profundamente dormido en el cuarto de Steve, Thor cargó a su hermano hasta su habitación, lo depositó en su cama y lo cobijó como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Tan sólo recordar la escena le provocaba dicha a Darcy.

El color azul desaparecía lentamente de la piel del Dios del Engaño y la muchacha no podía evitar sentirse aliviada, pues eso significaba que estaba recuperando fuerza. El por qué había usado su magia en ella o por qué lucía tan preocupado horas atrás eran preguntas que prefería ya no hacerse. Loki tendría sus razones y ella no deseaba conocerlas. Buenas o malas, presentía que saberlas sólo le causaría problemas, por lo cual, como todas las cosas buenas e inexplicables en su vida, simplemente lo aceptaría.

Admiró unos cuantos minutos más el dulce gesto en la faz del Dios del Engaño. Posteriormente, se puso de pie y abandonó el cuarto, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al hombre con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Separó sus pesados parpados lentamente. Inspeccionó la habitación, al tiempo que su mente trataba de precisar cómo había terminado acostado en esa cama. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el cuarto del Capitán América junto con Darcy.

Se quitó de un tirón las cobijas que lo cubrían y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Buenos días – saludó la voz de JARVIS. Loki se puso de pie de un brinco, completamente tomado por sorpresa – Hoy es 29 de julio. Son las 7:17 de la mañana. El clima es templado en la Ciudad de Nueva York, con probabilidades de lluvia al anochecer.

- Estúpidos humanos y sus inventos – musitó Loki entre dientes echándose para atrás el largo cabello.

Recobrando la compostura, revisó la habitación en busca de sus botas y su abrigo, encontrándolos sobre un gran sillón ubicado en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Se vistió y salió de la habitación. Dio algunos pasos hacia el elevador, mas se detuvo al escuchar el ligero sonido característico de una respiración. Se giró hacia la sala de estar y sus ojos de inmediato se clavaron en el sillón más grande. Ahí, hecha un ovillo, cubierta con una cobija y abrazando uno de los cojines, Darcy dormía tranquilamente. Se acercó lentamente a ella, deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia. La admiró por un largo rato, concentrado en el sonido de su respiración, examinando cada rasgo, cada facción. Era extraño, sin embargo nunca se había percatado de lo físicamente hermosa que la muchacha era. Sus labios, sus mejillas, lo curvilíneo de su cuerpo…

Alguien carraspeó detrás de él, ganándose su atención. El Capitán América lo observaba a pocos pasos del elevador con desconfianza.

- Buenos días – saludó Rogers en tono seco.

- Buenos días – repitió Loki sonriendo con hipocresía.

- Si, buenos días a todos – gruño Darcy desde su lugar. Ambos hombres voltearon a verla justo en el momento en que la mujer lanzaba el cojín en sus brazos a un blanco invisible – Ahora váyanse y déjenme dormir, idiotas – Se cambió de posición dándoles la espalda y tapó su cabeza con la cobija. Loki y Steve se vieron entre sí. El Capitán le hizo una seña al asgardiano para que lo siguiera. Los dos se introdujeron al elevador y Steve oprimió uno de los botones en el tablero.

- Así que planeas hacer un antídoto, ¿no? – comenzó Rogers cruzándose de brazos, mientras el elevador descendía.

- Si – asintió Loki sin ver al rubio.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta arribar a su destino, uno de los tantos laboratorios de la Torre Stark. Una vez fuera del elevador, recorrieron un pequeño pasillo que culminaba en una puerta corrediza, acceso al laboratorio personal de Tony Stark.

- Que bien, la Bella Durmiente al fin despertó – los recibió Stark despegando su mirada por un segundo de la pantalla que flotaba frente a él.

- Darcy nos dijo que necesitabas una prueba de su sangre – indicó Steve - ¿Tony, tú tienes las muestras? – Stark señaló con su dedo a la mesa contigua. Loki se aproximó a esta, posando su vista en los dos pequeños frascos repletos de sangre que reposaban sobre la superficie. Tony apartó su atención de la pantalla y miró al Dios del Engaño con frialdad.

- ¿Qué requieres para elaborar la cura? – inquirió Tony cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Loki lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios.

- Un lugar donde trabajar en paz sería un buen principio – estableció Loki.

- JARVIS, ¿tenemos algún laboratorio libre? – preguntó Tony.

- El del piso seis, señor – respondió la voz de JARVIS.

- ¿Algo más? – cuestionó Stark.

- A Thor – respondió Loki con visible desagrado.

* * *

Mojó la yema de su dedo con la muestra de sangre de Darcy y se lo llevó a la boca. Saboreó un momento la sustancia, repasando por milésima vez su lista de ingredientes. Loki siempre había confiado plenamente en sus sentidos, mas en ese momento preferiría poseer su magia. Cualquier error, cualquier pequeña propiedad que se le hubiera podido escapar y Darcy terminaría muerta. Consideró usar su restablecida energía, sin embargo, con una magia tan débil tampoco tenía ninguna certeza de que podría analizar la sangre de la chica con precisión. Dejó la hoja de papel sobre la mesa y cerró el frasco de la sangre de Darcy. Observó un momento el otro recipiente, el que contenía la sangre de la mujer del Hombre de Hierro.

Dejar morir a Pepper Potts sin duda sería la mejor venganza contra Tony Stark. Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en su rostro. Podía imaginárselo: el prepotente Iron Man buscando desesperadamente una cura, para más tarde llegar a la conclusión de que, sin importar lo que hiciera, jamás podría salvar a su amada. La impotencia, el dolor, la furia, la sensación de pérdida; todo lo que Stark sentirá mientras ve como la vida se extingue paulatinamente de la señorita Potts. Verlo destrozado, abatido, derrotado cuando al fin muera. En verdad ansiaba presenciar ese momento.

_- Pues inclúyela, porque somos las dos o ninguna – determinó Darcy._

Gruñó por lo bajo. Darcy era lo suficientemente inconsciente como para ceder su antídoto en caso de que él se negará a dárselo a la mujer de Stark.

Su atención se dirigió a la entrada del solitario laboratorio en cuanto escuchó las fuertes pisadas de Thor dirigiéndose a la puerta. Fue cuestión de segundos para que la puerta corrediza se desplazara para permitirle el acceso al Dios del Trueno.

- ¿Deseabas verme, hermano? – inquirió Thor alegre. Loki recogió la hoja de papel y se la ofreció al rubio. Thor se acercó a él y asió el pedazo de papel.

- Son los ingredientes para el antídoto – explicó Loki – Estoy completamente seguro de que Eir guarda muestras de todos y cada uno de ellos. Tráeme las porciones indicadas y todos mis instrumentos para realizar pociones – posó sus brazos sobre la superficie de la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos – No creo que sea necesario recordarte que no contamos con mucho tiempo.

La sonrisa de Thor se acentuó, provocando que Loki arqueara una ceja confundido.

- No pensé que Darcy significara tanto para ti – comentó Thor. Loki se enderezó, comprendiendo exactamente lo que Thor quería decir con esas palabras.

- Lo aclararé ahora antes de que tu diminuto cerebro comience a crearse ideas erróneas – manifestó Loki poniéndose de pie – Si hago esto es porque la señorita Lewis ha resultado ser un interesante espécimen de la raza humana, me entretiene. No hay ningún sentimentalismo detrás de ello – una torcida sonrisa adornó sus labios - Digamos que tú no eres el único con derecho a tener una mascota.

- Realmente no importa – indicó Thor guardando la lista en el bolsillo de su pantalón – Esto solamente me reafirma que dentro de ti aún existe una persona con corazón y alma, dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

Una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro de Loki.

- Tu ingenuidad es extraordinaria, Thor – lo elogió Loki con veneno en la voz – O probablemente sea tu incapacidad para admitir un error – apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa - Soy un monstruo, un monstruo sin corazón, ni alma, Thor. Dime, ¿qué debo hacer para que al fin lo entiendas? – le cuestionó, al tiempo que su piel se tornaba azul, sus ojos rojos y líneas se formaban en su rostro y manos.

Thor agradeció mentalmente que no era la primera vez que veía a su hermano en su forma jotun. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a esa forma el día anterior. De no ser así, lo más seguro es que hubiera reaccionado de la manera incorrecta ahora. Su sonrisa disminuyó hasta desaparecer por completo.

- Los monstruos no desperdician su magia para salvar a mortales inútiles, Loki. Mucho menos si los consideran sus juguetes – arguyó Thor con seriedad. Loki se enderezó, su piel y ojos retornando a su tono asgardiano – Mas debo admitir que tanto tú como todos tienen razón: el Loki con el que crecí no existe más, como tampoco el Thor con el que te criaste – Loki bajó su mirada hacia la mesa, sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo - Los dos hemos cambiado, Loki, y esa es una realidad innegable – dio un paso al frente, mientras Loki permaneció estático – Y, a pesar de eso, sin importar lo que hagas o digas, nunca dejarás de ser mi hermano y nunca dejaré de amarte – dio un paso más, siendo la mesa lo único que los separaba - Sé que cometí errores terribles contigo, Loki, y posiblemente jamás pueda enmendarlos, sin embargo quiero que sepas que lo lamento y que no hay día que no me arrepienta de mis acciones – Thor sonrió con tristeza – No espero que me perdones, ni que nuestra relación sea como la de antes. Deseo algo nuevo, deseo ser tu amigo, tu hermano, tu igual y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para conseguirlo.

- No será nada más que tiempo perdido, estúpido sentimental – siseó Loki abriendo y cerrando sus puños molesto, aún sin mirar a los ojos a Thor – Yo no tengo ningún interés en ello.

- Lo sé – aceptó Thor dolido – Me lo has dejado muy en claro – se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta, deteniéndose a unos pasos de esta. Giró sutilmente su cabeza para ver al Dios del Engaño – No estuve a tu lado cuando más te hacía falta, hermano, pero ese es un error que no volveré a cometer. Aquí estoy, Loki. No estás solo.

Y con esa última oración, Thor salió del laboratorio.

Loki cerró sus puños con fuerza, respirando agitadamente. Sentía sus ojos colmarse de lágrimas, pero se negaba rotundamente a llorar. Las palabras de Thor le taladraban la cabeza, provocándole un indeseable vacio en el pecho.

Agarró la mesa, la cargó y la tiró al suelo, gritando furioso. Acto seguido, hizo lo mismo con las demás mesas y aparatos, maldiciendo a voces el nombre de Thor, de Odín, de Asgard, de todos y cada uno de los Vengadores. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

* * *

Emergió del elevador sin parar de masajear su brazo. Estaba exhausta y lo único que deseaba era dormir una o dos horas más, sin embargo, el maldito dolor en su brazo era prácticamente insoportable y su estómago exigía a gritos comida. Caminó hacía la cocineta del penthouse, donde Jane y Pepper se encontraban desayunando.

- Buenos días – saludó Darcy tomando asiento al lado de Jane en la barra.

- ¿Mala noche? – inquirió Pepper. Una bandita en la cabeza, algunos leves moretones y el vendaje en su brazo eran los únicos vestigios en la mujer del ataque del día anterior.

- Dímelo tú – soltó Darcy oprimiendo con fuerza su muñeca.

- ¿Duele mucho? – preguntó Jane preocupada.

- Y los estúpidos analgésicos no sirven – añadió Darcy.

- Debe ser por el veneno – opinó Pepper – A mí tampoco me hace efecto nada.

- ¿Quieres desayuno? – inquirió Jane poniéndose de pie.

- Eso sería fabuloso – aceptó Darcy.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, cediendo el paso a Thor y a Steve. El Dios del Trueno vestía su atuendo asgardiano y llevaba a Mjolnir en su mano derecha.

- Buenos días, Darcy – saludó Steve.

- Lamento lo de hace un rato – se disculpó Darcy cogiendo un vaso en el que Jane acababa de servirle jugo de naranja.

- No hay problema – sonrió Steve sentándose a su lado.

- Jane, debo viajar a Asgard – anunció Thor no muy convencido – Los ingredientes para el antídoto sólo pueden hallarse allí – el Dios del Trueno frunció el ceño - Me gustaría llevarte conmigo…

- Aquí estaré bien, Thor – aseguró Jane pasándole un plato repleto de fruta a Darcy – No hay lugar más seguro que la Torre Stark.

- Era lo mismo que decían de Hogwarts – comentó Darcy tomando un tenedor en su mano. El ceño de Thor se frunció aún más, si es que eso era posible.

- Darcy – la reprendió Jane, antes de regresar su atención al asgardiano – Estaré bien, Thor. No pienso poner un pie fuera de la Torre.

- No desconfió de la seguridad de la Torre Stark, ni de las capacidades de mis compañeros, pero pienso que estarías más segura a mi lado – expresó Thor acercándose a Jane – No creo volver a tiempo para la hora que la marca señala.

- Cuidaremos a Jane, Thor – intervino Steve – Es más, pospondré mi ida a la Mansión X si eso te tranquiliza.

- ¿A la Mansión X? – repitió Darcy emocionada - ¿La de los X-Men?

- La misma – asintió Steve.

- Genial – pronunció Darcy antes de meter un pedazo de sandía a su boca.

- Y Tony estará todo el día en el laboratorio – apuntó Pepper – Sin contar que la Torre es totalmente impenetrable cuando los escudos están activados.

Thor pasó su mirada de Steve a Pepper pensativo y finalmente la fijó en Jane derrotado.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Thor. Jane sonrió y lo abrazó. En respuesta, Thor la rodeó con sus brazos, agachó la cabeza y unió sus labios con los de la astrofísica en un profundo beso. Se separaron cuando Jane se quedó sin aire – Regresaré lo más pronto posible.

- Y aquí estaré esperándote – habló Jane en un susurro. Thor sonrió y le plantó un dulce beso en la frente.

- Nos vemos amigos – se despidió Thor, soltando a Jane.

Todos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que salió al balcón y emprendió vuelo.

- Habría sido la gran oportunidad para conocer a Papá Odín y a Mamá Frigga – señaló Darcy en son de molestar. Jane suspiró.

- Si, no creo estar preparada para eso aún – expresó Jane tomando asiento de nuevo – Además, no iba a abandonarlas ahora, ¿o sí?

- No nos uses como excusa – dijo Pepper sonriendo con diversión. Darcy asintió en apoyo.

- Oye, hablando de Papa Odín – empezó Darcy alzando su cabeza de su desayuno - ¿Dónde está Loki?

* * *

Llevó a sus labios su quinta taza de café de esa mañana y tomó un trago. Estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse, a no comer y a encerrarse en su laboratorio. Se estiró un poco permitiéndole a sus músculos relajarse. Había perdido cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sentado en esa posición, analizando una y otra vez la sangre de Pepper y de Darcy, haciendo simulaciones con cada elemento de la naturaleza, con cada planta curativa, con cada medicamento creado por el hombre.

Estaba acostumbrado a muchas cosas, pero perder no era una de ellas y menos cuando la vida de la única persona que lo comprendía en el mundo estaba en juego.

- Señor, el doctor Banner desea entrar al laboratorio – anunció JARVIS – Trae compañía.

- No quiero interrupciones, JARVIS – expresó Tony.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de absoluta paz, antes de que la cara de Bruce apareciera en la pantalla en la que Tony estaba trabajando. Stark dio un salto en su silla, por poco cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Banner! – exclamó Tony molesto - ¡¿Qué parte de no quiero interrupciones no entienden?!

- Traigo ayuda de S.H.I.E.L.D. para el tema del antídoto – informó Bruce con calma – Supuse que te agradaría conocerlos.

Stark bufó exasperado, oprimiendo un icono en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla. La puerta corrediza se hizo a un lado y Bruce entró al lugar acompañado de cerca por un hombre y una mujer. El primero era de gran estatura, fornido, cabello rubio corto y ojos azules. Por su parte, la segunda era de mediana estatura, delgada, cabello castaño corto y ojos azules. Ambos le resultaban extrañamente familiares a Stark, quien se puso de pie para recibirlos.

- Así que son de S.H.I.E.L.D. – dijo Tony alargando su mano hacia los recién llegados – Tony Stark, bienvenidos a mi torre.

- Doctor Henry Hank Pym, bioquímico – se presentó el hombre estrechando la mano de Stark – Es un honor estar frente al gran Tony Stark.

- Para, me vas a hacer sonrojar – habló Stark soltando su mano para estrechar la de la mujer - ¿Y usted es…?

- Janet Van Dyne – sonrió la mujer – Asistente del doctor Pym.

- Un verdadero placer – expresó Tony dejando ir la mano de la mujer – Ahora, pongámonos al día.

* * *

No necesitó ingresar al laboratorio para saber que Loki no estaba del mejor humor. No bien hubo puesto un pie fuera del elevador, su piel se erizó al sentir el aura oscura que emanaba del hombre. Por un momento se cuestionó si sería una buena idea entrar al laboratorio, tomando en cuenta que todos los Vengadores estaban ocupados en sus propios problemas. Sin embargo, avanzó hacia la puerta, haciendo caso omiso a las voces de advertencia en su cabeza. Se estaba convirtiendo en una experta en ello. Se introdujo al sitio, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos recorrieron el desastre que era el normalmente impecable laboratorio. Mesas tiradas, instrumentos hechos pedazos, aparatos (cuyo precio Darcy prefería no conocer) destrozados, sangre…

- ¿Eso es sangre? – preguntó Darcy alarmada sin moverse ni un solo centímetro y posando su mirada en Loki, quien se encontraba sentado frente a la única mesa que permanecía en pie.

- Tú sangre y la de la señorita Potts – especifico Loki sin mirarla.

Darcy dejó escapar un ligero "ok", inspeccionando de nuevo el lugar con sus ojos. Su mirada se detuvo en el Dios del Engaño. Este tenía un mortero en sus manos y trituraba una sustancia desconocida, usando lo que a Darcy le parecía demasiada fuerza. Sobre la mesa reposaba una bolsa repleta de plantas, un vaso lleno de agua y un recipiente vacio. La muchacha se acercó a la mesa, cogió el banco más cercano, lo colocó sobre sus cuatro patas y se sentó. Permanecieron en silencio, Loki trabajando y Darcy observándolo, durante varios minutos. Finalmente, Loki vertió el contenido del mortero en el recipiente, le añadió agua y revolvió la mezcla. Una vez que se transformó en una mezcla homogénea, empujó el vaso suavemente hacía Darcy, quien arqueó una ceja.

- Bébelo – ordenó Loki con voz seca. Darcy levantó su mirada hacia él.

- ¿Para qué es? – inquirió Darcy, cogiendo el vaso y admirando su contenido.

- Para matarte, mortal – respondió Loki con simpleza, dedicándole una cruel mirada y una maligna mueca.

La chica lo vio por unos segundos, tratando de descifrar si era una broma o si en verdad ese brebaje la mataría. Pero el rostro de Loki era indescifrable. Es más, era una invitación implícita a salir corriendo del cuarto suplicando por ayuda. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella la apremiaba a que lo bebiera. Devolvió sus ojos al vaso, se encogió de hombros y tomó el líquido. Todo rastro de emoción desapareció de la cara del Dios del Engaño, mientras observaba a Darcy ingerir la solución hasta vaciar el recipiente. ¿Quién ingería una sustancia sin siquiera saber qué demonios era? ¿Quién aceptaba como si nada algo preparado por él, Loki, Dios del Engaño? O Darcy carecía de todo aprecio por su vida o… confiaba en él. Loki negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que la mujer frente a él dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa. Darcy posó sus ojos sobre Loki, quien le devolvió una mirada impregnada de interrogación. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el dolor en su brazo desapareciera, causando asombro en la muchacha.

- ¡¿Qué era eso?! – preguntó Darcy admirando su brazo.

- Una pócima para mitigar el dolor – respondió Loki con desanimo.

- Eres increíble – declaró Darcy con una gran sonrisa. Loki se llevó una mano a su sien y empezó a masajear la zona. La castaña lo miró preocupada - ¿Pasa algo?

- No es de tu interés – respondió ásperamente Loki sin verla.

Sabiendo que era mejor no presionar al asgardiano, optó por cambiar el tema.

- ¿Puedes hacer más? – pidió Darcy, recuperando la atención del hombre – A Pepper también le duele.

- A Pepper y a miles de patéticos humanos más – detalló Loki irritado.

- ¿Y qué me hace especial entre el resto de patéticos humanos? – inquirió Darcy con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Loki recargó su brazo sobre la mesa furioso.

- Retírate – siseó Loki.

- Sólo espero que no se te olvide que somos las dos o ninguna – recordó Darcy. Loki cerró sus manos en puño.

- No soy el tipo de persona que cede a los chantajes, mortal – puntualizó Loki – Si no deseas salvar tu ridícula vida, es tu problema.

- Bien – pronunció Darcy poniéndose de pie – Si me disculpas, sólo me quedan pocos días de vida y no los desperdiciaré contigo.

- ¿En verdad serías tan estúpida de perder la oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo? – cuestionó Loki en tono peligroso – Ni S.H.I.E.L.D., ni Stark, ni nadie en este maldito reino será capaz de crear una cura. Sólo yo. ¿Acaso deseas morir?

- No – admitió Darcy con seriedad – Soy joven y hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer, pero, honestamente, ¿qué tipo de vida crees que tendré sabiendo que no sólo pude salvarme yo, sino también Pepper y miles de personas más? Y tal vez Tony no sea de mis amigos más cercanos, mas no lo quiero ver destrozado. Pepper lo es todo para él – suspiró con cansancio - No sé por qué quieres salvarme y no me interesa saberlo, pero no seré la única que salga viva de esta epidemia. Eso no es justo para nadie.

- ¿Tratas de apelar a mi lado humano? – preguntó Loki escéptico.

- No, sólo te explico por qué no voy a tomar ni tu antídoto, ni cualquier otra poción que prepares – estableció Darcy.

Se dio la media vuelta y abandonó el laboratorio. Loki contempló la puerta por un largo rato, percibiendo como el vacío en su pecho se acentuaba.

* * *

En cuanto arribó al piso de Steve, se dirigió a la mesita de centro de la sala, donde descansaba el teléfono. Cogió el aparato entre sus manos, tomó asiento en el sillón y marcó el conocido número telefónico de sus padres. Colocó el auricular sobre su oreja y esperó a que alguien le respondiera. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la melodiosa voz de su madre se oyera al otro lado de la línea. De inmediato, su madre la acribilló con un millón de preguntas, desde la situación en Nueva York, hasta su aplazado regresó a Nuevo México. Darcy respondió con cierta dificultad, en especial porque trataba a toda costa no romper en lágrimas. Cuando al fin concluyó el interrogatorio, la muchacha preguntó por su papá, por Helen y por Ava. Sintió cierto alivio al escuchar que todos estaban bien y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su madre hizo a un lado los asuntos familiares y empezó a relatarle la vida y obra de sus compañeros de trabajo, vecinos y amigos. Tras casi una hora de platica, se despidieron con un dulce "hasta luego" de su parte y una cascada de buenos deseos y advertencias de parte de su mamá.

Concluida la llamada, se dejó caer sobre el sillón, reflexionando seriamente la idea de coger el primer camión a Nuevo México. Tenía seis días y no se le ocurría un mejor lugar para disfrutarlos que en su casa, con sus padres y su prima. Podría pasar cuatro días en Santa Fe y regresar a Nueva York para despedirse de Jane, Steve, Erick y Thor. O simplemente podría permanecer en la casa donde creció, sentada en la hermosa banca-columpio en el pórtico, viendo el pasto crecer y los coches pasar, como cuando era una niña. Sí, eso sonaba como un buen plan.

Se alzó del sillón y caminó al ascensor, preguntándose si Steve podría conseguirle un avión privado.

* * *

Steve y Jane se hallaban en el gran sillón de la sala viendo el noticiero, escuchando con atención al reportero que transmitía desde la zona de desastre en Chicago. Pepper, desde la barra del pequeño bar, levantaba su mirada de vez en cuando para mirar la pantalla, al tiempo que hablaba con uno de los accionistas de Stark Industries. El hecho de que la presidente de Stark Industries estuvo presente en el ataque de Chicago ya era de conocimiento público (Pepper aún no sabía como la información se había filtrado) y por ello, a partir de las nueve de la mañana, la mujer no había parado de recibir llamadas de accionistas, gente del medio y reporteros preguntando por su salud.

Los tres estaban tan envueltos en sus actividades, que ninguno se percató de la entrada de Loki al lugar. El hombre caminó sigilosamente hasta el bar y se detuvo frente a Pepper, colocando un vaso repleto de una sustancia verde sobre la barra. Potts alzó sus ojos hacia Loki, para después posarlos sobre el vaso. Se despidió rápida y amablemente de su interlocutor y concluyó con la llamada.

- ¿Qué es esto? – inquirió Pepper insegura, ganándose la atención de Steve y Jane. Al instante, el Capitán se puso de pie.

- Disminuirá el dolor causado por el veneno – explicó Loki con naturalidad. Pepper contempló el líquido frente a ella, mientras Jane y Steve se acercaban a la barra.

- ¿Y qué tiene? – preguntó Pepper sin quitar sus ojos del vaso.

- Algunas plantas midgardianas guardan propiedades mágicas – expuso Loki – Sólo es cuestión de saber cómo usarlas.

Potts cogió el vaso entre sus manos y se puso de pie.

- Espero no te ofendas, pero preferiría que Tony lo analizará antes de tomarlo – expresó Pepper. Loki sonrió con malicia.

- Ese es un movimiento muy inteligente – formuló Loki.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al elevador, del cual acababa de surgir Darcy.

- Oye, Steve, ¿puedes conseguirme un avión privado? – inquirió la muchacha mientras avanzaba al bar. Se detuvo en seco a la mitad del camino al notar la presencia de Loki. El Dios del Engaño cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Avión privado? – repitió Steve confundido - ¿Para qué quieres un avión privado?

- Eh… - comenzó Darcy, su vista situándose en el vaso en las manos de la pelirroja. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Acaso se trataba de…? Volteó a ver a Loki, quien la observó desafiante, al parecer retándola para que abriera la boca y pronunciara alguna palabra. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de la muchacha – Sin ninguna razón en especial, sólo era una pregunta capciosa.

- Está bien – pronunció Rogers desconcertado.

- Bien, iré con Tony – anunció Pepper antes de dirigirse al elevador personal de Stark.

Acto seguido, Loki se encaminó al otro ascensor, el dispuesto para las visitas, y se introdujo en él.

La mueca de alegría se mantuvo en el rostro de Darcy un par de horas más.

* * *

La tarde y parte de la noche transcurrieron en medio de una insoportable tensión, sobre todo cuando cada uno de los relojes de la Torre Stark señalaron la hora fijada por la marca de los chitauri en la que ocurriría un eventual ataque contra Jane. Todos los Vengadores, sin excepción, se reunieron en el penthouse listos para cualquier intrusión y Darcy no recordaba haber tenido tantos ojos sobre ella. Bueno, técnicamente vigilaban a Jane, pero considerando que ambas mujeres no se separaban ni por un momento, era como si las cuidaran a las dos. Pasadas dos horas del tiempo establecido, el equipo se disperso, llegando a la conclusión de que los enviados de Thanos no eran lo suficientemente idiotas como para ingresar a un edificio repleto de superhéroes.

A la mañana siguiente, justo cuando Darcy y Pepper volvían de su cita médica en los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor regresó a la Torre Stark. No sólo venía acompañado por sus inseparables amigos y compañeros de combate, Lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros, sino que también traía consigo todos y cada uno de los ingredientes solicitados por Loki en cantidades francamente impresionantes. El Dios del Engaño debía darle crédito al rubio. Quién sabe qué tipo de trato o cuánto había tenido que suplicar Thor al Padre de Todo con el fin de conseguir todo ello.

Nick Fury no perdió un solo minuto. Movilizó a sus agentes para que trasladaran todo a los cuarteles secretos de S.H.I.E.L.D. y convocó a sus mejores químicos y biólogos para examinar cada uno de los ingredientes.

Por su parte, proveído de todo lo que necesitaba, Loki alistó el laboratorio (que había sido arreglado durante la noche por los servicios de limpieza de la torre) y empezó con su tarea. Las radiografías de esa mañana de Darcy mostraban poco cambio, mas las de Pepper Potts eran un caso diferente. Al parecer, el metabolismo de la mujer era más veloz que el de Darcy, razón por la cual el veneno se extendía con mayor rapidez.

- Buenos días – saludó Darcy al entrar en el laboratorio que temporalmente le pertenecía a Loki. El hombre levantó su mirada de su caldero, en el que había comenzado a hervir agua, y observó a la mujer, quien veía con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta sus instrumentos de trabajo.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tienes un caldero como el de Harry Potter! – exclamó Darcy entusiasmada acercándose a la mesa. Loki rodó los ojos exasperado – Oh, ¿puedo ayudarte? Di que si, por favor.

- ¿Ayudarme? – repitió Loki inclinándose levemente hacia ella - ¿Qué sabes tú de magia ancestral?

- Absolutamente nada – respondió Darcy con simpleza – Pero esto es lo más cercano que estaré a una clase del profesor Snape.

- No – declaró Loki terminantemente, regresando su vista a su caldero. Darcy se encogió de hombros, se sentó en uno de los bancos y puso sobre la mesa una tableta electrónica.

- Me pidieron sacarte la receta – indicó Darcy con indiferencia, mientras apoyaba su codo sobre la mesa y su barbilla en la palma de su mano – Así que, ¿con qué empezaste?

Loki la observó por un momento pensativo. Tras algunos minutos de silencio, suspiró exhausto y comenzó a dictarle indicaciones a Darcy. La muchacha sonrió ampliamente, mientras escribía velozmente en la tableta.

* * *

Tony Stark contemplaba con detenimiento los últimos estudios de Pepper. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, sentado frente a esa pantalla, esperando que la respuesta surgiera espontáneamente de su cabeza. También había perdido cuenta de las horas transcurridas desde la última vez que salió de su laboratorio.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa.

_- Se está muriendo, Tony – dijo Bruce en un tono sombrío – Su cuerpo está totalmente invadido. Es cuestión de horas._

Y aquí estaba el famoso Tony Stark sin poder hacer nada. El mismo que había reparado su primer motor siendo un niño y creado una miniatura funcional de un Reactor Arc en las profundidades de una cueva. El que redescubrió y materializó un elemento químico. El que luchaba prácticamente a diario contra cualquier tipo de enemigo para proteger la Tierra. Y no podía encontrar una manera para salvar la vida de la mujer que amaba.

Golpeó con fuerza la mesa, lanzando un grito de desesperación. ¿De qué servía ser Iron Man si era incapaz de salvar a las personas que le importaban? ¿De qué servía su fama, su dinero, todo, sin Pepper?

_- Quiere verte – señaló Bruce – No le interesa la cura, sólo quiere estar contigo._

Pasó una mano por su cabello, poniéndose de pie. No podía seguir engañándose, jamás encontraría una cura y si permanecía encerrado ahí se debía a que el gran Iron Man era un cobarde. No quería ver a Pepper tirada en su cama, demacrada, apenas consciente, ayudándose a respirar con una mascarilla de oxigeno; no quería verla morir, no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo.

_- Si te quedas aquí, si no estás a su lado cuando ocurra, te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida, Stark – concluyó Bruce saliendo del laboratorio._

Marchó fuera del laboratorio, caminó hacía el ascensor, entró en él y oprimió el botón en el tablero que lo conduciría al penthouse. Arribó a su destino y se internó en la estancia, ganándose la atención de Steve, Thor, Natasha y Clint, quienes se hallaban frente al gigantesco televisor. Tony hizo caso omiso a las miradas sobre él y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado. Oh, sería tan fácil darse la media vuelta y volver a su laboratorio. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló y exhaló lentamente para relajarse. Puso su mano sobre el pomo, lo giró y empujó la puerta. A penas puso un pie dentro, sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado directamente en el estomago, sacándole todo el aire.

Ahí estaba Pepper, recostada en la cama sobre su costado derecho, tan blanca como la pared, con pronunciadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos cerrados y una máscara de oxigeno cubriendo su nariz y boca. Bruce y Jane, ambos sentados uno a cada lado de la cama, lo voltearon a ver expectantes.

- Vayan a descansar – propuso Tony logrando que su voz sonara normal – Yo cuido a mi chica.

Ambos asintieron, poniéndose de pie. Jane pasó a su lado dedicándole una triste mirada y Bruce le dio una palmada en el hombro. Tony cerró la puerta y se aproximó a la cama. Se sentó en el borde y tomó la mano derecha de la pelirroja. Esta abrió con pesadez sus ojos y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente con alegría.

- Hola – pronunció Tony en un susurro. La mujer hizo el intento de quitarse la máscara, mas estaba demasiada exhausta como para hacerlo. Tony se acercó un poco más y apartó el molesto objeto de la cara de Pepper.

- Gracias – murmuró Pepper con voz rasposa y cansada. A continuación, frunció el ceño – Tony Stark,… ¿qué te he dicho… de pasar días… encerrado en tu laboratorio?

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Te estás muriendo y me vas a regañar? – cuestionó incrédulo Tony – Necesitas replantear tus prioridades.

- Ni la muerte… te salvara de mí,… Tony – dijo Pepper divertida.

- Espero que cumplas eso, Potts – expresó Tony serio. La pelirroja suspiró con fatiga.

- Abrázame, Tony – le pidió Pepper.

La garganta del hombre se secó repentinamente y sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle. Se acostó en la cama a un lado de Pepper y la rodeó delicadamente con sus brazos. La mujer apoyó su frente sobre el Reactor Arc en el pecho de Tony, cerrando los ojos y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Stark descansó su barbilla sobre la coronilla de la mujer, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no romper en llanto.

- ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer? – habló Tony. Pepper movió su cabeza negativamente – Vamos a cambiar las escrituras de la Torre. En lugar del 12%, será el 30. ¿Qué te parece?

- Suena… como un buen... plan – lo apoyó Pepper tan bajo que su acompañante a penas pudo escucharla.

- Bien – pronunció Tony. Agachó su cabeza y le plantó un dulce beso en la frente a la mujer – Será lo primero que haremos cuando toda esta locura termine.

La única respuesta que recibió fue el sonido de la inestable respiración de Pepper.

* * *

Miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados el interior de su caldero. Dos días, ese era el tiempo que llevaba preparando ese maldito antídoto. Dos días y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Una leve tos lo hizo girar levemente la cabeza hacia atrás. Darcy dormía tranquilamente, echa un ovillo en un pequeño sillón que la muchacha había hecho que Thor trajera desde su piso. Sus ojos recorrieron la figura de la castaña, deteniéndose inevitablemente en el pañuelo cubierto de sangre en su mano y en los múltiples pañuelos descartados en el suelo. Hacia un día que el conjuro que había colocado sobre ella desapareció y rápidamente el veneno recuperó el tiempo perdido. Sus pulmones estaban infestados y su corazón pronto lo estaría. Le costaba respirar y tosía prácticamente todo el tiempo, casi siempre arrojando sangre. Regresó su vista al caldero. Si fallaba, en dos días, tres siendo positivos, Darcy moriría.

Y prefería no pensar en Pepper Potts. Estaba consciente de que Tony Stark se había rendido un par de horas atrás y que ahora se encontraba al lado de su mujer. Y, por mucho que quisiera disfrutar la situación, no podía hacerlo, pues sabía que ese era el futuro de Darcy.

_- ¿Es cierto? Oh, por favor, dime que es cierto – suplicó Darcy al borde de un ataque de risa, viéndolo a través de sus anteojos con expectación._

_- ¿En verdad crees cada insensatez que lees? – preguntó Loki cortando con un puntiagudo cuchillo el tallo de una planta._

_- Oye, Wikipedia es la ley – defendió Darcy - ¿Y?_

_- Una completa mentira – aclaró Loki cogiendo los pedazos del tallo y arrojándolos al interior del caldero. La desilusión se marcó en las facciones de Darcy – Sleipnir no es mi hijo. Es mi creación, un regalo de mi parte para Odín._

_Darcy suspiró largamente devolviendo su mirada a su tableta electrónica._

_- Bueno, ¿y qué me dices de Thor vestido de novia? Eso tiene que ser cierto – cuestionó Darcy alzando su cabeza. Loki sonrió divertido - ¡Oh, por Dios, no puedo creerlo!_

_- Uno de mis recuerdos favoritos, debo admitir – sonrió con burla Loki mezclando el contenido del caldero con un una vara metálica._

_La castaña estalló en risas, asegurando que a Jane Foster le encantaría conocer esa historia._

Y las risas se convirtieron en un ataque de tos incontrolable, acompañado de sangre. Loki tuvo que pedir ayuda al penthouse y en menos de un minuto acudieron el Capitán América y Thor para llevar a Darcy con los médicos de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Eso había sucedido esa mañana. El por qué la muchacha había regresado horas después era un completo misterio para el asgardiano. Aunque en cierto modo se lo explicaba. Darcy se había quejado en constantes ocasiones de la forma en la que todos las veían a ella y a Pepper: con lastima, como si fueran casos perdidos; con tristeza y dolor, sabiendo que no había nada que pudieran hacer por ellas. Él era el único que seguía tratándola como siempre, por lo cual era lógico que la castaña encontrara cierto refugio en ese laboratorio.

La poción en su caldero empezó a emitir un vapor azul oscuro. Apagó la llama, tomó con una mano un vaso que reposaba a un lado del caldero y con la otra el cucharán que sobresalía de este y vertió un poco de la pócima en el recipiente vacio. Dejó el cucharón en su lugar, se aproximó a Darcy, posó su mano libre sobre el hombro de la mujer y la movió levemente, diciendo su nombre. La muchacha abrió los ojos somnolienta, para después estirarse.

- ¿Qué pasó? – soltó Darcy sentándose correctamente en el sillón. Loki le ofreció el vaso. La castaña pasó su vista del vaso a Loki sorprendida - ¿Terminaste?

- Bébelo – la instó Loki. Darcy agarró el vaso de la mano de Loki y lo llevó a sus labios, dándole un trago. Acto seguido, alejó el vaso lo más que pudo de ella, una mueca de asco en su rostro.

- ¡Esto sabe asqueroso! - exclamó Darcy. El Dios del Engaño rodó los ojos exasperado.

- Oh, disculpa, ¿esperabas algún sabor en especial? – cuestionó con fingida preocupación Loki y con tono peligroso añadió – Sólo tómalo, Darcy.

- Por lo menos podrías haberle puesto un saborizante, no sé… – inició Darcy, mas la mirada de advertencia en los ojos de Loki la contuvo – Ok, tranquilo, así está bien.

- Bébelo o te obligaré a hacerlo – amenazó Loki.

Darcy abrió su boca para decir algo, sin embargo optó por mantenerse callada. Puso el vaso sobre sus labios e ingirió el contenido de un solo trago. Una vez vacio, tiró el vaso al suelo, tapando su boca con sus manos.

- Ni se te ocurra – le advirtió Loki con los ojos entrecerrados.

Respiró lentamente hasta que la sensación de vomitar desapareció de su garganta. Se destapó la boca, jalando todo el aire posible.

- La próxima vez, un saborizante no vendría nada mal – opinó Darcy, mientras Loki cogía su brazo izquierdo y lo destapaba.

La vista de ambos se clavó en la cicatriz con forma de grecas. Esperaron en silencio alrededor de dos minutos, mas no ocurrió ningún cambio. El hombre soltó a Darcy furioso y retornó a su mesa de trabajo, donde empezó una frenética búsqueda entre sus apuntes y los ingredientes que le sobraban, maldiciendo en un idioma desconocido para la muchacha. Darcy lo siguió con la mirada, sin saber exactamente que sentir o hacer. Realmente había depositado todas sus esperanzas en Loki. Suspiró derrotada, devolviendo su mirada a su brazo. La palabra sorpresa se escribió en cada una de sus facciones.

- Loki – lo llamó volteándolo a ver. En medio de su desesperación, el Dios del Engaño falló en escucharla - ¡Loki! – aumentó el tono de voz, aún sin llamar su atención - ¡LOKI!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Loki fuera de sí, girándose para encararla. Darcy alzó su brazo en el aire, mostrando el dorso de este. Loki acortó la distancia entre los dos y sujetó la muñeca de la mujer. La cicatriz había desparecido - Funcionó – masculló incrédulo.

- ¡Funcionó! – clamó Darcy eufórica.

Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y abrazó a Loki con todas sus fuerzas. El asgardiano se congeló ante el inesperado contacto. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan cerca de otra persona y, sinceramente, la sensación era angustiosamente placentera. Darcy se separó de él, alzando su cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

- Gracias – agradeció Darcy con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Loki tragó saliva pesadamente, viendo con extrañeza a la mujer frente a él. No eran las palabras, ni el abrazo, eran sus ojos los que lo desconcertaban. Existía un brillo nuevo en ellos, un cálido resplandor que le causaba una indescifrable emoción en su interior.

- Pepper – articuló Darcy de la nada, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

* * *

- Señor – pronunció JARVIS con voz queda.

Tony gruñó por lo bajo, afianzando su agarre sobre Pepper. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro ocultó en el cabello de la mujer con el afán de recuperar un poco de las horas de sueño perdido.

- Parece que tu definición de "sin interrupciones" no se adecua a la mía, JARVIS – comentó Tony sin moverse.

- Señor – insistió JARVIS – Afuera están la señorita Darcy y Loki. Traen consigo el antídoto.

Stark se incorporó de golpe, espantando a Pepper, quien abrió sus ojos y los clavó en Tony.

- No bromees con eso, JARVIS – le advirtió Tony poniéndose de pie.

- No es broma, señor – aseguró JARVIS - ¿Les permito el acceso?

- ¡Si! – apremió Tony.

- Tony, ¿qué sucede? – inquirió Pepper en un susurro.

- O el infierno se congeló o los asgardianos en verdad sufren una debilidad hilarante por las terrícolas – respondió Tony. Pepper arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

La puerta se abrió e irrumpió en la habitación Darcy cargando entre sus manos un vaso repleto de un líquido azul oscuro. Se situó a un lado de la cama y le ofreció el vaso a Tony.

- Es la cura – apuntó Darcy. Acto seguido, mostró el dorso de su brazo libre de la tétrica cicatriz – Funciona.

Stark asió el vaso observando el contenido, al tiempo que Loki ingresaba al cuarto. Alternó su mirada del vaso al Dios del Engaño. Definitivamente no confiaba en Loki, sin embargo, esa pócima era la única esperanza real con la que Pepper contaba en ese momento.

- Si lo deseas, puedes analizarla con tus máquinas – planteó Loki.

Tony sonrió sarcásticamente, antes de acomodarse al lado de Pepper, quien, con ayuda de Darcy, había conseguido sentarse con su espalda recargada sobre la cabecera acolchonada de la cama.

- Sólo una advertencia, sabe asqueroso – declaró Darcy.

- Después de vivir con Tony… ya nada me parece asqueroso – manifestó Pepper.

Stark aproximó el vaso a los labios de Pepper y la ayudó a dar el primer sorbo, tras el cual, la pelirroja alejó la cabeza con los labios fruncidos.

- Oh, por Dios, en verdad sabe horrible - expresó Pepper. Tony y Loki rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

- Te lo advertí – entonó Darcy.

- No te quejes, Potts – la reprendió Tony acercando más el vaso. La mujer suspiró vencida, posó sus labios sobre el borde del recipiente y bebió su contenido sin detenerse. Al concluir, se echó aire a la cara usando sus manos como abanicos.

- Ustedes los humanos son patéticos – consideró Loki. Darcy le sacó la lengua, mientras Tony cogía de la muñeca izquierda a Pepper. Al instante, los ojos de todos se plantaron sobre el brazo de la presidente de Stark Industries. Cinco angustiantes minutos transcurrieron antes de que la cicatriz se desvaneciera de la piel de la pelirroja.

- No puedo creerlo – masculló Tony.

- Voy a avisarle a todos – anunció Darcy emocionada. Se levantó de su lugar y prácticamente salió corriendo del sitio.

Felices, Tony y Pepper se estrecharon en un fuerte y profundo abrazo, uniendo sus labios. Sin deseos de ver como Stark y Potts se demostraban su amor, Loki siguió los pasos de Darcy y abandonó la habitación. Le faltaban unos pasos para alcanzar las escaleras que conducían a la estancia principal del penthouse, cuando la voz del Hombre de Hierro lo detuvo diciendo su nombre. Loki dio la media vuelta, encarando al billonario.

- Sé que la única razón por la que hiciste esto es Darcy - comenzó Stark con dificultad – Estoy seguro de que, de no ser por ella, Pepper habría muerto. Pero… - pensó sus siguientes palabras - No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer. Por Pepper, por mí. Yo… te debo una grande, una muy, muy grande.

Loki sonrió de lado con malicia.

- Lo tendré en mente – garantizó Loki.

Acto seguido, continuó con su camino hacia las escaleras, las cuales descendió con lentitud. Una vez en la estancia principal, su mirada viajó hacia Darcy, quien le contaba animada al resto de los Vengadores, a Jane Foster, a Sif y a los Tres Guerreros sobre el antídoto. Permaneció unos minutos de pie en ese punto, contemplando a la muchacha, mientras una pequeña y sincera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

* * *

Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Con Darcy, Pepper y la humanidad a salvo de morir por una epidemia, al fin nos concentraremos en la invasión en el próximo capítulo, así que esperen mucha acción.

También avisó que (a menos de que ocurra un cambio de último minuto) estamos en la recta final, pues solamente quedan tres capítulos más.

Quiero agradecer a lolerfreak, a RemyStrawberry, a susan-black7, a caminatdlaluz, a tamy, a MetaldheadKittie, a Yana F. Glez, a Mcfly19 y a caaroowcullen por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Trataré de actualizar pronto.

Adiós ;)

Pd. Si a alguien le interesa, la canción "Keep warm" de Ingrid Michaelson fue una increible inspiración para este capítulo y parte del siguiente.


	8. Sólo respira

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel. Los lyrics son de la canción _Keep Breathing_ de Ingrid Michaelson.

* * *

_The storm is coming but I don't mind_

_People are dying, I close my blinds_

_All that I know is I'm breathing now_

* * *

**7**

**Sólo respira**

Hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas para mantener abiertos los ojos, mas la falta de sueño y la taciturna voz del profesor no lo ayudaban. Revisó la hora en el reloj que colgaba arriba de la puerta de salida. Sólo cinco minutos más y sería libre, libre para ir a su casa, encerrase en su cuarto y dormir hasta que anochezca. ¿Por qué había accedido a inscribirse en esos cursos de verano? Podría estar en su casa, disfrutando de las vacaciones como el resto de las personas normales, pero no, debía decir que sí. ¿Para qué? Créditos extras… y la hermosa sonrisa en los labios de Gwen cuando dijo que "si".

La campana que anunciaba el final de la sesión resonó por todo el aula. Peter recogió sus cosas, las metió en su mochila y emprendió el camino a la salida. Una vez afuera se recargó en la pared a un lado de la puerta para esperar a su novia. La rubia emergió del salón minutos más tarde, platicando con una de sus compañeras. Se despidió de ella y volteó a ver a Peter. El muchacho le sonrió con cansancio.

- Necesitas vacaciones – señaló Gwen.

- ¿Tú crees? – soltó Peter con sarcasmo mientras caminaban a la salida del inmenso edificio.

- De las clases y de lo otro – indicó Gwen viéndolo con preocupación.

- Estoy bien – aseguró Peter – Unas cuantas horas de sueño es todo lo que necesito.

- Unos cuantos días de descanso es lo que necesitas – corrigió la chica – Te ves muy mal, Pete.

- Muy bien, acabas de oírte como la tía May – apuntó Peter. Gwen Stacy sonrió con astucia.

- Brillante idea, haremos un frente unido – planeó Gwen – Tal vez juntas nos hagas un poco de caso.

Ambos salieron del edificio recibiendo al instante los fuertes rayos del sol de medio día sobre ellos.

- Lo dudo, aunque te tomaré la palabra – habló Peter – Me olvidaré de los créditos extras.

- Bueno, considerare eso como una victoria – declaró Gwen, clavando su vista en un automóvil deportivo color rojo estacionado frente a la universidad. O, mejor dicho, en el dueño de dicho automóvil – Oye, Peter, ¿ese no es Tony Stark?

Peter Parker alzó la cabeza al instante, fijando su mirada en la persona nombrada. A menos de que sus ojos lo engañaran, ahí estaba Tony Stark, recargado en la puerta de su coche, firmando autógrafos a cuanto estudiante y profesor se lo pedía.

- ¿Qué hará aquí? – cuestionó Gwen. Peter negó con la cabeza.

Tras firmar un último autógrafo y tomarse una foto con una histérica adolescente, el billonario levantó su vista y tanto Peter como Gwen podían apostar lo que fuera a que los estaba observando a ellos. Stark alzó su brazo y le hizo una seña a Peter para que se acercara. El muchacho tragó saliva pesadamente. Tony Stark estaba ahí, pidiéndole que se acercara a él. Tony Stark. Dueño de Stark Industries. Una de las mentes más brillantes de la actualidad. Iron Man.

Gwen lo empujó ligeramente con el fin de que reaccionara. Peter pasó su mirada de la rubia al superhéroe y viceversa. Inhaló, exhaló y marchó al encuentro de uno de sus más grandes ídolos.

- Peter Parker – lo saludó Tony Stark quitándose sus lentes de sol en cuanto estuvieron a menos de dos metros de distancia – Supongo que no es necesario presentarme.

- No, no lo es – soltó Peter – Es un verdadero honor conocerlo, señor Stark.

- El "señor" no queda – indicó Tony – Te preguntarás que hago aquí.

- Si – aceptó Peter – y también me gustaría saber cómo conoce mi nombre.

- Bueno, esa última no es tan difícil – puntualizó Stark entregándole un periódico al muchacho. Peter lo cogió y lo revisó. Se trataba de un ejemplar viejo de "El Clarín" con una fotografía de página completa de Spider-Man – Todos saben quién es el fotógrafo favorito de Spidy. Lo cual nos lleva a la razón por la que estoy aquí – se enderezó y acortó la distancia entre los dos – Mis amigos y yo nos encontramos en medio de una situación un tanto… comprometedora. Estamos buscando ayuda y pensamos que tu arácnido amigo sería una buena opción. Así que te agradeceríamos mucho si le pasas un mensaje de nuestra parte. Dile que lo estaremos esperando esta noche, a las nueve, en el penthouse de la Torre Stark para hablar.

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo sucedido en el aeropuerto? – preguntó Peter con seriedad.

- Y con los ataques a civiles que tu amigo amablemente ha evitado – añadió Tony – Entonces, ¿le transmitirás nuestro mensaje?

- S… si – tartamudeó Peter. Tony unió las palmas de sus manos.

- Perfecto – pronunció Tony. Acto seguido, rodeó su coche y saltó en él – Nos vemos, muchacho.

Y sin más, encendió el automóvil y lo puso en marcha. Peter Parker lo siguió con la vista hasta que el transporte dio vuelta en una esquina.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Gwen llegando a su lado.

- Los Vengadores quieren hablar con Spider-Man – respondió Peter aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Gwen abrió los ojos como platos.

* * *

- ¡Es mi última palabra! – concluyó Thor molesto, apuntando a Sif con Mjolnir.

- ¡Son las ordenes del Padre de Todo, Thor! – argumentó Sif - ¡Acaso piensas desobedecerlo!

- ¡Mi padre jamás especifico ese punto! – aclaró Thor.

- ¡Queda implícito! – exclamó Sif desesperada.

Frandal, Volstagg y Hogun observaban a sus dos amigos gritarse uno al otro en medio de ese pequeño pasillo que conducía a la sala de reuniones de los Vengadores. Estaban convencidos de que los potentes gritos podían escucharse en toda la Torre, pero no tenían ninguna intención de calmarlos. Sabían que entrometerse en una discusión entre el Dios del Trueno y la Diosa de la Guerra únicamente les provocaría dolor, mucho dolor.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! – cuestionó Tony Stark emergiendo del elevador – Los oigo desde la recepción.

Thor y Sif giraron sus cabezas en su dirección, ambos con miradas asesinas en sus ojos.

- Ok, verme así no hará que explote en mil pedazos, créanme, ya lo han intentado – apuntó Tony pasando entre ellos en su camino al salón de reuniones.

Los Tres Guerreros se vieron entre sí y fueron tras Stark. Pronto, Thor y Sif siguieron su ejemplo, no sin lanzarse miradas de advertencia uno al otro.

- Parece que tenemos reunión – declaró Tony ingresando a la habitación.

El resto de los Vengadores y Nick Fury se hallaban en el lugar sentados a la mesa junto con cuatro personas más.

- Y visitas – añadió Tony tomando asiento en la mesa. Los asgardianos permanecieron en pie cerca de la puerta – Reed, Sue, cuánto tiempo sin verlos.

- Desde que me invitaste para presumirme tus laboratorios de última generación – indicó Reed Richards desde su lugar. Sue Richards, ubicada a su lado, rodó los ojos.

- Tony, te presento a Ororo Munroe – tomó la palabra Steve señalando con su mano a la mujer sentada a su lado. De cabello corto, blanco, ojos azules y piel morena – Actual directora del Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente extendiendo su mano hacia Tony, quien la estrechó.

- Y a… - comenzó Steve.

- No necesito presentaciones, Capi – lo interrumpió un hombre recargado en la pared detrás de él con un puro en la boca y una cerveza en la mano – Logan.

- ¿Por qué él tiene un trago y yo no? – preguntó Tony.

- ¿Hablaste con el chico? – inquirió Fury con sus dedos entrecruzados.

- Si, lo cité a las nueve de la noche – anunció Stark - ¿En serio él es Spider-Man? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿15? Debería llamarse Spider-Boy.

- Diecinueve – lo corrigió Natasha – Y podría patearte el trasero sin tu armadura.

- Seamos sinceros, Nat, aquí todos podríamos patearle el trasero sin su armadura – señaló Clint divertido.

- Jajaja, que gracioso – masculló Tony sarcástico.

- Señores – llamó su atención Fury poniéndose de pie – Los reunimos aquí por asuntos de seguridad mundial. Nos encontramos ante la inminente amenaza de una invasión alienígena. A diferencia de los hechos ocurridos hace dos años, esta vez el enemigo ha optado por una estrategia diferente – oprimió con la palma de su mano la pantalla empotrada a la pared y un mapa del mundo apareció en ella. En este se podían observar múltiples ciudades señaladas con un punto rojo – El líder de los chitauri, Thanos, nos ha proveído con estas coordenadas. No sabemos si piensa atacar todas las ciudades al mismo tiempo o si sólo planea atacar algunas. De lo único que estamos seguros es que esta vez las fuerzas de los Vengadores no serán suficientes, por eso recurrimos a ustedes.

- ¿Por qué les dio las coordenadas? – preguntó Sue cruzada de brazos.

- Le gusta jugar con sus presas – respondió Tony.

- Quiere establecer un estado de paranoia antes de su llegada – expuso Bruce – Nos da datos, pero no especifica su importancia. Estamos considerando una invasión a gran escala en varios puntos del mundo simultáneamente, sin embargo, al final, puede resultar que sólo se centre en una ciudad.

- Así que están totalmente perdidos – opinó Logan tras darle una bocanada a su puro.

- Nos gustaría saber si contamos con ustedes – habló Steve.

- No sé que piense Storm, pero mientras esté a cargo el Capitán América, yo me apunto – expresó Logan.

- Cuenten con los X-Men – apoyó Ororo - ¿Tienen una fecha?

- No – respondió Fury – Debemos estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

- Bien, en ese caso reuniremos a los muchachos y los prepararemos de inmediato – anunció Ororo incorporándose – Nos veremos más tarde.

Acto seguido, abandonó la sala. Logan se enderezó, le dio una palmada en el hombro a Steve y siguió a la mujer.

- Doctor Richards – lo nombró Fury.

- Por supuesto – aceptó Reed – Debemos discutirlo con Johnny y Ben, pero es un hecho.

- Fantástico, a los chitauri no se les ocurrirá regresar otra vez – declaró Stark sonriente poniéndose de pie – Ahora, si me disculpan, hay una hermosa ejecutiva esperándome en mi cama.

- Espere un minuto, por favor – dijo Sif dando un paso al frente, ganándose la atención de todos – Hay un tema que desearía discutir con todos los Vengadores.

Thor entrecerró sus ojos en señal de advertencia, acción que la mujer pasó por alto.

- Creo que esa es nuestra línea de salida – comentó Sue levantándose de su asiento.

Reed siguió su ejemplo y los dos se despidieron del grupo, huyendo de una atmosfera tan tensa que prácticamente podría ser cortada con un cuchillo.

- ¿De qué se trata? – la instó Steve a que hablará.

- Es sobre Loki – comenzó Sif.

- Sif... - la llamó Thor.

- El Padre de Todo le otorgó el permiso de venir a Midgard para auxiliarlos en su guerra contra los chitauri – continuó Sif una vez más ignorando al Dios del Trueno – Considerando que Loki ya no tiene otro modo de ayudarlos, no existe una razón para su permanencia en Midgard. Es su obligación volver a Asgard para continuar con su castigo – clavó sus ojos en Thor – Y es la obligación de Thor devolverlo a Asgard. Por eso busco su apoyo, esperando que ustedes puedan hacer entrar en razón a nuestro príncipe.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – secundó Clint – Loki debe regresar a Asgard.

- Sería un problema menos sobre nuestras cabezas – añadió Fury.

- Loki es completamente inofensivo y ha sido de gran ayuda – lo defendió Thor.

- Y ahora es totalmente inútil – puntualizó Natasha ganándose una gélida mirada de parte de Thor – Toda la información que sabe nos la ha proporcionado. Nos tradujo las marcas y produjo un antídoto para las personas infectadas. Ya no puede hacer nada más por nosotros, Thor.

El Dios del Trueno golpeó la mesa con su puño, creando una grieta y causando que todos saltaran de sus lugares asustados.

- No permitiré que hablen de mi hermano como si se tratara de un objeto descartable – advirtió Thor furioso.

- Tranquilos todos – intervino Steve poniéndose de pie. Posó su vista sobre Thor, quien respiraba agitadamente – Thor, las palabras de Natasha no tenían esa intención. Estamos profundamente agradecidos con Loki por todo lo que ha hecho, sin embargo, necesitas reflexionar la situación actual y considerar que es lo mejor para tu hermano.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Thor confundido.

- Sólo piénsalo – habló Stark apoyado en la pared a un lado de la puerta – Eres un alienígena malvado al que un desquiciado dios nórdico le prometió un cubo misterioso de poder ilimitado. ¿Qué tan furioso estarías si dicho dios nórdico te fallara? – Thor se enderezó, su mente trabajando a mil por hora - ¿Por qué Loki no aceptó tu propuesta a pesar de que era una perfecta oportunidad para escapar de su tortura? ¿Por qué se veía tan aterrado cuando lo trajiste? La respuesta es fácil – Tony se apartó de la pared y dio un paso hacia Thor – Mira, ninguno de nosotros somos fans de tu hermano y hay cosas que jamás podremos perdonarle, pero después de lo que hizo por Pepper y por Darcy te puedo asegurar que la mitad de nosotros estamos en deuda con él por lo que nos resta de vida. Lo mejor es que te lo lleves de aquí, estará más protegido en Asgard. Además, dudo que el gran Odín lo vuelva a encerrar en su caja de tortura; se ganó varios puntos al salvar la vida de unos cuantos miles de insignificantes humanos.

Thor veía el suelo pensativo. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Ahora todo cobraba sentido. La actitud de Loki, su negativa de ayudarlo, su temor cuando pusieron un pie en Midgard, su intento de protegerse con lo que le restaba de magia… La sonrisa en sus labios cuando lo encerraron en esa caja de tortura, el alivio en sus ojos.

Se recargó en la pared más cercana a él. Loki no buscaba un castigo digno. Quería un castigo que lo protegiera de Thanos y sus represalias. ¿Qué mejor castigo que ser encerrado en un cuarto cuyas paredes anulan cualquier poder? Cerró sus puños con fuerza. Una vez más había fallado en comprender a su hermano, en protegerlo. Si bien Loki se había puesto en esa situación con sus acciones, no podía permitir que resultara dañado, por mucho que se lo mereciese.

- Lo llevaré a Asgard mañana a primera hora – manifestó Thor antes de salir de la sala de reuniones.

* * *

Entró al penthouse sigilosamente. Registró el sitio con su mirada y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios cuando se percato que la única persona en la habitación era Darcy. Acababa de sostener un pequeño encuentro con Thor hace unos minutos y lo menos que deseaba era soportar su presencia o la de alguno de sus estúpidos amigos, ya fueran terrícolas o asgardianos. Caminó hasta el inmenso sillón ubicado frente al televisor y se sentó en el reposabrazos derecho. Darcy, acostada a lo largo del sillón y con el control remoto en su mano derecha, apartó su atención del programa en la pantalla y la posó sobre él. Una gigantesca y extraña sonrisa se posesionó de su rostro.

- Hola, Lokito – prácticamente cantó en un tono demasiado alegre, incluso para ella. Loki arqueó una ceja - ¿Qué crees? ¡Hay un maratón de Doctor Who! – alzó sus brazos en el aire y los agitó – ¡Genial!

- ¿Se puede saber qué te sucede? – preguntó Loki. Darcy lanzó una carcajada.

- Estoy nadando en un mar de analgésicos, Lok – respondió Darcy transportando su vista al techo – Mi costilla rota decidió hacerme la vida miserable hoy.

- Fascinante – pronunció Loki con indiferencia.

- Lo cual me recuerda que debes de darme la receta de esa pócima verde para el dolor – señaló Darcy devolviendo su atención a la pantalla – Esa cosa no me hacía sentir como si estuviera flotando.

El silencio se apoderó de los dos por varios minutos, mientras observaban el televisor.

- Volveré a Asgard mañana a primera hora – rompió el silencio Loki sin encarar a la joven.

Un golpe sordo lo hizo girar la cabeza. Darcy acababa de soltar el control remoto, dejándolo caer al suelo. Era difícil descifrar la expresión de la castaña. Todo rastro de felicidad había desaparecido de su rostro y por un momento el Dios del Engaño recordó a la Darcy escondida debajo de las cobijas en el cuarto del Capitán América.

_Volveré a Asgard mañana a primera hora_. Las palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Darcy una y otra vez, sin poder procesarlas. No fue hasta que notó la intensa mirada de Loki sobre ella que su cerebro logró reaccionar. Se incorporó lentamente y clavó sus ojos en los del asgardiano. Dios, jamás sería capaz de comprender esos hipnotizantes abismos verdes.

- ¿Y eso? – inquirió Darcy. Loki apartó su mirada de la muchacha - ¿Al fin pudieron convencer a Thor?

- Eso parece – afirmó Loki.

Darcy bajó la cabeza sin saber exactamente que decir o hacer; mucho menos que sentir. Pensaba que cuando Loki regresara a Asgard se sentiría un poco triste, sin embargo, no esperaba el torbellino de emociones que era en ese momento su cabeza. Por increíble que pareciera, era incapaz de imaginar un mundo sin Loki. El Dios del Engaño se las había ingeniado para meterse en su vida y la joven no sabía ahora como sacarlo. Lo extrañaría. Extrañaría sus sonrisas, fueran sinceras o no, y el sonido de su aterciopelada voz. Sus enigmáticos ojos y platicar con alguien sin recibir miradas preocupadas por su sanidad mental. Sin embargo, lo que más extrañaría eran esos escasos momentos en los que el hombre no se hallaba inmerso en su odio y frialdad, esos contados instantes en los que era como suponía fue antes de que todo el asunto de la adopción lo convirtiera en un psicópata con sed de venganza: un ser más ligero, divertido, sarcástico, juguetón, bromista.

- Te voy a extrañar – confesó Darcy alzando la cabeza. Loki la volteó a ver incrédulo.

- ¿Perdón? – habló Loki controlando magistralmente su tono de voz. ¿Lo iba a extrañar? ¿Por qué? Ni si quiera se conocían y un mes y medio de "convivencia" no era suficiente como para establecer algún tipo de razón para añorar la presencia de otra persona. Darcy sonrió con desánimo.

- No puedo negarlo, me caes bien – admitió Darcy con simpleza – Odio cuando eres un idiota y creo que necesitas algunas sesiones de terapia, pero me agradas – pensó sus siguientes palabras, cuestionándose si era ella la que hablaba o los analgésicos – Creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos – no, definitivamente era ella – En un universo paralelo, por supuesto. Uno en el que tú no vivas en Asgard y yo no viva aquí; y tú no seas un dios y yo una mortal; y tú no odies a los de mi especie y yo no deteste a los imbéciles con aires de grandeza; y todo sea perfecto y nada explote con la simple idea de ser amigos – su sonrisa se acentuó – Ese sería un increíble universo paralelo.

Loki pestañeó varias veces, su mente analizando las palabras de Darcy. Una muy conocida sensación de pérdida se apoderó lentamente de su pecho, dificultándole el mantener su estoica expresión. Agachó la cabeza turbado, reconociendo muy a su pesar que, sin importar cuánto tratará de negarlo, él también la extrañaría. Extrañaría sus sonrisas, el sonido de su voz y el de sus carcajadas. Sus pláticas sin sentido y el dulce brillo en sus ojos. Y, sobre todo, la forma en que lo trataba, en que lo miraba; ser Loki, sólo Loki, sin títulos, ni pasado, ni linaje, ni culpas, sólo él. Jamás hallaría a otra persona así, Darcy Lewis era un espécimen único, de esos que aparecen una vez cada milenio.

Cada milenio. Tiempo. La existencia de Darcy era efímera. Su raza a lo mucho disfrutaba de una expectativa de vida cercana a los 70 años. Y su castigo en Asgard estaba seguro que duraría un par de siglos. Tragó saliva pesadamente. No volvería a verla. En cuanto pusiera un pie de nuevo en Asgard, Darcy se convertiría en un recuerdo, en uno más de los fantasmas que lo atormentarían por el resto de su vida. Por primera vez desde que todo eso había comenzado, deseaba desesperadamente no retornar a Asgard. Ansiaba tener sus poderes y escapar de la vigilancia de Thor, de los Vengadores y de Heimdall. Se arrepentía de no haber tenido la sangre fría para matar a esa estúpida mortal cuando tuvo la oportunidad, antes de conocerla, antes de que se incrustara en su vida y en su cabeza de esa manera. Anhelaba quedarse ahí… en Midgard… con Darcy.

- ¡Espera un minuto! – exclamó Darcy inesperadamente, sacando a Loki de sus cavilaciones y provocando que casi cayera al suelo - ¡Aún no te puedes ir! ¡No sin antes ver una de las más grandes creaciones cinematográficas de la historia! – se puso de pie, agarró a Loki del antebrazo y lo jaló hasta el elevador sin que este opusiera resistencia. Oprimió el botón para llamar al artefacto y ladeó su cabeza en dirección al hombre – Prepárate, mi joven padawan – dijo con una voz profunda.

Loki arqueó una ceja confundido. En sus miles de años de existencia, jamás había conocido a alguien capaz de sorprenderlo cada minuto.

Y mientras entraban al elevador y Darcy empezaba a hablar sobre un tal Dath Vader, Loki consideró que probablemente la muchacha tenía razón en algo: en un universo paralelo, los dos habrían sido muy buenos amigos.

* * *

Sobre el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos, Peter admiraba la famosa Torre Stark oculto entre las sombras. Llevaba varias horas vigilando el movimiento en el rascacielos y gracias a ello sabía que no era el único superhéroe al que los Vengadores habían contactado. Su nivel de conocimiento sobre la situación actual era comparable con el del resto de la población mundial. Si bien presentía que los múltiples ataques a granjas y a civiles no eran producto de típicos bandidos, hasta ahora no había podido atrapar a ninguno para probar sus teorías. También estaba el asunto del aeropuerto y la más que clara amenaza contra la raza humana. Intuía que había un gran problema detrás de todo ello, pero jamás pensó que las circunstancias ameritaran que los tres grupos de superhéroes más poderosos y conocidos del mundo se unieran. Y que le pidieran su ayuda.

Aún no podía creer que Tony Stark en persona fuera a hablar con él. El gran Tony Stark. Y prefería no pensar en el resto de superhéroes congregados en el piso más alto de la torre. La alarma de su celular lo sacó un poco de balance. Era la hora. Apagó el aparato y se colocó su máscara. Inhaló y exhaló. Estiró su brazo derecho, oprimió su dispositivo para lanzar una telaraña hacia el punto más alto del edificio y se columpió hasta el balcón del penthouse. Aterrizó de cuclillas y, al instante, pudo sentir todos los ojos sobre él. Se irguió y entró en la torre, donde los Vengadores, Nick Fury y cuatro personas desconocidas lo esperaban.

- Buenas noches – saludó Spider-Man – Peter me pasó su mensaje.

- ¿Qué hay con el spandex? – habló Tony con un vaso de whisky en su mano. La mujer a su lado, a la cual Peter reconoció como la presidente de Stark Industries, rodó los ojos - ¿Por qué les gusta tanto? A mí me parece totalmente incomodo.

- Bienvenido a la Torre Stark, señor Parker – lo recibió Fury haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Iron Man. Peter se tensó – Como comprenderá S.H.I.E.L.D. es muy buena en su trabajo.

- ¿Diecinueve años? ¿En serio? – preguntó Tony, ganándose un codazo de parte de Pepper Potts. Steve abandonó su puesto cerca del bar y se acercó al muchacho. Le ofreció su mano y este la estrechó.

- Steve Rogers – se presentó – Nos gustaría conversar contigo.

Peter cogió su máscara y se la quitó.

- Sería un placer – sonrió Peter

* * *

Los créditos de la película aparecieron en la pantalla sumiendo a la habitación en la penumbra. Loki volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha. Recostada al otro lado del sillón, Darcy dormía plácidamente con un tazón de palomitas entre sus brazos. Hacía tiempo que se había percatado de la ausencia de los comentarios de la muchacha, mas no hizo ningún movimiento por detener la película, ni por marcharse. Simplemente no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Regresó su cabeza al frente, cerró sus ojos y trató de poner su mente en blanco, mientras la música del televisor inundaba sus oídos. Quería disfrutar cada minuto de libertad, cada minuto fuera de esa absurda cámara de tortura, cada minuto con Darcy. Llenó sus pulmones de aire, soltándolo con lentitud.

La música se detuvo repentinamente y sintió un dramático cambio en la energía alrededor de él. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, poniéndose de pie. Se mantuvo estático por un segundo, su mirada pasmada en el ser parado a su derecha. Thanos. Con sus azules ojos sobre él. Con esa terrorífica y maniática sonrisa en sus labios. Con una cuchilla en sus manos… cuya punta estaba peligrosamente cerca de la garganta de Darcy. Cerca de la garganta de Darcy. Un solo movimiento de la muchacha, de Thanos o de él y moriría.

Se enderezó, adquiriendo una pose tranquila, y sonrió con superioridad.

- Thanos, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? – lo recibió controlando a la perfección su tono de voz. Si alguien en este maldito universo era un maestro para ocultar sus emociones ese era él, Loki, Dios del Engaño y el Caos y ya no se permitiría mostrarse débil frente a ese demonio, mucho menos considerando que estaba amenazando la vida de Darcy frente a él – Supondré que vienes a continuar con tu venganza.

- Tan listo como siempre, asgardiano – respondió Thanos descendiendo la cuchilla hasta tocar la delicada piel de la castaña. Loki se mostró impávido, al igual que Darcy. Al parecer la mujer tenía la fortuna o la desgracia de poseer un sueño muy pesado – Vengo a ofrecerte un convenio que estoy seguro no podrás rechazar – una mueca de diversión se formó en su rostro - En verdad, no lo podrás rechazar. Me debes una, Loki.

- Estoy bastante consciente de ello – aceptó Loki - ¿De qué se trata?

- Quiero el Tesseract y esta vez lo quiero en mis manos – apuntó Thanos.

- Me parece que tu deseo será un tanto difícil de cumplir – señaló Loki – El Tesseract se encuentra en Asgard, en la bóveda de armas, resguardado por una centena de guardias e innumerables conjuros.

- No me parece un escenario difícil para el Dios del Engaño – opinó Thanos. Loki enarcó una ceja – Al fin y al cabo, has sido el único capaz de robar una de las famosas manzanas doradas de Idun. Unos cuantos guardias y un poco de magia no serán obstáculos para ti, ¿o si?

- Me halagas, Thanos, pero debo diferir – declaró Loki – Admito que robar una de las manzanas de Idun fue una empresa sencilla, mas debemos considerar que en esos momentos poseía mis poderes sin reserva. No podemos decir lo mismo ahora. No sé si estés enterado de que Odín selló mis poderes.

- Y a pesar de eso te las ingeniaste para salvar a esta humana y estropear mis planes de genocidio – indicó Thanos lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a Darcy – Por cierto, no estoy muy feliz con ello.

- Mis disculpas – pronunció Loki. Thanos devolvió su vista a Loki, sonriendo con malicia.

- En fin, lo has hecho aún más divertido – manifestó Thanos – Me entusiasma la idea de ver a… ¿cómo se llama el capitán?

- Capitán América – concluyó Loki.

- Si, me encantará ver su rostro cuando maté a su querida amiga frente a él – habló Thanos - Escucharlo suplicar por su vida mientras la torturo hasta la muerte y la cortó en pedazos – "Respira, Loki, respira" se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza el hombre - ¿No te parece que su cabeza, la de la señorita Potts y la de la señorita Foster serían un impresionante adornó para la fachada de esta torre?

- Una idea perfecta, sin duda alguna – apoyó Loki con crueldad – La expresión de Thor no tendrá precio.

- ¿Y la tuya? – cuestionó Thanos. La expresión de Loki se ensombreció – Te enfureciste cuando la marcaron mis hombres. ¿Cuánto te desagradaría su muerte? – apartó la cuchilla de Darcy - Considero que el Tesseract y su vida será suficiente para saldar tu cuenta conmigo. ¿No te parece?

- Si así lo deseas, no le veo ningún inconveniente – aceptó Loki relajándose – Además de mi falta de poderes.

- ¿En verdad? ¿No vas a suplicar por su vida? – preguntó Thanos un tanto decepcionado. Loki sonrió.

- Yo no suplico – puntualizó Loki – Mucho menos por la existencia de una inservible mortal.

En un pestañeó, Thanos abandonó su puesto, posicionándose a pocos centímetros de distancia del Dios del Engaño. Loki permaneció inmóvil.

- No confío en ti – estableció Thanos.

- No te culpo por ello – dijo Loki.

- Sin embargo es una realidad que eres el único capaz de darme el Tesseract – indicó Thanos – Por lo cual, haremos un trato – desapareció y reapareció detrás del asgardiano, colocando su índice sobre la sien derecha de este – Te devolveré tus poderes bajo una condición.

- ¿Cuál será? – inquirió Loki respirando con lentitud.

- Si el Tesseract no está en mi poder en una hora… - amenazó Thanos – por lo que duré tu maldita existencia, no podrás disfrutar de un solo momento de paz – aproximó su boca al oído del Dios de las Mentiras – Te haré sufrir tanto que suplicarás, Loki; suplicarás por tu muerte. Y no habrá nada que te proteja de mí.

Una fuerte punzada de dolor atravesó la cabeza de Loki, mandándolo al suelo. De golpe, sintió como una energía muy conocida embargaba todo su cuerpo, inundando sus sentidos, saturando su mente. Tomó asiento en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Ladeó su cabeza hacia el Titán, hallando el punto vacio. Alzó su mano a la altura de su pecho y se concentró en ella, haciendo brotar una ligera llama verde de las puntas de sus dedos. Sonrió con triunfo. Sus poderes estaban de vuelta.

Un tenue gruñido y el golpe de un objeto al caer al suelo lo hicieron volver la cabeza al lado contrario. Darcy se acababa de dar la vuelta sobre ella misma dándole la espalda y tirando el tazón de palomitas en el proceso, aún profundamente dormida. Loki rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, haciendo una pequeña nota mental sobre el imperturbable sueño de la muchacha. Una mueca traviesa se formó en sus labios. Sin duda podría usar ese pequeño detalle a su favor en el futuro.

Y mientras planeaba su futuro golpe en Asgard, se desvaneció en el aire, abandonando la Torre Stark y Midgard.

* * *

Darcy despertó en medio de la oscuridad asustada por la inesperada y potente alarma de emergencia de la Torre Stark. Se llevó las manos a sus oídos, girando su cabeza a todos lados en un intento de comprender qué pasaba y dónde estaba. Su cerebro tardó en reconocer el piso de Steve y un poco más en notar la ausencia de cierto dios nórdico. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia el elevador. Se introdujo en él cuestionándose donde estaría Loki. Lo más seguro es que, después de quedarse dormida en medio de la película, el asgardiano haya aprovechado la oportunidad para huir de ella. El ascensor arribó al penthouse justo en el momento en que el irritante ruido de la alarma cesaba. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, permitiéndole el paso a Darcy, que por poco choca contra Natasha y Clint, quienes iban saliendo del otro elevador.

- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – preguntó Stark alarmado. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al punto más alto de las escaleras, donde Tony Stark, vestido únicamente con sus pantalones para dormir, observaba a los tres.

- Es tu edificio, tú deberías de saberlo – señaló Natasha molesta, mientras Tony descendía las escaleras seguido de cerca por Pepper, igualmente enfundada en su pijama. Fue entonces que Darcy notó que la Viuda Negra y Hawkeye también lucían ropas más cómodas que las de costumbre. Volvió su cabeza al reloj más cercano, ubicado arriba del elevador. 2:16 de la mañana.

- Sea lo que haya sido, no vino de aquí – indicó Stark – JARVIS

- La señal provino de los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D., señor – informó JARVIS, al tiempo que Thor, Jane, Sif y los Tres Guerreros emergían de las escaleras de emergencia.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Thor.

- Ni idea – respondió Tony – Comunícanos con Fury, JARVIS.

- ¿Y Steve? – preguntó Darcy.

- Salió a recordar viejos tiempos con Wolverine – indicó Tony.

- Mejor pregunta, ¿dónde está Loki? – cuestionó Clint. La pregunta mandó todas las miradas a Darcy. La muchacha tragó saliva nerviosa; no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención.

- No lo sé – confesó Darcy - ¿Acaso debería de saberlo? Pensé que el título de niñera era de Thor – ante dicho comentario, la atención se clavó en el Dios del Trueno.

- No he visto a mi hermano desde que hablamos al mediodía – estableció Thor.

- JARVIS, ¿dónde está Loki? – inquirió Tony.

- Loki no se encuentra dentro de las instalaciones de la Torre – anunció JARVIS.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron una vez más dejando ver a un Bruce adormilado. El científico examinó las expresiones incrédulas y un poco asustadas de sus compañeros y supo al instante que algo malo ocurría.

- ¡¿Cómo que no se encuentra?! – exclamó Tony.

La cara de Fury apareció en la gigantesca pantalla del televisor, provocando que algunos saltaran en su sitio.

- ¿Me puedes explicar desde cuándo S.H.I.E.L.D. puede activar mis alarmas? – interrogó Tony aproximándose a la pantalla.

- Desde que todos los Vengadores viven ahí – indicó Fury posando su ojo sobre el grupo reunido frente a los ascensores – Thor, recibimos un mensaje dirigido a ti en el punto del Bifrost en Nuevo México.

- ¿Para eso nos despertaste? ¿Para qué Thor recibiera un maldito mensaje? – soltó Stark irritado.

- Loki entró en la bóveda de armas de Asgard, asesino a más de cincuenta guardias y robó el Tesseract – comunicó Fury – Todo eso en menos de media hora y mientras dormían.

La reacción fue unánime: incredulidad. Thor comenzó a negar con la cabeza, completamente tomado por sorpresa. Por su parte, Darcy se acercó a la pared más cercana y se recargó en ella, las palabras de Fury repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. "No" se decía a sí misma "No". Estaban viendo una película, Star Wars. ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento? ¿Por qué?

- Alguien me puede explicar cómo demonios pasó esto – exigió Fury. Darcy no recordaba haberlo visto tan molesto. Incluso podía apostar lo que fuera a que la venita palpitando en su sien estallaría en cualquier momento.

Todos los Vengadores permanecieron callados, aún incapaces de reaccionar ante las nuevas noticias.

- JARVIS, ¿hace cuánto que desapareció Loki? – preguntó Tony tomando asiento en el sillón. La inusual tardanza de JARVIS para responder la pregunta causó un mal presentimiento en todos.

- Mis registros indican que su desaparición pudo haber ocurrido entre las 1:12 y la 1:22 – apuntó JARVIS.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Tony confuso.

- No tengo registro en video del piso del Capitán Rogers en ese período de tiempo – explicó JARVIS – En un instante, están la señorita Lewis y él juntos, sentados en el sillón, y al siguiente solamente la señorita Lewis.

Una vez más todos los ojos se posaron sobre la castaña.

- ¡¿Qué?! – saltó Darcy enderezándose - ¡No sé nada! ¡Estoy igual que ustedes!

- ¿En verdad no sabe nada, señorita Lewis? – preguntó Fury en un tono que no le agradó nada a Darcy – Hablamos de seguridad mundial.

- Está bien, está bien, lo confieso. Nos acostamos, de acuerdo. Nos juramos amor eterno, me contó todos sus planes maléficos y me prometió ser la reina de Asgard – exclamó Darcy con evidente sarcasmo. Varias cejas se arquearon - ¡Por Dios! ¡Estábamos viendo Star Wars y me quedé dormida! ¡No tengo idea de dónde demonios está o en que maldito momento hizo "puff" de aquí, así que dejen de verme como si tuviera todas las estúpidas respuestas! – levantó su brazo y señaló a Thor - ¡Thor es su hermano! ¡Pregúntenle a él!

- ¿Por qué está tan alterada, señorita Lewis? – inquirió Fury con perspicacia.

- ¡Estaba dormida, en el séptimo sueño, y una maldita alarma me despertó! – señaló Darcy - ¡¿Cómo demonios quiere que esté?!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Steve emergiendo del ascensor acompañado de Logan.

- Aún no sabemos cómo, pero Loki escapó de aquí y robó el Tesseract en Asgard – lo puso al corriente Bruce. Steve giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia Darcy.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño? – cuestionó Rogers. Darcy suspiró cansada, recargándose en la pared de nuevo.

- No – pronunció Darcy.

- ¿No se suponía que sus poderes estaban sellados? – inquirió Steve.

- De alguna forma los recuperó – expuso Natasha cruzada de brazos.

- Bueno, Loki no está y el Tesseract tampoco – habló Tony poniéndose de pie – Lo cual significa una sola cosa: los chitauri ya vienen.

Todos se vieron entre sí. Era un hecho: esa noche sería muy larga.

* * *

Thanos admiraba el pequeño cubo cósmico conocido como Tesseract reposar sobre un pedestal. Decir que estaba complacido e impresionado sería poco. Alzó su vista hacia Loki. El Dios del Caos caminaba por la extensa sala contemplando con detenimiento los diez gigantes anillos de metal que funcionarían como portales para transportar al ejercito chitauri. Debía admitirlo: jamás reparó en la posibilidad de que el asgardiano realmente cumpliera con su parte del trato. Es más, su plan era destruir la Tierra (realmente no requería el cubo cósmico para ello), irrumpir en Asgard en busca del Tesseract y después perseguir al escurridizo jotun por el universo. Un inesperado giro de hechos, no cabía la menor duda.

- ¿Sólo diez? – resonó la voz de Loki en la sala – Eran más de treinta coordenadas.

- Con diez es más que suficiente – aseguró Thanos haciendo un movimiento con su mano. El Tesseract comenzó a levitar y el Titán lo hizo desplazarse hasta otro pedestal. Dos garras metálicas surgieron de ambos lados del podio, atrapando al cubo. Loki giró sobre el mismo con el fin ver a Thanos de frente.

- Espero que con este pequeño servicio mi deuda haya quedado saldada – habló Loki caminando hacia el Titán.

- Por supuesto – asintió Thanos – Estamos a mano. Incluso he pensado que después de terminar con la Tierra podríamos hacer una pequeña visita de cortesía a Asgard – el báculo que Loki conocía muy bien se materializó en las manos de Thanos y el ente lo contempló por un momento – El reinado de Odín ha durado mucho tiempo y quien mejor para sucederlo que un socio mío. ¿Qué te parece, Loki?

Una perversa mueca adornó las facciones del asgardiano.

- Suena como un perfecto plan – apoyó Loki. Thanos golpeó el suelo con el báculo e inmediatamente su fiel sirviente apareció a su lado. El Dios del Engaño entrecerró sus ojos ante la presencia del chitauri, acción que el alienígena imitó a la perfección. Thanos pasó su vista de una al otro entretenido.

- Alista a las tropas – ordenó Thanos – Tenemos un planeta que destruir.

* * *

_- ¿Por qué está tan alterada, señorita Lewis? – inquirió Fury con perspicacia._

Abrió la llave del agua y colocó sus manos debajo del chorro formando un pocillo con el objeto de contener un poco del líquido. Una vez llenas sus manos, lanzó el agua contra su cara. Cerró la llave y se contempló en el gigantesco espejo ubicado arriba del lavamanos. ¿Por qué estaba tan perturbada? Los hechos de que fueran las seis de la mañana y que no había podido dormir ni un solo segundo desde que la alarma la despertó probablemente no guardaban ninguna relación con su actual estado de ánimo. Aún no podía creer que Loki escapara de la Torre Stark únicamente con la finalidad de ir a Asgard y robar el Tesseract. Mirándolo fríamente era lógico que algo así ocurriera. Al fin y al cabo, era Loki de quien estaban hablando. El tipo intentó conquistar su planeta hace dos años; era estúpido pensar que esta vez se mantendría al margen y aún más inocente creer que escogería al bando bueno.

Y, a pesar de eso, Darcy se sentía traicionada, herida y un poco estúpida. Estimaba a Loki y, tras lo sucedido con el antídoto y el apoyo que el asgardiano le había ofrecido en esos momentos, había producido una irracional confianza en él. ¿Quién en su sano juicio deposita su confianza en el Dios del Engaño, las Mentiras y el Caos? Sólo ella… y Thor. El pobre Dios del Trueno pasó una hora entera en estado de shock incapaz de creer las acciones de su pequeño hermano.

Suspiró cansada. Quería pensar que cabía la posibilidad de que Loki fuera obligado por Thanos. Deseaba confiar en que el hombre tenía un plan bajo la manga, algo para lo que requería aliarse con el líder de los chitauri. Mas esas eran ideas que pronto morían en su cabeza. Si dirigió un ejército alienígena contra la Tierra una vez, ¿qué lo detendría de hacerlo por segunda vez? Si intentó matar a su hermano dos veces, ¿por qué no una tercera? Loki era malo, el villano y Darcy acababa de recordarlo. Por eso estaba tan alterada.

Alargó su mano hacia la toalla que reposaba en el toallero. Se secó la cara y el cuello, percatándose por primera vez de un pequeño y extraño objeto colgado a él. Bajó la cabeza lentamente, fijando su vista en el objeto y tomándolo entre sus manos. Se trataba de un pequeño dije compuesto por una simple piedra de color verde sujeta por uno de sus extremos a una cadena de plata. Darcy no recordaba haber visto ese collar anteriormente, menos colgado a su cuello. No era el tipo de chica que usaba joyería, en especial porque le resultaba un gasto innecesario. ¿Lo tenía puesto cuando entró al baño? Acercó más la joya a sus ojos. Parecía ser una esmeralda por el color. Verde. Brillante. Eléctrico. Profundo. Hipnotizante. Como los ojos de…

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo saltar asustada.

- Darcy, vengo a despedirme – anunció la voz de Steve del otro lado de la puerta. La muchacha se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver al Capitán América enfundado en su traje y listo para partir.

- Suerte, Capi – le deseó Darcy sonriendo levemente – Cuídate.

- Tú también – habló Steve – La Torre está resguardada por agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. y Spider-Man y el Doctor Pym están a cargo de la ciudad

- ¿El Doctor Pym? – repitió Darcy extrañada.

- Si, a mí también me sorprendió – asintió Steve – Es realmente impresionante, puede cambiar su estatura con sólo tomar una pastilla.

- Vaya - pronunció Darcy. Rogers cogió una de las pistolas que colgaban de su cinturón y se la ofreció a Darcy. La mujer arqueó una ceja confundida

– Quiero que tengas con que defenderte si es necesario y considerando que tu taser fue robada, bueno… - explicó Steve - Es nueva tecnología. Tony la construyó. Es fácil de usar y no necesitas cargarla.

- Mi puntería es pésima, mi papá puede certificarlo – apuntó Darcy insegura, tomando el arma de manos de Steve. El artefacto era increíblemente ligero.

- Sólo es por precaución – señaló Steve. Darcy movió afirmativamente la cabeza sin quitar su vista de la pistola – No te separes del grupo y sigue todas las instrucciones que los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. les den.

- Si, mamá, no te preocupes, seré una buena chica – bromeó Darcy, causando una sonrisa en Rogers. Este se agachó y le plantó un beso en la frente.

- Nos vemos – se despidió el Capitán América antes de abandonar el sitio y encaminarse a la sala común del penthouse.

Darcy lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista. Devolvió su atención al arma en sus manos y la colgó de su cinturón, tal y como lo hacía con su taser. Salió del baño, cerró la puerta tras ella y fue sobre los pasos de Steve.

* * *

- Señor – lo nombró detrás de él. Thanos ladeó levemente la cabeza en su dirección.

- Sorpréndeme, Therk – habló Thanos regresando su vista al frente. Supervisaba desde el balcón de su cámara personal el exterior de la nave. Los chitauri se preparaban para la batalla. Los portales habían sido trasladados al exterior y ahora flotaban alrededor de la nave aguardando a ser activados.

- El asgardiano se pasea por la nave como si fuera suya – informó Therk – Dando órdenes, humillando chitauri. Se cree superior a nosotros.

- No lo molestes – dijo Thanos con calma – Déjalo disfrutar sus últimos instantes de paz.

- Pero, señor, usted le dijo… - comenzó el chitauri. Thanos lo interrumpió con una sonora carcajada.

- ¿En verdad pensaste que le perdonaría la vida? – inquirió Thanos divertido y luego añadió con seriedad – Oh, no. Nadie traiciona, ni le falla a Thanos sin recibir su merecido castigo.

- ¿Lo matará? – cuestionó Therk en tono esperanzado. Aborrecía a Loki y a sus actitudes de prepotencia. Sin duda alguna, nada haría más feliz al chitauri que verlo hecho pedazos bajo la fuerza de su imponente líder Thanos. El Titán sonrió con crueldad.

- Para los seres inmortales como él, la muerte es una bendición, Therk – arguyó Thanos – No, a Loki le guardó una condena mil veces peor que la que Odín le impuso en Asgard.

- ¿Y por qué le mintió, señor? – inquirió el chitauri - ¿Para qué no escapara?

Thanos se dio la media vuelta.

- La esperanza es la mayor tortura del universo – declaró Thanos ingresando al interior de la nave.

* * *

Thor oía apartado del grupo los acuerdos que se tomaban en la mesa circular del puente. Los Vengadores, los X-Men y los Cuatro Fantásticos se encontraban allí reunidos en su totalidad, todos escuchando con atención la planeación del Capitán América. El Dios del Trueno siempre había sentido un gran respeto por el Capitán Rogers y su innata capacidad de liderazgo. Apostaría lo que fuera a que sin él al frente sería imposible que tantas personas trabajaran juntas de una manera coordinada.

La reunión se dio por finalizada y los superhéroes se dispersaron para tomar sus posiciones. Se cruzó de brazos y volvió su cabeza hacia los ventanales del Helitransportador. Debería prepararse para la batalla que se avecinaba, mas su cabeza no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera Loki. Sin importar cuanto lo racionalizará o cuantos argumentos le dieran sus amigos, no le hallaba ninguna lógica a los actos de su hermano. Loki había pasado los últimos dos años escondiéndose de Thanos. ¿Por qué ayudarlo ahora? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? ¿Lo habrían obligado? ¿O ambos seres habrían llegado a un trato? De lo único que estaba seguro era que, por mucho que le doliera, una vez más se enfrentaría a su hermano, ya fuera con el fin de salvar Midgard o para salvar a Loki de él mismo y de sus decisiones.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, ganándose su atención.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Steve. Thor asintió, levantando su mirada hacia la mesa. El resto de los Vengadores, Sif y los Tres Guerreros giraron sus cabezas de inmediato y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios del Dios del Trueno.

- Todo bien – aseguró Thor.

- Encontraremos a Loki – garantizó Steve.

- Dejaremos que platique unos cuantos minutos con Hulk otra vez y listo – participó Tony desde su asiento en la mesa. Ninguno de los Vengadores pudo evitar sonreír con burla, ni siquiera Bruce.

Una tenue alarma mandó todas las miradas a Stark y Banner, quienes fijaron su vista en la pantalla que flotaba frente a ellos.

- Es una señal de rayos gamma parecida a la del Tesseract – anunció Bruce. Natasha, Clint, Sif, Volstagg, Frandal y Hogun se pusieron de pie.

- ¿Dónde? – inquirió Natasha.

- Es en… - comenzó Bruce oprimiendo la pantalla en la que apareció un mapa del mundo. Tony presionó la parte superior derecha de la pantalla y esta se maximizó cubriendo toda la mesa. El mapa mostraba diez puntos compatibles.

- ¿Son de las coordenadas que nos dio Loki? – preguntó Clint revisando sus flechas. Natasha cogió una hoja que reposaba sobre la mesa y la revisó.

- Si – afirmó la Viuda Negra.

- Hill, activa la alarma en toda la nave y manda las coordenadas a cada equipo – ordenó Fury desde su puesto en el puente.

- Director, las cámaras localizaron a Loki en Chicago – informó Hill inclinada frente a una de las tantas computadoras que monitoreaban la misión. Thor descruzó sus brazos y empuñó a Mjolnir – Arriba de la Torre Willis.

El rubio no esperó a escuchar una palabra más y salió del puente en dirección a la pista de aterrizaje. Los demás asgardianos pronto fueron tras él.

- Bueno, creo que ya sabemos a dónde iremos – se puso de pie Tony Stark.

* * *

Desde su privilegiada posición, el Dios del Caos contemplaba con agrado el portal abierto por donde los chitauri accedían en hordas a la Tierra. La escena le traía recuerdos, algunos buenos y la mayoría malos. Francamente, aún no podía explicarse el por qué de su derrota. ¿Cómo era posible que un ejército entrenado para destruir fuera vencido por un puñado de seres sin ningún poder realmente espectacular? Probablemente ese agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. amigo de Thor hablaba con la verdad al decir que le faltaba convicción. Darcy también había opinado lo mismo. Convicción. ¿Acaso no deseaba controlar Midgard y gobernar a sus habitantes? ¿No anhelaba demostrarle a Odín y a Thor que, en efecto, él también había nacido para ser rey? ¿Ser el igual de Thor? ¿Vengarse por todas y cada una de las humillaciones de las que había sido objeto en Asgard? Al parecer, esos no eran motivos lo suficientemente fuertes como para triunfar.

El atronador sonido de un trueno lo hizo girar a su izquierda. Negras nubes se formaban en el cielo y uno tras otro rayos comenzaban a cruzar el firmamento en su camino a la tierra. Era cuestión de segundos para que Thor arribara al lugar. Con un pestañeo sus ropas se transformaron en su conocida armadura de batalla. Se mantuvo inmóvil, escudriñando el cielo con su mirada hasta que logró vislumbrar al Dios del Trueno. Llevó sus brazos atrás de su espalda y recibió al rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Thor – lo saludó Loki.

- Loki – pronunció Thor acercándose a él – Esta vez has ido muy le…

Una bola de energía chocó contra el Dios del Trueno lanzándolo al vacio.

- Siempre tan elocuente, Thor – apuntó con sarcasmo Loki sin moverse.

* * *

Thor agitó a Mjolnir en el aire tratando de aminorar la velocidad de su impacto, mas un fuerte golpe contra su espalda lo hizo tirar el martillo y precipitarse al suelo sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Se estrelló contra el concreto lanzando un alarido de dolor. Con trabajo, se incorporó, poniendo todo su peso sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos.

- El poderoso Thor, Dios del Trueno – articuló una profunda y áspera voz frente a él. El aludido alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con un inmenso ente de piel roja y ojos azules relampagueantes. Se puso de pie sin quitar sus ojos del nuevo enemigo.

- Thanos – aventuró Thor.

- Ese es un nombre que nunca olvidarás, asgardiano – prometió Thanos apuntando con su báculo a Thor.

Este levantó su mano con el fin de llamar a su inseparable martillo, mas una densa oscuridad se posesionó de sus ojos antes de que el mítico objeto alcanzará su destino y el pudiera hacer algún movimiento.

* * *

- Perdimos la señal de Thor en el radar – informó la voz de Natasha a través del comunicador - ¿Qué tan cerca estás?

- A un minuto – respondió Tony – Ya puedo ver la Torre Willis y… - amplificó su visión – oh si, ahí está ese pequeño traidor.

Podía ver a Loki, de pie en la terraza del rascacielos, viéndolo con una descarada sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ustedes encárguense del portal y los chitauri, yo de Loki – ordenó Tony – Cuando terminé con él nos ve…

* * *

La voz de Stark se cortó abruptamente y ahora en los comunicadores sólo se oía estática. Todos en el Quinjet se tensaron.

- Perdimos la señal de Iron Man también – anunció Natasha con sus ojos en el radar de la nave.

- Esto parece una trampa – comentó Hogun, al tiempo que los asgardianos alistaban sus armas.

- Con Loki como señuelo – añadió Bruce observando una tableta electrónica que reposaba en sus brazos. En ella la imagen de Loki de pie e inmóvil sobre la anteriormente llamada Torre Sears no se alteraba – No se mueve y a pesar de eso ya perdimos a Tony y a Thor.

- Cambien el trayecto – ordenó el Capitán América – Aterrizaremos en el punto más lejano a la torre.

Hawkeye giró el timón de la nave a la izquierda.

Un fuerte golpe sacudió el Quinjet, seguido por dos explosiones. La nave comenzó a caer en picada y, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Clint y de Natasha por mantenerla en el aire, se estrelló contra el suelo.

- ¿Todos están bien? – inquirió Clint desde el asiento del piloto.

- ¿Bruce? – lo llamó Natasha desabrochando su cinturón.

Banner estaba haciendo ejercicios de respiración con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

Un crujido se escuchó arriba de ellos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el techo de la nave fue arrancado y una esfera de energía golpeó el interior, dejando inconscientes a todos.

* * *

Pepper vio con terror como una a una las señales de los Vengadores desaparecían del radar de S.H.I.E.L.D. Alzó su cabeza. Jane, Darcy, Gwen Stacy y May Parker contemplaban igualmente asustadas el inmenso televisor donde aparecían una tras otra las escenas en vivo de la devastación causada por los chitauri. Londres, Paris, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Chicago, Los Ángeles, Beijing, Sidney, Seúl y El Cairo se hallaban bajo ataque y las fuerzas terrestres no eran suficientes para contener al ejército alienígena que no paraba de acceder al planeta por medio de los portales. Cogió su celular entre sus manos y marcó el número de Tony. Puso el auricular en su oído y esperó impaciente a que el hombre respondiera.

_- ¿A dónde vamos? – cuestionó Pepper al notar que el ascensor pasaba de largo el piso de la celda anti-Hulk. Sabía que la Torre Stark contaba con un gran número de pisos subterráneos, pero el paso a ellos estaba restringido, incluso para ella. Stark le hizo una seña para que aguardara. Finalmente alcanzaron su destino y las puertas se abrieron de par en par._

_- Memorizaste el código para acceder aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó Tony saliendo del elevador junto con la mujer._

_- Si – asintió Pepper – Ahora me puedes explicar qué sucede, Tony._

_Recorrieron un pequeño pasillo hasta toparse con una puerta doble de metal. Empotrado a la pared a la izquierda de la entrada se encontraba una pantalla táctil y arriba de esta un lector de retina. Tony colocó la palma de su mano sobre la pantalla y al instante el sistema escaneó las huellas y la retina izquierda del billonario._

_- Funciona sólo con nosotros dos – indicó Tony al tiempo que las puertas se desplazaban permitiéndoles el ingreso._

_Pepper se quedó boquiabierta admirando el lugar con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al centro había una sala de estar con tres sillones y un televisor que no tenía nada que envidiarle al del penthouse. A la derecha, tres camas individuales y lo que parecía ser un panel de control. Y a la izquierda una pequeña cocineta y un refrigerador de dimensiones tan grandes que abarcaba gran parte de la habitación._

_- Hay víveres para un mes – habló Tony dirigiéndose al panel de control. La pelirroja se volvió para verlo – La toma de agua es diferente a la de toda la Torre y no hay forma de bloquearla. La energía eléctrica se alimenta del Reactor Arc, pero tampoco está conectada al resto del edificio – oprimió uno de los botones en el panel de control y todas las luces se encendieron – Todos los controles están aquí. JARVIS está al mando y en caso de que lo desactiven, que realmente lo dudo, tienen a Darcy que es una experta en informática._

_- Tony… - comenzó Pepper abrumada._

_- Ok, sé que probablemente estoy exagerando – admitió Tony acercándose a la ejecutiva – Sólo quiero que estés protegida, pase lo que pase._

_- ¿Cuándo construiste esto? – inquirió Pepper._

_- Después de la primera invasión y de todos los daños que sufrió la Torre – reveló Tony posando sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Pepper – Considéralo en caso de que las cosas se pongan muy mal._

_- ¿Cuál es tu definición de "muy mal"? – preguntó Pepper no muy convencida. Stark reflexionó por un momento._

_- Eso, mi querida Pepper, lo dejó a tu criterio – expresó Tony con una amplia sonrisa. Pepper rodó los ojos._

Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo y se irguió.

- Debemos irnos – artículo Pepper en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucharan. Las miradas de las mujeres y de los dos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que las vigilaban cayeron sobre la presidente de Stark Industries.

- ¿A dónde? – inquirió Jane.

- En la parte inferior hay un bunker – explicó Pepper recogiendo su laptop, la cual reposaba sobre la barra del bar – Nadie puede entrar ahí, así que estaremos seguros. Ustedes también, agentes.

Gwen y May se pusieron de pie y acompañaron a Pepper al ascensor. Jane giró su cabeza hacia Darcy. La vista de la muchacha estaba perdida en el televisor y parecía no haber escuchado absolutamente nada del último intercambio. La astrofísica llevó su atención a la pantalla. Era una grabación de Chicago, exactamente de la Torre Willis, en cuya parte más alta se conseguía vislumbrar a un hombre luciendo un característico casco con forma de cuernos.

- Hijo de perra – masculló Darcy con los ojos cristalinos. Jane miró confundida a su amiga, sin poder descifrar si la emoción en la expresión de Darcy era enojo o dolor.

- ¡Jane, Darcy, ¿qué esperan?! – las llamó Pepper con apremio desde el interior del ascensor acompañada por Gwen, May y los dos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Darcy se puso de pie de un salto, sin deseos de ver más, y caminó velozmente hacia el elevador.

Un estallido inundó los oídos de la joven y una violenta corriente de aire la golpeó por atrás, lanzándola por los aires. Los gritos del resto de sus acompañantes fue lo último que escuchó antes de sumirse en la total oscuridad.

* * *

- ¡STARK! – oyó una voz femenina entre sueños - ¡DESPIERTA, STARK!

Abrió los ojos sufriendo un poco de vértigo. Trató de moverse, mas sus muñecas y tobillos estaban fuertemente sujetos por grilletes de metal. Inspeccionó el lugar con su mirada. Un cuarto negro, de paredes rocosas.

- Tony, ¿estás bien? – cuestionó la conocida voz del Capitán América a su izquierda.

El aludido giró la cabeza hacia la voz descubriendo que el Capitán, Clint y Natasha se hallaban inmovilizados contra la pared al igual que él. Los recuerdos regresaron a su cabeza de inmediato. Iba hacia la Torre Willis, a enfrentar a Loki cuando algo lo tiró en pleno vuelo. Bueno, al menos aún llevaba puesta su armadura.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó alarmado Tony - ¿Y Bruce? ¿Y Thor?

- Aquí, amigo – habló Thor a la izquierda de él. Tony volvió la cabeza tan rápido que se mareó. El Dios del Trueno se encontraba bajo la misma situación.

- No sabemos dónde está Bruce – apuntó Natasha – Tampoco dónde estamos ahora.

- Mi error – habló una voz frente a ellos. Todos clavaron su atención en la nueva figura que acababa de aparecer en la habitación. Alto, robusto, de piel roja como la sangre y ojos azules brillantes, vestido con lo que parecía ser una armadura de batalla – Primero debería presentarme. Mi nombre es Thanos, el Titán, y en este preciso instante son huéspedes en mi suntuosa nave.

- ¿Thanos? Vaya, te imaginaba diferente – comentó Tony.

- Debo admitir que yo también me esperaba algo un poco más impactante – expresó Thanos – Nunca pensé que los causantes de mi fracaso fueran un puñado de humanos inservibles. Con excepción de Thor y de su amiguito verde, son francamente decepcionantes.

- Y aún así derrotamos a tu armada sin problemas – declaró Tony.

- Errores de cálculo – desestimó Thanos cruzándose de brazos – Fue un error poner todo en manos de Loki. Nuestro amigo en común no nació para dirigir masas.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – inquirió Thor en tono amenazante.

- Hasta donde tengo entendido, no son hermanos – indicó Thanos – Pero si tanto te preocupa, ¿por qué no lo invitamos a nuestra pequeña reunión?

El báculo se materializó en las manos de Thanos y golpeó el suelo con él. De la nada, Loki se presentó en el lugar a lado del Titán.

- Sólo deja que salga de aquí, sabandija, y no te va a gustar – soltó Stark furioso. Loki sonrió burlón.

- Si es que salen de ahí – apuntó Thanos. Todo rastro de diversión desapareció del rostro del alienígena, siendo reemplazado por un gesto sombrío que provocó escalofríos en los Vengadores – Quiero que comprendan que ninguno de ustedes escapara de aquí con vida. No hay forma en la que hagan uso de sus "súper poderes" para vencerme. Están aquí y van a seguir aquí hasta que haya hecho pedazos sus espíritus, hasta que no les quede nada por lo que luchar, hasta que su deseo de vivir desaparezca y me supliquen por su muerte. Verán a su planeta y a todo lo que aman convertirse en cenizas. He planeado esto por dos años y me he asegurado perfectamente de no dejar un solo cabo suelto, así que pierdan toda esperanza, porque no la tienen.

Agitó ligeramente el báculo y una imagen se produjo ante ellos. Edificios colapsados, civiles corriendo de un lado al otro, chitauri destruyendo calles, asesinando inocentes. Las imágenes cambiaban mostrando las diferentes ciudades y los intentos infructuosos de los X-Men y los Cuatro Fantásticos por combatir contra los enemigos. Una mueca de victoria se posesionó de las facciones de Thanos al ver las miradas aturdidas de sus prisioneros.

– Ahora, si me disculpan, hay ciertas damiselas a las que me encantaría provocarles la muerte – expuso Thanos, para después volver su cabeza hacia Loki – Mantén cómodos a nuestros invitados.

Y desapareció.

- ¿Ahora eres su sirviente? – preguntó Clint con ironía. Con un movimiento de su mano, Loki selló los labios de Hawkeye. El agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. le dedicó una mirada asesina.

- Soy muy agradecido con quienes me auxilian – apuntó Loki haciendo aparecer una silla y sentándose en ella. Se acomodó en su lugar y fijó su atención en la pantalla.

- Va a matarte, hermano, ¿no lo ves? – trató de hacerlo entrar en razón Thor – Ahora que el Tesseract está en su poder no hay nada más que garantice tu vida.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Thor – opinó Loki jugando con una pequeña daga entre sus dedos.

La imagen frente a ellos se transformó en nada menos que la Torre Stark, la cual presentaba un gigantesco boquete en la parte de arriba.

- ¿Cuántas malditas veces van a destruir mi edificio? – se quejó Tony - ¡¿Cuántas?!

* * *

Abrió sus ojos aturdida. Respiraba con dificultad y cada bocanada de aire le causaba una insoportable punzada de dolor en su costado izquierdo. Registró con su mirada sus alrededores. Destruido, totalmente destruido. Intentó incorporarse, mas el dolor era demasiado como para lograrlo. Maldijo por lo bajo, llevándose una mano a la frente. El tacto con un líquido caliente la hizo alarmarse. Vio sus dedos. Sangre. Trató una vez más levantarse, sin prestar atención a la punzada y ayudándose de una silla tirada cerca de ella. Una vez que estuvo de pie, sus ojos viajaron al frente. Donde minutos atrás estuvieran los esplendidos ventanales y el balcón del penthouse de la Torre Stark, ahora había un vacio, una caída libre de varios kilómetros.

Se acercó al borde, tambaleándose. Estaba mareada, con nauseas y presentía que pronto entraría en estado de pánico. Vio hacia abajo. La calle era una zona de batalla protagonizada por los chitauri, Spider-Man y Antman. Las personas huían del lugar. Era como si la historia se repitiera.

Cerró los ojos, sujetándose de lo poco que permanecía de pie de los ventanales. Inhaló. Exhaló. Inhaló. Exhaló.

- Respira, Darcy – se dijo en tono tranquilizador – Sólo respira.

- ¡¿DARCY?! – gritó una aterrada voz detrás de ella - ¡¿DARCY?!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y giró sobre ella misma, volviendo su cabeza hacia todos lados.

- ¡¿JANE?! – exclamó Darcy buscando frenéticamente a la dueña de la voz - ¡¿DÓ…DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

- ¡A… AQUÍ! ¡POR… POR A… AQUÍ! – respondió Jane en el mismo tono.

- ¡¿DÓNDE ES AQUÍ?! – soltó Darcy desesperada recorriendo las ruinas del penthouse.

- ¡LA TELEVISIÓN! ¡DEBAJO DE LA TELEVSIÓN! – gritó Jane histérica.

La muchacha se dirigió a dicho punto. Todo color desapareció de su rostro y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no desmayarse. Jane estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo, siendo su pecho, su cabeza y su brazo izquierdo lo único visible. El resto de su cuerpo se hallaba debajo del gigantesco televisor y lo que parecía ser un pedazo de techo. La astrofísica miraba a Darcy con genuino terror, mientras la sangre corría libre de su nariz y de una herida en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

- Da… Darcy – tartamudeó Jane – Cre… creo que…

- ¡Cállate! – la interrumpió Darcy hincándose a su lado – ¡Nadie aquí va a decir estúpidas palabrerías de moribunda! ¿ok?

- No… no… sien…to na… da, Dar… cy – expresó Jane entre sollozos – Na… nada.

- Bueno, eso no… no está bien, pero tranquila, si, vamos a salir de esto, sólo, tranquila – dijo Darcy alzando la cabeza en busca de algo que pudiera ser de ayuda.

* * *

Todos observaban la escena pasmados, con excepción de Thor, quien se agitaba con fuerza en un intento de romper sus ataduras, y Loki, cuyo rostro era indescifrable.

* * *

Una fuerte explosión retumbó en los oídos de ambas mujeres haciéndolas gritar.

- Ve… ve… vete – ordenó Jane. Darcy negó con la cabeza – Ve… te, Darcy.

- ¡No me voy a ir, Foster! – declaró Darcy - ¡No voy a dejarte sola!

- ¡Si te quedas, nos mataran a las dos! – exclamó Jane.

- ¡No van a entrar aquí! – aseguró Darcy – ¡Spider-Man está allá afuera pateando traseros! ¡Y… y Steve… y Thor… deben de venir en camino!

- Darcy – la nombró Jane cansada – Tienes… que irte.

- ¡No! – gritó Darcy poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Contemplaban sin poder hacer nada como Darcy se movía histérica por el penthouse en busca de un objeto que pudiera ser de ayuda. Percibían impotentes como la voz de Jane disminuía de intensidad lentamente, como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo con rapidez.

* * *

- Dar… cy – la nombró Jane sintiéndose terriblemente cansada – Dar… cy.

- Espera, estoy pensado – dijo Darcy caminando alrededor del televisor.

- Dar… - pronunció Jane cerrando sus ojos. Darcy se precipitó hacia ella y la zarandeó con fuerza. Jane pestañeó con rapidez.

- ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Está prohibido cerrar los ojos! ¿De acuerdo? – exclamó Darcy trastornada. La astrofísica sonrió levemente.

- Dar… cy – comenzó Jane – Di… Dile a Thor…

- No, no voy a decirle nada a tu novio – se negó Darcy rotundamente. Jane alargó con dificultad su mano libre hacia Darcy. La joven la estrechó con temor.

- Di… Dile que… que… lo amo – pidió Jane – Y que… no… no hay día… que no… agra…dez… ca su… caída… del… cie… lo.

Y con la última silaba aún en sus labios, Jane Foster cerró sus ojos y toda fuerza desapareció de su agarre con la mano de Darcy.

- ¿Jane? – la llamó Darcy llorando – Jane, despierta – la zarandeó de nuevo, sin conseguir nada - ¡Jane! ¡MALDITA SEA, JANE, DESPIERTA!

* * *

El desgarrador grito de Thor hizo un hueco en el pecho de todos los presentes. Natasha había bajado la mirada, su cabello rojo ocultando perfectamente las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Tony y Clint miraban la imagen incrédulos, incapaces de reaccionar. Steve respiraba con lentitud, sus ojos cerrados. Y Loki oprimía la daga tan fuerte en la palma de su mano que sangre goteaba de sus nudillos. La vida de Jane Foster no le interesaba, mas ver a Thor y a Darcy tan abatidos no le agradaba. No recordaba haber visto a su hermano de esa manera, ni siquiera en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo que duró su destierro. Llorando, gimiendo, clamando el nombre de su amada y maldiciendo incluso al mismísimo Odín. No cabía la menor duda de que la fallecida mortal significaba mucho más para Thor de lo que el Dios de las Mentiras había creído. Y Darcy… No, simplemente era inaceptable su sufrimiento.

* * *

- Es una lástima que se haya ido tan pronto – manifestó una voz detrás de ella. Darcy se giró lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al encarar al dueño de la voz – Me habría gustado conocerla.

- Th… Th… Thanos – tartamudeó Darcy horrorizada.

- Supongo que Loki te habrá hablado de mí – aventuró Thanos.

- Loki no es el tipo de persona que habla mucho, ¿sabes? – dijo Darcy tratando de sonar normal y tranquila – Creo que sólo adiviné.

Acababa de perder a su mejor amiga; Steve y Thor se encontraban muy lejos y probablemente tampoco volvería a verlos; la batalla continuaba en el exterior de la torre; su costado le dolía como si le hubieran clavado un puñal; el desgraciado de Loki había jugado con sus sentimientos, con su confianza; y, a pesar de todo, no le daría la satisfacción a ese monstruo de verla hecha un desastre. No. Si iba a morir en ese momento, lo haría con la frente en alto y defendiéndose hasta el último minuto. Defendiéndose. Tomó la pistola de Steve entre sus manos y apuntó con ella al Titán. Este sonrió divertido.

- En verdad son muy peculiares ustedes los seres humanos – comentó Thanos – Aguerridos hasta el último minuto.

- Así somos, no es fácil deshacerte de nosotros – indicó Darcy – Ya lo verás cuando mis amigos pateen tu trasero de regreso al espacio.

Thanos lanzó una tétrica carcajada.

- Odio a las personas como tú, humana – aceptó Thanos señalando con su báculo a la muchacha – Será un verdadero placer matarte.

Con un movimiento de su inmenso brazo, un rayo de energía salió despedido del báculo con dirección a la castaña.

Aguantando la respiración, Darcy cerró los ojos y oprimió el gatillo de la pistola, disparando una bala directamente a la frente de Thanos.

* * *

Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Como habrán notado soy pésima escribiendo escenas de acción, así que me disculpó por las deficiencias de este capítulo y del que sigue; la invasión continua.

Quiero agradecer a caaroowcullen, a susan-black7, a RemyStrawberry, a tamy C (¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!), a Yana F. Glez y a danielaax por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Esperando que nada ocurra y que mi inspiración no decida irse de vacaciones otra vez, actualizaré en una semana (tal vez menos).

Adiós ;)


	9. Cabo suelto

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

**8**

**Cabo suelto**

Soltó el aire de golpe, descubriendo que aún podía respirar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sus oídos escuchaban la batalla afuera de la torre. Su costado le punzaba. Seguía viva.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Dejó caer la pistola de sus manos, viendo boquiabierta la escena frente a ella. Todo estaba cubierto de hielo, azul y congelante hielo: el piso, las paredes, los muebles,… Thanos. El enorme y temible alienígena parecía ahora una gigantesca estatua de agua congelada, con su brazo levantado y su cetro apuntándola.

- No… puede… ser – pronunció Darcy en un suspiro.

Una alta y respingada figura se materializó en el espacio entre Thanos y Darcy y la muchacha no pudo evitar gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Loki acortó la distancia entre él y Thanos y le sonrió con crueldad al Titán.

- Ni un solo cabo suelto – habló Loki haciendo un movimiento con su mano izquierda, descongelando con ello el báculo – Pensé que eras un poco más astuto – Cogió el cetro con una mano y la arrancó de la petrificada extremidad de Thanos – De haberlo sido, me habrías matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad – apuntó con el báculo al Titán y varias capas de hielo más lo cubrieron – La próxima vez, si es que la hay, toma en consideración un pequeño detalle: – se aproximó aún más a él, dedicándole una amenazante mirada – No me agrada que se metan con mis pertenencias.

Giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a Darcy, quien se hallaba en estado de shock.

- Vámonos – la apremió Loki deteniéndose frente a ella. Darcy negó con la cabeza con lentitud sin quitar sus ojos de Thanos. Loki rodó sus ojos, se agachó y trató de coger a la castaña del brazo, mas está lo empujó, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo, idiota! – exclamó Darcy pasando su vista de Loki a Jane, quien milagrosamente no había terminado convertida en un cubo de hielo - ¡Y no me voy a ir sin Jane!

- Está muerta – puntualizó Loki con fastidio.

- ¡No me importa! – soltó Darcy, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas una vez más.

Loki bufó exasperado, se hincó a lado de Jane y colocó su dedo índice y medio en su cuello, sobre su yugular. Una vez que le demostrará a Darcy que no había razón para preocuparse más por Jane Foster, la mujer no se negaría a seguirlo. La palabra sorpresa se posesionó de sus facciones cuando consiguió sentir un ligero e inestable pulso. No podía creerlo. La mortal pareja de Thor seguía viva.

- ¡Apártate! – ordenó Loki poniéndose de pie.

Darcy no necesitó escucharlo dos veces y se alzó del suelo tan rápido como el dolor en su costado le permitió. El Dios del Caos asió con una sola mano el televisor, lo levantó y lo aventó al otro lado de la habitación, ante la mirada estupefacta de Darcy. La astrofísica abrió los ojos al instante y comenzó a toser sangre copiosamente. La vista de Darcy se clavó en un puntiagudo pedazo de cristal encajado en el estomago de su amiga y se sujetó de lo que quedaba del sillón para no desmayarse. Loki se arrodilló de nuevo, dejó el cetro en el suelo y arrancó el pedazo de cristal de un sólo tirón. Darcy decidió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en su respiración en cuanto vio como la sangre escapaba del cuerpo de Jane a borbotones. El asgardiano extendió sus manos sobre la figura de Jane con sus palmas hacia abajo. Una ola de magia emergió de sus manos rodeando a Jane. Curar a una persona, reconstruir tejido, restablecer sistemas eran de los conjuros más complicados y que más energía requería. También de los más dolorosos para la persona afectada.

Los gritos de sufrimiento de Jane provocaron que Darcy abriera sus ojos de nuevo aterrada.

- ¡¿Qué le haces?! – inquirió Darcy en tono defensivo.

Recibió su respuesta segundos más tarde, cuando el aura mágica desapareció de las manos de Loki. Jane respiraba agitadamente, con sus ojos moviéndose en todas direcciones. El color había vuelto a su rostro y no había ni un solo rasguño en todo su cuerpo. Loki se puso de pie con el báculo una vez más en sus manos. Tomó a Jane del brazo y la jaló para que se incorporara. Acto seguido, rodeó a Darcy por la cintura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no se encontraban en el destruido penthouse de la Torre Stark, sino en el exterior, a varias calles de donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo. El Dios del Engaño soltó a ambas mujeres.

- Escóndanse, preferiblemente bajo tierra – mandó Loki.

- En la Torre Stark, había un bunker subterráneo – indicó Darcy. Jane movía su cabeza afirmativamente en apoyo, luciendo desconcertada por la cantidad de sucesos ocurridos en tan poco tiempo. Loki sonrió de lado.

- No lo sabía, debiste de habérmelo informado antes – dijo con evidente sarcasmo. Darcy entrecerró los ojos – Es a prueba de magia. No sé como lo consiguió Stark, pero no puedo acceder a él. Supondré que el resto de tus amistades se encuentran resguardadas ahí ya que no puedo rastrear su presencia.

Una lejana explosión hizo saltar a las dos humanas.

- ¡Vámonos, Darcy! – reaccionó Jane agarrando de la mano a Darcy y halándola en dirección opuesta a la batalla.

Darcy giró su cabeza en busca de Loki, mas el asgardiano ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Therk supervisaba desde la cabina de la nave la entrada de los chitauri a la Tierra. Dos años de planeación finalmente concluían. El Tesseract se hallaba en su posesión, el planeta azul pronto caería junto con sus autonombrados protectores y el Dios del Engaño sería castigado. Sonrió con victoria. Si, esta vez los chitauri se alzarían como los únicos vencedores.

El puntiagudo final del cetro lo atravesó por atrás de lado a lado en el pecho, privándolo inmediatamente de la vida. Loki removió el báculo y el cuerpo sin vida del chitauri cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo.

- No tienes idea de cuánto deseaba hacer eso – expresó Loki con una sádica sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Caminó hacia el pedestal donde reposaba el Tesseract y, con un movimiento de su cetro, las garras soltaron el cubo cósmico, interrumpiendo de esta manera el tránsito de energía que alimentaba a los portales y los mantenía abiertos. Una a una las puertas a Midgard se fueron cerrando y el restante ejército chitauri se quedó estático.

Se teletransportó a la zona de calabozos. El conocido rugido de una bestia verde le dio la bienvenida, retumbando en sus oídos y provocándole escalofríos. Marchó por los oscuros y rocosos pasillos flanqueado por celdas repletas de seres sin alma, sin esperanzas, sin esencia vital; personas que como él habían sido lo suficientemente estúpidos como para hacer un trato con Thanos. Dio vuelta en un pasillo, encontrando lo que buscaba. Hulk se hallaba recluido en una inmensa celda de muros transparentes, probablemente la más grande de toda la nave, golpeando las paredes con fuerza en un intento de romperlas y escapar.

- ¡Loki! – lo nombró una voz masculina a su izquierda.

Loki ladeó la cabeza en esa dirección. Sif, Volstagg, Frandal y Hogun estaban encerrados en la celda contigua a la de Hulk. Regresó su atención al frente y, haciendo uso de un poco de magia, se hizo invisible. Apuntó con el báculo a la celda y disparó un rayo de energía hacia ella, creando una pequeña abertura en la pared. La bestia lanzó un fuerte puñetazo hacia dicho punto y rompió en mil pedazos el muro. Rugió con fuerza y salió en estampida del lugar. El Dios del Engaño reapareció, les dedicó una burlona sonrisa a los que fueran sus amigos en tiempos pasados y desapareció.

- ¡Te voy a matar, Loki! – aseguró Sif furiosa - ¡Te voy a matar!

* * *

Tras la abrupta desaparición de la imagen en vivo de lo que ocurría en la Tierra y, con ella, la de Loki, los Vengadores se habían puesto a la tarea de romper los grilletes que los tenían presos. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no habían conseguido nada más que cansarse y lastimarse muñecas y tobillos.

- Muy bien, esto no funciona – estableció Tony cansado – Alguna otra brillante idea.

Clint y Steve negaron con la cabeza, mientras Natasha inspeccionaba sus grilletes en busca de alguna anomalía. Stark volvió su cabeza a la derecha. Thor permanecía inmóvil con la cabeza agachada. Tony comprendía a la perfección el sufrimiento por el que atravesaba el Dios del Trueno en ese momento. Tan sólo imaginar el perder a Pepper lo había convertido en la peor versión de él mismo por un par de días. No quería pensar que es lo que hubiera pasado en caso de que Loki no lograra crear ese bendito antídoto.

En ese momento, como si lo hubiera invocado con la mente, Loki retornó a la habitación. El cetro que ostentaba en sus manos el asgardiano no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Sin dar ningún tipo de advertencia, el Dios del Engaño levantó su brazo y disparó uno tras otro pequeños rayos de energía contra los grilletes, destruyéndolos en el acto y dejando libres a los Vengadores. Sin contar a Natasha, quien dio una pirueta en el aire y aterrizó en sus pies, los demás cayeron de cara al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – soltó Tony incorporándose, al igual que sus compañeros.

- Thanos se encuentra momentáneamente inmovilizado, los portales cerrados y hay una multitud de chitauri esperando a ser masacrada en su propia nave – enumeró Loki, al tiempo que una abertura se creaba en el muro derecho.

- ¿Qué? – pronunció Clint confundido.

- A ver, a ver, a ver – dijo Stark – Para, retrocede y comienza otra vez – Loki exhaló impaciente.

- En resumen, les estoy dando la oportunidad de destruir al ejército de Thanos desde dentro de una vez y para siempre – expuso Loki.

- Oh, claro, y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra – refutó Tony cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos de creerte? – preguntó Natasha con desconfianza. Loki sonrió con malicia.

- Por ninguna razón en especial – apuntó Loki.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – inquirió Steve colocándose su máscara.

- Digamos que todos buscamos un mismo fin – respondió Loki con simpleza – Ver a Thanos hecho pedazos.

- ¿Momentáneamente inmovilizado? – repitió Steve - ¿Cómo?

- Un pequeño truco de magia – indicó Loki. Agitó el cetro y la imagen de Thanos congelado se formó ante ellos. Tony, Steve, Natasha y Clint contemplaron la escena incrédulos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así? – cuestionó Clint.

- Normalmente, sólo yo podría liberarlo, mas el poder de Thanos me supera – explicó Loki – Una hora, promedio.

- Eso es tiempo suficiente – aseveró Steve - ¿Y Darcy?

- Escondiéndose – respondió Loki, sintiéndose un tanto molesto por la preocupación del Capitán.

Un potente rugido los hizo alzar la cabeza.

- Cierto, se me olvidaba – habló Loki – Su amigo verde no pierde el tiempo como ustedes.

- Hay que movernos – declaró el Capitán América - ¿Dónde están las tropas?

- Se hallaban en el exterior – contestó Loki - Lo más seguro es que hayan reingresado una vez que cerré los portales.

- Muy bien, Thor, Tony, ustedes pelearan en el exterior – ordenó Rogers - Nos encontramos en el espacio y la falta de oxigeno no nos permitirá a los demás pelear afuera, así que Natasha, Clint y yo eliminaremos a los chitauri que intenten guarecerse en el interior.

- Eso suena muy bien, capi, pero sin nuestras armas lo veo un poco difícil – opinó Barton. En un instante, sus pistolas, navajas, las flechas de Clint, el escudo de Steve y el casco de Tony aparecieron en el suelo ante ellos – Olvídalo.

- Mjolnir se quedó en Midgard, mas no creo que eso sea un problema para ti, Thor – anunció Loki llevando su vista por primera vez hacia Thor. El rubio se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Loki arqueó una ceja sin comprender porque el Dios del Trueno lucía tan contrariado. Fue entonces que recordó que Thor había visto "morir" a su querida mascota. Meditó por un momento la posibilidad de no corregir al rubio, mas los hechos de que estaban en la nave enemiga y que indispensablemente necesitaban a Thor en su mejor condición lo frenaron. Rodó los ojos exasperado y, agitando su cetro, la imagen de Thanos petrificado cambió a la de Jane y Darcy corriendo por las calles de Manhattan de la mano. La reacción de todos se alternaba entre sorpresa, incredulidad y alivio. El Dios del Trueno se puso de pie de un salto, observando con la boca abierta el holograma.

- No falleció, únicamente se desmayó – explicó Loki con indiferencia.

- ¿Esto es verdad? – preguntó Thor clavando sus ojos en los de Loki - ¿No es un engaño tuyo?

- Completamente real, Thor – aseguró Loki

– ¿Salvaste a Jane? – inquirió Thor, su rostro recuperando su conocida jovialidad. Loki asintió con apatía.

- Si me disculpan, deberí… - comenzó Loki.

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un inesperado abrazo de parte de Thor, quien lo levantó del suelo estrujándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Loki abrió los ojos como platos, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Una parte de él le exigía romper la conexión y lanzar al idiota por los aires; sin embargo, la parte restante disfrutaba el contacto y deseaba que no terminara. No podía precisar cuál era la más dominante.

Natasha carraspeó detrás de ellos y Loki tomó eso como una señal para empujar al rubio lejos de él.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – siseó Loki viendo a Thor con frialdad. La sonrisa del rubio se atenuó, mas no desapareció.

- Ya que terminamos con este conmovedor momento familiar – intervino Stark revisando su casco en busca de algún imperfecto – Estamos en la nave de Thanos, ¿no?

- Creo que ya habíamos establecido eso – comentó Natasha.

- La última vez, cuando lancé la atómica sobre la flota de los chitauri, los que quedaban en la Tierra cayeron muertos al instante – rememoró Tony – Si volamos esta nave, nos desharemos de la plaga en la Tierra.

- ¿Y cómo planeas destruir esta nave? – preguntó Steve.

- Eso déjamelo a mí, Rogers – dijo Tony colocándose el casco – Loki, ¿dónde está la cabina de mando?

* * *

- ¡Creo que este fue el último, doctor! – señaló Spider-Man sujetando a un chitauri inconsciente en una inmensa telaraña, que usaba como soportes a la Torre Stark y al edificio de enfrente.

Ant-Man se despojó de su casco y suspiró cansado, reparando por primera vez en la destrucción provocada por el pequeño enfrentamiento. No se comparaba en nada a lo ocurrido hace dos años, esta vez los enemigos atacando la ciudad habían sido menos de veinte, todos con la intensión de destruir el edificio conocido como la base de los Vengadores. Tampoco había pérdidas humanas que lamentar o civiles heridos gracias a que S.H.I.E.L.D. había evacuado la zona horas atrás

- Voy a subir a ver si no hay heridos, doc. – anunció Spider-Man a un lado de él.

Henry Pym pudo percibir la nota de preocupación en la voz del muchacho y lo comprendía; su tía y su novia se encontraban en el interior del complejo en el momento de la explosión.

- Ve, yo me comunicaré con Fury – asintió Pym – Presiento que nos necesitaran en otro lugar.

Peter se dirigió a la Torre Stark y comenzó a escalarla. Ant-Man se acercó a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. reunidos a un lado de la gigantesca telaraña construida por Parker. Estos parecían no estar de acuerdo con el arácnido superhéroe en cuanto a no matar a los enemigos en un acto de misericordia, pues estaban ejecutando a cuanto chitauri el muchacho había inmovilizado en su trampa. No estaba muy de acuerdo con muchas de las actitudes de la organización, mas suponía que en este caso era lo mejor.

- Doctor – escuchó la voz de Peter a través del comunicador en su oído.

- ¿Qué sucede, chico? – inquirió Pym.

- No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que alguien atrapó al malo por nosotros – señaló Spider-Man.

* * *

- Señor, es imposible rastrear a los Vengadores y Chicago se encuentra indefensa – resumió la situación la agente Hill.

Fury observaba la destrucción causada en la Tierra a través de los monitores anclados a cada lado de su puesto. Con la clausura de los portales, los superhéroes de la Tierra habían tomado el control de la situación y, a pesar de que aún eran superados en número, se podía notar un avance en la defensa del planeta.

- ¡Cambien el curso a la ciudad de Chicago! – ordenó Fury a sus subordinados, quienes comenzaron a moverse de un lado al otro en el puente – Agente Hill, ¿el sargento Barnes ya llegó?

- Está en camino, señor – informó Hill.

- Muy bien, que se dirija directamente a la ciudad – decretó Fury. Hill asintió y se encaminó a su estación.

- Coronel Fury – habló la voz de Ant-Man a través de su comunicador.

- Doctor, ¿qué me tiene? – preguntó Fury.

- Necesitamos refuerzos aquí en Nueva York – manifestó Pym – Le acabó de mandar una imagen de la situación.

Fury posó su atención en uno de los monitores y revisó los archivos recién llegados. Abrió el mensaje enviado por Pym y examinó la fotografía.

- Agente Hill – la nombró Fury. La mujer alzó la cabeza – Aliste a un escuadrón para la Torre Stark. Y que el sargento Barnes vaya a Nueva York.

* * *

Cayó al suelo tropezando con sus propios pies y jalando a Jane con ella al piso. Su costado le dolía demasiado, a penas era capaz de respirar y su cabeza le daba vueltas.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió alarmada Jane. Darcy negó con la cabeza.

- Mi costilla – masculló Darcy rodeando su estomago con sus brazos – Creo que me la rompí más.

- ¿Por qué Loki no te curó también? – cuestionó Jane.

- ¡Porque yo no era la que estaba debajo de un televisor! – aclaró Darcy. Jane suspiró e inspeccionó la zona con la mirada.

- Allí – señaló con su índice una pequeña cafetería, cuya fachada era la menos afectada de todos los establecimientos en esa calle.

Ayudó a la muchacha a levantarse y ambas se introdujeron en los escombros. Se ocultaron detrás del mostrador exhaustas.

- Déjame ver – la instó Jane.

Darcy levantó su camisa con lentitud y las dos miraron con pánico que todo el costado izquierdo de la joven estaba teñido de un oscuro color morado.

- Eso no se ve bien – opinó Darcy nerviosa, mientras Jane la revisaba - ¡Auch! – se quejó en cuanto la astrofísica la tocó.

- No tienes ninguna herida superficial – indicó Jane - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Genial – respondió Darcy sarcásticamente cubriéndose una vez más. Jane se sentó a su lado, con sus espaldas recargadas en el mostrador.

- Estaremos bien – exteriorizó Jane más para ella misma que para Darcy – Estaremos bien.

* * *

Loki contemplaba con cierta admiración a Tony Stark. El multimillonario oprimía los botones del panel de control de la nave como si no se tratara de la primera vez que se encontrara frente a una maquinaria extraterrestre y científicamente más avanzada a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres experto en tecnología chitauri? – preguntó Loki entretenido.

- S.H.I.E.L.D. no fue el único que se quedó con algunos recuerdos de la primera invasión – alardeó Stark sin detenerse en su tarea, de la cual el Dios del Engaño no tenía la menor idea de que se trataba.

- ¿Cómo aprendiste el lenguaje? – inquirió Tony.

- Leí las anotaciones de tus traducciones – reveló Tony – Lo demás lo sacó por intuición.

- Vaya – pronunció Loki genuinamente sorprendido.

- Lo sé, soy increíble – presumió Stark con una sonrisa engreída en sus labios.

Loki negó con la cabeza y dirigió su atención a los ventanales de la cabina. Thor, Sif, los Tres Guerreros y Hulk combatían contra los chitauri en el exterior de la nave. La desventaja numérica era evidente, aunque con Hulk de su parte prácticamente no se percibía. De alguna manera, Stark había activado un campo protector alrededor de la nave que mantenía la gravedad estable. También había cerrado todas y cada una de las entradas, salvo la principal, donde el Capitán América, la Viuda Negra y Hawkeye esperaban a cualquier cobarde que buscara huir de la batalla. Debía admitirlo, cada minuto respetaba más al Hombre de Hierro. Por supuesto que jamás lo aceptaría ante nadie.

Un rayo de energía golpeó a Thor de lleno en el pecho y tiró al asgardiano al suelo. El agarré de sus manos sobre el báculo se acentuó, al tiempo que el Dios del Trueno se incorporaba y lanzaba a Mjolnir hacia su agresor. Sabía que el mítico martillo no tardaría en encontrara su camino de regresó a las manos de su dueño. Siempre era así. No importaba donde lo pusiera el despistado rubio, este siempre reaparecía en sus manos cuando era necesario.

- Diviértete con tu nuevo juguete, Stark – dijo Loki antes de abandonar la cabina y unirse a la batalla.

* * *

La avioneta de S.H.I.E.L.D. donde viajaba aterrizó en el helipuerto de la Torre Stark casi al mismo tiempo que otra pequeña avioneta de la organización se vislumbraba en el horizonte. Se puso su antifaz y descendió del aeroplano. Se encaminó al interior del edificio y bajó las escaleras hasta arribar al penthouse seguido de cerca por cuatro agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nunca había estado ahí, a pesar de la amable invitación de Steve. Aún no sé acostumbraba a ser parte del mundo normal y mucho menos a ser él mismo, así que prefería la soledad, deseo que su viejo amigo respetaba por completo.

Entró al penthouse y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Hielo por todas partes. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Era difícil expresar en palabras cuanto odiaba el agua en su estado sólido. Haciendo a un lado el congelante entorno, reparó en la inmensa telaraña cuyo centro era una gigantesca figura de hielo, rodeada por casi una veintena de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Sargento Barnes – lo recibió un hombre vestido con un traje enteramente rojo, con excepción de un cinturón plateado – Henry Pym – le extendió su mano.

- Un placer – respondió Barnes estrechando su mano - ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? Fury solamente me dijo que era algo grande.

- Thanos – declaró Spider-Man. El muchacho se ubicaba cerca del inmenso boquete en la Torre – O al menos eso creemos.

- ¿El líder de la invasión? – preguntó Bucky desconcertado - ¿Cómo?

- No tenemos la más remota idea – contestó el doctor Pym. El Soldado del Invierno se cruzó de brazos.

- Que conveniente, ¿no? – comentó Bucky con suspicacia. Ant-Man asintió en apoyo.

* * *

Dio un paso hacia atrás chocando contra alguien. No necesitó volver la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba. Habían estado tantas veces en la misma situación a través de los siglos: en plena batalla, acorralados por el enemigo, superados en número, exhaustos, luchando en el mismo bando. Se sentía como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si el día de su coronación nunca hubiera ocurrido, como si jamás se le hubiera tomado la decisión de ir a Jotunheim. Todo el escenario era tan familiar, tan conocido, y, a la vez, tan extraño, tan diferente.

- Como en los viejos tiempos – comentó Loki detrás de él. Thor sonrió de lado, la más pura tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

- No realmente – refutó Thor. Por un segundo, el indescifrable rostro de Loki se surco de dolor.

Porque todo había cambiado. Porque el día de su coronación si ocurrió. Porque guiado por su arrogancia hizo caso omiso a las órdenes de su padre y condujo a su hermano y a sus amigos a Jotunheim, desatando todo. Y, por primera vez, Thor reconoció que nada volvería a ser igual. Que, sin importar todos sus esfuerzos y sus buenas intenciones, el lazo entre él y Loki se había roto y las probabilidades de restaurarlo de alguna manera resultaban remotas. Siempre serían hermanos, eso era algo que ni siquiera Loki podía negar sinceramente. Siempre serían hermanos, mas nunca volverían a ser amigos, compañeros, cómplices, confidentes. Eso había quedado en el pasado y ahí permanecería.

- Pero no causa daño recordar – expresó Thor con amargura.

Con esa última oración, ambos arremetieron contra los chitauri que los rodeaban tal y como lo hubieran hecho años atrás: codo a codo, cuidando la espalda del otro, burlándose del enemigo que caía a sus pies. Y, sólo por ese momento, retrocedieron en el tiempo. Eran otra vez los hermanos que solían meterse en este tipo de predicamentos por alguna estupidez cometida por cualquiera de los dos. Todo odio, todo rencor, toda culpa desaparecía. Todo era como antes y, al mismo tiempo, dolorosamente distinto.

* * *

- Bingo – festejó Stark por lo bajo.

La pantalla principal del panel de control mostraba lo que el genio había estado buscando: el mapa de la nave. Lo analizó de cerca, prestando especial atención en las partes más volátiles, como los motores y la fuente de poder. Se puso de pie, colocándose su casco. Salió de la cabina y recorrió los intrincados pasillos, guiándose por los sonidos característicos de la batalla, hasta llegar a la puerta principal. El lugar estaba tapizado con cuerpos de chitauri, los cuales aumentaban en número gracias a Rogers, Natasha y Barton, quienes, a pesar de mostrarse agotados, peleaban con la misma fiereza que al inicio. Disparó unos cuantos rayos hacía algunos enemigos y surgió de la nave en busca del Dios del Engaño. Escaneó la zona, eliminando chitauri en el proceso. Lo localizó en uno de los bordes de la inmensa nave (la cual guardaba un tétrico parecido con el Helitransportador) combatiendo al lado de Thor a un pequeño grupo de alienígenas. Aterrizó cerca de ellos y se unió al combate.

- ¡Hey, cuernitos! - llamó su atención Stark deshaciéndose del chitauri con el que Loki se estaba enfrentando. El asgardiano se volvió para verlo con cara de pocos amigos - ¡Necesito ir a la Tierra! ¡¿Cuánto cobras por viaje?!

- ¡¿Con que motivo?! – cuestionó Thor golpeando a un contrincante directamente en la cabeza con Mjolnir.

- ¡Selvig tiene unos juguetes míos que nos podrían ser de mucha utilidad en este momento! – alegó Iron Man disparando pequeños misiles a cuanto chitauri estuviera cerca de él.

- ¡¿Tus ridículas bombas?! – inquirió Loki con sorna mientras atravesaba a un chitauri de lado a lado con su cetro y lanzaba con su otra mano dagas a otros tres.

- ¡No serán tan ridículas cuando vuelen todo el lugar! – aseguró Tony. En un pestañeó, Loki ya estaba a su lado con una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho.

- Más te vale que así sea, a no ser que deseen una tercera invasión – advirtió Loki.

De repente la fortaleza de Thanos se transformó en el interior del Helitransportador. Tony pestañeó varias veces, su cerebro tratando de procesar el cambio tan brusco de entorno. No fue hasta que notó las múltiples armas apuntándolos que Tony reaccionó.

- ¡Tranquilos! ¡Viene conmigo! ¡Bajen las armas! – soltó Stark alzando su manos en son de paz.

- ¡Explícame esto, Stark! – exigió Fury sin bajar su arma, al igual que el resto de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony apartó la máscara de metal de su cara.

- Cuento largo en corto: Loki engañó a Thanos para poder destruirlo – explicó Tony con calma – Lo congeló, cerró los portales y nos dio el mandó de su nave.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos que esto no es parte de un truco? – preguntó Fury.

- Suena como un buen plan – indicó Loki con malicia. Stark rodó los ojos – Usarlos para deshacerme de Thanos y después acabar con su patético planeta.

- Señores, comprendo que les encanta jugar a la hormiga contra la bota, pero, ¿necesito recordarles que no contamos con todo el tiempo del mundo? – intervino Stark - ¿Dónde está Selvig?

- ¿Para qué? – inquirió Fury en tono defensivo.

- Queremos explotar la nave de Thanos, hacerla trizas para que no se le ocurra volver a regresar – expuso Tony – Selvig estaba dándole los toques finales a mis prototipos de bomba.

- El doctor Selvig concluyó con su trabajo hace unas horas – informó la agente Hill.

- Vaya por él y por los artefactos en cuestión, agente – instruyó Fury bajando su arma, acto que pronto imitaron sus subalternos. La mujer asintió y abandonó el puente.

- ¿Entonces la figura de hielo en la Torre Stark es de tu autoría? – cuestionó Fury clavando su ojo en Loki. El asgardiano sonrió con satisfacción - ¿Cuánto durará?

- Me sorprende que el hechizo aún continúe activo – respondió Loki con simpleza, al tiempo que Tony se ponía de cuclillas con el fin de poder ver los monitores en los cuales se mostraba la destrucción causada por los chitauri. Fury se llevó una mano al comunicador en su oreja.

- Sargento Barnes, redoblen la seguridad alrededor de la estatua y prepárense – comandó Fury – El enemigo puede reaccionar en cualquier minuto.

- Barnes – repitió Tony enderezándose – y supondré que Spidey y Pym siguen por allá también.

- Y más de cincuenta agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. – especificó el hombre.

- Insuficiente – apuntó Loki jugando con el cetro en sus manos.

- ¿Por qué presiento que cualquier fuerza sería insuficiente contra ese monstruo? – preguntó Fury con cara de pocos amigos. Loki sonrió divertido.

- No cualquiera – corrigió Loki.

En ese momento, el doctor Selvig ingresó al puente con una maleta en sus manos y acompañado de la agente Hill.

- ¿Todo listo, doctor? – inquirió Tony alcanzándolo a la mitad del camino. Selvig se dirigió a la mesa, posó la maleta sobre ella y la abrió, dejando ver diez pequeñas esferas en cuyo centro brillaba una luz muy parecida al reactor en el pecho de Iron Man. Erick sacó un control remoto del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

- Sólo hay que oprimir el botón rojo – indicó Selvig entregándole el aparato a Tony, quien lo cogió entre sus manos – No estoy seguro de cómo funcione fuera de la Tierra.

- Yo si – dijo Stark cerrando el maletín y cargándolo – Gracias, doc. – se giró hacia Loki – Vámonos, cuernitos.

- Vuélveme a llamar así y será lo último que hagas en tu miserable vida – amenazó Loki con una voz tan suave que provocó escalofríos en todos los presentes.

- Promesas, promesas – soltó Tony cubriendo su cara con la máscara de su traje.

Loki tomó a Stark del brazo y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

Un audible "crack" resonó en los escombros del penthouse. Spider-Man, Ant-Man, el Soldado del Invierno y los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. asumieron sus poses de combate, al tiempo que el hielo alrededor de Thanos se fracturaba.

* * *

- No confío en él – expresó Natasha con los brazos cruzados.

Tras regresar a la nave de los chitauri, Iron Man se encargó de colocar las diez bombas en los sitios más volátiles de la nave. Una vez concluida su tarea, reunió a sus compañeros en la cabina de mando para que Loki los pudiera teletransportar a la Tierra en el preciso instante en que Stark activara las bombas.

- Si, ¿quién nos asegura que en verdad nos sacará de aquí? – la apoyó Clint.

- ¿Conocen algún otro medio para escapar de aquí? Porque me encantaría escucharlo – habló Tony. Hulk gruñó y apuntó con su dedo al Tesseract.

- Utilizar los mismos portales que Thanos construyó – exteriorizó Loki sentado detrás del panel de control con sus piernas extendidas sobre este – Es una brillante idea, sin contar que la mitad de ustedes moriría en el momento en que pusieran un pie fuera de esta fortaleza.

Hulk lanzó un fuerte rugido hacia Loki, quien se mantuvo estoico.

- Señores, no tenemos tiempo para esto – intervino el Capitán América – La Tierra está sobre ataque y Thanos puede recuperarse en cualquier momento. Necesitamos actuar ya. Aunque pudiéramos utilizar los portales, perderemos más tiempo en abrirlos. Debemos destruir está nave y volver a la Tierra ahora y si la única manera de hacerlo es confiar en Loki, entonces tendremos que hacerlo.

- ¿Confías en él? – preguntó Natasha escéptica. Steve giró su cabeza en dirección a Loki.

- No – respondió con sinceridad Rogers – Sin embargo, conozco a alguien que si y creo en su buen juicio.

El Dios del Engaño se sentó correctamente en la silla, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo. No era necesario pronunciar el nombre de Darcy para saber a quién se refería el Capitán Rogers.

- Compañeros, les aseguro que Loki no intentará ninguna de sus tretas – aseveró Thor.

- Además aún nos necesita – puntualizó Stark – Algo me dice que la varita del destino no será suficiente para acabar con Thanos.

La Viuda Negra y Hawkeye se vieron entre sí.

- De acuerdo – accedió la mujer.

- ¿Y qué haremos con el Tesseract? – inquirió Sif.

- Yo voto porque lo abandonemos aquí y que exploté con todo – propuso Tony – Esa cosa ya nos ha traído demasiados problemas.

- Es imposible destruir un artefacto como el Tesseract de esa forma – señaló Thor – Lo más conveniente es devolverlo a Asgard.

- Si, ¿y cómo resultó eso la última vez? – soltó Clint – No se ofendan, pero la seguridad en Asgard es un asco.

Loki se irguió y caminó hacia el pedestal donde reposaba el Cubo Cósmico. Situó el cetro arriba del mítico objeto y ambos comenzaron a brillar. Acto seguido, el Tesseract desapreció, dejando una estela de luz azul.

- Problema resuelto – dijo Loki.

- ¿A dónde lo enviaste? – preguntó Thor.

- A Asgard – respondió Loki con simpleza. El Dios del Trueno frunció el ceño desconfiado, mas decidió olvidar el tema. Después de terminar con Thanos y su ejército se preocuparía por hallar el cubo.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿ya puedo oprimir el botón? – cuestionó Stark.

- Hagan un círculo alrededor de mí – ordenó Loki parándose en el centro del cuarto. Con evidente aprensión, todos siguieron la instrucción.

- Haz algo, lo que sea, y vendré desde el infierno sólo para matarte – amenazó Natasha.

- Eso suena como una cita, agente Romanoff – señaló Loki entretenido. La pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente y Loki ladeó su cabeza hacia Iron Man - Cuándo quieras, Stark.

El billonario presionó el botón rojo del control remoto en sus manos. Una gigantesca explosión y las llamas cercándolos fue lo último que percibieron antes de que su entorno cambiara, hallándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el punto más alto de la Torre Willis en Chicago. Mas la imagen con la que fueron recibidos no era lo que esperaban. Los chitauri seguían de pie atacando la ciudad.

- Parece que su plan no funcionó – comentó Loki.

- No lo comprendo – masculló Tony – JARVIS, ¿me escuchas?

- Claramente, señor – respondió la voz a través de su comunicador – Le informó que la señorita Potts se encuentra resguardada en el bunker de la Torre junto con la señora Parker y la señorita Stacy.

- ¿Y los chitauri? – inquirió Stark.

- Los X-Men y los 4 Fantásticos combaten contra ellos y, a pesar de la ventaja numérica, nuestras fuerzas son superiores, señor – contestó JARVIS.

- Bueno, lo de la nave no funcionó – habló Tony - ¿Nuevo plan?

- No son tantos como la última vez – señaló Hawkeye preparando su arco y sus flechas.

- Muy bien, dividámonos – tomó el mando el Capitán América – Hulk, aplasta a todos los que puedas – El monstruo rugió satisfecho y saltó del edificio en busca de un blanco – Hawkeye, arriba, como siempre, revisa patrones de combate e infórmanos de cualquier ventaja que podamos usar a nuestro favor. Natasha y yo combatiremos en el suelo. Sif, Volstagg, Frandal y Hogun, ¿puedo contar con ustedes? – los cuatro asgardianos asintieron – Muy bien, estarán con la agente Romanoff y conmigo en el suelo – volvió su cabeza a Thor y a Tony – Ustedes dos vayan a Nueva York. Bucky y los demás necesitarán ayuda contra Thanos. Manténganos informados. Y Loki… - el aludido arqueó una ceja altivo – Sería de mucha ayuda que acompañarás a Thor y a Stark. Eres el único que realmente sabe a que nos estamos enfrentando.

Y sin decir nada más, le hizo una seña a Natasha, a Sif y a los Tres Guerreros para que lo siguieran y el grupo se dirigió a las escaleras.

- ¿Podrías hacer tu truco y llevarnos a mi Torre? – preguntó Tony.

No bien hubo finalizado la oración Stark, el techo de la Torre Willis se transformó en el penthouse de la Torre Stark o lo que quedaba de él. La punta del edificio había sido arrancada de tajo del resto de la estructura. Varios cuerpos de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. reposaban en el piso, el cual estaba cubierto de una combinación de tierra, agua y sangre.

Una serie de disparos mandó la atención de los tres a la parte frontal de la Torre. Se aproximaron inmediatamente al punto donde horas atrás se alzaran los imponentes ventanales del último piso del edificio y agacharon la mirada. Abajo, en plena calle, Spider-Man, Ant-Man y el Soldado del Invierno combatían contra Thanos, quien les devolvía sus ataques sin dificultad. Los tres superhéroes parecían estar al borde del cansancio a juzgar por la lentitud con la que se movían. Iron Man y Thor volaron hacia el punto de la batalla, mientras Loki se teletransportó frente a Thanos. El Titán, que estaba a punto de arremeter contra Ant Man, se detuvo y lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y destilando odio. Los dos Vengadores aterrizaron junto a ellos. Thanos sonrió con perversidad.

- Me sorprende que hayan escapado de mi nave – expresó Thanos – Aunque sólo lo hayan conseguido para morir en mis manos.

Emitiendo una ola de energía, lanzó a sus contrincantes por los aires, con excepción de Loki, que permaneció clavado al suelo e inamovible. El Dios del Caos le dedicó una mueca de superioridad al Titán.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de tu victoria – consideró Loki.

A continuación, apuntó a Thanos con su báculo y le disparó un rayo de energía, que tiró al Titán al piso. El monstruo se alzó confundido. Loki no era tan poderoso. No poseía la fuerza para derribarlo. A no ser que… Fijó su mirada en la de Loki, percatándose por primera vez que el color verde de sus orbes había cambiado a uno azul brillante.

Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man, Ant-Man y el Soldado del Invierno lo rodearon.

- Comprende que no escaparas de aquí con vida. No hay forma en la que hagas uso de tus "súper poderes" para vencernos – repitió sus palabras Stark – Te metiste con la raza equivocada, amigo, así que pierde toda esperanza, porque no la tienes.

Y con eso, los seis arremetieron contra el Titán.

* * *

Vio caer al suelo al chitauri al que acababa de dispararle. Se giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó su escudo hacia un chitauri que planeaba atacar a la Viuda Negra por atrás. La pelirroja había hecho pareja con Sif y ambas se movían por el campo de batalla con gran velocidad y agilidad en perfecta sincronización, aniquilando a cuanto enemigo se cruzaba en su camino. Los Tres Guerreros junto con los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. resguardaban el cuadrante principal de la ciudad, impidiendo que los chitauri fueran más allá y regresando o destruyendo a aquellos que pasaran su barricada. Hawkeye arrojaba flechas a todos los chitauri que se transportaban en sus scooters y Hulk se encargaba de los inmensos leviatanes que surcaban los cielos.

- Hey, Capitán, ¿necesitan ayuda? – inquirió la voz de Logan a través de su comunicador. Steve alzó su cabeza, vislumbrando por el horizonte al Blackbird de los X-Men aproximándose a la ciudad.

- No nos vendría nada mal – asintió el Capitán América con una media sonrisa.

* * *

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Solamente estaba seguro de que estaba exhausto y no era el único. Ant-Man y Spider-Man se habían apartado de la pelea incapaces de mantener el ritmo de Thanos y de los dos asgardianos. Bucky y él disparaban proyectiles esporádicamente, sin embargo, también preferían mantenerse lejos. Ninguno de los dos quería convertirse en una carga para Thor y Loki. El Dios del Trueno lucía agotado, al igual que Thanos, mas la ferocidad en la batalla de ambos no disminuía. Y El único que se mantenía tan rápido, ágil y fuerte como al principio era Loki, hecho que de ninguna manera era normal y que encendía todas las alarmas en la mente de Stark.

Thor cayó al suelo tras ser alcanzado por una esfera de energía lanzada por Thanos. El Titán giró para encarar a Loki en el preciso momento en que el Dios del Engaño le arrojaba un rayo de luz azul al pecho, derribándolo. Spider-Man aprovechó la caída y lanzó telarañas a sus pies y manos con el fin de paralizarlo momentáneamente. Thor invocó un rayo y lo dirigió a Thanos, al tiempo que Iron Man, el Soldado del Invierno y Loki disparaban proyectiles contra el monstruo.

Thanos recibió los ataques sin moverse. Gracias a sus poderes sabía que eran pocos los chitauri que seguían de pie luchando y pronto cada miembro de su ejército desaparecería en manos de esa raza tan patética e insignificante. Era cuestión de minutos para que todos los autonombrados héroes de la Tierra se unieran a esta batalla y a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos ostentaba poderes risibles, había seres entre ellos del mismo calibre que Thor y que Loki y el Titán simplemente ya no poseía las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarlos a todos juntos.

Era una realidad, las fuerzas de la Tierra lo habían superado una vez más. Era hora de escapar, recuperar energía y maquinar el contraataque, porque de ninguna manera dejaría pasar esta afrenta. Reuniría un ejército más fuerte, indestructible. Olvidaría el Tesseract; existían varios objetos míticos capaces de otorgarle los ilimitados poderes y la inmortalidad que siempre había ambicionado. Se desharía de Loki, de Thor y de Asgard, desproveyendo al planeta azul de sus fieles guardianes. Regresaría y, cuando lo hiciera, los humanos desearían jamás haberse puesto en su camino.

Sonrió con malicia. Se iría, mas no lo haría sólo. Rompió sus ataduras, profiriendo un desgarrador rugido que resonó en los oídos de sus contrincantes y se propagó por cada calle de la inmensa ciudad, y se desvaneció ante la mirada de sus contendientes. Prácticamente al instante, una intensa explosión hizo volver la cabeza a todos. A lo lejos se veía una nube de polvo y humo elevarse al cielo.

Loki se teletransportó al lugar de los hechos hallando un pequeño establecimiento convertido en ruinas. Thor, Iron Man y Spider-Man arribaron al sitio con rapidez. Era un hecho que el causante de la explosión había sido Thanos, pero, ¿por qué destruir una cafetería? Un inesperado movimiento entre los escombros causó que todos levantaran sus armas. Una delgada y corta figura se alzó del suelo, agarrándose con fuerza de lo poco que quedaba de pie del mostrador.

- ¡Jane! – exclamó Thor aproximándose con rapidez a la astrofísica y rodeándola con sus brazos. La mujer estaba completamente cubierta de un fino polvo blanco y de tierra, mas no parecía estar herida.

Si Jane estaba ahí, entonces…

- Darcy – pronunció Loki dando un paso hacia la pareja y buscando con la mirada a la castaña - ¿Dónde está Darcy?

- Estábamos juntas - respondió Jane aferrándose con fuerza a uno de los brazos de Thor – Y luego hubo mucha luz y…

- ¡Chicos, miren eso! – exclamó Spider-Man señalando con su dedo índice a un punto en el cielo.

Todas las miradas se levantaron al firmamento. Un objeto caía con gran rapidez desde el punto más alto del cielo. Iron Man enfocó su visión y aumento el zoom.

- ¡Es Darcy! – soltó el Hombre de Hierro alarmado, para después salir despedido en rescate de la muchacha. Thor soltó a Jane, agitó su martillo y siguió el ejemplo de su compañero.

A juzgar por la velocidad de su caída y la distancia entre Darcy y los dos Vengadores, ninguno de los dos llegaría a tiempo para salvar a la joven. Haciendo algunos cálculos en su cabeza y emitiendo una ligera plegaria a Yggdrasil, Loki se teletransportó. Se materializó en el aire, atrapó a Darcy entre sus brazos y en un pestañeo ambos se encontraban en el suelo. El Dios del Engaño se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas, sintiendo como el agotamiento se apoderaba de él. Vio a la muchacha en sus brazos notando que no respiraba. Le buscó el pulso en su cuello sin encontrarlo. La recostó en el suelo, colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, concentró toda su magia en ellas y se la transmitió a Darcy en un intento de que sus signos vitales se restablecieran. Curó su destrozada costilla y su pulmón izquierdo, que había sido atravesado por parte de la costilla. Regeneró toda la sangre que la joven había perdido en las últimas horas sin saberlo. Mas su corazón continuaba inerte.

- Escúchame bien, mortal – siseó Loki al borde de la desesperación – No te permito que mueras. No he terminado contigo, así que no puedes perecer ahora. Vas a despertar y vas a vivir. ¿Me escuchaste, Darcy? Vas a despertar porque, si no lo haces, aniquilaré a cada ser humano y desapareceré este despreciable planeta de la faz del universo ¿Me escuchaste, Darcy? Tienes que despertar. Despierta ¡Despierta, patética humana! ¡DESPIERTA!

Darcy abrió los ojos de golpe, aspirando todo el aire que sus pulmones eran capaces de contener. Loki apartó sus manos de ella, soltando un suspiro de alivio. La muchacha tosió con fuerza un par de veces y después sus ojos inspeccionaron su entorno, deteniéndose en el Dios del Caos. Una tenue sonrisa adornó su rostro y una vez más sus parpados se cerraron.

Loki se sentó en el suelo exhausto. Levantó su mirada, descubriendo que Iron Man y Thor estaban ahí observándolo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí? Sinceramente no le interesaba. Se recostó en el suelo, suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Concentró su atención en la dulce respiración de Darcy, oyendo a lo lejos las voces de Thor y Tony Stark, quienes hablaban sobre otro cuerpo que había colisionado contra la Tierra no muy lejos de ellos. Entreabrió los ojos, clavando su mirada en el pecho de Darcy, donde reposaba una pequeña piedra de color verde brillante. Una mueca de triunfo se posesionó de las facciones de Loki, al tiempo que cerraba una vez más sus ojos y se permitía sumirse en el más profundo de los sueños.

* * *

Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Insisto en que no soy nada buena escribiendo escenas de acción así que me disculpo por cualquier deficiencia en este capítulo; traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Bueno, el próximo capítulo ya es el último y es relativamente corto así que es posible que lo suba durante el transcurso de la semana.

Quiero agradecer a caaroowcullen, a Marionne Danita, a Remy Strawberry y a tamy por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	10. La mejor decisión

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

Steal my heart and hold my tongue.

I feel my time, my time has come.

Let me in, unlock the door.

I've never felt this way before.

The wheels just keep on turning,

The drummer begins to drum,

I don't know which way I'm going,

I don't know which way I've come.

_Til Kingdom come_, Coldplay

* * *

**9**

**La mejor decisión**

En toda su vida, ninguno de ellos se había encontrado ante una situación tan inexplicable como esta. Casi al mismo tiempo que Darcy caía del cielo, otro objeto de inmensas proporciones descendía a gran velocidad. A diferencia de la muchacha, este si impacto contra la Tierra, haciéndose pedazos a causa de la fricción con el aire y el golpe contra la superficie del planeta. La sorpresa fue unánime al descubrir que el objeto era nada más y nada menos que Thanos, el Titán, transfigurado en piedra. El cómo y el por qué eran un misterio y las únicas dos personas que podrían dar algún tipo de explicación estaban inconscientes en el ala médica de S.H.I.E.L.D.: Darcy y Loki. La primera por haber estado con Thanos en el momento en que suponían el alienígena se solidificó y el segundo porque toda la situación tenía su nombre escrito en ella.

Sin importar realmente como ocurrieron las cosas, la realidad era que su enemigo en turno había sido derrotado y su ejército también. Thanos y los chitauri no volverían a ser un problema para la Tierra, ni para ningún planeta del vasto universo.

* * *

Separó sus parpados de golpe. Giró su cabeza a ambos lados tratando de descifrar donde se hallaba. A juzgar por los artefactos que lo rodeaban y por el insoportable olor a alcohol y otras sustancias, estaba en uno de los centros de salud de los humanos y, si contaba las múltiples cámaras que lo apuntaban, podía apostar que no era uno común y corriente, sino que pertenecía a la organización llamada S.H.I.E.L.D. Se sentó lentamente, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se quejaba de dolor. Estaba exhausto, adolorido y sólo deseaba quedarse ahí y descansar, sin embargo debía huir de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Haciendo uso de un poco de su magia, apareció el báculo en sus manos. Usaría la energía del Tesseract para escapar de Midgard, pero antes debía hacer una pequeña escala.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y tambaleándose caminó hacia la puerta. Salió de la habitación en silencio, asegurándose de que la presencia más cercana estuviera lo más lejos posible de él. Después concentró su magia en rastrear a Darcy. Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que la muchacha se hallaba en la siguiente habitación a su derecha. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta posicionarse frente a una gran ventana que permitía ver el interior de la habitación. S.H.I.E.L.D. no conocía el significado de la palabra privacidad. Se recargó en la pared al borde de la ventana. La joven estaba dormida en una amplia cama y parecía estar perfectamente bien. Su mirada se movió a Jane Foster, quien estaba sentada a un lado de la cama con una tableta electrónica sobre su regazo. Con la mujer de Thor en la habitación era un hecho que no podría entrar al cuarto sin alertar al resto del edificio. Devolvió sus ojos a Darcy, clavándolos en su pecho. La pequeña piedra verde seguía colgada a su cuello. Alzó una de sus manos y con un movimiento la desvaneció en el aire.

- Está bien – habló la potente voz de Thor detrás de él. Loki se enderezó y giró su cabeza hacia el rubio – Está inconsciente, mas los doctores aseguran que despertara en las próximas horas.

- Me sorprendió despertarme cómodamente tendido en una cama, sin esposas, ni mordaza – expresó Loki con suspicacia.

- No lo consideré necesario – indicó Thor – Nadie quiso discutírmelo.

- Por supuesto, ¿quién querría enfadar al poderoso Thor? – se burló Loki recargándose de nuevo en la pared. Por Yggdrasil, en verdad estaba agotado – Sospecho que ahora me dirigirás a la ridícula celda en la Torre Stark y permaneceré ahí hasta nuestro regreso a Asgard – analizó las circunstancias - Me parece que he vivido esto antes.

Thor se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

- Thanos se convirtió en piedra y se hizo pedazos al impactar contra la Tierra – anunció Thor. Una ligera mueca de triunfo se formó en el rostro de Loki – Supondré que sabías que eso sucedería.

- Tenía la esperanza de que Thanos fuera lo suficientemente idiota – admitió Loki.

- ¿Cómo? Te encontrabas con nosotros cuando eso ocurrió – cuestionó Thor con curiosidad. Loki sonrió con superioridad, sin embargo no respondió. Thor negó con la cabeza – Deberías irte, antes de que noten tu ausencia – Loki vio a Thor incrédulo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Loki sin comprender – El Padre de Todo te ordenó devolverme a Asgard.

- He pasado los últimos dos años tratando de sacarte de esa maldita caja de tortura, ¿por qué te regresaría? – señaló Thor. Loki apartó su vista del Dios del Trueno aturdido – Por mucho que nuestro padre disminuya tu condena por tus últimos actos, tu destino sería volver a ese lugar y eso no lo permitiré. Has cometido muchos errores y atrocidades, sin embargo no te mereces un castigo de esa naturaleza.

- Eso depende de a quien le preguntes – indicó Loki – Así que me dejarás ir libremente con el Tesseract. Jamás pensé que lo diría, pero has alcanzado un nuevo nivel de estupidez, Thor.

- Probablemente – aceptó Thor encogiéndose de hombros. Descruzó sus brazos y extendió su brazo derecho hacia Loki – Suerte, hermano.

Loki observó dudoso el brazo de Thor por un par de segundos. Acto seguido, alargó el suyo y posó su mano en el antebrazo del rubio, mientras este hacia lo mismo. Un signo de bienvenida, de compañerismo, de amistad, de despedida.

- Suerte a ti también – le deseó Loki al soltarse.

Y desapareció.

Thor suspiró una vez más con tristeza, esperando haber tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Un desesperante e incesante pitido taladraba sus oídos y el penetrante olor a medicamentos le causaba nauseas. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, siendo recibida por la inmensa sonrisa en los labios de Jane. Sin considerar el evidente cansancio en su rostro, la astrofísica lucia en perfecta condición.

- Hola - saludó Darcy con voz ronca, sintiendo su garganta seca.

- Hola - respondió Jane - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien - contestó Darcy descubriendo con alegría que no necesitaba mentir. Nada le dolía, ni si quiera su molesta costilla, y se sentía completamente descansada - ¿Dónde estamos? - inquirió, finalmente registrando el sitio con su mirada. Era una amplia habitación de paredes grises que hacían juego perfectamente con un largo sillón pegado al muro de enfrente. Ella estaba acostada en una confortable cama de sabanas blancas. A su derecha se encontraba la insoportable máquina que registraba sus signos vitales y a su izquierda una pequeña mesita de noche de superficie metálica y la silla sobre la que Jane estaba sentada.

- En la zona médica de S.H.I.E.L.D. - informó Jane.

- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? No, mejor pregunta, ¿por qué estoy en una cama de hospital? - cuestionó Darcy.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? - preguntó Jane preocupada. Darcy arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué debería de recordar? - regresó la pregunta Darcy. Jane lanzó un largo suspiro.

- Thanos...

Thanos. Sus oídos se volvieron sordos y lo único que era capaz de escuchar era el nombre del Titán repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. De golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza en forma de cascada. Loki escapando de la Torre Stark… La invasión… La destrucción… La explosión en el penthouse… Jane atrapada y muriendo… Thanos amenazándola… Thanos convertido en hielo… Loki salvándola a ella y a Jane… Jane y ella escondidas en esa cafetería… Otra explosión… Luz… Thanos.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! - empezó a hiperventilar Darcy.

Su rojo rostro… Su terrorífica voz… Vacio, el más profundo vació… La falta de aire.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su cuerpo a temblar sin control.

- Tranquila, Darcy - trató de calmarla Jane tomando entre sus manos las manos de la muchacha - Todo está bien.

- ¡¿Todo está bien?! - soltó Darcy alterada - ¡Según lo que recuerdo nada está bien! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Ganamos?! Supongo que ganamos porque seguimos vivas. ¿O estamos muertas? Estamos muertas porque de ninguna manera alguien podría sobrevivir una caída de esa altura; con excepción de ese tipo austriaco, pero eso fue planeado…

- Darcy – la llamó Jane con el fin de recuperar su atención. La aludida dio un respingo – Si te digo que todo está bien, es porque así es. La invasión terminó, ganamos y te puedo asegurar que seguimos vivas.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Darcy un poco más serena.

- Bueno… - comenzó Jane, soltando a Darcy y recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla – Básicamente, gran parte de la victoria se la debemos a Loki. Engañó a Thanos haciéndole creer que estaba de su lado. Lo congeló, cerró los portales y después le dio el mando de la nave a los Vengadores. Destruyeron la nave y con los portales cerrados fue cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de los superhéroes destruyeran a los chitauri en la Tierra. Aún no tienen el número exacto de civiles muertos, que no es tan alto como se esperaba gracias a que S.H.I.E.L.D. desalojó la gran parte de las ciudades afectadas. Los daños materiales son incalculables, pero tanto los Vengadores, como los X-Men y los 4 Fantásticos se están poniendo de acuerdo en cuanto a la reconstrucción de las ciudades.

- ¿Y Thanos? – preguntó Darcy.

- Al parecer, cuando te llevó, Thor y los demás estaban a punto de derrotarlo – expuso Jane – Intentó escapar contigo o al menos eso creemos. Sinceramente no sabemos exactamente que ocurrió allá arriba. Todos están esperando a oír tu versión de los hechos para poder reconstruir la escena. El punto es que, tratando de escapar, te soltó o te tiró y se convirtió en piedra.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Darcy incrédula - ¡¿Cómo?!

Jane se encogió de hombros.

- Cayó a la Tierra y con el impacto se hizo trizas – dijo Jane – Por qué o cómo se convirtió en piedra también es un misterio. ¿Tú no sabes nada?

- No – negó Darcy con la cabeza – No me acuerdo de mucho, todo es muy confuso.

- Está bien, no te preocupes – habló Jane tomando una vez más las manos de Darcy – Lo importante es que estás bien y que todos estamos bien.

- ¿Có…cómo? – tartamudeó Darcy – ¿Cómo sigo viva? Nadie sobrevive una caída de esa altura.

- Loki te salvó - reveló Jane, su rostro una mezcla de sentimientos – Te atrapó en el aire y te curó con su magia, igual que a mí.

- Eso explica porque mi costilla ya no me duele – declaró Darcy echándose para atrás el cabello con su mano – Con esta ya son tres. ¿Cómo le agradeces a un dios nórdico que te haya salvado la vida tres veces? - hizo un movimiento con su mano - Para que me preocupo, seguramente me lo cobrara con intereses algún día. He vendido mi alma, Jane. Y tú también.

La astrofísica lanzó una carcajada.

- Por ahora no es algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos – señaló Jane – Loki se fue.

- ¿Qué? – pronunció Darcy incapaz de formular cualquier otra palabra.

- Durante la batalla contra Thanos, según Thor y Tony, uso la energía del Tesseract sin ningún tipo de reserva – explicó Jane – Quedó muy agotado e inconsciente. Lo trajeron para acá también, mas Thor se negó a que lo enceraran o esposaran – se cruzó de brazos – Como era de esperarse, ayer desapareció, con un poco de ayuda de Thor. A los Vengadores no les importó mucho, sin embargo Fury no está nada feliz con el asunto. Y Thor tampoco. Está preocupado por él, temé que le pueda pasar algo. Además de que se llevó el Tesseract – suspiró - Thor regresó a Asgard hace unas horas; lo más seguro es que lo estén regañando en este momento.

- Pobre Thor – se compadeció Darcy. Se quedó en silencio un minuto, repitiendo las palabras de Jane en su cabeza - ¿Ayer? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó tirada en esta cama?

- Dos días – informó Jane.

- ¡¿Dos?! – saltó Darcy – Vaya.

* * *

Una vez que los doctores de S.H.I.E.L.D. la revisaron exhaustivamente y Fury la interrogara por un par de horas, a Darcy se le permitió abandonar la tétrica habitación en el ala médica de los cuarteles de la organización gubernamental.

S.H.I.E.L.D. era un desastre. Agentes iban y venían de un lado al otro en un estado permanente de pánico y la joven no podía evitar contagiarse de la sensación de que en cualquier momento algo iba a explotar. Recorrió junto con Jane una gran cantidad de pasillos hasta arribar a la parte de los dormitorios, la única zona tranquila del edificio. Tan sólo había puesto un pie en el pequeño cuarto que servía como vestíbulo para el resto de las habitaciones, cuando fue rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Steve y las palabras de alivio y bienvenida de Erick y el Doctor Banner. En el lugar también se encontraban Clint, Natasha, Peter, la señora Parker, Gwen, Logan, el doctor Pym, su asistente y un hombre desconocido al que Steve presentó como James "Bucky" Barnes, su viejo amigo de la infancia. Darcy sintió que un peso se quitaba de su espalda al ver que, salvo algunos moretones y heridas leves, todos gozaban de una perfecta condición.

Rogers las invitó a unirse a ellos con el objeto de disfrutar de viejas historias sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, mas Darcy se excusó diciendo que debía llamar a sus padres. Si la invasión había ocurrido hace dos días, podía imaginarse el estado de histeria en el que se encontraba su mamá al no recibir ninguna noticia de su hija. Por supuesto que no se equivocó. A penas oyó su voz a través del auricular, su madre comenzó a acribillarla con preguntas, mezcladas con regaños y frases de preocupación. No fue hasta que su padre le arrebató el teléfono a su esposa que Darcy al fin pudo poner al tanto a su familia de lo ocurrido y, sobre todo, asegurarles que estaba bien, omitiendo las partes que incluían su pequeño encuentro con la muerte.

Terminada la conversación, casi una hora después, la muchacha se recostó en la cama de la habitación que amablemente S.H.I.E.L.D. le había proporcionado y fijó su vista en el techo. Su cabeza era una verdadera calamidad y lo único que deseaba era quedarse ahí, cerrar los ojos y descansar. Para su mala suerte, cada vez que lo intentaba una sensación de vértigo se apoderaba de ella y la hacía saltar en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse. Tras el quinto intento infructuoso, Darcy decidió que sería mejor ir al cuarto principal y disfrutar la compañía de sus amigos. Ya cuando anocheciera vería si se podía colar en la cama de Jane o si no en la de Steve, porque era un hecho que ella sola no podría reconciliar el sueño por un buen tiempo.

* * *

Thor salió de la sala del trono en cierto modo aliviado. La reprimenda del Padre de Todo no había sido tan severa como imaginaba. Se le había permitido regresar a Midgard para ayudar con la reconstrucción de las ciudades, mas una vez terminada esa labor, tendría prohibido volver por tiempo indefinido. Jane no tomaría con alegría la noticia, al igual que él, sin embargo valía la pena el sacrificio. Gracias a Heimdall, sabían que Loki estaba escondido en los territorios de Hela. Los antiguos pactos de no intervención hechos con la reina de Hel y Niffleheim obstaculizaban cualquier intento de encarcelamiento o de recuperación del Tesseract, lo cual significaba que tanto el Dios del Engaño como el Cubo Cósmico se encontraban fuera del alcance de Asgard por ahora.

El sonido de una respiración causó que el Dios del Trueno girara su cabeza a la izquierda. Recargada en una de las columnas con los brazos cruzados una hermosa mujer lo observaba. Era alta, de piel blanca y cabello rubio y largo, sujeto en una cola de caballo baja. Iba ataviada con un vestido negro que ostentaba un pronunciado escote en "V" y acentuaba a la perfección cada una de sus curvas. Sus verdes ojos lanzaban dagas al futuro rey de Asgard y su boca estaba fruncida, al igual que su ceño.

- Lady Angerboda – saludó Thor con el tono más respetuoso que pudo. La mujer jamás había sido de su agrado y era un sentimiento mutuo.

- Su majestad – devolvió el saludo, inclinando levemente su cabeza – Escuché las nuevas. Loki huyó.

- Así es – asintió Thor.

- Me parece una injusticia, tomando en cuenta los crímenes que ha cometido – opinó la mujer destilando veneno – Debería estar encerrado en la cárcel que el Padre de Todo diseñó para él.

- Es evidente que tenemos diferente opinión en el asunto – apuntó Thor.

- Es cuestión de tiempo para que eso cambie – aseveró Angerboda enderezándose – Pronto usted también se dará cuenta de que su hermano es un monstruo y que el destino de todo monstruo es pagar por su horrenda existencia con su propio sufrimiento.

- No si puedo evitarlo – puntualizó Thor con los ojos entrecerrados y en tono amenazador. Angerboda sonrió con crueldad.

- Nadie escapa de su destino, su majestad, ni siquiera el Dios del Engaño – declaró Angerboda – Si me disculpa, debo retirarme - Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó del lugar caminando con lentitud.

Thor la siguió con la mirada, sintiéndose extrañamente inquieto.

- Nadie escapa de su destino – repitió una dulce voz detrás de él. Thor se dio la media vuelta, topándose de frente con su madre. La tristeza surcaba la faz de la reina de Asgard.

- Madre, no haga caso a las palabras de esa mujer – pidió Thor acercándose a Frigga.

- Es una verdad universal, hijo – expresó Frigga, un delicada sonrisa adornando sus labios - ¿Cuándo te marchas de nuevo?

- Ahora mismo, mis compañeros requieren de mi asistencia – respondió Thor. Frigga rodeó con sus brazos al Dios del Trueno.

- Mándale mis saludos a Jane – pidió Frigga – y a Darcy.

- Por su puesto – asintió el hombre. Agachó su cabeza y plantó un dulce beso en la frente de su madre – Nos vemos, madre.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y se encaminó al observatorio. No llevaba mucho tramo recorrido cuando se percató de algo. Se detuvo y giró en busca de la reina de Asgard, mas la mujer ya no se encontraba a la vista. Thor frunció el entrecejo confundido, continuando con su camino.

Era una costumbre que la mujer le mandara saludos y sus mejores deseos a Jane, ya que, aún sin conocerla, había dejado en claro en varias ocasiones que la consideraba parte de la familia. Lo extraño residía en su petición de extender los saludos a Darcy. Era un hecho que la mujer conocía el nombre de Darcy, mas nunca le había enviado saludos directamente a ella. Thor negó con la cabeza, olvidando el tema. Después de tantos siglos, el rubio había aprendido que era mejor no cuestionar las acciones de Frigga. La reina de Asgard era un enigma que ni siquiera su propio esposo había sido capaz de descifrar a través de los siglos.

* * *

- La conferencia de prensa causó una gran impresión – anunció Pepper entrando al cuarto que compartía con Tony en el cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. – Todos los mercados están tomando muy bien la noticia de que los Vengadores ayudaran a reconstruir las ciudades destruidas y las acciones de Stark Industries no se desplomaron como esperaba.

- Ese era el plan – apuntó Tony con su mirada fija en el televisor de pantalla plana incrustado en la pared frente a la cama.

- También ya contacte al contratista para la reconstrucción de la Torre – añadió Pepper sentándose junto a Stark al borde de la cama frente a la pantalla. La mujer frunció el seño ante la imagen en el aparato.

- Requerimos una tercera opción para vivir – indicó Tony bajando su cabeza hacia una tableta electrónica que reposaba en su regazo – Primero la casa en California y ahora el penthouse. Necesitamos algo, no lo sé, con menos posibilidades de ser destruido.

- ¿Qué estamos viendo, Tony? – inquirió Pepper. La imagen en el televisor mostraba la sala del penthouse convertida en ruinas y a Darcy corriendo de un lado al otro frenética.

- Algo muy interesante – respondió Tony adelantando la escena a través de su tableta electrónica – Las cámaras de la Torre siguieron funcionando hasta que Thanos las convirtió en cenizas. Mira esto

Detuvo la imagen justo en el momento en que Thanos aparecía en el sitio. Ambos observaron en silencio como Darcy y el Titán pronunciaban algunas palabras y como el alienígena levantaba su brazo y lanzaba un rayo de energía hacia la muchacha. Justo cuando el ataque iba a dar en el blanco, un haz de luz verde iluminó la sala de estar. Al siguiente segundo, las paredes, piso y techo estaban cubiertas de hielo, al igual que Thanos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Pepper extrañada. Stark detuvo la grabación y la regresó.

- Según mi teoría, se trata del conjuro que Loki huso para congelar a Thanos – aventuró Tony cambiando el punto de vista para poder ver a Darcy de frente. Presionó algunos iconos y la imagen se acercó lo más que pudo a la chica – Ahora, concéntrate en el pecho de Darcy – Pepper volvió su cabeza hacia él con una ceja alzada y cara de pocos amigos - ¡¿Qué?! Lo digo en serio y sin ningún doble sentido.

Pepper negó con la cabeza, cruzando sus brazos y regresando su atención al frente. Tony le dio "play" a la escena y nuevamente el silencio reino en el cuarto. Darcy hablando con el Titán, apuntando a Thanos con su pistola, cerrando los ojos y luego… el haz de luz verde.

- ¿Lo notaste? – inquirió Tony. Pepper movió negativamente la cabeza confundida. Tony retrocedió la imagen una vez más – Fíjate bien.

La grabación se reprodujo esta vez en cámara lenta. Pepper contemplaba impaciente en espera de lo que fuera que Tony quisiera mostrarle. ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía de que se trataba todo eso?

Darcy oprimió el gatillo de la pistola y casi al mismo tiempo una pequeña luz verde comenzó a brillar en el centro de su pecho. Pepper entreabrió la boca mientras el punto se expandía e inundaba toda la toma.

- La luz emergió de Darcy – puntualizó Pepper incrédula - ¿Cómo?

- No exactamente de Darcy – corrigió Stark rebobinando la imagen una vez más y congelándola. Se puso de pie y apuntó con su dedo índice el pecho de Darcy. Pepper entrecerró los ojos para ayudarse a ver. Era un dije, una pequeña piedra color verde colgada al cuello de la joven.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la mujer.

- No tengo ni la más remota idea – contestó Tony –, pero escucha esto: Loki estaba con nosotros cuando Thanos llegó al penthouse y amenazó a Darcy. Cuando nuestro rojo amigo utilizó la varita del destino, Loki desapreció y nosotros ya no supimos nada más. Ahora, cuando Thanos quiso llevarse a Darcy y la tiró, Cuernitos también estaba con nosotros. Es imposible que haya estado en los dos lugares al mismo tiempo – empezó a caminar por la habitación con la mirada de Pepper sobre él - Bueno, no es imposible porque Loki puede estar en dos lugares a la vez, sin embargo su plan no hubiera funcionado. Dios del Engaño o no, Thanos no le habría creído su "lealtad" de haber notado que no tenía toda su atención – Se detuvo frente a la pelirroja - Así que esta es mi teoría: Loki puso de alguna manera el conjuro en esa joya en el cuello de Darcy. Estuve revisando anteriores videos y Darcy jamás usó ese dije antes, es más, Darcy no usa joyería. Apareció de la nada. En un momento, entra al baño sin él y al salir ya lo tiene puesto. El punto es que la piedra contiene el conjuro para detener a Thanos por tiempo indefinido y debe funcionar como una bomba, una bomba que se acciona ante cierta situación.

- La cual sería… - comenzó Pepper completamente perdida.

- Un rayo dirigiéndose exactamente hacia nuestra amante de las tasers - apuntó Tony con arrogancia – O un intento de secuestro-asesinato, porque nadie sabe exactamente qué pasó por la mente del gran T cuando se llevó a Darcy.

- Protección – comprendió Pepper. Tony unió sus manos con una inmensa sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

- Thor habló con Loki antes de que lo dejara huir – continuó Stark – Le preguntó sobre Thanos hecho piedra y él le respondió que "tenía la esperanza de que Thanos fuera lo suficientemente idiota".

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – inquirió Pepper.

- Me metí al sistema de seguridad de S.H.I.E.L.D., pero ese es otro tema – habló Tony recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de parte de su novia – Aquí lo importante es el que Thanos fuera lo suficientemente idiota. Sólo piénsalo. La primera vez que intentó lastimar a Darcy se convirtió en Capipaleta 2.0 y la segunda en la representación de un meteorito cayendo a la Tierra. ¿Qué tal si era un conjuro de protección? ¿Qué tal si la primera vez era una advertencia y la segunda un "te lo dije"?

- Todo eso suena muy bien, Tony, pero, ¿por qué Darcy? – preguntó Pepper.

- Porque Loki sabía que Thanos iría tras ella por su relación con Rogers y Thor – expuso Tony – Y también está el video que te mostré. Mató dos pájaros de un tiro. Se deshizo de su verdugo y protegió a su chica al mismo tiempo. El plan perfecto.

- Suponiendo que las cosas realmente ocurrieron de ese modo – expresó Pepper. Stark volvió a la cama al lado de ella - ¿Su chica?

- Dales unos meses, tal vez un año – dijo Tony ofreciéndole un folder a su novia. La presidente de Stark Industries lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió.

- ¿Qué es esto? – cuestionó la mujer leyendo lo que parecía ser un contrato.

- El cambio en los porcentajes de la Torre Stark – explicó Tony. Pepper lo volvió a ver sorprendida – El 30%, ni más, ni menos.

- Pensé que sólo lo decías por el momento – admitió Pepper.

- Oh vamos, yo no soy ese tipo de persona – indicó Stark levantándose y caminando a la puerta – Mientras lees las especificaciones, iré a sacarle una firma a cierta muchacha.

Y salió del cuarto con otro folder y su tableta electrónica debajo del brazo. Pepper negó con la cabeza, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Darcy se reía con fuerza y no era la única. Con excepción de Natasha, quien solamente sonreía divertida, todos al rededor de la mesa habían estallado en risas tras escuchar la historia que acababa de relatar Bucky.

- No fue gracioso – opinó Steve sonrojado – No sabía que estaba hablando conmigo.

- Parece que nunca has sido bueno con las chicas, Rogers – se burló Clint.

- Oh, Bucky, podríamos divertirnos mucho intercambiando historias – habló Darcy terminando de reír.

- O haciendo otras cosas – señaló Barnes. La sonrisa traviesa en sus ojos hizo que Darcy arqueará una ceja. Steve le dedicó una mirada aprehensiva a su amigo y abrió la boca para decir algo, mas la inesperada aparición de Tony Stark lo contuvo. El billonario puso un folder sobre la mesa, justo frente a Darcy, lo abrió y le ofreció una pluma a la castaña.

- Señorita Lewis, regáleme su firma aquí – pidió Stark señalando con su dedo una línea punteada al final de la página.

- ¿Para qué? – inquirió Darcy desconfiada.

- Es tu contrato como miembro de Stark Industries en el Departamento de Relaciones Públicas – respondió Tony.

- ¿Contrato? Pero yo no pedí… - comenzó Darcy confundida – Yo voy a regresar… Mis cosas están en Nuevo México.

- ¿Es tú única excusa? ¿Qué tus cosas están en Nuevo México? – cuestionó Tony.

- Eh… Si - pronunció Darcy – Y que ya no tengo apartamento.

- Mandaré a uno de mis empleados por todo – declaró Tony – Y encontré un lindo y pequeño departamento cerca del edificio donde vive Jane. Barato, amueblado y cómodo.

- Pero… - habló Darcy – Yo… - La joven pasó su vista de Tony a Jane y después a Steve. La palabra esperanza estaba escrita en los rostros de sus dos amigos y no quería romper sus ilusiones. Suspiró, alargó su mano y cogió la pluma – Espero que tenga un buen seguro médico, porque, viviendo aquí, presiento que lo necesitaré.

* * *

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con gran rapidez y pronto su vida se vio sumida en la normalidad que la caracterizaba antes de que la locura comenzara.

Los Vengadores, los X-Men y los 4 Fantásticos iban y venían de un lado al otro del mundo encargándose de la reconstrucción de las ciudades afectadas, lo cual implicaba que el único medio de comunicación entre ella y Steve era Skype.

Jane vivía en un perpetuo estado de mal humor al que Darcy ya estaba acostumbrada. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse durante ese dulce año que Thor pasó en Asgard. La astrofísica estaba furiosa y triste por el hecho de que Odín le había prohibido a Thor visitar la Tierra y aún más porque no podía aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Por su parte, ella aún no sabía exactamente si firmar el contrato con Stark Industries había sido una buena idea. Hasta ahora no había podido incorporarse al trabajo considerando los daños que la Torre Stark había sufrido, así que era imposible saber si su trabajo sería mejor que el que tenía en S.H.I.E.L.D. como asistente de Jane. Y, después de los últimos sucesos, Darcy no estaba segura si prefería establecerse en Nueva York y aceptar el inevitable caos que sería su vida o salir huyendo a Santa Fe y disfrutar una monótona y aburrida vida allí. Por suerte, el apartamento conseguido por Stark (presentía que Pepper tenía más que ver con eso que el superhéroe) era increíble. Pequeño, acogedor, amueblado, con dos habitaciones y suficiente espacio para sus libros, películas, discos y videojuegos. Y no era necesario declarar que estaba perdidamente enamorada del televisor de pantalla plasma que era el centro de su sala de estar.

Su vida una vez más era normal y tranquila, sin importar las constantes pesadillas que la despertaban a la mitad de la noche gritando, mas estas no le preocupaban mucho. Lo único que necesitaba hacer era escuchar la música en su nuevo iPod (regalo de Steve, al igual que sus nuevas laptop y taser) y listo. Además estaba segura de que era cuestión de tiempo para que se detuvieran.

Si, su vida era la de antes. Todo era como debía de ser. Sus amigos estaban bien. Ella estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Y, a pesar de eso, Darcy no podía evitar sentir como si algo le faltara, como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea del edificio en busca de un poco de aire. Caminó hacia el borde y se recargó en el barandal, contemplando las luces de la gigantesca ciudad. Tras un mes del incidente, Nueva York había recuperado su famosa vitalidad velozmente. Posó su taza de té en sus labios y tomó un trago de la caliente bebida.

- Frambuesa con un toque de canela – habló una aterciopelada voz detrás de ella.

Darcy lanzó un grito tan potente que estaba segura de que se oyó en toda la cuadra. Se giró con gran rapidez y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ahí, de pie, recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta, se encontraba Loki, Dios del Engaño, el Caos y las Travesuras. Una burlona sonrisa adornaba sus labios y ojos.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! – exclamó Darcy dejando su taza sobre el barandal - ¡Casi me da un paro cardiaco!

- Realmente lo dudo – manifestó Loki.

Darcy abrió y cerró su boca sin poder ser capaz de formular una oración coherente en su cabeza. Loki estaba ahí, frente a ella, después de un mes de haber escapado. Sinceramente, la muchacha no esperaba volver a ver al asgardiano nunca más en su vida. Es más, su cabeza se había encargado casi exitosamente de refundir en la más profunda zona de su mente todo recuerdo que incluyera al Dios del Engaño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó Darcy confundida - Pensé que estabas escondiéndote.

- No hay gran necesidad de hacerlo, dudo que Odín intente algo considerando que tengo en mi posesión el Tesseract – apuntó Loki irguiéndose – Y en este momento estamos fuera de la vista de Heimdall.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – repitió la pregunta Darcy, mientras Loki se aproximaba a ella a paso lento.

- ¿Acaso mi presencia te causa algún tipo de incomodidad? – preguntó con cierto tono de superioridad.

- Amigo, creo que hemos superado la etapa de la incomodidad hace mucho tiempo – opinó Darcy cruzándose de brazos – Es sólo que no esperaba volver a verte. ¿Qué ha traído a su majestad ante mi presencia?

- Me agrada como suena "su majestad" en tus labios – señaló Loki.

- No se volverá a repetir – aseguró Darcy sonriendo de lado.

Loki imitó su sonrisa y metió una mano en la solapa de su abrigo, sacando una caja cuadrada y delgada. Acto seguido, se la entregó a Darcy. La muchacha arqueó una ceja confundida, asiendo el empaque entre sus manos. Clavó sus ojos en Loki y este le hizo una seña apara que la abriera. Separó las tapas de la caja, dejando a la vista un hermoso collar. En su centro brillaba lo que parecía ser una esmeralda en forma circular, engarzada en un marco grabado de plata y sujeta a una cadena del mismo material. Darcy entreabrió la boca maravillada.

- ¿Y esto? – inquirió Darcy devolviendo su mirada al dios nórdico.

- Un pequeño pago por tus servicios durante mi estancia en esa ridícula celda – dijo Loki con una perfecta sonrisa en sus labios.

- Es increi… Espera un minuto – frunció el seño Darcy - ¿Servicios? Para tu información no lo hice para recibir una retribución – cerró la caja y se la alargó a Loki – Así que gracias, pero no lo acepto.

El Dios del Engaño posó su mirada sobre la caja y después de nuevo en Darcy.

- Me temo que no recibiré un "no" por respuesta – expresó Loki empujando la caja hacia Darcy – Si no deseas verlo como una retribución, tómalo como un agradecimiento.

- Agradecimiento suena mejor, aunque aún no me satisface – comentó Darcy bajando su brazo con la caja en él – Y hablando de agradecimiento… gracias – Loki arqueó una ceja – Por salvarme la vida… otra vez. Y a Jane. En verdad no sé como podré pagártelo.

- Oh, no te preocupes, Darcy – pronunció Loki – No podía permitir que uno de los pocos ejemplares de esta especie que realmente valen la pena pereciera.

- Eso casi sonó lindo – denotó Darcy recogiendo su taza de té del barandal - ¿Quieres té? Por cierto, que buen olfato tienes; adivinaste el sabor.

- Debo negarme a tu invitación, tengo otros planes para esta noche – manifestó Loki.

- ¿Tratar de conquistar el mundo, Cerebro? – preguntó Darcy divertida tras beber un poco del líquido en su taza – Podría ser tu Pinky… o tal vez no. Soy demasiado linda e inteligente.

- ¿Perdón? – soltó Loki sin comprender.

- La próxima vez veremos "Pinky y Cerebro" – estableció Darcy – Y las dos películas que te faltaron de Star Wars.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá una próxima vez? – inquirió Loki entretenido con la extraña mortal. Darcy se encogió de hombros.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que no desaparecerás de mi vida tan fácil, ¿o me equivocó? – respondió Darcy.

- Que perspicaz – la felicitó Loki. La joven rodó los ojos.

La voz de Katy Perry resonó en el aire. Darcy introdujo su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chamarra, sacó su celular y vio la pequeña pantalla del aparato. Era una llamada de Jane.

- ¿Me esperas un minuto?, tengo que… - empezó Darcy levantando la cabeza, sin embargo, una vez más se encontraba sola en la azotea. Giró su cabeza a todos lados en busca del asgardiano, sin éxito. Suspiró agotada, oprimió uno de los botones y colocó el auricular en su oreja - ¿Qué pasó, Jane?

Se dirigió al interior del edificio, mientras escuchaba a la astrofísica hablar sobre su segundo tema favorito: Thor. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a su piso y recorrió un pequeño corredor que culminaba en la puerta de su apartamento. Empujó la puerta, la cual estaba emparejada, y entró en su hogar sin dejar de escuchar a su amiga y respondiendo con esporádicos "aja" o "si". Dejó su taza de té y la caja sobre la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala y fue hacia el refrigerador en busca de ese envase de helado de chocolate que había comprado el día anterior. Tomó una cuchara de la alacena e hizo el ademán de irse a sentar al sillón, mas sus ojos fueron capturados por la caja que reposaba encima de la barra. Se sentó en uno de los bancos, presionando el botón del altavoz. Abandonó el celular sobre la mesa al igual que el tarro de helado y tomó la caja. La abrió y admiró su contenido por un largo rato, sin olvidarse de responder a las preguntas que Jane le hacía. Agarró la joya entre sus manos, desabrochó el seguro de la cadena y la colgó a su cuello.

Acarició la piedra con las yemas de sus dedos, una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Por primera vez en años, estaba completamente segura de que quedarse en Nueva York era la mejor decisión.

* * *

Y así termina esta historia. En verdad espero que les haya gustado el capítulo final.

Primero, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron, comentaron, pusieron en sus favoritos o en alerta este fic desde el principio y los que se fueron sumando conforme avanzaba. Esta historia es para cada uno de ustedes y quiero que sepan que tienen un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Jamás pensé que este fic tendría el recibimiento que tuvo y realmente me hace muy feliz haber llamado la atención de tantas personas.

Segundo, esta historia estaba originalmente planeada como un largo, largo fanfic, sin embargo decidí dividirlo en tres partes por las siguientes razones: 1) iban a ser demasiados capítulos; 2) mi experiencia con los fics largos me ha enseñado que eventualmente mi cabeza se hartara de él y me quedaré estancada en algún punto (hay una buena razón por las que tengo dos historias sin terminar desde hace seis años XD). Así que para todos aquellos que preguntaban si escribiría más sobre estos dos la respuesta es si, la historia no termina aquí, es más, se podría decir que esto es sólo el comienzo. No puedo precisar una fecha exacta para cuando empezaré a escribir la continuación, pero creo que para principios del siguiente año sería una buena época.

Tercero, creo que rompí un poco el cannon de los comics en este capítulo y me disculpo por ello. Se supone que Angerboda está muerta, mas la necesito viva. Considérenlo como una licencia poética XD.

Una vez más agradezco a todos por su apoyo y les deseo lo mejor.

Adiós ;)

Pd. ¿Ya vieron el tráiler de Iron Man 3? ¡Es genial!


End file.
